Abbotsleigh Park
by Miss Flossy
Summary: Pullings and Mowett travel to the Mowett family estate for a well earned rest, but what kind of adventures will the boys have on land? Get ready for some drama, humour, and a bit of hard core lovin as we visit Abbotsleigh Park! Huzzah!
1. Welcoming Shore

Welcome to _Abbotsleigh Park_!

I loved writing _An Ocean of Secrets_ so much, I decided to write another story and continue the adventures of Mowett and Pullings on land. It sees much more Tom this time, accompanying William back to the Mowett country estate of Abbotsleigh Park for some well earned rest after the _Acheron_ mission. Lucy, the love of Mowett's life, died on the mission, and he needs to get back home to remember what it is to be happy again. Meanwhile Pullings is very glad he accompanied his friend on this trip to the country when he meets Will's little sister Charlotte... Ahh, l'amour! The two boys have a few adventures along the way, including a stop in one of the Portsmouth taverns for....ahem...a bit of sweet sweet lovin'. Well, they are Navy, after all!

Anyway, please have a read and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Don't worry - for all you Pullings fanatics (yes, I know there's lots of you), and to anyone with a soft spot for the very cuddly and awfully charming William Mowett (I know you're out there, my friends!), there is definitely more to come.....

Oh, you don't really need to have read _Ocean of Secrets_ to understand this story, so don't panic if you haven't read it. However, it is a nice little read, so why not check it out - I promise you will be glad you did! (Hmmm...you can tell I work in sales and marketing, can't you?!?!?!)

Love ya's all! Huzzah for Pullings and Mowett!

Miss Flossy xxxxx

* * *

Chapter 1 – Welcoming Shore

The Portsmouth docks were never known for their beauty. The accumulated filth of decades floated in the gentle current, and the stench of oil, gunpowder and rotting meat permeated the air. The cobblestone pathways were filthy, and were no doubt filthy when they were laid by equally filthy workers in some long past age. The weatherworn stones stared up at the grey April sky, while the stray cats and dogs of the town, ever present, scratched through the piles of filth which lined the narrow passageways for some tasty morsel to help them stay alive for one more day.

Along the docks sat squat, nondescript wooden buildings, each with a swinging sign outside the door to determine its position and purpose. Through grimy windows one could see scurrying sailors going about their daily business; some in accountancy, others in stores and supplies, others still in the market for weaponry, with eternally worried looks on their pale faces, mainly from a very real concern at the close range of their merchandise to their candles.

The docks were also not renown for their tranquility. They were loud, and they were frantic. Never was there a time when a sailor or marine could not be found walking the narrow passageways between buildings; some with purpose, some with a distinct sway in their step from consuming too much rum in the local taverns. Everywhere sailors went about their chores, moving their many and varied supplies both on and off their ships, with some finding a way to smuggle their own special items on board, perhaps for future trade with uneducated natives in the colonies willing to give up their gems for the tiniest of trinkets from the civilized world.

Nevertheless, there was an eerie quality about Portsmouth dock that one could never quite define. A sense of triumph, and also of despair. This was where the pride of the fleet made her way home, be it in victory, or defeat. This was where sailors by the thousand had made their way onto their ships for the very first time, finding a freedom on the high seas that they could never find on the lonely shore. This was a special place; for many, this was the place that saw their dreams fulfilled, or finally shattered as they limped their way back to port mortally wounded, or worse yet without their ship, and with full knowledge that a court marshal would soon be called to order. Yet, even with defeat came triumph, a feeling of victory, for those on land could never know the true sense of freedom, standing high on the quarterdeck, the ocean breeze all that lay between a man and the total inner peace one could find on the open sea.

It was into this bustling haven of activity, this air of naval superiority, that the HMS _Surprise_ slowly made her way into berth. She was far from the size of some of her Royal Navy cousins, who were gently resting in the ocean tide with a majesty that near took the breath away, but nevertheless she cut a handsome figure, her sails unfurled in the gentle north west breeze, her sailors lining the decks in their finest, conscious of their proximity to a welcoming shore.

Gradually, inch by careful inch, she made her way through the masses of wood and canvas, berthing a little way from shore next to the 74 gun _Zealous,_ which towered over her like an older sibling struggling to maintain authority over an ambitious youngster. Her anchor was lowered, and she sat, motionless, but for her gentle rocking in the Portsmouth tide.

On deck, First Officer William Mowett stood at the tiller, smiling as he surveyed the scene around him. It had been a long year, and finally he had come back to England, to celebration, to the shores of home.

Home. What a strange word it was to him, for Will's sense of home was never as others had known it. He was a Navy to the core, ever more at home on the rolling waves than in the markets and streets of Portsmouth or London, although the same could not necessarily be said for his love of Abbotsleigh Park, the stately house he had known in his youth. Nevertheless, regardless of his general dislike for land, there was something strangely appealing about the stench of the dock, the bustle of the port streets, and the array of Naval ships which seemed to fill every space in the small inlet. He knew its symbolism, and that now, after all this time, this lonely time filled with torment and heartache, he could finally step back from his duties and reflect on the events of this mission, and how they had changed his life.

As the thoughts came back to him, he slowly felt the smile leave his weatherworn features. She had been taken away, his love, his Lucy, on this mission. Her life had been snatched from her, just as their life together as lovers was in its infancy. He had loved her, loved her from a distance, for so long, and finally, when he had told her of his affection, to his joy she had reciprocated. It seemed then that nothing could ever come between them, until the _Acheron_ battle, and the single gunshot that took her from his life forever.

Will closed his eyes. He saw her, broken and beaten, lying on the gun deck of the French frigate as she struggled with the pain. He saw her there, her face peaceful and calm, as she had gazed into his eyes for the last time. And, to his utter despair, he saw her lifeless body stitched into her hammock, sent to the bottom of the Pacific to rest in eternal peace.

It had been nearly impossible to bear, and had shattered his dreams into a million pieces. He had lost his love, and had no way of finding the truth of it inside him. It seemed that everywhere he turned, he had seen her face, and her beautiful smile warming his heart as it had done so many times before. He had, in desperation, turned to pen and paper, to write about the feeling, and what it had meant to him. Yet, though his heart composed verses by the hundreds, he could not truly express what it had meant to him to lose her. He had hoped to bury himself in his duties; elevated to First Officer after the departure of Tom Pullings who was sent to Captain the _Acheron,_ he had been determined to put his feelings behind him, but he could not wrench the pain from his heart. The endless hours on deck had given him time; time to think, time to reflect, time to imagine what could have been, and every thought had torn at him in a way he could not describe.

It was at this time, when he could do nothing but think, that he had made his decision. He had reflected on the past, the present, and the future, and knew that he needed to find peace with those who knew him best, who could give him a reason to live again. He knew that he needed to relive the joy of his youth, and find what it really meant to be happy. He had only one choice: to go home. To go home to Abbotsleigh Park.

A voice disturbed his thoughts and he opened his eyes with a start.

"Mr Mowett, supervise the disembarkment, if you please," said Captain Aubrey, ascending the quarterdeck stairs. His hair was freshly washed and combed, and his uniform buttons, recently polished, shone in the spring sunlight.

"Of course, sir," Will replied absently. He looked at the Captain's appearance and smiled to himself. He had come to understand the Captain's ways better on this voyage, and he knew what was on Aubrey's mind as his Captain made his way to the forward deck where the doctor awaited him, ready to make their way to the shore. Will knew that Sophia, Jack's long suffering wife, would not arrive for several days, and that Aubrey was hoping to make the best of her absence with the ladies in the local taverns.

His smile broadened when he thought of Tom Pullings, and that there was little doubt that he had been firmly planted in those taverns for some time. Upon their approach to Portsmouth the _Surprise_ had seen the _Acheron_, berthed near the far end of the inlet, her newly painted decks gleaming in the afternoon sun. Tom had arrived at Portsmouth a week before, offering the Acheron as a prize on behalf of Captain Aubrey. Will had little doubt that he was still in town, basking in the glory of the mission, no doubt in the arms of a pretty blonde from the _Portsmouth Arms_.

Or maybe even two blondes.

Will had decided long ago that Tom would be more than welcome to join him at Abbotsleigh, and he hoped to find his friend in town upon his arrival. He had thought as much when he had written his father and sister, telling him of his intention to visit them, and to bring his friend Thomas Pullings with him. The letter had been safely dispatched with the mail cutter, intercepted by the _Surpris_e weeks before, and Will was hopeful that horses would be sent to collect him in the following days. He resolved to hunt for Tom that evening, knowing full well that as the sun was setting, the sailors were making ready to work their charms in the age old art of wenching.


	2. The Portsmouth Arms

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Adult Content Warning. We're talking about women who...ahem...provide pleasure to men for a price here, good people, so if you have a problem with our lonely heroes getting back to England to find their way into the arms of a pretty girl, you probably won't like this chapter. For everyone else, I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it! It's here we introduce Tom Pullings, and give you a bit of an insight into his interesting personality..._

_Huzzah for the boys and pass the wine!_

Chapter 2 – The Portsmouth Arms

The Portsmouth Arms lay a little way from the Dock on Derby Street, its loud, raucous atmosphere in direct contrast with the silent, majestic stone church lying just across the way. The Arms, like so many of the taverns in Portsmouth, served to provide liquid libation and wenches by the dozen to the lonely sailors who had made their way back to the shore, and it served its purpose well. It was Tom Pullings favourite tavern, a fact know to Will as he made his way along the cobbled street to its door, careful to avoid the drunken carpenter's mate who lay crumpled in a sorry heap near the swinging open sign.

Light filled the open room that greeted him, although it was diffused by a haze of smoke, made all the more oppressive by the heavy smell of rum that filled the stale air. The bar was crowded with drinkers, some more advanced in their inebriation than others, a pretty brunette casually pouring them glass after glass of their favourite poisons. Across the room were dotted several tables, including one that had been upturned in a recent fight over a game of poker, the cards recklessly scattered over the filthy floor. Will noticed at one table sat a rather well known Post-Captain, a girl in each arm, loudly telling all who would listen how happy he was that his wife was not here to catch him red handed.

Will's perusal of the room continued, searching the faces for Tom. Suddenly he heard a giggle, and a loud laugh, that could only belong to Pullings. He followed the sound to the far corner, noticing a group of ladies entertaining a collection of inebriated officers. One of those officers was sitting, rather unbalanced, on his chair, his eyes well and truly glazed over, with a pretty little blonde perched precariously on his lap. Tom had consumed an entire bottle of wine, and was happily playing drinking games with his new found princess, who was almost as drunk as he was.

Will made his way across the floor, careful to avoid the broken glass and abandoned bottles, until he stopped at the officer's table.

"I thought I would find you here," he said to Tom, smiling.

"Will!!" Tom shouted, standing to greet his friend warmly. He took Will's hand to shake it, suddenly turning back to see his pretty blonde on the hard wooden floor, her eyes wild.

"What did you do that for?" she screamed at him.

"Do what?" said Tom puzzled, until it slowly dawned on his drunken mind that he had not removed his princess from his lap when he had stood, instead sending her crashing to the floor in a less than ladylike manner.

"Sorry, angel, didn't mean it," he said absently, "but it's Will. William Mowett!" he said happily, turning back to Will, whose expression gave away his amusement at the situation.

"I've been waiting for you, you know," Tom continued, slurring noticeably. "I was hoping we could catch up and have some fun, you know, like we used to, since we have returned triumphant with the Acheron as our victory prize."

Will saw the wink as Tom had spoken of having some fun, and inwardly sighed. He knew it was coming. The boys had indeed spent their share of evenings in a few taverns during their friendship, getting up close and personal with the local women, but now it all seemed very shallow to Will, who couldn't get Lucy out of his mind.

"No, not today, Tom. I don't think I'm up for it," he said softly, sitting down at the table as Tom perched the still annoyed blonde back on his knee.

"Sure you are," said Tom. "Look around you, mate. The room is full of gorgeous girls, and they all love an officer. Take your pick!" he slurred, offering a glass of wine to his blonde princess, whose countenance had improved quite markedly since her unplanned tumble to the floor.

"Yes, but none of them are Lucy," Will replied wistfully, lost in his thoughts.

Tom stared at him, his eyes struggling to keep focus. "Look, we haven't had a chance to talk about it," he said quietly, "but I really think you need to get your mind off it, mate. I know you; I know how you dwell on things. Don't you think it would be nice to get lost in the arms of a pretty girl, you know, just to dull the pain?"

Tom paused, not for any other reason than he forgot his train of thought. Suddenly it reoccurred to him, and he continued. "Besides, I knew Lucy too, remember, and I know she wouldn't want you to dwell on her death like this."

He was right about one thing, Will thought. Lucy would hate the thought of him dwelling on her loss. Still, it was all he had done these past few lonely months as they had slowly and painfully made their way home to England. He had reflected so much on his time with Lucy, on the way she looked, the way she smelt, the way she felt in his arms, and now he longed for that feeling again. Perhaps Tom was right. Perhaps he needed to find some passion with a pretty girl, to know that passion even existed, and that his feelings had not deserted him for good.

At that moment, the brunette from the bar reached across the table to collect the empty glasses, having left her chores in search of some distraction to spark her interest. Her dress was cut low, and she carried the sweet scent of jasmine. She looked across the table at Will and smiled, a smile that said much more than a simple hello. He returned the smile without thinking, suddenly feeling very lonely without the affection he had known with Lucy on Galapagos.

Yes, perhaps Tom was right....

Will poured himself a glass of wine and sat comfortably at the table, watching the pretty brunette return to her station at the bar. Gradually his glasses were emptied and refilled, and he consumed far more wine than he ever meant to. The night slowly blurred into one great spectacle. Tom had introduced the others at the table, but their names escaped Will, and as the night progressed, Tom's jokes and playing up for the boys became more and more distant to him. Rather, his attentions returned time after time to the pretty brunette, who would return his gaze with the same cheeky, inviting smile she had offered him at the table hours before. As the wine took its effect, he felt his body slowly grow numb, and his mind start to drift away from the pain of Lucy's loss, replaced by the desire to fill the space she had left behind, even if it was only for a night.

Late in the evening, Tom finally stood up, with a little assistance from his friendly blonde wench.

"I think I shall retire, gentlemen. Duty calls," he said, smiling broadly to the table of drunken officers. He took the hand of his princess and stumbled across to the stairs which lead to the upper levels of the hotel, and the rooms where the ladies could be more intimate with their chosen catch of the evening.

Will looked around him, his vision more than a little blurred. He managed to make out the bar, noticing that the pretty brunette was still there, drying glasses and serving the last of the drunks their beloved rum. She glanced across the room and noticed his stare, her smile confirming her interest. She slowly put down her glass and left the bar, walking purposefully towards him, a sensual, feminine sway in her slender hips. When she reached him, she leant back against the table, tossing her dark curls away from her pale face, her eyes smoldering with a passion sent straight from the devil.

"I think, perhaps, you would like to join me upstairs, Lieutenant?" she whispered to him, her voice dripping in honey.

He knew it was wrong, but Will's mind had become so numb from the wine and the pain of the past few months that he no longer cared. He took her hand willingly, stood on unsteady feet, and slowly followed her up the stairway to the privacy of the rooms above.

* * *

"My head hurts."

Tom Pullings was sitting at a table in the main room of the tavern, his head buried in his hands, the morning sun stinging his eyes. He was not the only sorry sight; several officers were in the same position, including William Mowett, who sat quietly beside him, feeling his head pound at the same pace as his heart beat. All of them now regretted the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed the night before, and knew there was little they could do to relieve their sorry states.

For Will, the night before had been bittersweet. He had left the main tavern hall, and taken the invitation of a pretty young brunette to continue the evening's entertainment in the private rooms upstairs. He had numbed his pain with alcohol, and looked for something in her arms that he knew he could not find. The pleasure did nothing to take away his sorrow, and with every kiss, every caress, every moment of passion, he had felt his heart cry out for Lucy, and the chance to hold her again. Now, he sat in the tavern hall, his head aching, wishing that the last 24 hours could fade away, never to be remembered.

He looked at Tom's obvious distress and smiled through his own pain. "We knew it would happen when we drank, Tom. You might as well make the best of it. Here," he said, sliding a glass of ale across the table, "this might make you feel a bit better."

Will knew Tom too well to think that one morning of pain could change the habits of a lifetime. He had seen Tom in a much worse state than this, and still return the following night for another round of stiff drinks and pleasurable company. Tom was certainly no gentleman; he was raised in the filthy slums of London, one of four children, the only one to live past the age of ten. He had seen his chance at freedom in the eyes of the returning sailors, making their way down the crowded streets of his home town on their return to shore, a pretty lady on each arm and a wealth of change in their pockets. He had seen them, walking in their uniforms, strutting like the pride of the fleet, and had decided that the Navy was a means to escape from his future on the streets, or perhaps in a coalmine, scratching out a living on rocks. With that thought he had cheated and swindled his way to Portsmouth, found the first Captain who would take him, and seized his opportunity for a life in the service with both hands. As his time on the open sea had grown, so had his love for the life of the sailor, and the realization that he was actually a truly gifted leader. He had rapidly risen up the ranks, advancing to Midshipman to stand alongside more well-to-do young boys than he could ever hope to be. Boys like young William Mowett. As the son of an Admiral, and an educated, softly spoken young man with the manner of a gentleman, Will seemed to have nothing in common with his shipmate Tom Pullings. Nevertheless, the two had immediately become friends, Will seeing something in Tom that he truly admired: his ability to see the world in a simple, uncomplicated manner. Tom was never one to judge or keep up appearances; he was a free spirit, happy to follow his heart wherever it may lead him. To his great benefit, his heart had lead him to the rank of First Officer, and then onto Captain, a privilege that had eluded the ambitious Lieutenant Mowett. However, Tom's love for life and free spirit had also lead him into some hairy situations, and into the arms of some very rough women, eager to bestow him their favours for a price. It always amazed Will how Tom could land on his feet after so many close calls, and how his friend could continually remain so detached from the world around him. To Tom, the world was like a big fun house, with no responsibility but that he commanded on a quarterdeck. On land, he was a rogue, and was happy to fall in and out of the arms of any pretty blonde who happen to cross his path.

It was just such a pretty blonde who had taken his fancy the night before, eager to show the handsome young officer a good time. Will knew that Tom was never one to pass up an evening with a pretty girl, a thought that made him shake his head and laugh to himself as he watched his best friend slowly attempt to pick up the ale tankard without the motion of moving his arms making him dizzy. Last night was painful for the both of them, but Will was sure that, at least physically, Tom was in a much worse state than he was.

Pullings managed to pick up the ale and drain it in one gulp, slamming the empty tankard on the table with a satisfied thud that echoed through Will's head like a firing cannon.

"Please don't do that again," he pleaded to Tom through clenched teeth.

Tom looked around him, a little more refreshed after his ale, and smiled. "So, what's next, Will? Trafalgar was won, and the _Surprise_ has been laid at port, at least for a month or two. We're men of leisure, my friend."

"Indeed," Will agreed, trying to ignore his headache. "We have time for some well earned leave. I was planning to take a trip home, to see my family. It's been a while, and I miss my sister dearly."

Tom's face visibly dropped at the suggestion that his friend would desert him for the country. He had hoped that he and Will could spend some time together in Portsmouth, perhaps surveying the other taverns in the area, and what they offered to the officer on the prowl for a handsome wench.

Seeing Tom's reaction to his plan, Will set out to put his mind at rest. "Actually, I was hoping you would come with me. I thought a trip to the country would do us both the world of good. Besides," he added sadly, "I really think I need my friends around me now."

Tom looked at his friend with sympathy. They had not yet had a chance to discuss Lucy and her passing, and it pained Tom to see William in such distress. Yes, they were friends. Best friends, and although Tom was not too keen on traveling to Will's family estate and having to play the high society games that would undoubtedly accompany such a visit, he was happy to spend time with his friend, to help him now when he needed support. Tom knew he had no commitments elsewhere, and decided that he could certainly stand the boredom of the Essex countryside, at least for a month or two.

"Sure, I'll come. Why not," Tom said at length, slapping Will on the back and laughing. "It will be good to see how the other half live for a change."

William smiled broadly. He was worried that Tom may not agree to the trip, but now that his friend was on board it made the thought of the long ride north that little bit easier to bear.

"Good," Will replied happily. "I was hoping you would come. I have sent word to my father to send horses for us, and I am told they arrived early this morning." He rose to his feet, a sudden renewed purpose in his manner. "Get your things together, Tom. We will set out before noon."

The pounding in Will's head disappeared at the thought of getting underway. Finally, after all this time, he was heading home to Abbotsleigh Park, and the ties he had left behind so many years before. Finally he could rest from the pressures of Naval life, reflect on Lucy's passing, and figure out what it would mean to his future.

But for Tom, the hardest part would be getting through the morning.

"Not before another ale," he said, still gripping his head and wishing he had never been born.


	3. Abbotsleigh Park

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was difficult, but fun to write. I have never actually been to Essex, relying only on the photos and descriptions of a friend who spent a year at a University there. The house is not real, although I did base it on a house called Weston Park which has been used in a few movies here and there. Anyway, enjoy!_

Chapter 3 – Abbotsleigh Park

The midday sun was only just reaching its zenith when the two horses rounded the final turn into Abbotsleigh Lane. The riders, tired from their long journey but refreshed from their recent stop at the local town's Ale House, were in good spirits as they made their way leisurely down the long avenue to the splendid house that awaited them.

Around them, the Essex countryside twisted and turned its way lazily through peaceful green hills and valleys, following the curves of lakes and rivers to dense woodlands and the sheltered homes of a myriad of birds and beasts. The rolling green fields opened to splendid skies, bluer than blue, with winding lanes and hidden cobblestone paths taking the visitor to an uncharted world of beauty and wonder. This was the world of childhood dreams; where a curious youth may follow those undiscovered ancient pathways, finding secret hiding places known only to them, and pretending that the world outside was lost forever, replaced by a magical wonderland of green grass and bright, fragrant flowers. Eventually the more adventurous youngster may find his way to the gentle, winding streams that dotted the shire, and watch the birds flocking every spring and make this paradise their home.

Will reflected on this beauty, and how wonderful it had been to experience it as a child, as he and Tom Pullings followed the path of majestic oaks that approached the tall, iron gates of Abbotsleigh that lay open before them. The gates had ever been a great symbol of the Mowett family, their strength and imposing appearance almost frightening to William as a child. Now, he looked at them with a different eye; now he noticed the beginnings of rust on the hinges, the tiny paint chips in the family crest, and the fact that they seemed so much smaller now than the overwhelming towers they seemed to be when he was young. As he approached them, Will found himself lost in his thoughts, slowing to a dead stop and staring at this mass of iron that confronted him, excited and apprehensive at the same time.

"What is it?" asked Tom, bringing his horse to a stop next to Will.

"I don't know," Mowett replied, distracted. "I guess it's been a while, that's all. I don't know what reception I will receive beyond those gates."

Tom smiled and slapped his friend heartily on the back. "Look, we haven't come all this way to stare at the bloody gates, mate. Come on," he said, kicking the horses flanks with his foot, "let's get moving."

Will sighed, stirring the horse into a gentle walk and making his way slowly beyond the Abbotsleigh entrance. As he past the gates, he felt a kind of weight lifted from his shoulders. This was it; there was no turning back now, although he honestly did not know what to expect beyond the borders of the estate.

It had been almost seven years since William Mowett had been home to Abbotsleigh. He had missed his sister Charlotte, six years his junior, very dearly in his absence, but had never resolved to return until the loss of Lucy had made him realise how important loved ones are, and how one must cherish them at every moment throughout his life, lest they be unexpectedly taken away. He had wanted to return, that was certain, but his apprehension had kept him away; apprehension mainly at his reception from his father, who was never one to make the boy feel at home or welcome.

It was that same apprehension that he felt keenly as he and Tom rounded the last turn, emerging from a bank of trees to finally see the house in the near distance. Will distinctly heard Tom's sharp intake of breath, and turned to his friend inquiringly.

"What's wrong" he asked, puzzled at the surprised expression on Tom's face.

"Nothing," Pullings stammered. "I just didn't think it was going to look like _that_."

The site that confronted him near took Tom's breath away. Abbotsleigh house was not at all what he had expected. The drive led to a covered entranceway, over twenty feet high, supported by beautiful white columns of marble and washed stone. The house itself was enormous, its walls standing like a towering mountain of brick and mortar, their stunning shade of light ochre giving the mansion a warm and inviting appearance despite its imposing size. The walls were dotted with immaculately polished square windows, stretching three storeys high, their white paint shimmering in the spring sunshine. Above the entranceway, a balcony opened out to the carriageway, providing a view of the entire estate and the green hills and valleys that surrounded it. Even though Tom could only see the East Wing of the house, it extended beyond their sight to a collection of rooms, wings and walkways, an immaculately manicured garden, filled with colourful, fragrant flowers from every corner of the world, and a cobblestone path leading to the hedge maze that Will had adored so much as a child. Beyond still lay the woodlands, paths and streams that made up the incredible beauty of the Abbotsleigh estate, held by the Mowett family for six generations.

Lining the carriageway beside the house stood a short line of servants, maids and groomsman, the staff of Abbotsleigh, awaiting the arrival of the young master. They had seen his approach, and were out in force to welcome him back to his childhood home.

Tom tried to regain his composure as he and Will followed the long path to the house, leading their horses to the covered entranceway, past the line of bowing and curtseying servants to the huge black door opening into the manor. He knew that Will's family was wealthy, but he never expected this. Never in his life could he believe that anyone would give up this wealth and majesty for the life of a sailor, and he found himself suddenly looking at Will in a new light, and questioning whether or not he was in fact out of his depth on this trip.

As they dismounted, the black door opened to reveal an aged woman in a black dress and apron. Her hair was pulled back severely from her weatherworn face, making her look even older than she already was, if that was possible. However, there was something of a spring in her step, and her expression was happy indeed as she greeted the two officers with a warm smile.

"Master William, sir! It is so good to see you again," she said cheerfully, approaching Will and curtsying respectfully. He bowed his head in return, before laughing and taking her hand, shaking it warmly.

"Mrs Bell," he said, his joy at seeing her evident. "It has been a long time, my dear lady, far too long. You are still as I remember you," he said with a smile, "you haven't changed a bit."

She looked down at the ground demurely and almost managed to blush. "Oh, sir, you are too kind," she giggled.

At that moment, a young boy no more than twelve approached the officers and took the reigns of their horses, bowing silently to the gentlemen as he did so. He was blonde, with an innocent face and piercing blue eyes like crystal.

"Master William, sir, you would not know the stable boy." She said to Will. "This is Peter. He will take the horses for you, and make sure they are well cared for."

As Peter led the horses away, Mrs Bell turned to Tom. "Welcome to Abbotsleigh Park, sir. You must be Master Pullings," she said, curtsying to him as she had to William. "I am Mrs Bell, the housekeeper."

Tom, a little taken aback by this severe but friendly old woman and her manner towards him, carefully followed Will's lead and bowed his head slightly in response to her welcome. His broad smile, however gave his true expression away.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Bell," he said, trying hard to make his accent sound a little less common, though the action of rounding his words actually made his speech more than a little comical.

Mrs Bell looked at him curiously, but let it pass, instead smiling at the two gentlemen and beckoning them to follow her inside.

"All has been prepared for your arrival, sir," she said to Will as the three made their way through the huge doorway into the main entrance foyer, leaving the servants in their wake. Will and Mrs Bell talked, but Tom didn't hear a word. Instead, he had to try yet again to hide his amazement at the wonder of Abbotsleigh; if the outside was impressive, the interior was spectacular. Above them was a huge chandelier marking the centre of the foyer, hanging silently above the gleaming white marble floor. The walls were of a deep burgundy, portraits of treasured ancestors extending all the way to the pristine white ceiling above. In the far left corner of the foyer sat a comfortable chaise lounge, and immediately behind it stood a statue of Diana, made of the best imported white stone. To the right, the magnificent marble stairway gently wound upwards, taking the visitor to a myriad of rooms and potential wonders to explore. Tom was in awe, but did well to hide it as he followed Will and Mrs Bell beyond the foyer to a comfortable room, which lay behind a huge white door in the main hall.

Will sighed as he removed his hat and gloves, collapsing into a deep leather chair in the well lit round chamber, the sun streaming through tall windows which opened to the greenery outside. "I am quite exhausted," he said to nobody in particular, lounging back in the chair and looking around the room at the familiar trinkets and family treasures he had known as a boy. Yes, they were all here, including his mother's portrait, painted just before she died giving birth to his sister, hanging over the fireplace where it had been the day he had left for the last time.

His sister. He had clear forgotten about his family until this moment, and looked to Mrs Bell, who was busy pouring the gentlemen a glass of sherry, to find out their whereabouts. It was odd that his little sister Charlie was not here to greet him, although he was inwardly quite pleased that he had not seen his father as yet.

"Mrs Bell, where is Miss Charlotte? I am anxious to see her." He asked Mrs Bell as she handed him his glass.

"She and Admiral Mowett have gone into town, sir, to the dressmakers, I believe," Mrs Bell replied, taking the second glass to Tom, who had found a very comfortable chair to relax in, its soft, velvet fabric molding around his tired body perfectly.

Will laughed. "She hasn't changed, then; always wanting to have the best dress in the shire, my little sister!"

Mrs Bell chuckled, a deep, hearty chuckle quite unlike her spoken voice. "Yes, indeed sir, that would be Miss Charlotte. Will there be anything else, sir? The staff and I have much to prepare for dinner this evening, with yourself and Master Pullings in attendance."

"No, thank you Mrs Bell," Will replied distractedly, still reflecting on the room and its familiar contents. "We will call if we are in need of anything."

The old woman curtseyed to the officers. "Thank you, gentlemen, and welcome back, Master William." She said smiling, quietly leaving the drawing room and closing the door behind her.

Tom immediately leaned out of his chair towards Will. "Master Pullings. She kept calling me Master Pullings. What's with that?" he asked, bewildered.

"That's just the way things are done here, Tom," Will replied, smiling at his friend's ignorance of high society. "It's alright, you'll get used to it."

Will sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. So far, so good, he thought, although he had not yet met with his family again, and the thought of seeing his father made him more than a little nervous. What would the old man say? Would he be angry with his son, for not communicating more with his sister, for not coming home more often, or even worse, for refusing the hand of Elizabeth Pemberley, and that most excellent marriage arranged by the Admiral whilst he was away on the _Acheron_ mission? All of these things swirled around in Will's mind as he sat back, sipping sherry and glancing out the window at the breeze gently kissing the leaves on the ash tree outside.

For Tom, the past 20 minutes were amongst the most amazing of his life. To be certain, he had seen the impressive houses in Portsmouth, and indeed those in London when he was a child, but his experiences of these were distant, and never as the welcome visitor to the estate of a close friend. He had been to the Governor's house in Portsmouth, and experienced the splendour of its marble columns and crystal ornaments, but that was at a ball, where all of the officers were invited for the honour of dining with the Governor as representatives of the Royal Navy. This was different. This was Will's house, and he felt a new respect for Will as the gentleman Tom was not, and could not be. Although he knew that William had come from high society, he had never realized that the Mowett family was so well-to-do, and that his friend, the man who stood by his side in the face of some very violent and dangerous battles, could come from such an elite and comfortable background. He glanced across at Will, seeing him so at home in his leather chair, surveying the room around him with a familiar eye, and immediately saw a gentleman in William whom he had never seen in the past; a gentleman who made Pullings feel more than a little like a lost child, abandoned in a dark forest where he knew he did not belong.

The two friends sat for a time, lost in their own thoughts, when the pleasant silence was broken by the loud echo of the front door swinging open, and the sound of feet crossing the marble floor. Muffled voices accompanied the entrance, and Will immediately sat up in his chair, recognizing one as the lady he was waiting for, and the other, gruff and unexpressive, as the one he was loathing.

Charlotte and the Admiral had returned.


	4. Reunion

Chapter 4 – Reunion

The Drawing Room door swung open, nearly thrown off its hinges by the force behind it. That force came in the form of a young woman, running at high speed, her arms outstretched towards William, who stood, smiling broadly, waiting for her arrival.

"Will! Will! You're home," she cried, jumping into his arms as he spun her around in a giant bear hug.

"Yes, Charlie, I'm home," said Will to his little sister, his voice betraying his emotion at finally seeing her. He gently set her to the floor and took her hands.

"Let me look at you, my angel," he said, standing back so he could see her. "You are still as beautiful as you were the day I left."

"And you're still just as good a liar!" she laughed, as she grabbed hold of him in another huge hug.

Will smiled as he pulled away from her, taking her hand and leading her to where Tom was silently standing.

"Charlie, I want you to meet my friend, Captain Tom Pullings. Tom, this is my sister, Miss Charlotte Mowett."

"How do you do, Captain Pullings," she said politely, offering him her hand and smiling.

Tom's heart nearly skipped a beat as he held out his own shaking hand to the lady standing before him. She, like the rest of Abbotsleigh, was nothing like he had expected. He had assumed that Charlotte Mowett would be very much like her brother, and although they both possessed the same clear blue eyes, that was where the similarity ended. Unlike her brother, Charlotte was a blonde. Quite possibly the most stunning blonde Tom had ever seen in his life, her golden hair wrapped in a beautiful and intricate knot above her head. Her skin was perfect, like the finest porcelain, and her smile was so radiant it nearly blinded him. Her manner was gentile, but her greeting was warm and friendly, immediately putting him at ease, and causing him to almost forget his own return greeting entirely. He quickly regained his composure and lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"How do you do, Miss Mowett," he said softly, although, if one was listening carefully, you could almost hear the nervous tremor in his words.

The meeting was interrupted by another visitor to the Drawing Room, as Admiral Mowett stormed through the doorway, striding straight past Will who stood nervously awaiting his father's arrival. Instead, the Admiral headed for the sherry, pouring himself a glass and slamming the bottle down on the table with a thud.

"So, you have decided to come home have you, son?" he said gruffly, not bothering to turn around.

Will sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Yes, father. It's been a long time, and I have missed you all very much," he said, his tone measured and polite, but certainly not as friendly as it could have been.

"Missed us? Indeed," snapped his father, taking his sherry to a chair in the far corner of the room, without meeting his son's eye. "You never miss us. All you care about is making us all unhappy, and leaving your sister alone with an old man."

Charlotte immediately detected the tone in both her father's and her brother's voices. It was the same tone she had known many years before; the tone that meant a fight was on the cards. Knowing that an argument was not what either of them needed, she moved to try and calm them before things got out of hand.

"You're not an old man, father," she said cheerily, crossing the room and kneeling down beside his chair. "I love spending time with you."

The Admiral laughed in contempt. "No, Charlotte, I am an old man. You should have had your brother here to care for you, but he doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about any of us."

He paused, taking a sip of his sherry, while Will held his breath, knowing that another tirade of abuse was about to be launched at him.

"If he cared, he wouldn't have refused Miss Pemberley, would he? He would have married the girl, and been secure for the rest of his life. Then he would have been made a Captain for sure, but no." The Admiral paused again, this time looking up and glaring at Will with accusing eyes. "Now, he will be a Lieutenant forever, trapped in the ranks race by his own arrogance and incompetence."

William felt his blood run cold at his father's words, wishing he could be somewhere, anywhere, but where he was at that moment. A small part of him had hoped, somehow, that his father would be proud of him and the part he played in the Acheron mission, news of which would have reached him via the Admiralty. He could see now that this was not to be. Rather, his father was determined to continue the feud they had been silently running all these years, refusing to back down or to show his son the smallest amount of support or encouragement.

Admiral Mowett was no longer in command of a vessel, instead one of the inner circle of senior officers whose administration kept the Royal Navy functioning and respectable. He had been a tough captain, and an even tougher father, finding little time for the dalliances of young William and Charlotte in their youth. Instead, he was always at sea, returning seldom to spend time with those he supposedly loved. It was one of these times, when he was off the coast of Spain, that his wife, Will's mother Katherine, had gone into labour with Charlotte, and experienced terrible complications. The young man of the house, Will had stayed by her side through her pain, watching his mother give her own life for the life of his little sister. He had been young, only six at the time, and the impact on the boy was immense. He saw his mother in agony, and begged to God to let his father return and save her; but the Admiral did not return. Rather, there was only the eerie silence of mourning, and the piercing cry of a little baby girl, to fill the empty halls of Abbotsleigh for three long and lonely months. When the Admiral had finally returned, he found no time for Will or his new daughter, instead locking himself in his study for days, only emerging to tell the terrified boy that he was useless, and did not do enough to prevent his mother from being sent to an early grave. Since those nightmare days, Will had filled his childhood with friends, and riding, and playing with his baby sister, ever watching over her as if she were his own child, in an attempt to block out the pain of being unloved by the one person whose approval he craved. He always felt that dwelling on his father's rejection of him was a waste of time, and although he held nothing but contempt for his father and his arrogance, he had always loved the old man with a tenderness that often surprised him.

It was when Charlotte had grown beyond infancy that a young William Mowett had decided to take up the life of the sailor, and follow in the family footsteps. His decision was not for his father, but for his grandfather, also a retired Naval Captain, who had showed Will far more affection in his childhood years, and had expressed a desire to see the boy join the Navy. Will started his career as a Midshipman, trying to make the time to return to Abbotsleigh as often as he could, but with every visit his father would make his life impossible to bear, telling the boy that he was never good enough to be a Lieutenant, let alone a Captain, and that he would undoubtedly bring shame upon the good name of Mowett in the eyes of the Admiralty. Heartbroken, William decided he would not subject himself to the torment any longer, and left Abbotsleigh, determined to be the success the Admiral always wanted him to be, but always so unsure of his own abilities, feeling for the world like a lost and lonely child.

But that was then. Will was no longer the timid boy he had been when he left home all those years ago. Now he was a man, and a great deal more sure of himself and his place in the world. He was never one to back down from a fight, and he decided that now it was time to stand his ground against his father.

"I did what I thought was right for me, father. I am sorry you are so upset by it, but marrying Miss Pemberley would not have brought me any happiness," He said, his voice cold, and his gaze firmly fixed on his father in a show of defiance.

The Admiral glared at Will and silently shook his head. "I expected so much more from you, William," he said quietly. "Why must you always disappoint me?"

The words tore at Will's heart as his shoulders dropped, conceding defeat. It always seemed as though his father had a way of making him feel lower than dirt, no matter what the circumstance. Will had tried and tried to give his father a reason to care, to be proud of him, but no matter what he had done, it was clear that he could never be the man his father wanted him to be.

As Will and the Admiral silently glared at one another, the cold silence filling the room became impossible to bear, and Charlie once again moved to relieve the tension.

"It's alright, father," she said, patting him fondly on the arm. "It's just good that William is finally home, home with the people who love him." With that she stood and moved to her brother's side, taking his hand and smiling at him fondly.

The action relieved Will's anger immediately. He smiled back at her, feeling his heart warm to her affection, and realizing just how much he had missed her all these years.

The Admiral, trying hard to ignore them, stood up from his chair, drinking the last of his sherry and dumping the glass unceremoniously on the small table beside him.

"You are such a silly little girl, Charlotte," he said gruffly, walking towards the door. "I will be dining in my room this evening. I am not to be disturbed," he snapped, closing the door behind him with a bang as he departed.

The tension in the drawing room immediately disappeared, and Tom Pullings finally felt as though he could breathe again. He had stood, motionless and without a sound, throughout the entire conversation between Will and his father, and had been amazed at the way the old man had treated his son. Will had told him about his running feud with the Admiral, but Tom never realized it was so bad. He felt for Will, but knew it was best to stand back and let events take their course. It was not his place to stand up for Will; besides, he knew his friend was more than capable of standing up for himself.

Charlotte knew it too, and for a time had stood back and let her brother and father continue their cold conversation, until she could bear it no longer. Although she wanted more than anything in the world to see them happy in each other's company, it was clear from this first meeting that it was not to be. She felt for Will, felt for him deeply, remembering the pain he had suffered when they were young, as the Admiral had seemingly gone out of his way to make the boy feel inadequate and unloved.

For Charlotte, nothing could be further from the truth. She adored her brother, and had missed him terribly since he had left Abbotsleigh all those years ago. Now, as he stood before her, she was amazed at how handsome he had become, and how much stronger and more sure he was of his own place in the family. She put her arm around his waist and held him close, smiling up at him.

"Don't worry about father," she said cheerfully. "You know what he is like. Nothing is ever good enough for him."

Will sighed. "I know. I suppose I was hoping for something, some pleasant greeting, I don't know, but he still doesn't care."

Charlie smiled at him warmly. "Of course he cares. He just has a funny way of showing it, that's all."

Will looked down at his sister's smiling face, and somehow all of his worries seem to lift from his shoulders. Finally he was home, with his little angel, and nothing could take away from the happiness it brought him to see her standing beside him.

"What would I do without you," he said to her softly, kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't know, Will. What have you done for the past seven years?"

"He's been sailing the high seas, and having a smashing time of it," interrupted Tom, feeling very left out of the conversation.

"Indeed," agreed Will dubiously, "but not without thinking of my little sister." He added to Charlie, who was still holding him close.

"I thought of you too, Will, every single day. How I missed you," she said quietly, her face showing her sadness at his prolonged absence. However, almost immediately, her expression brightened. "But now that you're back, everything will be perfect again. You and Captain Pullings can spend the summer with us, and we can have fun like we did when we were little."

Charlie reached out and took Tom's hand to bring him closer to her and Will, and the action sent a rush through him that Pullings did not expect. He was never one to be so taken by a lady's attention, but this lady was something special. He moved closer to her and her brother, knowing that he was honoured to be included in their intimate reunion, but thinking only of this charming, beautiful woman who had so quickly captured his heart.

Will looked into his sister's blue eyes, his expression serious. "I don't know how long we can stay, Charlie. We will stay as long as we can, but it may be a week, or a month, or a year. We don't really know."

"Then we shall have to make the most of every day, shan't we?" she replied, grinning as she led the two officers out of the drawing room and up the magnificent marble stairway to the state rooms that awaited them above.


	5. Inquiries

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I like this chapter. It gives Pullings the limelight as the one who helps Will to realise he can move on from Lucy's loss. We also see that, in truth, Tom is nervous as hell around a lady as beautiful and well to do as Charlotte, and that Will is bloody protective of his baby sister....hmmm, better keep the baseball bats away from Mowett if he catches Pullings with his little princess, right? You'll have to keep reading the story to find out...!_

Chapter 5 – Inquiries

William Mowett opened his eyes lazily as the sun streamed through the sheer curtains in his bed chamber, filling the room with soft, warm light. He was still tired, but a great deal more refreshed after spending a night in the surrounds of the old room he had known as a boy. The huge four posted bed was just as comfortable as he remembered it, the fluffy feather and down quilt wrapping itself around him as he lay dozing, reflecting on his arrival at Abbotsleigh the day before.

It had been a long day, and he silently admitted that was grateful to finally make his way up the marble stairs to his chamber the previous evening. Dinner was magnificent, prepared meticulously by the cook Mrs Forster, who presented Will's favourite childhood dish of roasted duck as a welcome home feast. Will had sat at the head of the huge dining table, his sister at his right, Tom at his left, and had partaken in a delightful conversation about everything and nothing. His sister had told him much of the events that had filled her life in the preceding years, and how much she had missed him. Will had listened intently, occasionally turning to Tom who, for some reason, was very quiet throughout the meal. Instead he seemed completely entranced by Charlotte, hanging on her every word, laughing on queue, and paying little attention to dinner or indeed anything else around him. Will thought it odd, but let it pass, believing that his friend was simply trying to be polite in a way that was acceptable to a lady of Charlotte's social standing.

Will had ascended the stairs to his room with a happy feeling in his heart, overjoyed to finally be in the company of his sister again. He thought with a smile about how she had grown into a woman, and a beautiful woman at that. He could see so much of his mother in her, from her golden blonde hair to the warm smile that could light up the darkest room. To his delight, Charlotte also possessed an independence and a strong will that made her brother very pleased indeed. He had always encouraged her to speak her mind and be a free spirit, never willing to take second best. She had taken his lessons on board, and now, as a woman, she was entertaining, she was discriminating, and she had a grace and style beyond any other woman he had known in his travels. Will had thought of these things, and how proud he was with his little sister and the lady she had become, as he had laid his head on the soft pillow at the end of the evening, quickly drifting into a peaceful slumber.

But it was in his dreams that his happiness deserted him. As Will lay comfortably in bed, watching the morning sun streaming through the tall square windows, he recalled his dreams of the night before, and his heart sank. He had dreamed of Lucy, as he always did, and the feelings of sadness he was able to put aside the day before suddenly came crashing back to him. The image of her beautiful face took him back to the _Acheron_, and he shuddered as he remembered the heart wrenching pain of being forced to watch her die.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew it was useless. Lucy was gone, never to return, and he knew he must somehow come to terms with her loss and move on, but every day her memory haunted him, making it harder and harder for him to find the strength to break free from it. He knew she would not have wanted him to feel like this, so trapped by his emotions, but though he might try, he could find nothing that could fill the emptiness in his heart that was created the day she had left him forever.

When he opened his eyes, he resolved to take some action, and reacquaint himself with Abbotsleigh in an attempt to somehow remove Lucy from his constant thoughts. He rose, called his young valet, and dressed into one of his old pairs of riding pants and a dark burgundy riding coat. They still fitted him, but only just, and he thought to himself that perhaps it was time to visit the tailor in Halstead for some new additions to his wardrobe.

When he left his room, he found Tom in the hallway, dressed in his favourite black jacket and trousers, making his way leisurely downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning. How did you sleep, my friend," Will asked him.

Tom stretched, and action which appeared quite odd due to his considerable height, and grinned. "I slept like a baby," he said happily. "I don't think I've slept in a more comfortable bed in my entire life."

"It's the quilt, its feather and down, you know. Very comfortable, I always find." Will smiled. "Ready for breakfast?"

The two gentlemen made their way down the marble staircase to the lower rooms in the manor, and the breakfast room which was prepared for their arrival. They sat at a small table, the light streaming through the semicircular wall of glass that faced out to the gardens. It was a bright, sunny day, perfect for a ride.

"I was going to suggest," Will began, "that you come for a ride with me today, around the estate. It is quite lovely, and I would love to show you more of my home. What do you think?"

Tom paused as he munched away happily on a very tasty piece of cheese. "Yes, I'd love to see the rest of this place, it really looks amazing. Besides, it may give us a chance to talk about a few things that we haven't spoken about as yet, that I know you really should talk about."

Will knew Tom was referring to Lucy, and inwardly shuddered. He had, until know, kept his feelings well hidden, telling no-one of the torment he felt after the woman he loved had died in his arms. Now he knew there was no escape from facing it with Tom, and though he knew it would actually be good for him to speak of the heartache, he inwardly dreaded having to put his feelings into words for anyone, even his best friend.

The two continued their breakfast, Will sending word to the stables to have the horses prepared for a ride. After they had finished their meal, they made their way to the main door of Abbotsleigh, meeting Mrs Bell in passing.

"Mrs Bell, can you tell Miss Charlotte that Mr Pullings and I have gone riding, and that we will see her later today?" Will told the housekeeper as he and Tom walked out into the brisk morning air. They continued down the side path of the house, crossing a small green that lead to the Abbotsleigh stables, and the many horses kept by the Mowett family, mainly for the young lady of the house, who was almost as fond of riding as her brother had been so many years before.

The stables themselves were nothing to be sneezed at, and Tom noted with amusement that even the simple stables of Abbotsleigh were much bigger than the house he had known as a boy in the slums of London. The two officers met with Peter, the stable boy, who silently handed them the reigns of their horses, bridled and saddled, ready to depart. They mounted and rode out into the sunshine at a gentle walk, taking in the sights at a leisurely pace.

The grounds of Abbotsleigh were extensive, and beautiful. One could easily become lost in the splendour of the manicured English garden immediately behind the manor, or in the peace and tranquility of the woodlands and shrubberies that lay beyond it. They extended for some distance, giving both privacy to Abbotsleigh and homes to an abundance of wildlife. Will could say one thing about his father: he was passionate about the grounds of the house, and had made it his mission to make them as beautiful as possible. As he and Tom rode around the manor perimeter, Will led his friend to the hedge maze he had loved as a child, and further on to the special hiding places within the woodlands that Will had made his own, as an escape from the constant abuse he had received at home during his troubled youth.

As they rode across the main green to another of the woodland hideaways, Tom broke their pleasant silence with a peculiar question.

"Will, is Charlotte promised to anybody?" he asked Mowett quietly.

Will looked at his friend curiously. "I don't quite follow," he said, puzzled.

Tom shifted nervously in his saddle. "Well, what I mean is, is she supposed to be married to someone in particular. I hear all these things about marriages for ladies being arranged, and knowing of your father's arrangement with Admiral Lord Pemberley for his daughter...." His voice trailed off as he began to blush. "I don't know, I was just wondering."

Will reigned in his horse closer to Tom. "No, she is not promised to anyone," he answered, "and never would be. Charlie is her own woman; she can decide who she is to marry and who she will reject, although I know my father would like her to make a good match, for the sake of the family." Will's tone hardened slightly at the mention of his father; any thought that the old man would meddle in the affairs of his sister's heart made him particularly angry, but he tried his best not to express that anger, even if the attempt was only half successful.

He gave Tom a measured look, still unclear where this line of questioning as leading. "Why do you ask?" he inquired.

Tom glanced at the ground sheepishly. "Oh, no reason. She seems like a very nice girl. I would imagine more than a few men would be very interested in her."

"Indeed," Will said gravely. "Any lady as beautiful as Charlie, who has an income of close to fifteen thousand a year, is greatly prized as a potential bride, that's for certain. But I'll tell you now, any man who thinks he is going to take advantage of her had better watch out," he said, a hint of steel in his voice. "No-one will get the better of my little sister while I'm around."

Tom glanced at Will's determined expression, hearing the defiance in his voice, and suddenly felt a lot less comfortable about approaching the subject of Charlie. Will made it abundantly clear that a potential suitor would have to pass his test of worthiness before having any chance with Miss Mowett, and Tom still debated whether William, knowing his past ways with the ladies, would be willing to allow him to court her at all. So he kept his thoughts to himself, not mentioning the fact that he had spent the entire night dreaming about the beautiful Miss Charlotte, or the fact that he was aching to return to the house to see her again.

They rode on, crossing an old stone bridge, a free flowing stream bubbling beneath it, which led to the family cemetery. A small collection of gravestones, members of the Mowett family from six generations passed, dotted the small green field, surrounded by a beautiful circle of sweet smelling lavender.

"We haven't talked about Lucy, you know," said Tom quietly to Will, reminded of the lady's death as they passed the tombstones. "I know you have been avoiding it, but you can't ignore it forever, mate."

Will sighed heavily. "I know," he admitted. "I guess I have just been trying to put it out of my mind, but it's been impossible." He stared across the cemetery to the rolling green hills behind the estate, lost in his thoughts. "I think about her all the time, you know. I sleep, and I see her in my dreams; I hear a sound, or a laugh like hers, and all I can hear is her voice." He felt his heart breaking again as he spoke of his Lucy; he hadn't verbalized his feelings to anyone until now, and he never realized how much it would hurt him to speak of these emotions.

Tom saw his friends suffering, and pulled his horse in closer to Will's. He reined his horse to a stop and put his hand on Will's shoulder.

"It's ok to grieve, you know. We all loved her, but it must have been a nightmare for you to finally have her as your own, and then lose her just as quickly."

Will also brought his horse to a stop, and paused, gathering his strength. "It was a nightmare, Tom." He said quietly. "Like nothing I have ever felt. I held her, there in my arms, and watched her die. You don't know how useless I felt, but there was nothing I could do." He suddenly felt the tears in his eyes as he remembered Lucy and all she had meant to him, now lost forever. He fought them back, trying to maintain the appearance of the calm controlled gentleman, but it became harder and harder for him to hide his pain.

Although he was never one to be understanding of emotions, Tom could see that his friend was holding his feelings in, following the lessons of his youth that a man should never be seen to show fear, pain, or grief. He knew that it was close to impossible for Will to truly express what Lucy had meant to him, and what losing her had done to him, but he wanted to let his friend know that it was alright, and that he should allow it all to the surface, regardless of how much he might wish to fight it.

"You need to let it out, mate, and try to move on," he said softly. "She'll always be with you, but you can't let her memory haunt you forever."

Will looked down at the soft ground beneath his horses' feet, determined not to meet Tom's eyes or show the depth of his sadness. "I don't know, Tom. I don't know what is right or wrong anymore." He paused, his despair overwhelming him. "I really don't think I will ever find love again without Lucy," he finally said, his shoulders sinking in defeat.

At that, Tom smiled. "Of course you will find love again. Lucy would want you to find love again. She was the sweetest, kindest woman on the planet, Will, we all knew that. She would want you to be happy, not depressed like you are now. She's probably looking down on you right now, wanting to give you a good slap for being so bloody miserable."

Will looked at his friend, a broad smile on his chiselled features, and began to feel a little better. He admitted to himself that Tom was right; that Lucy would be the last person who wanted to see him unhappy. Still, he felt a weight on his shoulders that he could not lift, no matter how hard he tried to let go of the pain of her memory.

"Try and remember the good times, not the suffering at the end of her life," Tom continued. "Remember the picnic, the night on Galapagos, the times you spent together on the Quarterdeck, and yes, there were plenty of those times, as I recall," he said, grinning. "Times when a certain Lieutenant was too terrified to tell the pretty surgeon's mate that he secretly adored her, if I remember correctly."

Will smiled in spite of himself, remembering how hard it had been to tell Lucy of his feelings for her, and how, on so many occasions, he had torn himself to pieces over his love for the lady, and how he could never hope to dream that she could love him too. He remembered seeing her red shawl as she ascended to the main deck of the _Surprise_, her long black hair streaming behind her in the breeze. He remembered her smile, her laugh, her knack of making him happy no matter how bad a situation appeared. He remembered these things, and began, slowly, to feel a little better about them, able to begin the long process of removing the pain of her passing from his heart, and replacing it with the happy memories they shared before that fateful day on the _Acheron._

Tom saw the smile creep onto Will's face, and slapped him happily on the back. "There. That's the Will Mowett I know. Remember to think of the good times, and that life will go on." He said brightly, encouraging his horse into a gentle walk again. "There is always something around the corner, and love will certainly find it's way back to you again, mate. There's no doubt about that. Eligible bachelor like you? Come on, every girl in Portsmouth would give her right arm to be Mrs Mowett, eh?"

Will smiled wider at Tom's observation, knowing that it was wishful thinking. Although he was indeed a very eligible bachelor, and quite dashing in his uniform, he was never one to think of himself as a good catch. He laughed inwardly at the thought of ladies lining up for him the way they did for Pullings. Tom was the handsome one; exceptionally handsome, with his imposing height, his long dark hair pulled back neatly at his neck, and his dark hazel eyes which smouldered for any pretty blonde who could offer him the special attention he desired. Yes, Tom was the one the ladies flocked to, and Will was always content to stand by and watch, knowing that Lucy was the only woman he would ever truly adore. Now with Lucy gone, he was resigned to the fact that love and affection were things that would no doubt elude him, and he would most probably be condemned to the life of a bachelor forever. He swore he would only ever marry a woman he loved, and who loved him, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that love was surely something that he lost with Lucy's passing on the _Acheron_ so many months before.

The officers continued their survey of the Abbotsleigh grounds, finally returning once more to the stables as the midday sun was slowly starting its decent to afternoon. As they rounded the East Wing of the house, they came upon an elaborate carriage of black and gold, waiting patiently outside the stable entrance, its two black horses happily munching away on a bale of hay.

"Is that your carriage?" Asked Tom. "It wasn't here before."

"No, it's not our carriage. I don't know whose carriage it is, but whoever they are, they must be visiting the house. Come on," Will said brightly, dismounting from his chestnut mare, "let's find out who is gracing us with their presence. Besides," he added, smiling as he headed towards the manor door, "I think it's time for some lunch, don't you agree?"


	6. Long Lost Friends

Chapter 6 – Long lost friends

As Tom and Will made their way through the long hallway to the main drawing room, they could hear distant voices in pleasant conversation, along with the tinkling sound of Charlotte's high pitched laughter. As they approached the door, Mrs Bell arrived with a tray of tea for the visitors, entering the room just before the young Master and his friend.

The site that greeted them was friendly and inviting. Charlotte had taken a seat on the velvet lounge, and was reclining comfortably, a broad smile on her delicate features. She was dressed in a delightful green and white striped dress, images of red flowers decorating the soft fabric. Her long blonde hair was down around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Tom was quite taken with her appearance, and firmly believed that he had never seen anyone quite as beautiful in his life.

"Gentlemen! So glad you could join us. I hope you enjoyed your ride?" Charlotte asked her brother and Tom cheerily.

"Yes, my dear, we did indeed, thank you." Will replied with a smile. He turned to his father, who was sitting opposite his daughter, holding his usual glass of sherry and staring out the window into the garden beyond. The Admiral did not look up when his son had entered, and continued to ignore him now just as he had done the day before. Will sighed, deciding not to take the bait; it was certainly not wise to start another fight in company.

These two Will knew. Across the room however, in the leather chair beside the fireplace, sat an old, withered looking man with thinning grey hair and deep set features that Will did not know. His face was tired and weatherworn, but his expression was friendly, and his position in the group indicated that he was a high ranking visitor indeed. Will moved towards him, extending his hand in greeting, curious as to this mysterious gentleman's identity.

"How do you do, sir," he said to the old man formally. "I am William Mowett, and this is my companion, Captain Thomas Pullings," he continued, indicating Tom, who was still standing at the door, completely entranced by Charlie on the sofa.

The old man looked at Will with a serious eye, before breaking into a huge smile as he attempted to stand on his shaky legs. "Do you not recognize me, young man? I didn't think it had been that long since you were last at Chatsworth?"

Chatsworth. The name brought a myriad of memories back to Will, and he immediately recognized the gentleman as the one man who had been especially kind to him as a small child.

"Lord Richard Dewhurst! Of course I remember you, my lord," he said happily, shaking the old man's hand. "It is a pleasure to see you again, sir. I'm afraid it has been such a long time, and I did not recognize you."

Lord Richard laughed, but it was cut short by a hollow, rasping cough. "It's alright, my boy, I am not the man I used to be these days. After all my trips around the world, I think I have finally reached the end of the line, I'm afraid, and I am almost on my final legs. Mind you, it has all been a lot of fun."

He looked Will up and down briefly, and smiled in approval. "You are not the little boy I remember either, I might add," he said pleasantly. "You have certainly grown into quite the young man, wouldn't you agree, Madeleine?" glancing across the room at the hitherto unnoticed second visitor to Abbotsleigh.

Will turned to find a young woman sitting in the chair directly opposite Lord Richard. She was about his age, with chestnut brown hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin was a soft white alabaster, and she was robed in a stunning satin gown, shimmering yellow and white, with a bow across her waist and a soft yellow shawl around her shoulders. She looked at Will, a cheeky smile crossing her beautiful face, before standing to greet him, her taffeta skirt rustling like a soft breeze through autumn leaves.

"Have you forgotten me too, Mr Mowett?" she asked curiously, her melodious voice hinting at her mild amusement.

Will stood and gazed at her, dumbfounded. This was not Madeleine, it could not be Madeleine. The Madeleine he knew, his best friend in his youth, was strong willed and outspoken. She was the one who was always up for a challenge, and for racing him on horseback around the grounds of Abbotsleigh and Chatsworth House, the Dewhurst family estate, at breakneck speed. The Madeleine he knew was a little girl, with messy hair and grazed knees, and a knack for always getting them both into trouble. No, this could not be Maddie, for this woman was radiant, beautiful, and truly a lady of her station.

He extended his hand and took hers, already outstretched, looking at her in wide eyed wonder.

"Maddie, is it you? Is it really you?" he asked her quietly.

Madeleine smiled. "Yes, it's me, Will. It's been such a long time, but I thought you might still recognize me," she chided him mildly.

Will felt himself blush. "Forgive me," he said, moving closer to her, "but I never expected to see you...so...." His voice trailed off into an uncertain silence. What could he say? That he never expected to see her grow into such a beautiful woman? That certainly would not do.

"...see me so neat, perhaps?" she completed his statement. "Yes, I am not covered in mud as I used to be after beating you in a horse race," She smiled, smoothing the creases in her gown. "I'm afraid I am forced to be the lady these days, although I will never say no to a ride."

"Indeed," agreed Lord Richard, having returned to his chair and taken a cup of tea from Mrs Bell. "She is still the wild one, my Maddie, but I love her for it. These days her riding is the only escape she can find from being forced to care for her withered old man, my poor dear," he added, chuckling.

Maddie moved across the room to her father's side, sitting on the edge of Charlie's sofa beside him and putting her hand affectionately on his knee. "I like to look after you, father. It's what I do best, after all." She said, smiling.

Will was stunned. He stood, mouth agape, staring at this radiant woman who had appeared out of nowhere and taken his breath away. She had changed so much since he had last seen her, and he was overwhelmed by the woman she had become. He managed to find his way to a chair, still staring at her in wonder, unable to quite reconcile the change in her from the wild little girl he had known so well as a child.

For his part, Tom had managed to also make his way to a chair, and was sitting patiently, watching Charlotte Mowett's every move. He had been impressed with Lord Richard, and his pretty daughter, (although she was nowhere near as pretty as Charlie, he decided), and was pleased that the house finally had some warmth and happiness, despite the presence of the Admiral, who still refused to say boo to his son.

The conversation continued throughout the afternoon, with Mrs Bell bringing afternoon tea to the party as they discussed the events around the shire, and what had been happening at Chatsworth, the Dewhurst family estate, since William had gone. After what seemed like hours, the sun began to set, and Charlotte Mowett asked Lord Richard and his daughter to stay for dinner, an offer which they gladly accepted.

* * *

The table was filled with laughter and the sound of clinking glasses as the final course was served in the Abbotsleigh Dining Room. Dinner had been a roaring success, with everyone at the table enjoying the conversation and the free flowing wine.

"I always liked that cook of yours, Mrs Forster. Makes an excellent turkey," said Lord Richard, wiping his mouth happily on a napkin.

"Yes indeed," said Charlie, smiling. "She made Will's favourite dish when he returned, and I think he nearly passed out it was so delicious!" she laughed.

The wine decanter moved steadily around the table, glasses rapidly being emptied and refilled as the gentlemen moved onto more serious conversation.

"Perhaps it is time we adjourned to the smoking room, gentlemen," said the Admiral, until this point very quiet throughout the meal. He did, however, know his protocol, and that it would be expected that Lord Richard and the men would relocate to the private room for discussion without the ladies.

The ladies, however, would have none of it. "No, you're not getting away that easily," said Madeleine, taking another sip of wine. "If you go, we go too. We are not fools, are we, Miss Mowett?" she asked Will's sister in defiance.

"We certainly are not, Miss Dewhurst. I think we shall accompany the gentlemen, and perhaps even partake of a cigar ourselves. What do you think?" giggled Charlie.

The Admiral was less than impressed with this display by his daughter and Miss Dewhurst, but Lord Richard laughed uproariously as the ladies observations.

"Indeed, my girls, you are wild ones. Come on, then," he said, struggling to his feet. "Let us adjourn to the comfort of your Evening Sitting Room. Perhaps that would be a pleasant compromise, am I correct, ladies?"

Madeleine winked at her father, while Charlie giggled once again. "Yes, father," said Maddie triumphantly, "that will do just nicely."

Will smiled. This was the Madeleine Dewhurst he remembered; the one who was always outspoken, and ached to be included with the men at any chance, to prove her intelligence, to prove her worth, and to prove that she was just as good as they were. The lady had confirmed that her wild streak had not yet been tamed, a the thought made Will laugh to himself as he followed the party into the Sitting Room that lay beyond the main hall.

The conversation drifted through various topics, from Napoleon and the Battle of Trafalgar, to the events in the Colonies, to the problems of poverty and hunger in the streets of the main towns right across England. Madeleine took an active part in these discussions, making her educated and well thought opinions known to the men, regardless of whether they agreed with them or not. All of the gentlemen were impressed with her intelligence and quick wit; all except for the Admiral, who sat stone faced whenever the lady would speak her mind. He believed it was not her place, discussing the business of men, although he was not about to make his opinions known to Lord Richard, who outranked him in stature and wealth ten fold.

Meanwhile, Charlie had made her way to the pianoforte in the corner, opening her music and softly playing her favourite adagio. The sound pulled Tom's attention from the conversation around him, and his eyes firmly fixed on the lady as her fingers tumbled effortlessly across the ivory keys. At one point, she raised her eyes from the keyboard and caught his gaze, and offered him a warm and affectionate smile that melted Tom's heart, before returning casually to her playing. He was taken, there was no denying it, and he was happy to drift into heaven with the sound of gentle music that came from the pianoforte, so skillfully performed by the hands of this beautiful angel.

When Charlie had lifted her eyes from the adagio and met Tom's gaze, she felt a warm shiver run up her spine. This gentleman had intrigued her from the moment she met him, with his deep dark eyes and his dashing good looks, and she was aching to find out more about him. She had resolved to ask her brother, but until now they had not spent enough time alone for her to broach the subject with him. Now, as her eyes met Tom's across the room, she felt herself falling for him, wanting so much to leave the piano and sit beside him, holding his hand and gazing into those brilliant black eyes for the rest of the night. Instead, she had worked her feminine magic, giving him a smile that was sweeter than honey, before returning demurely to her playing as if nothing had happened. She was indeed a lady, and would always behave like a lady, but there was nothing saying that a lady could not tease a gentleman with her feminine ways, and she made the most of her well developed charms by teasing him outrageously.

Gradually the gentlemen finished their cigars, and the night came to a close. Lord Richard and his daughter moved out into the foyer of Abbotsleigh, taking their coats and making their way to the carriage which awaited them outside. Will had helped Madeleine with her cape, and he now accompanied her down the front stairs of the manor to her waiting carriage.

"I can't tell you how wonderful it has been to see you again, Will," she said to him quietly. "I hope we will see more of you soon. You must come to Chatsworth, and ride with me. We will have to see if you can actually beat me now that you are older and wiser," she said cheekily.

Will smiled. "We will see, Miss Dewhurst," he laughed as he took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "I am glad to be home, Maddie, and so glad you are here. I hope we can talk more very soon."

"We shall," she agreed softly, "we shall indeed." With that she climbed into the carriage where Lord Richard awaited her and pulled away into the night, waving as they departed.

As the carriage slowly made its way down the long road out of Abbotsleigh, Will watched it leave with regret, wishing he could spend more time with Madeleine, and renew the friendship they had held so dear when they were young. With more than a tinge of sadness he retired to the manor, gently closing the huge black door behind him, and wishing the evening could have lasted until the dawn.


	7. Feminine Charms

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was probably the most fun chapter I have ever written in any story. I love Charlotte Mowett. She comes across as the sweet, innocent little baby of the Mowett family, but underneath, she's a bad, bad woman, on the lookout for a hard core hottie to show her a good time! Perhaps Tom is the one who is in trouble...Yay for Charlie! You go girlfriend!!!_

Chapter 7 – Feminine Charms

"Would you like some more tea, Master William?"

Mrs Bell's question disturbed Will from his thoughts. He nodded slightly, and Mrs Bell poured some fresh Ceylon brew into his cup.

"You seem distracted this morning, Sir. Is everything alright?" she asked him, concerned.

"Yes, Mrs Bell, everything is fine," he smiled, taking a sip of his tea and looking back out the wide windows of the breakfast room. He was alone, and his thoughts were drifting through so many different topics he found that he honestly could not concentrate on any one of them.

It may have had something to do with his lack of sleep, he thought to himself as Mrs Bell cleared away the porcelain dishes from the table, the sound of clinking china interrupting his reflections. He looked up at her and smiled again, finally breathing a sigh of relief when she had departed, leaving him alone with his muddled thoughts.

All night he had lay awake, thinking. Thinking about Madeleine. How she had changed, how beautiful she had become, how strong willed she continued to be from her childhood and into her adulthood. He had been thrilled to see her, never expecting her to still be in residence at Chatsworth with her father. He had always believed that Miss Dewhurst would be long gone, married to some wealthy southern gentleman, living the life of luxury. Instead, she was still at home, caring for her father who was clearly unwell. Although Will had been away from Abbotsleigh for only six or seven years, he had not seen Maddie in almost fifteen, always missing her when he returned home for his visits. From the time when Will had left to join the Navy, Maddie had accompanied her father and mother on their many trips around the world, her father a keen explorer and botanist. He had lost contact with her by mail when she had moved on to Africa and he had been made a Lieutenant, and from there he had no idea of what had become of her. The memories of their childhood together had slowly drifted from Will's mind, until he had to admit that he had completely forgotten about her, until the afternoon she had appeared in the Drawing Room at Abbotsleigh, and taken his breath away with her charm and beauty.

As he stared out into the gardens beyond the Breakfast Room, he heard the rustling of satin behind him, and felt a small, delicate hand rest on his shoulder.

"Are we still going into town this morning?" asked Charlotte, sitting down at the table beside her brother. "You really do need some new clothes, Will, and I would love to speak to the dressmakers about the most wonderful gown have in mind for the coming season."

Will smiled, seeing his sister's eyes light up at the thought of another gown to add to her already sizeable collection. "Of course, my angel," he said, finishing his tea. "I think we should leave immediately, don't you agree?" he added, deciding to leave Tom, who had not yet risen, to his own devices, and spend some time alone with his little sister.

* * *

They rode through the countryside, the small carriage gently pottering down the main roadway into Halstead at a leisurely pace. The day was bright and sunny, and a gentle breeze swayed the majestic oaks that lined the roadside. As Will and Charlie made their way into town, Will found himself asking his sister about Madeleine, reflecting on the questions he had asked himself the evening before and aching to know more about her recent history.

"Well, she is really still at Chatsworth because of Lord Richard," Will's sister began. "He traveled so much, you see, all around the world, and you may recall that after you left to join the Navy, he thought that Madeleine was finally old enough to accompany him and Lady Dewhurst on their adventures. I think the first place they went was India...Maddie loved it, you know. She still talks about it all the time; it really sounds fascinating. Anyway, they then moved on to Africa, and that's when the trouble started."

The carriage dipped briefly into a small ditch in the road, throwing Charlotte's shawl off her shoulders, but she returned it casually to its place and continued her recount. "He got sick, Will, very sick, and her mother died from a terrible fever. They didn't know what was wrong with Lord Richard, or what killed Maddie's mother, so Maddie brought her father back to Chatsworth to care for him. He gets very ill, you know, so very ill, and she spends so much time caring for him. That's why she never married. She feels it is her duty to care for him, and she really doesn't have the time to worry about suitors."

"Still," Charlotte continued, "I know she is lonely, although she would never admit it herself. Madeleine Dewhurst is a very proud woman, Will, but I am sure you know that already."

Indeed, he did. He remembered the many times when he and Maddie fell so easily into trouble, and when, dragged unceremoniously to her father or her mother for chastisement, Maddie had firmly stood her ground, refusing to admit defeat or any wrong doing on her part or Will's. Her strong stand had pulled them out of trouble on more than one occasion, and he reflected on his feelings of pride as a boy, seeing his best friend so strong and independent, and how it had encouraged him to stand his ground with his own father on so many occasions.

"Anyway," Charlie went on, "I know a few suitors have called on her, but she will not have a bar of them. They don't want her for her love and affection, they want her for her money and status, and that doesn't interest her in the slightest. Any man who wants to win Maddie's heart will have to prove his worth a thousand times over, I am sure."

Will laughed at his sister's observations. Yes, Maddie was strong willed and independent, but then, he recalled, so was Lucy....

Lucy. The thought flashed into his mind so quickly he was not prepared for it. He felt his heart sink into despair once again, and moved quickly to try and remove the painful thoughts from his mind, instead turning to his sister's recent experiences in courtship to change the subject.

"What about you, Charlie?" he asked her. "You haven't really told me anything about the potential suitors who have called on you since I went away. You did not even speak about them in your letters. You cannot tell me that more than one gentleman has not called on the prettiest girl in Essex in my absence," he said, his eyebrows slightly raised.

Charlotte looked to the ground demurely. "Well, maybe a few have called, once or twice, but none of them really sparked my interest."

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts as they rode over the old stone bridge that crossed the last stretch of the lake before they reached Halstead. "There was one, a Mr Maxwell, who was a nice young man, but he was so boring, Will. He hated to ride, and spent all of his time buried in books. He was a nice gentleman and all, but I just got so bored listening to his drabble about science, and the new world, and politics, hour after hour. Don't get me wrong, I am happy to talk about such things with anyone," she added, touching his arm lightly as if to confirm her statement, "but not all the time, you understand."

"Completely," Will agreed with slight amusement. "There is a time and place for such a conversation, and it is not necessarily when courting a beautiful lady like yourself," he said, a cheeky smile passing across his face.

Charlotte was not impressed. "Oh, Will, don't tease me so," she said crossly, before dissolving into laughter and resting her head lightly on his shoulder.

"I will admit, though, it is awfully nice to have the attentions of a charming gentleman," she said quietly. Yes, this was the perfect time to raise the issue of Tom Pullings, she thought to herself.

"Yes, I can imagine it is." Will replied. "Never mind, Charlie. We will find you a charming gentleman to give you all the attention you desire."

She held onto her brother's arm, still resting her head gently on his shoulder, and launched into action. "I think I have already found one who is quite the dish, if I do say so myself."

Will turned and looked at his sister, puzzled. "What are you talking about, Charlotte?" he said curiously. She noted that he used her full name; something he only ever did when she was in trouble.

"Well, I was going to ask," she began, feeling herself blush furiously, "..I...I was going to ask about Captain Pullings. He is a bachelor, is he not?"

The silence that followed Charlie's statement made her more than a little concerned. Will sat, stone faced, deep in thought over his sister's unexpected questioning about Tom. This was indeed a delicate situation, and he must handle it carefully.

"Yes, Charlotte," he said quietly, still addressing her by her full name, "he is a bachelor. Why do you ask?"

Time to go in for the kill. "Well, I think he is quite handsome, and an excellent gentleman at that. I was wondering, has he mentioned anything to you about me since he arrived at Abbotsleigh?"

A myriad of thoughts raced through Will's mind at a thousand miles an hour, each one contradicting the one before it. What could he say? Was Charlie in love with Tom? Was Tom in love with her? Was Tom the right kind of man for his sister? Should he tell Charlie about his friend's womanizing ways? Will tried to put these thoughts and thousands like them into some coherent order, and approach Charlie's question with tact and diplomacy, but with the direction of an older brother who knew what was best for his baby sister.

"Charlie, Tom is my friend," he began carefully, "a good friend, and I would never say anything to belittle his achievements as a Navy officer. But Charlie, I really don't know if he is the right kind of man for you."

Charlotte lifted her head from her brothers shoulder and looked at him curiously. "Why not?" she asked innocently. "He seems like such a lovely gentleman."

"He is a very good man, indeed, but..." what could Will say? That Tom was a drunkard rogue, who loved bars and cheap blondes, and would go out of his way to find a good time if he had the chance? No, he could never say that about his best friend. And besides, it wasn't strictly true. Tom did, after all, choose the better class of tavern to find his ladies, and never drank the cheapest wine, at least not until he was so drunk that he didn't notice how cheap it actually was.

"...well, he is not from the same social standing as you, Charlie." Will concluded, smiling to himself. _Yes, this is a better approach_, he thought confidently. _Run out the guns while you still have the chance._

"What does that matter?" Charlotte asked her brother. "You were the one who always told me that love is more important than money, or class, and that if you love someone, their social status should not matter. Isn't that right, Will?"

Damn. He forgot about that one.

"So what's the problem?" she asked again. "Is he a rogue? A dashing, charming officer with a wicked streak and a way with the ladies? Oh, how wonderful!" she giggled.

Will nearly choked on his own disbelief at Charlie's words. "Miss Charlotte Mowett, what do you think you are saying," he said firmly. "You are a lady, and you must behave as such, do you understand?"

She looked at him fondly, patting his cheek. "Yes, big brother, I understand completely. But you must understand that I am a woman now; a fully grown, mature, educated woman, and I am not the little girl you left behind all those years ago. I can make my own decisions about who I associate with, and how, and although I would like your approval, I am not about to change the way I feel even if you don't approve. So, I like him," she said defiantly with a toss of her head. "Well, there is nothing wrong with that, and if he should choose to court me, I will not be saying no to his attentions. What do you say to that, Mr Mowett," she concluded, defiant to the last.

Will stared at her, dumbfounded. Suddenly, he broke into gales of laughter. "Oh, my dear, sweet little sister, what a lady you have become!" he said, thoroughly amused. "Yes, I have no doubt that if Mr Pullings decided to court you, you would certainly be a worthy adversary. However," he added, still smiling, "he has not mentioned any courting plans to me, and I think he would have, as he knows full well how protective I am of you."

Charlotte's heart sank at this news. She had been hoping that Tom had spoken of her to her brother, but alas, it was not the case. Nevertheless, she still held out hope that the glance they had exchanged that evening in the Sitting Room was a hint at more feeling on his part, although she wasn't about to give that fact away to her brother.

"Never mind," she said casually, smoothing out the wrinkles in her satin skirt. "If he would like to get to know me better, I will see if I am available, and I shall take his attentions as they come."

Will laughed again at her confidence and feminine charms. He was sure of one thing; if Tom did decide to pursue Charlotte, he would certainly have a challenge on his hands, and Will wasn't really sure who was in more danger of coming off second best. His sister had certainly grown into a woman, he thought happily, still laughing as the carriage made its way into Halstead, bound for the tailors, the dressmakers, and a few selected merchants that could spark the lady's interest along the way.


	8. Hunter and Prey

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have to admit it was pretty fun doing this chapter, too. Poor Tom. He just doesn't know how to handle a real woman... I loved writing Mowett in this chapter, too. He is so amused by the whole thing in the end, he firmly believes it is Pullings who is in trouble, not Charlotte. Oh, and Maddie rocks! Go sista!!_

Chapter 8 –Hunter and Prey

As the days progressed, Will found himself more and more comfortable at Abbotsleigh, despite the continued cold reception from his father. Although he had expected it, he had always held out a small hope that the Admiral would at least try to be more receptive towards his son, perhaps offering him some kind of olive branch as a token of peace, but the offer was never made. Even Will's attempts to smooth over their differences were always met with a harsh comment and a cold stare, and eventually, Will gave up, leaving his father to wallow in his beloved sherry as his son spent his time instead in the company of Charlotte and Tom, finally beginning to enjoy life the way he did before his heart had been broken by Lucy's loss.

The though of Charlotte's conversation in the carriage the week before still haunted him, his discomfort at her interest in Pullings quite marked. He had certainly not expected this; his little sister had made it plain that she was taken with Tom's dashing good looks, and was more than willing to accept his advances, should they be forthcoming. To Will's relief, those advances had not come, although he thought, on occasion, he detected some hint of light flirting between the two as they exchanged furtive glances across the Dining Table of an evening, doing their best to hide their secret lover's exchange from Charlotte's stern brother, glaring at them from his place at the head of the table.

For Tom, the weeks he had spent at Abbotsleigh had been exciting, thrilling, and terrifying, all at the same time. He had been completely smitten by Charlotte Mowett the day he had first laid eyes on her, and was firmly of the belief that she was the most beautiful, most charming, and most perfect woman he had ever met. He was also aware of her brother's protective streak; William Mowett would not suffer fools lightly, particularly if they attempted to work their wicked charms on his little sister. Will had been with Pullings on numerous occasions when Tom's appetite for the ladies had been whetted, and satisfied, and knew that Will did not always approve of his wild antics. How then, did he ever have a hope in Hell of courting Will's sister? Not only that, but how could he ever court a lady, a real lady, like Charlotte? She was out of his league; wealthy, educated, well bred. Indeed she was a lady to the tips of her delicate fingers. Tom was not schooled in the ways of upper class courtship, and honestly felt as though the whole long, convoluted process of wooing Charlie may be completely beyond him.

Still, there was something about Charlotte that would not let go of him. She was too perfect to ignore, and although he tried so hard to rip the constant thoughts of her out of his mind, he still found himself drifting to those places around the Abbotsleigh gardens that she was most fond of, in the hope that he would catch her and partake of her loveliness again. Not only that, but it seemed that the lady herself was making it near impossible for poor Tom to forget his feelings for her, throwing him smoldering, wicked glances across the Drawing Room of an evening, making him blush. He had become like a timid little school boy, with no idea of how to behave and what was expected of him. He was totally out of his depth with Charlotte, but nevertheless, he knew that his heart would not let go of his feelings for her, and he knew he needed to at least try to court her in a respectable, gentlemanlike manner, no matter how hard it may seem.

To that end, he rode out with Will for a day of shooting on the Abbotsleigh grounds, shaking to his bootstraps from nervousness, knowing that he would have to ask Will's permission before undertaking any kind of courtship with his sister. He admitted to himself that asking such permission when his friend was holding a loaded musket was not necessarily the best time to choose, but he could wait no longer, and as they fired their rounds into a flock of wild geese, winging their way to the clear sky above, he decided it was time to speak his mind.

"Will, I really need to talk to you about something," he said, his voice visibly shaking.

"Of course, my friend. What is it?" Will asked him, busily reloading his musket with powder.

"Um....it's about Charlotte."

William immediately stopped loading his musket. _Good sign_, Tom thought to himself. _At least he can't shoot me now_.

"What about Charlotte," Will asked slowly, his expression serious.

"Well, um...I really like her, you know."

_Here is comes_, Will thought to himself, as Pullings kicked the ground beneath his feet nervously.

"And," Tom continued, "I was wondering if...well...you would object if I courted her."

There. It was said. Tom felt a lot better having it off his chest, particularly as Will had not yet reloaded his musket.

Will looked down at the ground and sighed. Somehow he knew this was coming, but it still presented him with a few problems, not the least of which was his strong desire to protect his sister. Although Charlotte was a grown woman, and an independent one at that, he still wanted her to make a good match, and seriously debated whether Tom Pullings was good enough for his princess. It was true, he did not believe that class or social standing should ever stand in the way of love, but he had seen Tom's idea of love in the taverns that lined the shore in Portsmouth, and he would never allow his sister be treated like a common whore. Not now, not ever.

Still, he was also aware that Charlotte fancied Tom, and it would make her very happy if he was given permission to woo her with his many and varied charms. Will wanted to see her happy, but could she really be happy with Tom?

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Tom, you know how much I love my sister, don't you?" he began carefully.

Tom fidgeted nervously. "Yes, I know."

"Then you know that I would never let anybody take advantage of her good nature."

"I could never take advantage of her, Will. I couldn't. She is just so....so...." the words escaped him. What words could describe the most beautiful woman in the world?

"...she is so...hot."

_Oops, wrong word_, Tom thought silently, as Will glared at him and lifted his musket.

"No, no, I meant so...so...oh, I don't know," he finally said, throwing his hands to the air in defeat. "All I know is I have never met anyone as amazing as Charlie, and all I want is to get to know her better, to be closer to her, to offer her my love and affection. That's all."

Will looked at his terrified friend and inwardly smiled. It was obvious that Tom was completely smitten with his baby sister, a thought that actually rather amused him. In all the years the two had been friends, he had never, ever, seen Tom so overwhelmed by a woman. Charlotte had indeed worked her magic on poor Pullings, and Will could see that for Tom, there would be no escape from her dangerous charms.

"How do I know you are genuine?" Will asked his now sweating friend. "I have seen you with more than one pretty girl in your time, Thomas Pullings. Why should this one be any different?"

"Oh, but she is different, she's so different. She is a lady, oh, such a lady..." he said, his eyes drifting off into a haze of love as Will looked on, by this time thoroughly amused. "She is nothing like those girls in Portsmouth, Will. She is beautiful, and charming, and intelligent, and...oh, she is just wonderful."

"And what do you have to offer her, as an officer and a gentleman?" Will continued seriously.

"Oh, so much! Everything I have! I may not be a born gentleman like you, Will, but I have quite a bit of wealth behind me from our missions with Aubrey, you know. With my savings, and a successful career in the Navy, I am sure I could give her the life she deserves as the lady she is."

Will sighed. Poor Tom, he was taken; hook, line and sinker. The poor boy had obviously thought of all the questions Will would ask, and had ready and waiting answers, praying that each response would be good enough for the very particular and extremely protective Mr Mowett to accept as Pullings' own gospel. In a rather amusing way, Will pitied his poor friend, who stood before him a quivering mess in the face of a beautiful woman; a woman who presented poor Tom with a greater challenge than one man in a row boat against the entire French fleet.

Pullings, however, had already silently admitted defeat. Will was going to say no, that was almost a certainty, and he steeled himself for the worst. He held his breath as William took his time, considering the many justifications Tom had offered him. However, unbeknown to Tom, Will was actually trying very hard to contain his amusement at the whole silly business.

"Very well," Will finally said seriously, "you may court her."

Tom nearly jumped for joy. He literally grabbed Will's hand and shook it furiously, a rather stupid looking grin plastered firmly on his chiseled face.

"Thank you, oh thank you so much. I promise you will not regret it." He said, tumbling over his words in excitement.

"I hope not," Will replied ominously, although he was inwardly trying very hard not to break out into a fit of laughter. _Poor Tom_, he kept thinking to himself. _Poor, innocent Tom_...

At that moment, the two men heard the sound of horses hooves on the ground behind them, and turned to see a white mare approaching, its rider confidently navigating the rather treacherous stretch of shrub land that lay between them. As the rider approached, they could see it was a woman, in a red jacket and black riding skirt, with her long, chestnut hair wrapped in a neat bun above her head.

As Madeleine Dewhurst rode towards them, she suddenly brought her horse to a stop close to where they stood, unfazed by an action which could have sent a less competent rider tumbling to the ground, and dismounted.

"I thought I heard shooting. I went to the house, and Mrs Bell told me you had gone out to find some targets. How are you today, gentlemen?" She asked cheerfully.

"Excellent, Miss Dewhurst, quite excellent." Will beamed. He hadn't seen Maddie since her visit to Abbotsleigh those few weeks previously, and he suddenly regretted the fact that he had not made the time to visit her at Chatsworth, as he promised himself he would.

"Oh, please, none of this Miss Dewhurst business, Will. We know each other too well for that," she said as she walked purposefully towards the two officers, standing with muskets in hand. While Will was clearly happy to see her, Tom was indeed a vision of pure joy, a silly grin still permanently glued to his face, though Madeleine was quite sure his obvious mirth was not induced by her sudden arrival. She looked at him curiously, glancing at Will for some kind of explanation.

"Don't ask," he said, shaking his head at Tom's love induced haze.

"Very well, I won't," replied Madeleine in her particular off-hand way. "Instead, why don't you give me that musket?" she said to Will, taking the firearm out of his hands.

Will's concern was evident as Madeleine took up the weapon. "Maddie, I don't think you should really be handling that, do you? You might get hurt."

"Rubbish," she replied, taking the small powder bag from his left hand without asking and refilling the musket without batting an eyelid. "Do you have any more ammunition?" she asked Will, looking him dead in the eye with a determination that he recognized from their childhood. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bullet, silently handing it to her. She loaded the musket immediately, pulling back the cock and holding it to her shoulder with a confidence that astounded him.

"Now... all we have to do is...." She began. At that moment, a lone duck had decided to steer its way upwards, giving Madeleine her target.

Bang! Perfect shot. The duck tumbled to the ground, shot in the chest with incredible accuracy.

"There. Too easy," she said, handing the musket back to Will, whose jaw had nearly dropped to his feet in amazement.

"Don't look at me like that," she laughed at him. "I spent quite a few years in the colonies, remember. I do know how to use a gun. But that's not why I am here." She said, dusting some loose powder from her shirt absently. "I thought you would like to come to Chatsworth for dinner tomorrow. We have another friend coming to visit, and I thought it might be a nice excuse to see you all again, since you have not bothered to come and visit me of your own volition, Mr Mowett." She was chiding Will mildly, but she also offered him a smile that, to his surprise, almost made him go weak at the knees.

"I think that would be lovely, Maddie," he said, smiling back at her. "Don't you agree Tom?"

"Ah, yes, of course," said Pullings, still gob smacked at the incredible accuracy of Maddie's musket shot minutes before.

"Good, then it's settled. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow then," she said, heading back to her waiting horse. "Good day, gentlemen, and enjoy your sport," she said, turning her mare and galloping back the way she had come, jumping hedges and dodging obstacles with a level of skill beyond anything Tom had ever witnessed.

The two gentlemen stood there, silent, for almost a minute, watching Miss Dewhurst disappear slowly over the horizon and back to Chatsworth. Finally, when she was almost out of view, Tom broke the silence with a single statement.

"I can't believe she actually hit it."


	9. Chatsworth

Chapter 9 – Chatsworth

By the time the sun had risen the following day, the Admiral's carriage was already half way to Halstead, on its way south to London. He had told his daughter and son the evening before that he had been called on Admiralty business, and would be away for some time. He also added that he was quite sure his son would not care in the slightest if his father curled up and died in London, leaving the selfish boy the estate and all of his father's precious money. Will did well to ignore the comment, instead concentrating on his glass of wine and the knowledge that once his father was gone, he could finally relax and be himself again.

Charlotte rose early to see her father off; her brother did not. Instead, he lay in bed, reflecting on how happy it would now be without his father making life such a misery for everyone at Abbotsleigh.

"Oh, Will, I really don't know. Which one do you like best?"

Charlotte was holding up two gowns for her brother to choose from. The first was a soft pink satin, trimmed with lace and a bow across the bust, whilst the second was a soft white cotton studded with tiny orange flowers and finished with a band of orange satin around the waist. The lady was at wit's end as to what to wear, and had sought out her brother as a sounding board for her potential choices.

Will looked up from buttoning his jacket, studying both dresses carefully.

"I prefer that one," he said, pointing at the pink satin. "Pink always suits you, Charlie."

"Very well, pink it is," she said happily, throwing the orange and white gown on his bed without a second thought. She turned on her heel and headed to her room to change into her gown, and prepare for a night of festivity at Chatsworth.

Will returned to his jacket, meticulously securing each of its gold buttons in turn. He liked this jacket; he had been quite taken by the fabric at the tailors those few weeks before, and had decided that the soft burgundy and black stripes would make quite a stunning edition to his own wardrobe. He was correct; the effect was breathtaking, and he had to admit to himself as he appraised the finished product in the mirror that the tailor in Halstead was indeed quite a genius.

He descended the stairs to the foyer, meeting Tom, who was also in a new, simple blue jacket for the occasion. The two friends stood, chatting idly, waiting for Charlotte to make her appearance, when suddenly Tom's expression changed from one of indifference to one of wonder, causing Will to turn his attention back to the stairway. There was Charlotte, descending the staircase slowly with bold, calculated steps, her pink satin shimmering in the light, and her beautiful blonde hair swept elegantly on top of her head. She was making the most of the attention, thoroughly delighting in Tom's reaction to her every movement. The dress was indeed stunning, and quite took Pullings' breath away. Will silently noted, however, that it showed a little more bust than he was entirely happy with.

The three climbed into the waiting carriage and set off across the Abbotsleigh estate, heading down through Halstead on their way to Chatsworth House.

"Oh, this will be just wonderful," said Charlie, glancing out the carriage window in excitement. "I love having dinner at Chatsworth. Their dining room and drawing room are simply adorable."

"I have to say I am a little hazy about the house," Will admitted as the carriage rolled through the huge Chatsworth gates. "It's been a long time, after all."

"Will, how could you ever forget Chatsworth. It's the most beautiful house in England."

She was not mistaken. As the carriage rolled past the line of trees that dotted the long winding roadway, the greenery finally parted to reveal Chatsworth House, in all of its glory. While Abbotsleigh was indeed impressive, it was nothing compared to the grandeur and spectacle that was Chatsworth. This house was not a house, nor a manor; this was a palace, on the scale of nothing that Tom Pullings had ever seen. The same expression of wonder that had crossed his face when he first arrived at Abbotsleigh now reappeared on his face as the carriage approached the blonde brick mansion, studded with so many windows that one could literally stand and count them for hours. The front of Chatsworth was elaborately landscaped, with beautiful flowers and hedges creating perfect patterns across the manicured lawn. A gentle glow emanated from every window in the house, with light also streaming from the dozens of lanterns which lit the carriageway in anticipation of the guest's arrival.

Tom was dumfounded. He thought that Will was rich, but this - this was unbelievable. He could not believe that Madeleine Dewhurst, that strong, independent, intelligent woman he had so competently fired Will's musket, or her charming father, could come from this kind of wealth and circumstance. How could this be possible? They seemed so simple, so normal, but then so did Will, Tom reflected, and the Mowett wealth was nothing to be sneezed at. Pullings stared at the huge imposing structure that was Chatsworth, and sighed. This was certainly an educational trip.

The carriage finally pulled up at the front stairs, where a groomsman was waiting to open the carriage door for the visitors. Will took his sister's arm, leading her up the long staircase to the front door of the house as Tom followed them, noting absently that the main door of Chatsworth was almost twice as big as Abbotsleigh's, if that was even possible.

The door opened to reveal a foyer of marble, gold and crystal, with every tiny ornament a simple, elegant display of absolute wealth. A valet, dressed in simple black and white, approached the three visitors, taking their coats and welcoming them to Chatsworth, before a delicate, melodious voice interrupted his greeting.

"Ah, there you all are." All three looked up to see Madeleine, descending the huge staircase, smiling broadly. "I thought you would never come," she added, as she reached the foyer and took young Charlotte into an embrace.

William was speechless. Charlotte may have looked stunning in her pink, but Maddie was truly radiant in her green velvet and satin. Her gown carefully traced her slim, curved body, its gold trimmings perfectly matching the stunning gold and emerald choker around her delicate throat, while the gown's shade of green made her piercing green eyes sparkle like jewels. She was an image of elegance, made even more poignant by her complete lack of pride or arrogance. She was wealthy, and she need not prove it to anyone. Tom also looked the lady up and down and inwardly felt his nerves rise. He knew he was out of his depth here, for here he was dealing with men and women who were the elite, and knew it.

To all the world, Madeleine seemed as calm as a soft breeze on a summer's day, but underneath, her heart was beating so fast she did not quite know how she would cope. As she had descended the stairway to greet her guests, her eyes had landed on Will, and she had been completely swept away by his appearance. His black and burgundy jacket shimmered in the soft light of the Chatsworth foyer, and his demeanor and carriage were confident and commanding, indeed those of a gentleman. She had never noticed it before, but suddenly became quite conscious of his height, his stance, and how handsome he had become in the years since she had seen him. She did well, however, to hide her initial reaction, instead moving first to greet Charlotte, thereby giving her time to regain her composure and welcome Mr Mowett as a lady should.

She moved first to Tom, gracefully offering him her hand which he kissed nervously. She continued on to Will, who also took the lady's hand and offered her not only a kiss, but also a wicked smile to accompany it. "And just who are you out to impress this evening, Miss Dewhurst," he said, grinning as he surveyed her beautiful gown once more.

She smiled at him in amusement, her heart still racing. "Nobody, Mr Mowett. I simply decided that it was a good idea to dress when in company, that's all. Come. Father is waiting for us," she added, taking Will's arm and leading them through the majestic foyer into the beautiful drawing room which awaited them.

Tom decided to follow Madeleine's lead, and he casually offered his arm to Charlotte, who happily accepted it with a demure smile. He tried hard to conceal his shaking as the two couples entered the splendid room, decorated with elegant furniture and paintings, with a welcoming fireplace roaring its cheerful greeting.

"Father, our guests have arrived," said Madeleine as she led the party into the room grandly. She was still trying to stop her heart from racing, while William was conscious only of her beauty and charm as she held his arm gracefully.

Lord Richard was sitting in a comfortable chair, sipping port, when he saw the visitors approach and smiled broadly. He slowly stood, shuffling over to William and shaking his hand happily.

"Welcome back to Chatsworth, my boy," he said to Mowett. "It's been a long time since you were last here, has it not?"

"Yes, indeed, sir. I must say I had almost forgotten how wonderful this manor truly is."

Lord Richard chuckled. "Considering how many times you were in this very room, myself or my wife scalding you and my daughter for your naughty ways, one would think it was etched in your mind forever."

Will acknowledged the comment with a wry smile. "Yes, we were in trouble quite a bit, weren't we," he said, casting a sidelong glance at Madeleine.

She returned his look with one of complete innocence. "I really have no idea what you are talking about, Mr Mowett. I was always a good, sweet, innocent girl. Never hurt a fly," she said, batting her eyelids like a little girl.

Lord Richard laughed again. "Oh, no, Maddie, you were indeed a very bad girl."

"Thankfully, that is no longer the case." The comment came from a voice near the fireplace. Will turned to identify where it had originated, finding an elegant gentleman, dressed in the finest brown velvet coat, with a glass of sherry in his hand, surveying the visitors with a nonchalant eye. He was handsome, with windswept red blonde hair and a delicate moustache, and he carried an air of arrogance and pride that was utterly out of place at Chatsworth.

"Ah, I have not yet introduced you to our friend from London. Mr Mowett, allow me to introduce Mr Everett," said Lord Richard happily.

Mr Everett approached Will and offered him a limp hand by way of introduction. Ever the gentleman, Will took his hand to shake it, but the action Will was offered was weak and without conviction. This man was certainly not out to make a good impression.

"How do you do, sir," Mr Everett said in a light, arrogant tone, barely even bothering to look Will in the eye.

"And you, sir," Will returned politely, although he was far from impressed with this so called gentleman and his half hearted attempts at greeting him.

Lord Richard went on to introduce the rest of the Mowett party to this mystery guest, and all were given the same lukewarm greeting as Will. Pullings was a tad more annoyed than William, wanting to slap Everett from the manor back to London, especially when his kiss on Charlotte's hand was so much like an afterthought it was almost rude.

Lord Richard smiled at all of his guests happily, taking up his cane from the chair beside him. "Well, I think it's time we made our way into dinner, don't you?" he said, slowly beginning the walk down the hall to the grand Chatsworth Dining Room.

Once again Tom offered his arm to Charlotte, which she happily accepted. She was exceptionally pleased by the amount of attention he was paying her this evening, and was going to make sure he was secured on her arm for as long as possible.

At the same time Will had, without thinking, offered his arm to Madeleine, but he was beaten to the chase by Everett, who literally took hold of her arm and locked it into his before Will could protest.

"May I have the pleasure of your company during dinner, Miss Dewhurst?" he asked in his high pitch, whining voice.

Madeleine smiled, although the smile did not carry much conviction. "But of course, Mr Everett," she said brightly. Ever the lady, she walked gracefully beside him into the dining room, leaving Will to enter alone, and to ponder who this friend from London could really be, and what his intentions were in relation to Madeleine. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, and although he could not quite explain why, he felt more than a touch of jealousy as Everett led the lady to the table, and the magnificent feast that awaited them.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: DADADADUM!!! Who is this nasty, evil man who is taking Maddie away from Will? Damn him! Damn him!! Hey, at least Tom has finally got the guts to take Charlie's arm. Poor boy, he's got no bloody idea..._


	10. Friends Again

Chapter 10 – Friends Again

Dinner was a splendid experience, with every dish a delight, and every glass of wine truly remarkable. The guests all enjoyed their feast, all except William Mowett, who sat quietly throughout the proceedings, his eyes darting more than once to Madeleine and Mr Everett, who sat across the table chatting happily. He watched them, conscious of every move Everett made, and of every smile Maddie offered him in response, and felt as though he could reach across the table and throttle this so-called gentleman if he had half the chance.

On more than one occasion during the evening, Will found himself perplexed by his own reaction to the couple's apparent closeness. Why was he feeling this way? At first, he thought it was protectiveness, in the same way that he sought to protect Charlotte. Maddie was, after all, his good friend, and he strongly felt that this idiotic fop was not good enough for her. He finally settled on this reasoning, sipping his wine and watching them over the top of his glass, ever mindful of Everett's attentions to his childhood companion.

For her part, Madeleine had felt like a trapped tiger throughout the entire evening. From the first moment the guests had arrived, she had been happily anticipating spending the evening with Will, talking of their childhood and the happy times they had shared, and enjoying his company as she had done so many years before. Instead, as the party had moved into the dining room, she had been forced to accompany Mr Everett, his hand taking hold of her arm before she had a chance to protest. Now, she was a prisoner of Everett's simpering conversation, as he discussed the most pathetic, uninteresting topics, making Maddie dream of escape at any cost. She knew, however, that as a lady, she must be gracious and gentile, and smile at his arrogant comments, no matter how much she longed to be somewhere else, anywhere else, but beside him. On the occasion that she threw a sidelong glance at Will for some moral support, he was not looking in her direction, concentrating instead on the conversation around him, or simply staring into his glass absently. She noted his silence throughout the meal, and was more than a little concerned. Why was he so pensive? He was not like this when she and her father had first visited Abbotsleigh. There was clearly something on his mind, and she determined to find out what it was as the dinner drew to a close, and the party once again retired to the comfort of the drawing room.

As she had at Abbotsleigh, Charlotte made her way to the pianoforte and began to play, knowing full well that the action would have Tom Pullings mesmerized for hours. They had spoken a little during the meal, but only of light, simple themes, instead giving each other smiles and glances which spoke more than words ever could. Tom was not comfortable with the whole silly flirting business, preferring to simply tell a girl that he liked her, and that he would like to get to know her a whole lot better, rather than go through the rigmarole of slow, painful courting. But that would not do with Charlotte Mowett. He had to play the game, and he felt his heart in his throat on more than one occasion when Charlotte had given him a smile dripping in honey, or accidentally bumped his leg under the table. He tried to control it, but found that, more than once, his schoolboy blush gave away his true reaction to her charms. At one point, he was so completely overwhelmed by her attentions that he had forgotten how to use his cutlery, staring at the knife and fork blankly as if they were foreign objects of torture. Charlie had giggled lightly, reviving him from his stupor, but he was still completely lost in her charm and grace, with no idea as to what was going to happen next.

As Charlotte began to play her allegro, Lord Richard lit up his cigar, and sat back comfortably in his chair.

"Yes, a truly splendid meal. Quite excellent," he said absently, patting his stomach in response to his feeling of contentment.

"Certainly a lovely meal, my lord," commented Everett, taking snuff from a small, gold box in his jacket and surveying the room with a casual eye. "This really is a lovely room, my lord," he continued in his simpering voice. "You truly do have a way with your choice of décor, sir."

Lord Richard chuckled. "Why thank you, my boy. Thank you."

_I think I will scream if he doesn't shut up_, thought Maddie, though her expression gave away nothing of her true feelings.

Will, too, felt his annoyance rise with every word Everett spoke. He sat, silent and stone faced, staring into his glass of port and trying hard to ignore the sound of Everett's voice.

Maddie also listened for a few more minutes, until she could take his whining and crawling no longer, suddenly sitting up brightly and smiling. She had an idea.

"It's such a lovely night," she said lightly, "I think I may take a turn in the gardens. Mr Mowett, would you care to join me," she added quickly, heading off Everett before he could offer to escort the lady himself.

Will positively beamed. "Absolutely, Miss Dewhurst, it would be my pleasure," he replied, standing quickly and taking her arm as he led her out the huge glass doors which led to the gardens outside.

The lanterns were still lit, giving the gardens beyond a soft, romantic glow. As the two silently left the drawing room, Will could almost feel Everett's eyes burning into his back with pure hatred. He smiled to himself as he and Maddie made their way from the small balcony, down the small flight of stairs to the beautiful garden below.

When they were finally out of earshot, Maddie turned to him and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, Will. If I had to listen to one more word from that stupid man, I think I was going to kill him."

William smiled warmly in response, his own relief also evident. "Absolutely, my dear. He is a particularly annoying man, is he not? How do you know him?"

"Oh, father knows his father, from India," she said as they walked casually, arm in arm, towards the small lake in the centre of the gardens. "He was passing through Essex on his way north, and father thought it polite to invite him to stay at Chatsworth. I wish he hadn't," she added dryly. "He is quite possibly the most boring man on the face of the planet."

"You're not far off the mark there," Will agreed, laughing. "Still, you did well to put up with him throughout dinner."

"I tell you what, though," she said, taking a seat on the small marble bench beside a stunning rose bush in full bloom, "it wasn't easy, particularly with all those knives in such close proximity."

Will laughed, sitting down beside her and looking out at the lake silently. Maddie looked at him closely. He was still not quite the same William Mowett she remembered from all those years ago, and she could not for the life of her determine what it was that was troubling him. As she looked into his eyes, older and wiser than in their youth, she saw behind them a sadness, a quiet defeat, that tore at her heart. Perhaps this was the reason why he was so distracted during dinner?

"Tell me, Will," she began carefully, "are you alright? You don't seem to be yourself this evening, or even at all since you returned. You seem so pensive, nothing like the William Mowett I remember. What's wrong?"

Will was a little puzzled. He did not realise that his demeanour so readily gave away his annoyance at Madeleine's ongoing conversations with Everett during dinner.

"Nothing, Maddie. I am fine, really," he replied, taking her hand gently by way of confirmation, although to Madeleine, the action lacked enough conviction to persuade her that his response was the truth.

"I know you better than that, William Mowett," she replied quietly. "Don't lie to me, I know when you lie. Tell me, what is troubling you?"

Will looked into her eyes, her concern evident. She was indeed perceptive, and he felt as though she could see straight into his heart. He felt the troubles of the past few months, and the heartbreak of losing Lucy, come flooding to the surface, and he stared out at the gardens before him, lost in thought.

"It's been a long year, Maddie," he said sadly. "A lot has happened, and I am really trying hard to get my head around it."

"Is that why you have come home," she continued, "to spend some time with your family, and find some happiness again?"

_How can she be so understanding_, Will reflected. She seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, and he realized that it was useless hiding his feelings from her.

"Yes, Maddie, that's true. I missed Charlie so much, you know. I came to a point where I realized that my loved-ones may not be around forever, and that I need to tell them that I love them, just in case I should lose them."

Madeleine held his hand as she looked into his blue eyes, filled with sadness. She knew now what was troubling him, and longed to take away his pain.

"Who is she, Will," she said softly. "Who is this woman who's stolen your heart?"

William looked at her in surprise. He always thought he kept his heartbreak over Lucy so well hidden, but Maddie had seen it instantly, knowing that it was love that had made him lose his direction in life, and had forced him home to try and find his way again. He smiled sadly, again looking out to the darkness beyond the gardens.

"Her name was Lucy." He said simply. He could say no more.

Maddie looked at him curiously. "Her name w_as_ Lucy?" she asked slowly. "What do you mean?"

Will's head dropped in defeat as he felt the pain in his heart return. "She died," he said quietly, "on out last mission. She was shot by a French sailor." He had never actually spoken of the circumstances of Lucy's death until now, and although it tore at him deeply, he was also surprised at how much better he felt to speak it, as somehow it gave him a form of closure that he did not expect.

Madeleine looked at him, deep sympathy in her green eyes. _This was what has brought him back to Abbotsleigh_, she thought. _He needs me now, more than he ever has before, and I must be there for him, as I was when we were children_.

She silently took his hand, holding it to her cheek. Will felt his heart suddenly race as he touched her soft skin, feeling her warmth. She smiled at him, her smile filled with the love and affection of a dear friend.

"Will, we were once the best of friends," She smiled. "I know you, better than I think you realise, and I care so much about you. You know that I am here for you, whenever you need me. Never forget that you will always be my best friend."

Her speech touched Mowett's heart, and he gently placed his hand on her other cheek, holding her face tenderly. She was such a wonderful woman, and he silently cursed himself for parting with her all those years ago.

"Maddie, you are an angel," he replied quietly. "Please forgive me. I should never have left you or Charlie all those years ago. We shall be the best of friends again Maddie, as we used to be, and this time, we will stay friends forever."

Madeleine put her hand on Will's shoulder. "Yes, friends forever," she echoed, offering him a smile that made his heart race even faster, if that was possible. He could not explain the feeling inside him as he held her face tenderly, but he felt as though he could stay there forever, lost in her beautiful green eyes, her smile so true and full of affection.

After a time, she slowly took his hands from her face and held them tightly. "We can't stay out here forever, Will. No matter how much it pains me to think it, I know it's time we went back inside and faced the music," she said with a cheeky smile. "I think I am ready to take Mr Everett's rambling for a little while longer, knowing you are there to give me moral support. Are you ready, Mr Mowett?" she added, standing confidently and smoothing the creases out of her satin skirt in her peculiar way.

Will smiled, amazed at how refreshed, calm and happy he felt; more so than he had felt in months. "Yes, I think I am sufficiently steeled to cope with him," he replied, as he too rose to his feet and took her arm, just as he had when they had left the drawing room earlier. "Thank you," he added simply, still mesmerized by her beautiful green eyes, shimmering like the creamiest jade.

"You don't have to thank me," she said, as they began to walk slowly back to the waiting conversation in the room above. "You are my friend, Will. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, you should know that by now."

Mowett smiled happily as he guided Maddie back through the garden and up the steps to the Drawing Room above. It seemed to both of them that they were walking closer than they had been before, and Maddie suspected that the tingle she felt run through her spine was from the feeling of his warmth against her skin. As they both re-entered the room and resumed their places, she cast him a sweet smile once more, knowing that the night would be that much more bearable in his charming company.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Is there love in the air for Maddie and Will? Well, maybe, but they are just friends, after all...yeah, right, cough cough.. I've heard that one before. But what about Mr Everett? Don't give up on him so easily, viewers – he ain't out of the picture just yet._

_Poor Tom. Writing about him and Charlie is so much fun, I'm lovin' it! So he forgets how to use cutlery...hey, it happens. . I actually saw someone do that once, so I thought it was rather amusing to include it. BTW, they weren't mesmerized by me at the time, thank God!_


	11. Reflections

Chapter 11 – Reflections

Madeleine and her father waved as the carriage pulled away from Chatsworth, taking William, Charlotte and Tom back to Abbotsleigh. Maddie felt more than a tinge of sadness at their departure, wishing that she and Will could have spent a little more time together, talking of the old days and the good times they had shared. She turned to her father, who, to her surprise, was looking at her rather curiously, a cheeky smile on his face.

"What is it, father?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing, my dear," he said casually. "It was a lovely evening, don't you think?"

"Oh yes indeed," Maddie agreed, her eyes still glued to the Mowett carriage, now disappearing into the night. "It was splendid to see them all again."

"I found them rather dull, myself," said Mr Everett, standing a little way from Madeleine and her father, taking snuff from his gold box once again. "Those Navy types, no sense of how to behave in polite society. Did you see that Pullings boy, ogling Miss Mowett all evening? Shocking."

Maddie did her best to contain her anger at Everett's statement. She had guessed upon the party's arrival that Pullings was quite taken by Charlotte, and was actually rather pleased to see little Charlie so receptive to his charms. She silently thought they made quite an excellent couple.

Instead of taking Everett's bait and losing her temper, she steeled herself, offering him a sweet, if cold, smile. "They are good friends of the family, Mr Everett," she said calmly, her tone measured. "It is always a pleasure when they visit us."

Everett missed her tone completely, continuing on with his critique of the guests as the three made their way back up the stairway and into the manor, Madeleine holding her father's arm to assist him.

"Oh, yes, I am sure, but they are not really like us, are they? Not proper society types?" he said arrogantly.

Lord Richard felt Maddie's grip around his arm tighten at Everett's words, and moved to calm her, patting her hand gently.

"It doesn't matter who they are, or what they do," he said simply. "They are our friends, and have been for a very long time. I am always happy to have young William Mowett and his sister visit my home, they are always welcome."

Though he may have missed Maddie's tone, Everett had spent the entire night flattering her father outrageously, and now sought to agree with the old man as he had done all evening, although his take on Lord Richard's comment was a little off the mark.

"Oh, yes, of course, my Lord," he said magnanimously. "We should always be kind to those who are not quite as blessed as we, do you not agree, Miss Dewhurst?"

The huge doors of Chatsworth closed behind the group, and Maddie wanted nothing more than to escape from this horrid, evil man and his arrogance. She threw him a sidelong smile dripping with daggers in response to his question, before turning to her father for a way out.

"I am very tired, father," she said sleepily. "I do believe I will retire."

"Of course, my dear," Lord Richard smiled. She silently kissed him, in turn offering her hand to Everett, who gave her a smile which, Madeleine was sure in his mind at least, was designed to sweep her off her feet. In reality, it had the opposite effect, and she was quite repulsed by his feeble attempts to woo her.

"Good night, gentlemen," she called as she ascended the stairs to the upper floors of Chatsworth, and her waiting bedchamber, finally relieved that she had been able to walk away without actually hitting Everett.

Once she entered her room, she closed the door with a satisfied thud and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Thank God that's over, she thought to herself, reflecting on the tirade of arrogant remarks Everett had offered throughout the evening. She sat down at her dressing table and began to take the clips and pins out of her long, brown hair, gradually becoming lost in her own reflection.

The side door to the chamber opened, and her maid entered the room quietly. "Would you like some assistance, my lady?" she asked politely.

Maddie sighed, gazing at her maid's reflection in her mirror from behind her. Although she knew she would struggle with untying her corset on her own, she had not desire for further company that evening. "No, it's alright, Sarah," she replied. "You can retire now. Good night, my dear."

"Thank you, my lady. Good night," Sarah said as she returned through the door she entered, closing it behind her.

Madeleine continued to remove her hair clips, until her dark locks tumbled around her shoulders. She took up her brush and gently ran it through her soft hair, all the while lost in her own thoughts.

She had not anticipated her response to the Mowett party's arrival at Chatsworth, when she had seen William standing at the foot of the stairs, patiently watching her descend to greet them. He had been so handsome, such a gentleman, that he had quite taken her breath away. Her heart began to race again as she recalled the feeling of his arm in hers as they had escaped to the garden, and the rush she felt when he had tenderly held her face in his hands, and professed his undying friendship. He had been her saviour throughout the night, his comforting, reassuring smile giving her the will to sit through Everett's tiring conversation, and when William and his party had finally departed, she had felt as though her heart would almost break as the carriage had silently rolled away into the night, taking him back to Abbotsleigh.

Maddie thought these things as she silently brushed her hair, until she drifted out of her dreamlike state and came back to reality with a start. What was she thinking? She was never one to be taken so easily by a gentleman, and never one to feel anything that could ever be associated with love.

Love? The thought flittered through her mind without warning: was she falling in love with Will? She suddenly laughed out loud, rising from her dressing table and removing her gown. She had never been in love, and was quite sure she never would be. She was an independent woman; strong willed, sure, confident. She was quite certain that she would never need a man to make her happy, knowing full well that she had been placed on this Earth to care for her father, and to be there whenever he needed her support. No, she could not be in love, she concluded, struggling with the ties on the back of her corset. Love was something that had eluded her, and always would.

"Let me help you, my dear." It was her father, standing quietly at the door, a warm smile on his weary face. He approached his daughter, taking hold of the ribbons on the back of her corset and beginning the long process of loosening them.

"Did you really enjoy yourself tonight, Madeleine? You seemed quiet throughout much of the evening."

Maddie gave her father a reassuring smile. "Yes, Father, I did. I just...I just couldn't stand that horrible man and his arrogance."

Lord Richard chuckled at her comment. "Well, Mr Everett has a little more of that, how can I put it, high society manner that we, my princess, but that is the way people are these days."

He continued to untie her dress in silence, though Madeleine had the feeling that he wanted to say something more.

"Father, what is it?" she asked curiously.

Lord Richard sighed. "Well," he began, obviously struggling with the words. "Mr Everett has asked for my permission to marry you."

Maddie almost stopped breathing from shock. She spun around and faced him, disbelief in her eyes at her father's words.

"Oh, God, Father, you didn't say yes, did you?"

Lord Richard took his daughter's hands and smiled. "My dear, you are your own woman. You make your own decisions. I told him that it was not my position to decide on your marriage plans, and that who you marry was entirely up to you. If he wants to marry you, you will have to be the one to say yes or no."

Madeleine breathed a huge sigh of relief, making her father laugh. "Yes, I didn't think you wanted to marry him," he said quietly. "He's not your kind of man, of that I am sure, and I am also quite sure he only wants you for your money."

_Indeed_, Maddie thought to herself, turning her back on her father to allow him to continue loosening the ties on her corset. Everett was certainly not the man for her, but then, who could possibly be the right man for Madeleine?

"On a completely different topic, hasn't young William Mowett grown into quite the gentleman," Lord Richard said casually. "He did look very dashing this evening, don't you think?" It was as if her father had read her mind. He had assumed his most casual expression, voicing exactly what Madeleine was thinking, completely throwing her off guard.

The ribbons on her corset were now untied, and Maddie turned curiously to face her father, who by now was smiling broadly.

"Yes, I suppose he did," she said in an offhand way. "I hadn't really noticed," she lied, knowing full well that she had been quite swept away by his appearance.

"Well, I am quite sure he has missed you a great deal, my dear, judging from the amount of attention he paid you throughout the evening," Lord Richard said, still smiling. "You both seemed very happy when you returned from the garden after your walk. Did you discuss anything in particular?" he asked innocently.

Madeleine returned her father's innocent smile. "Only that we missed each other greatly, and that now we will be friends again, as we used to be," she said quietly, reflecting again on Will's smile and his touch as they sat beside the lake earlier that evening. "That was all, father."

"Hmm," said Lord Richard, clearly quite disappointed with his daughter's response. "Well, I hope he and his sister, and their charming friend Captain Pullings, will all come back here soon, so we can spend more time in their company."

"Indeed," added Madeleine. "Now Father, if you will excuse me, I am rather tired."

Lord Richard kissed his daughter tenderly. "Of course. Goodnight my dear," he said, leaving her chamber without another word and closing the door quietly behind him.

Maddie climbed into bed and rested her head gently on the pillow. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts filled with nothing but William, and how wonderful it had been to spend the evening so close to him once more.

* * *

"What a lovely time we had," said Charlotte happily as the carriage bumped along the roadway leading back to Abbotsleigh. "Their pianoforte is just gorgeous." She was sitting next to Tom Pullings, casually resting her hand on his knee without a second thought. Tom, quite overwhelmed by the lady's touch, had turned a bright shade of crimson, hoping Will would not notice the attention his sister was lavishing on his friend.

Tom need not worry. Will was lost in his own thoughts, barely noticing anything around him as the carriage rolled through the gates of Abbotsleigh. All he could think about was Madeleine; how beautiful she was, what an amazing woman she had become. He saw her dress, her hair, her smile, her piercing green eyes. He had felt the warmth of her skin as he held her face tenderly, rekindling their friendship as they sat beside the garden lake. All the while his heart had raced, though he could not at the time understand why, only wishing that this feeling would last for the rest of the night. When they had reentered the drawing room, she had cast him frequent glances, filled with affection and tenderness, making his knees go weak and his heart pound.

Now they had left Chatsworth, he found himself silently miserable, wishing he could have stayed, if only to watch her and gaze into her green eyes, just a little longer. As he looked out the carriage window into the dark night, he found himself questioning these thoughts, and what they could mean. Why was he feeling this way? He hadn't felt so taken by a woman, so overwhelmed by her beauty and charm, since....

It suddenly hit him. Since Lucy. He had felt the same way that evening with Madeleine as he had felt with Lucy so many times before. His heart raced, his breath was short, he was taken in by every inch of her beauty. His mind was a jumble of emotions. Was he really falling in love with Maddie? No, that could not be possible. He had only seen her again a handful of times, and although they were close in childhood, how could he possibly fall in love with any woman, even one as beautiful as Madeleine, so quickly? Besides, he loved Lucy, and he swore all those months ago that he could never love another woman, for no woman could ever be as perfect as she.

Will sighed as the carriage came to a stop at the Abbotsleigh doors. He had heard nothing of his sister's or Tom's conversation all the way home. Instead, his thoughts were filled with happiness, sadness, and more than a little guilt. He had spent the evening in the company of excellent friends (Mr Everett excluded), and had enjoyed it immensely, all the while totally overwhelmed by Madeleine and her feminine elegance. On reflection, however, he was amazed at how he could seemingly forget Lucy's memory so easily, and be so taken by Maddie's charm and grace. As he made his way up the stairs to the house, he silently decided that the idea of falling in love with Madeleine Dewhurst was quite ludicrous. No, it was simply the friendly atmosphere of Chatsworth that had led him to believe otherwise, he concluded confidently, believing that that would be the end of it. Still, as he lay down to sleep that night, he found that, for the first time in months, his dreams were not filled with Lucy, but with Madeleine; how beautiful she had been, resplendent in her green velvet and satin, with her smile warming his heart in a way he had not known for a long, long time.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Will! Will! What are you doing? She's gorgeous, and she's falling for you, too! Why are men so bloody blind?_

_Oh, and Everett....SUFFER!!! You evil, evil man. Don't get to happy just yet though, folks. Mr Everett is not one to give up so easily, although I think Lord Richard would much rather his little girl 'get it on' with the dashing boy next door, as would we all...._

_Stay tuned, folks, more to come!_


	12. The Game

Chapter 12 – The Game

Charlotte Mowett woke quite early, stretching as she opened her eyes and staring at the elaborate ceiling above her bed. She silently traced the lines in the artwork, a myriad of beautiful colours, weaving across the ceiling to collide with the stunning shade of yellow on her bedchamber walls. She loved her room, and had always felt so comfortable, gazing up at the ceiling from the comfort of her quilt and fluffy pillows below when she awoke early on a summer's morning.

As the minutes passed, she became more and more restless, deciding that it was time to get out of bed and make a start to the day. She literally launched herself from beneath her luxurious quilt, making her way purposefully towards the windows and throwing back the curtains to allow the sunlight to stream in. It was a beautiful day, quite perfect for a morning walk in the garden.

She pulled the cord to call her maid, and robed in one of her favourite summer dresses, before making her way down to the breakfast room and enjoying her morning meal alone. Although Charlotte was much more social than her brother, she did, on occasion, enjoy her own company, as it gave her time to think and reflect. She found it quite pleasant to sit in the peace of the clear morning, watching the birds in the trees beyond the house as they made their way about their daily business, as she considered what the day would bring her way, and what had already occurred since her brother and his handsome friend had come to stay at Abbotsleigh.

Charlie was pleased. Very pleased. The past two weeks had been quite delightful. Ever since she had enjoyed the splendid dinner at Chatsworth, she had been thrilled with the attention she had received from Tom Pullings, who was more than happy to spend time with her on any occasion he could find. He was indeed a charming gentleman, and it rather amused Charlotte that he was not overly skilled in the fine art of courting a lady. He was nervous and unsure at every turn, and she found his innocent, sweet charms quite adorable. It was easy to see that this was not a gentleman who was looking to make a political match, quite the opposite. He seemed ever so taken by her beauty, and she found it very easy to command his affections in whatever situation she chose. Oh yes, Charlotte had the upper hand with Tom, although she was beginning to suspect that he was learning how to play the game himself, and that she may, in time, have to succumb to Tom's own designs for their matchmaking.

The only regret she could find was that, throughout the time she had spent with Tom, it seemed only a few minutes when they were actually alone. Somehow, her brother had always managed to find his way to them, and always at the wrong time, at least for Charlotte. She longed to be alone with Tom, and speak to him a little more directly, but she knew her brother was still more than a bit concerned about the attention Tom was paying his sister, and that it was not right for the young lady to be seen in the company of a gentleman without her older brother as a chaperone.

Charlotte gazed out the window as thoughts drifted to Will, and her concern grew. Ever since they had returned from Chatsworth that evening weeks ago, he had been pensive, quiet, and not really himself. Although he still spent a great deal of time with his little sister, and seemed to enjoy her company, it was as though he was distracted by some inner thought that he could not reveal. It had worried Charlotte, but she knew better than to push him, knowing full well that Will was never one to express to anyone when he was unhappy. Instead, she resolved to watch him, and make sure he was alright, even though she was dying to know what his concerns really were. She admitted that she had her suspicions, suspicions which had more than a little to do with Madeleine Dewhurst, and how her brother's manner had suddenly changed as he had seen her descend the magnificent staircase at Chatsworth, looking radiant in her green velvet gown; but Charlie had not proof of those suspicions, and put them out of her mind. Besides, she was too busy thinking about her own liaisons at present, a thought which made her smile happily as she left the breakfast room, bound for the stunning gardens beyond.

The Abbotsleigh gardens were studded with various flowers, though it was the sweet smell of roses that filled the morning air as Charlotte strolled through the pathways between the many colourful blooms. She had taken a small basket and scissors as she had left the house, and was now moving slowly, clipping the odd flower here and there and placing them gently in her wicker basket. Charlie loved roses, and was quite mesmerized by their beautiful fragrance, softly humming to herself as she moved amongst the splashes of colour.

"Good morning, Miss Mowett."

She turned to find Tom Pullings standing behind her, a warm smile on his handsome face. He was dressed in the finest jacket she had ever seen, tinged in his favourite blue, with a shimmer in the fabric that made him almost shine like a star in the morning sunlight. His hair was neatly tied back at his neck, and he was carrying a top hat, although she was not certain why.

"Good morning, Mr Pullings," she replied happily, throwing him the sweetest smile she could muster before returning to her flower gathering. Although Charlotte was certainly a master at the art of courting, she was frequently surprised by the effect that Tom had on her, making her heart quicken simply with the sound of his deep, sensual voice.

"They are quite lovely," Tom continued, referring to the bloom of yellow roses before them, the current subject of Charlie's attentions.

"Yes, indeed," she agreed. "I love yellow roses, they are by far my favourites." She clipped another of the blooms from the bush, placing it into her basket and turning back to Tom, trying hard to stop herself from shaking. This was the first time they had truly been alone, and she was quite unprepared for the nervousness that accompanied the occasion.

"Are you going for a walk this morning?" she asked him casually. "You are holding your hat, I see."

Tom looked at the top hat in his hand, almost as if he didn't even realise it was there. "Oh, yes, my hat. I thought it might be nice to enjoy the morning air, and I was originally headed for the stables, as I need to go into Halstead anyway, but thought I may begin the morning with a short stroll around the gardens."

He paused for a moment, as if to gather his strength, before stuttering out his words awkwardly. "Perhaps you would like to join me, Miss Mowett?"

_Victory,_ Charlotte thought to herself happily. Now was their chance to be alone, and perhaps to get to know one another a little better.

"Why, of course, Mr Pullings, I would love to," she said enthusiastically, gently laying her scissors into her wicker basket and moving closer to him. "Although, I would be much happier if you would call me Charlotte. This Miss Mowett business is awfully tiring, you know."

_Thank God_, Tom thought. He was well and truly over the idea of constantly calling her Miss Mowett, although his sense of propriety told him that he could not call her Charlotte, let alone her brother's nickname of Charlie, without her permission. Now that it was given, he suddenly felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders, finally feeling like he was getting somewhere, despite his clumsiness in the game of love.

"Thank you," he replied, "then indeed you must call me Tom."

Charlotte smiled a smile dripping in honey, taking his arm lightly. "That would be lovely, thank you, Tom," she said simply, her heart racing as they began to walk towards the maze at the far end of the garden.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the morning air and the sounds and sights around them. However, as they walked, they both felt their nerves rise, knowing that this was the one opportunity they may have to be close without a chaperone. As they strolled along the cobblestone path, Tom finally felt as though he could stand the silence no longer.

"The gardens here are quite lovely, are they not?" he said, trying to be casual and charming at the same time, although the quiver in his voice gave away his nervousness.

"Why, yes indeed," Charlotte replied happily. "I adore them. I love to spend as much time as possible here. It relaxes me to be amongst the flowers and the greenery. The fragrance of roses is just so wonderful."

Tom smiled, doing his best to curtail his nerves. "Roses are a charming flower," he smiled, not really knowing what else to say.

Charlotte looked at his face, sensing his discomfort. She had seen his nervousness before, but now that they were alone, it touched her heart and made her wish that he could relax and be more himself around her. She longed to know him better, as the Tom Pullings he really was, and she decided that, although it would no doubt lose her the upper hand, she actually desired nothing more than to stop playing this silly game and grow closer to him in her own way. With that thought, she turned to him and smiled, although this time the smile was without the usual sugar coating.

"You are very nervous around me, aren't you, Tom?" she asked, her voice strong and confident.

He turned to her in disbelief. _OK, now what_, he thought. _Is this part of the game_?

"Why no, Charlotte," he lied, "I am not nervous, just...." He broke off his sentence, seeing in her expression a completely different look from those smoldering, tempting gazes she had given him in the past. This was a look filled with sincerity and genuine affection. No, this certainly was not part of the game, he concluded, and almost let out a huge sigh of relief as he answered her truthfully for the first time.

"OK, yes, I am nervous. Very nervous," he said, conscious of the fact that he had almost instantly stopped shaking. He was smiling broadly, suddenly feeling another great weight lifting off his shoulders. Now he could speak to her in simple, plain terms, and it felt good. Very good.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked him. "You have no reason to be so around me. You are my brother's best friend, that makes you my friend as well, you know."

He smiled at her wryly. "That is indeed the whole point," he answered. "Will is your brother, and he is my best friend. It is actually not easy to be so...." He paused for a moment, before deciding to take the plunge. "...to be so swept away by your best friend's sister, you know."

For the first time, Charlotte felt herself blush. His innocent charms and honesty were touching, and she felt herself falling for him with every word he spoke. Without thinking, she clung to his arm and moved closer to him, suddenly becoming conscious of his height beside her.

"I am just a simple girl, Tom," she said innocently. "How could I sweep you away?"

Tom looked at her curiously, sensing that she was having a great deal of trouble letting go of the intricate game playing involved with courting, and decided that his best route was simply to be honest, and tell her how he felt. What harm could it do now?

He came to a stop near the entrance of the garden maze and looked deep into her clear blue eyes. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, Charlotte," he said seriously. "I have never met a woman like you, and all I want to do is show you all the affection I have in my heart." He took her hand and kissed it tenderly, suddenly feeling much more confident than he had been in the many weeks he had spent at Abbotsleigh in the company of this most charming and elegant lady.

Charlotte blushed furiously. Now she had well and truly lost the upper hand, and she stood, mesmerized by this man and his charms, quivering under his gentle touch. She felt her breath quicken as he kissed her hand, and longed to fall into his arms, only restrained by the constant thought in the back of her mind that she was a lady, and a lady did not behave in such a manner.

They stood for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes, before Charlotte broke their intimate silence. "I haven't made it very easy for you, have I?" she admitted. "I have been so busy playing the game, I've barely even given you a chance to speak."

Tom returned her smile, glancing to the ground uncomfortably. "Yes, well, you are much better at this whole courting business than I am, Charlotte," he told her truthfully. "I'm afraid this is all a little out of my league. I don't come from the same background as you, you know. I am much simpler than that, and I have never been one to hide my feelings for a lady for so long."

"Then you must hide them no longer," she said quietly, gently touching his cheek with her delicate hand. "And I promise I will not hide mine." She took a deep breath, throwing her caution to the wind, and ignoring the rules of courting she had lived by for so long. "I think you are quite wonderful, Tom, perhaps the most wonderful man I have ever known, and I would love nothing more than to come to know you as more than just my friend."

Charlotte was amazed at how good it felt to tell him of her true affections. He smiled down at her, his eyes full of love and honestly, and she felt as though she would truly die if she could not be his.

Again they stood, lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before the sound of voices behind them disturbed their moment. It was one of the groomsmen, walking to the stables in conversation with young Peter, the stable boy. The knowledge that they were no longer alone made Tom and Charlotte move apart quickly, conscious that this level of intimacy was not necessarily acceptable in their social station.

Tom smiled at her fondly, offering her his arm once more. With the gardens no longer empty, he knew it was not right for the lady of the house and the visiting gentleman to be seen alone, and on such intimate terms. "Allow me to escort you back to your roses, my dear Charlotte," he said confidently. "I believe I should make my way into town before too much delay." The quiver in his voice was now gone, replaced with a happy confidence, knowing that his affections for the lady were well and truly reciprocated, and that they would not have to engage in this stupid courting business any more.

"Why of course, Tom," she replied, taking his arm. As they strolled back to her beloved yellow roses, she turned to him quietly. "You know we will still have to play this silly game in company, especially in front of Will," she whispered. "It's the way it's done, you understand. He expects it. He's my brother after all, and he is awfully protective of me."

Although he hated the thought of it, Tom was pleased that she had told him this fact, before she had broken his heart by dissolving into her courtship strategy without warning. "Of course, my dear," he whispered back. "I will play the game however you choose to play it. And I know very well how protective your brother is. After all, I had to ask his permission to court you in the first place, remember?"

Charlie giggled at his observations of Will's protective streak. It must not have been easy for him to ask her brother's permission, but he had taken the plunge, believing her worthy of running the gauntlet with the very hard-to-please William Mowett. _Yes_, she thought, gazing up at him happily, _he is just wonderful_. She knew now that she was smitten, and completely under his spell.

"Well, good day, Charlotte," Tom said formally as they reached the yellow roses, taking her hand and kissing it with more tenderness than ever before.

"Good day to you, Tom," she replied, smiling warmly in response. _Oh, yes, _she thought once more,_ he is just wonderful._

He returned her smile before turning on his heel and heading down to the stables, happier than he had been in many long weeks, and firm in the knowledge that this lady was indeed the most beautiful, the most radiant, and the most perfect in the world, but also that she was just as taken with him as he was with her. It felt good as he rounded the stable doors and took up the reins of his horse, quickly mounting and riding out towards Halstead at high speed, feeling the wind in his face and the thrill of the lady's affections in his heart.

As soon as Tom had rounded the stable door and moved out of view, Charlotte had turned back to her rose bush and began to hum to herself again. She was so happy she felt as though she could burst, knowing that her heart had been so completely taken by this officer and his simple, innocent charms. Now she knew that she was his, and it felt better than anything she had ever known before.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Love is well and truly in the air at Abbotsleigh! Huzzah! So the lady has given up her advantage and agreed to play on a level field. Kind of disappointing really, but at least poor Tom won't have to worry about trying to keep up anymore, or forgetting how to use his cutlery. Ahh, that dear, sweet, innocent little boy..._

_I wonder, however, how big brother William will take the news??_


	13. Thrill of the Chase

Chapter 13 – Thrill of the chase

Admiral Mowett had returned early in the morning, immediately retiring to his study and closing the door. Charlotte had attempted to visit him, with no success, instead electing to take a walk in the gardens after breakfast, in an attempt to cheer her up in light of her concerns over her father and his sad seclusion.

Tom had decided to join her, believing that the fresh morning air, combined with the company of the lady, would make an excellent start to his day. They had both mentioned their plans to William, who had sat silently at the breakfast table, staring into space and lost in his thoughts, but he did not appear particularly interested. The return of the Admiral had made Will's spirits drop, knowing that a tirade of abuse was no doubt on the cards as soon as the old man emerged from his study. He acknowledged their plans for a leisurely stroll and, to their surprise, politely declined the invitation, telling them to enjoy their walk without him. Charlotte was stunned, unaware that her brother had witnessed his sister's closeness with his best friend grow, and had in fact seen their intimate exchange in the gardens the week before from his bedroom window. He had been quite happy about the entire business, he decided, seeing through Tom's actions that he was in fact genuine towards Will's precious little sister, and that Charlie was positively beaming in Tom's company. He felt that it was time to step back and let them grow together, taking the leap to serious courting and allowing Tom to show his true affections for the lady.

As Will sat sipping his tea, staring into space, he decided to take some time for himself, and head out for the morning. It was, after all, best if he were not in the house when his father emerged from his seclusion, as it would be harder for the son to be a target of the old man's anger. He sent word via Mrs Bell for a horse to be bridled and made ready, before offering his apologies to Tom and Charlie and making his way to the stables.

He had been a mix of emotions for weeks, ever since he had returned from dinner at Chatsworth and a remarkable evening with Madeleine. She had taken his breath away, and he was at a loss to describe his feelings for her. These few short weeks had been filled with joy, happiness, despair and guilt, as he had run through a myriad of emotions in his mind, each one contradicting the last. He began to relive them again as he mounted the black stallion, riding towards the hills to the north of the estate at a gentle canter. He loved Lucy, this he knew, but it seemed as though he was feeling the same feelings for Madeleine, and he could not explain why. He had decided that the idea of falling for Maddie was impossible, and had tried to convince him that this was the right conclusion, but over the past weeks he had found it more and more difficult to reconcile his feelings for her. She was everything a woman could be, that was for certain, but she was not Lucy, and never could be. How could Maddie ever fill the emptiness left in his heart when Lucy had died in his arms? Surely that was impossible.

Still, he had not returned to Chatsworth, although his heart ached to see Madeleine again, for the fear that the feelings he was trying so hard to suppress would be rekindled, and he would not be able to pull himself away from her. He smiled to himself when he remembered Maddie's charm, her grace, her beauty, and how much it had impressed and delighted him. He also remembered her words in the garden that evening, that they would be friends forever. She had held his hand to her cheek, the touch of her soft skin sending a rush through him that he did not expect, and had told him that she would be there for him, no matter what. He had told her of Lucy, and she had offered him her friendship, nothing more. He sighed, realizing yet again, as he had many times over these few weeks that Maddie was his friend, his best friend from his youth, and always would be. She lived for her father, and for her independence. Though she would always be his friend, they could never be lovers anyway, which, in reality, made his entire argument redundant.

Over and over his thoughts went around in the same circles. He found himself more and more distracted, slowly growing to ignore his surroundings, and once again become absorbed in his own reflections.

"Out for a ride too, Will?"

Madeleine was sitting on her favourite white mare, smiling happily, slowly cantering up beside him. She was dressed in a simple white shirt, black skirt and black riding boots, her hair pulled tightly above her head, her green eyes shining. She had been riding all morning, and had worked her mare hard, jumping fences and dodging obstacles all over the estates and farms in the area. She happened upon Will completely by chance, and was overjoyed to find him riding in the same, familiar places they had ridden as children.

Will stared at her, ripped away from his thoughts by her voice. Every uncertainty that had crossed his mind over the past few weeks disappeared, and he gazed at Maddie with a warm smile.

"Yes, I needed to get out of the house. My father returned this morning, and you know what he is like."

Maddie nodded. She had seen the Admiral's streak of anger on many occasions, and knew that Will had never been his favourite person in the world. Indeed, it had upset her greatly when her best friend had ridden to her house so many years before, his mood low and demoralized, looking for a place where he could feel welcome. At those times, she had gone out of her way to cheer him up, whilst secretly swearing to take revenge on the evil Admiral Mowett, in that simple way children often do.

"Well, at least we picked a nice day to ride," she said pleasantly, reining her horse towards the woodlands to the west. "Come on, let's go for a slow walk. I think my mare needs a rest anyway."

She pulled away to her left with Will following, as they slowly made their way to the bank of trees that lay in the distance, a small area of shrubbery and fallen logs between them.

At first, they rode in silence. Both Maddie and Will had been tormented by their thoughts about each other for weeks, neither having the nerve to visit the other and face the emotions that they were experiencing. They were blissfully unaware of each other's predicaments, and firmly believed that they were the only ones suffering this emotional torment, making it even harder for them to express their true feelings for one another. So they had suffered in silence, and continued to suffer in silence as they made their way across the green field in the pleasant morning sun.

At length, Maddie broke their silence. "I haven't seen you for a little while, Will," she began. "I thought you may come back to Chatsworth, but you haven't. Is everything well at home?"

He smiled, a smile which lacked conviction. "Yes, everything is fine," he lied. He looked for a way to explain why he had not visited her, and found a ready excuse. "I have spent a little more time with my sister and Tom, acting as the chaperone recently. They are quite taken with each other, and I believe he is not far away from asking for her hand." The words were simple, but as he said them, Will was surprised at how good the idea of Tom marrying his sister actually was. He had seen a marked change in his friend since they had arrived at Abbotsleigh, and was now of the belief that Mr Pullings would indeed make a good choice of husband for his princess. He was not sure, however, that his father would be in agreement, but then he knew nothing of the thoughts that passed through his father's mind, and made no attempt to speculate on them.

Maddie was also pleased with this news, and echoed Will's approval. "Oh, that would be quite lovely. They made such a sweet couple at dinner. It's quite obvious that he is very taken with her. Lucky Charlie, finding a beau who adores her the way Captain Pullings does."

Will caught the tone in her voice, and looked at her curiously. She was obviously more than a little jealous of Charlie's happiness, though he knew that Maddie certainly had no designs on Tom Pullings. He wondered what this comment had meant, and thought back to the dinner at Chatsworth, and the mystery guest who had been attempting so feebly to woo her with his pathetic attempts at charm.

"And what of Mr Everett," he asked casually. "Is he still at Chatsworth?"

Madeleine glanced down at the ground beneath her, frowning. "We managed to get rid of him for a short while, but he returned yesterday. He's heading back to London this time, and asked if he could stay. Of course Father said yes, but I wish he had not," she added, smoothing the creases out of her skirt. "It took all my persuasion to convince him not to accompany me on my ride. Can you imagine? He can't ride to save his life, the fool."

Will laughed at her observation. "Yes, Madeleine, I know. You are the best rider in England, and nobody could ever match your skill, correct?" he said, a cheeky smile crossing his face.

"Don't you get smart with me, William Mowett," she chided him, raising an eyebrow. "I am an excellent rider, and always have been. Besides," she added confidently, "you are one to talk. You never could beat me on horseback, no matter how many times you tried."

He detected the hint of a challenge, and could not stop himself from taking the bait. "Are you prepared to back up that statement, Miss Dewhurst?" he asked her, bringing his horse to a stop beside her.

Maddie saw his cheeky smile, feeling her excitement build. "Absolutely," she said confidently, also slowing to a stop and surveying the land around them for a suitable course. She looked out towards the west, where the land curved gently towards the small woodland in the distance, the barely audible sound of trickling water beyond it. Between the trees and the riders lay a shrubland, filled with low bushes and the odd fallen tree. This was one of the many places where the young Master Mowett and Miss Dewhurst had ridden as children, and she had, on more than one occasion, beaten him quite soundly on this stretch of land.

_Perfect_ she thought to herself. _He can't win this one_.

"How about this," she began. "You see the short dark hedge, with the fallen log beyond it? That hedge used to mark the start of one of our races, do you remember?"

Will smiled. "How could I forget?" he said, reflecting on the times they spent on horseback together as youngsters. He did not, however, remember being beaten on this course quite as many times as Maddie remembered beating him.

"Well, how about we take that same route we used to, down past the trees and to the lake below the hill, and we will see if you can keep up with me after all these years, Mr Mowett."

Will took hold of his reins and steeled himself. Although he had not been on horseback as often as Madeleine in the recent past, he was quite confident that he could beat her to the lake without a fuss. "Easy," he said simply.

"Alright. Ready?" Maddie also took hold of her reins, arching over her horse in preparation for a fast ride.

"Go!"

The two riders kicked their heels into their mounts hard, sending them charging off into the green field side by side. In the first stretch, Will had a slight lead over Maddie, but he lost it when they rounded the small dark hedge marking the first turn, Maddie's skill at the sharp corners far outweighing Will's. They had continued on, Maddie approaching the fallen log first, taking it without a second thought. Will had come upon it seconds later, jumping its considerable height with ease and beginning to gain on the lady through the straight stretch leading to the woodlands.

Madeleine glanced behind her, seeing Will hot on her heels, and kicked her horses' flanks even harder, pushing the mare as fast as she could. By the time she had reached the trees, Will was by her side, effortlessly making up the lost ground on the straight.

As they approached the woodland, they came upon the next turn, a tree stump long rotted by age, and again, Maddie took it hard and fast, leaving Will in her wake. He was not about to give up, though, leaning into his saddle and making good use of his riding crop, the sharp sound spurring his mount on faster still.

The last turn approached, with the lake now in sight. Madeleine could smell victory, glancing behind her once again to see Will on her tail. The horses hooves dug into the soft earth as took the final turn at the tall hedge marking the end of the Abbotsleigh estate, and she raced down the hill to the tumbling stream below, knowing that Mowett would not be able to take the turn at the same high speed.

William, however, was not as far behind as she had estimated. His confidence had increased with every turn, until he was so close he could almost touch Maddie's mare as she had rounded the hedge ahead of him. He took the turn hard, throwing everything into the final stretch. As the two riders raced down the long, green slope, Will was quite sure he had her, once again spurring on his stallion on to breakneck speed.

They were almost side by side as they raced hard to the edge of lake. Madeleine pushed her mare with all her might, but Will's stallion was stronger on the straight, and he used its brute power to edge back into the race. Now they could see the fallen log that marked the end of their course, and they both put everything they could muster into the final chase.

As the horses approached the jump, their noses were almost together, with Maddie glancing to her right to see Will by her side. As they took the final hurdle, both landed hard on the other side, though Will knew that his stallion had landed a split second before Madeleine's mare.

The two riders reined in beside the lake, breathing hard. Will pulled his sweating horse in beside Maddie, and smiled smugly.

"Beat you," he said simply.

Maddie glared at him incredulously. "You did not," she snapped, although her tone was one of amusement. "We landed together, thank you very much."

"If that's what you want to believe, Mads, then you believe it," he said, suddenly lapsing back into the short nickname he had given Maddie when they were children.

The change in address caught Madeleine by surprise. "Mads," she said simply. "You called me Mads. You haven't done that since we were about thirteen, you know."

Will smiled as he thought back to their youth. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He admitted.

Maddie smiled at him. "You know, I never let anybody else call me Mads. Ever. Only you, Will."

They sat for a moment, catching their breath, as her comment made its mark on Mowett. He never knew that she had reserved that name for him and him alone, and it made him feel especially honoured. He looked at her, her brilliant eyes shining from the thrill of the ride, and suddenly felt very close to her. She was indeed beautiful, and he felt his heart racing in his chest, knowing full well that this time it had nothing to do with the race they had just fought so hard to win.

For her part, Maddie had heard her childhood nickname, and almost felt her heart leap in her throat from shock, and from joy. He had only ever called her that name when they were very close, and now it seemed as though, finally, he was comfortable with her the way they were as children. Still, there was something very special about their rekindled friendship, beyond what they had known in their youth, and she suddenly felt the same feelings for him she had experienced when she first saw him in the Foyer at Chatsworth. She looked into his eyes, blue as the sky above, and felt her hands begin to shake lightly from the rush his gaze sent through her.

As they gradually caught their breath and regained their composure, Will moved his horse closer to hers and smiled. "I was heading down to the north woodlands, if you would like to join me for a slightly less frantic ride?"

Maddie was still lost in his eyes, finding herself more and more confused with every moment. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to leap out of her saddle and into his arms, though she knew that that was impossible. Instead, she looked for a way out, trying desperately to keep control of her emotions and give away nothing of her affection for him.

"No, I think I will head back to Chatsworth," she said calmly, turning her horse back in the direction of the manor. "I have been riding all morning, and really should make an appearance at home." She began to ride away slowly, trying in vain to escape her feelings, but still heartbroken at leaving him this way. She longed to stay with him, to spend more time with him. She took the plunge and stopped her horse, turning back on a sudden impulse.

"Oh, would you like to come to tea Tomorrow afternoon? Father thought it would be nice to see everybody again. He misses you, you know," she added, trying to hide her own feelings through her father's affection for Will and his family. She felt herself torn in a thousand different directions, so much of her wanting nothing more than to run away, but the desire to be with him again was too strong, and the words had tumbled out before she could really think about them. Besides, she dreaded the thought of being subjected to Mr Everett without Will there to save her anyway, and she clung to this thought as she awaited his reply, her heart racing. Deep inside, however, she knew that Everett and his hollow charms meant nothing to her at this moment.

Will was delighted at the invitation. "Of course, we will certainly be there, my dear." He said, pulling his horse even closer beside her. "Thank you for a lovely ride, Miss Dewhurst," he added formally, kissing her hand and smiling cheekily.

Maddie felt her heart start to quicken again at his touch, and smiled simply in response, knowing that if she spoke any more, she may not be able to keep her emotions hidden. Instead, she turned her mare without another word and slowly made her way across the green field that lay between her and Chatsworth, barely able to contain her tears from leaving him so abruptly. As she rode, she hung her head low, and silently prayed that these feelings for Will, so strong in her heart at this moment, would be gone by the time he walked through the doors of Chatsworth, and that she would never be so easily swept away by any man's charms again, not even a man as wonderful as he.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, Maddie has indeed fallen for Will! Awwwwww! That's just gorgeous! Go Mowett, you stud you!! But can she put her pride and her independence aside and allow herself to fall in love with him completely? Will she admit her feelings to herself, let alone to him? Is he falling in love with her, too?_

_You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!_


	14. Hostilities

Chapter 14 – Hostilities

The Mowett party had made their way to Chatsworth the following afternoon, Charlotte excited at the prospect of playing the pianoforte once more, Will more than a little distracted by his thoughts. Since his return from his ride the day before, Charlie had noticed that he was in an almost dream like state. Whenever she had spoken to him, he had been off in another world, dragged back to reality only by the sound of her voice repeating his name. Will had told the family of his meeting with Madeleine, and that she had invited them all for tea the following day, but he had said nothing more, instead retiring to his own world at any chance, his silence deafening.

Though she had been concerned, Charlie, never one to concentrate too hard on one particular subject for too long, had let her concern pass, instead preparing for the joy of visiting Chatsworth. As the carriage pulled up at the magnificient front stairs, Charlotte felt her heart leap, taking Tom's waiting hand as she climbed out of the carriage and making her way up to the grand entrance on his arm. Their walk the day before had been marvelous, and they had shared so much about themselves that she truly felt as though she knew him better than she knew herself. She smiled broadly, proud to be on his arm, while the smile on his face was wider than any Will had ever seen before.

Will had viewed the visit to Chatsworth differently to his sister. He was more than a little apprehensive, for a number of reasons. Firstly, he dreaded having to make the trip with his father, forced to sit in the carriage as the old man would no doubt protest loudly about being dragged away from his work to fop around like a useless layabout. He was also not looking forward to a reunion with Mr Everett, whom he found to be particularly unpleasant. However, his strongest feelings were reserved for Madeleine. They had ridden together the day before, and he had felt as though he was happier and freer than he had been for a very long time. He had spoken her childhood nickname, the name she reserved only for him, and as soon as he had spoken it, her manner had changed, and she had wanted nothing more than to leave him. He was confused, very confused. He had no idea as to why she had left him so quickly, concluding that she must have been unhappy in his company for some reason. However, he tried to put this thought out of his mind as he followed his sister and Tom up the Chatsworth stairs, where Lord Richard patiently awaited them.

"Welcome, welcome," he said warmly. "So wonderful to see you all again. Admiral, welcome back sir," he added, shaking Will's father's hand happily.

The Admiral smiled, an expression quite out of place on his stern face. "Thank you, sir, it is indeed a pleasure to be back." He lied.

The two men entered the house, followed by Charlotte and Tom, with Will trailing behind, still lost in his thoughts.

They moved into the drawing room, where Will immediately noticed Mr Everett, sitting in a comfortable chair, smoking a cigar. The curtains were pulled back to reveal the warm afternoon sun, streaming gently through the tall windows, and the tea service was laid in the centre of the room, ready for the visitor's arrival.

As the guests made their way into the room and found their places, Will scanned the surroundings for Maddie, finding her standing at one of the far windows, gazing out into the gardens, apparently oblivious to the party's entry to the drawing room. She seemed pensive, and he was more than a little apprehensive in approaching her. Nevertheless, he decided that her friendship was too important, and that if she was there for him, he must be there for her, and try to determine what it was that had troubled her so greatly the day before. With that thought he approached her quietly, coming to stand behind her. She had not noticed him, instead lost in her own muddled thoughts as she watched the sparrows play in the small fountain beyond the garden steps.

"Mads, are you ok," he asked softly, once again addressing her old childhood nickname.

She immediately turned to find him beside her, almost close enough to feel him. She had been thinking of him, only of him, since the previous days ride, and to suddenly see him, standing so close, had near taken her breath away.

"Yes, Will," she said quietly, smiling. "I am fine. Sorry, I am a little distracted today. Please, come and sit with me." She was trying her best to be polite, and still hide her obvious discomfort at being so close to him in her current confused state of mind.

As she moved away from the window, Will put out his hand to stop her, his concern evident. "Madeleine, are you sure you are alright? You seemed so unhappy when we parted yesterday. Have I upset you somehow?"

Maddie gave him the most convincing smile she could muster. "Oh, no, I was just very tired yesterday, that's all," she lied. "I suppose our race took more out of me than I expected. It's alright, Will, really." She put her hand on his arm to reassure him, although the action made her tremble a little more than she expected. "Come, lets join the others," she added, making her way to the waiting chaise lounge and the relative calm of her own thoughts. Will followed, still wholly unconvinced that simple tiredness was the only reason for her sudden change of mood the day before, but he decided to let it pass for the moment, leaving the lady to her own reflections as he sat quietly beside her.

What Will did not know was that Madeleine had not slept all night. Instead, she had lay awake, thinking of him, and how she had felt when they had ridden together, the wind in their faces and freedom in their hearts, sharing a moment that could only be reserved for them. She told herself time and time again that the feelings she had felt were not love; no, they could not be love. Instead, she had tried to convince herself that she was merely tired and overwhelmed, with Mr Everett's return making her feel uneasy and unprepared. But, no matter how many times she had said it, she still felt as though there was an unanswered question in her mind, and now, as she sat beside him, feeling his closeness, she was once again thrown into inner turmoil. Silently she did her best to hide her feelings, concentrating on the room around her, and trying to ignore his gaze.

Her attention moved instead to Charlotte and Tom, as she noticed how close they were sitting, and how happy they both had become in the past few weeks. Maddie smiled to herself, overjoyed to see this charming young lady who had become like a little sister to her so happy from the attentions of her chosen beau. She felt as though she wanted to give them something to help them along the way, wanting nothing more than to see Charlie safely married to a charming, handsome gentleman like Tom, but try as she might, she could not think of any way she could assist Charlotte in making the match secure.

Meanwhile, Lord Richard had begun the afternoon's conversation with a question to the Admiral. "How is London these days, sir? It feels like a lifetime since I was last at Piccadilly."

"It is indeed still there, sir," replied the Admiral, sipping at his ever present glass of sherry. "It is still the dirty, smelly hole it has always been."

Lord Richard laughed at the comment. "Yes, it never was a very pretty town, was it?"

"Still, it is not as dirty as Portsmouth, sir," added Will. "Portsmouth must be one of the ugliest towns in England."

The Admiral glared at his son for interrupting, his look filled with daggers. "Well, you would know, William, considering you spend far more time in that ugly town than you do with your own family," he snapped, staring into his glass of sherry.

Will sighed. The old man had been drinking before they had left Abbotsleigh, and the addition of more sherry on top of the copious amounts he had consumed that morning had made him even more aggressive than normal.

"I am back now, sir," said Will calmly, casting a smile at his sister, who had noted the harsh tone in her father's voice immediately. "Now all is well."

"Well? Is that what you call it?" the Admiral said coldly, beginning to raise his voice. "I don't think so. If all was well, you would be a captain by now, but you are not. No, you are still a miserable lieutenant, and that's all you ever will be."

Mr Everett was quite amused by this conversation, seeing Will, the apparent usurper for Madeleine's affections, so effectively dressed down in public, but Madeleine herself was furious. How dare Will's father treat him this way in company? She decided to head the Admiral off at the pass before he could start an even bigger argument, standing from her seat and moving across to kneel in front of her father's chair. She suddenly had an idea as to how she could stop the ensuing fight, and also give Charlotte and Tom the perfect opportunity to spend more happy time together.

"Father, I had a thought," she began. "Now that William is back, and Captain Pullings is also visiting, why don't we fill this house with music the way we used to? Let's throw a party, Father. We can celebrate Will's return to Abbotsleigh as well as the arrival of our visitors, and we can celebrate summer before it has left us for another year."

Charlotte almost let out a squeal of delight when Maddie had suggested a party. She loved parties, and the idea of a new dress for the occasion was too good to resist. Not only that, but she positively drooled at the thought of the other ladies in the shire spying the handsome Mr Pullings on her arm and turning green with envy. Yes, a party was indeed a most excellent idea.

Lord Richard obviously agreed with Charlotte, his face lighting up at his daughter's suggestion. "Yes, my daughter, what a charming idea that is. We shall indeed have a party, and all the families in the shire will be invited. What do you say to that, gentlemen?"

Tom smiled happily, always up for a dance with a pretty girl, especially his Charlotte, although he knew that his dancing left a lot to be desired. Mr Everett was initially neither impressed nor upset by the suggestion, instead rather put out that Miss Dewhurst had suggested it in celebration in honour of every other visitor besides him.

Will looked across the room at Maddie and smiled gratefully. He knew that, at least on one level, she had made the suggestion to stop a fight brewing between Will and his father, and the action indeed had the desired effect. The old man had returned silently to his sherry, content to ignore the rest of the room and retire to his own selfish thoughts.

Madeleine returned Will's smile, surprised at her excitement at the possibility of a celebration at Chatsworth, and particularly at spending the time with him. There had not been a party at the manor for quite some time, and she was secretly thrilled at the possibility of dancing the night away with Will, although she would be the last person to admit it.

Mr Everett, however, also had thoughts about this party, which involved dancing with the lovely Miss Dewhurst, and hopefully making a positive impression on her. He saw his return to Chatsworth as a second chance, firmly believing that he could woo Madeleine with a great deal more competence than the upstart Navy officer from Abbotsleigh, who continued to exchange secret glances with the lady at every occasion. He had long ago detected Maddie's affection for Mowett, but paid it no mind.

_He has nothing on me_ thought Everett, puffing away on his cigar. _I am ten times wealthier than he is. If she is smart, she will choose with her head, not her heart._

The conversation continued throughout the afternoon, until the guests had decided it was time to head home, and had made their way back to their carriage, riding slowly back to Abbotsleigh as the sun cast an orange glow across the dusk sky. Since the moment they waved goodbye to Madeleine, her father and Mr Everett, all Charlotte had talked of was the impending party, and what kind of dress she was likely to be wearing, causing the men to inwardly groan at the thought of a long ride back to Abbotsleigh spent talking of nothing but ladies fashion.

Will, however, heard none of it. Instead, he glanced out the window, seeing Maddie's face tainted with that same, sad expression as he had seen on his arrival that afternoon. He still had no idea what was troubling her, not knowing that her sudden melancholy mood as the carriage had pulled away was completely the result of him leaving Chatsworth once again. He silently hoped, however, that a party would revive her spirits, and make her happy in his company once more. He was also surprised at his own excitement, the thought of spending the night with the lovely Miss Dewhurst dancing in his arms was indeed a pleasant one, and he found himself smiling openly as the carriage rolled through the gates of Chatsworth and on into the evening.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, Madeleine saves the day. I love Maddie Dewhurst, she is a complex, interesting character, and a lot of fun to write._

_To Bean: Thanks so much for your continued reading and reviewing. I think I am writing this story just for you sometimes! Will catching Charlie and Tom as they...um...you know, well yes, he would kill Tom, absolutely, or get Maddie to shoot him – she is pretty handy with a gun. Although I think Charlie is too much of a good girl to do that, or at least to get caught! Pullings in a top hat? Hmmm, I am not sure why it's so funny, but putting James D'arcy in a top hat would be quite amusing – he would be about 6foot 5! Ouch, whiplash!!_

_KiraMowett: Yes, these boys are certainly my own. I have based none of their characteristics on the book Mowett and Pullings, which is why they're so much fun to write. Yes, poor Mowett, he is such a cute and cuddly teddybear, we adore him. Don't worry, he will find happiness sometime in his life...will it be in this story? Well, you will have to keep reading to find out!!_

_So, now it's Party Time at Chatsworth! Huzzah! Nothing better than a good party to liven up the romance. Will Maddie and Will dance the night in each other's arms, or will the evil Mr Everett work his magic on the lady and steal her away? Will Tom step on Charlotte's feet, and will the ladies of the shire turn green with envy when they see the handsome Captain Pullings? Will Tom be tempted to stray???_

_Dadadadum!! Stay tuned folks, for the party of the year!_


	15. First Dance

_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the party of the year...._

Chapter 15 – The First Dance

The sounds of strings and the pianoforte drifted up the stairway to Madeleine, who was still in the process of dressing for the party, already underway in the Grand Ballroom downstairs. A dozen different gowns were laid out on her bed, the lady at a loss as to which one would be the best choice for such an important event. She and her maid Sarah had spent the past hour trying on different gowns over and over again, Maddie always finding a reason not to like the current choice and requesting yet another to try.

Madeleine was surprised at her excitement, and at how difficult it had been to choose the perfect dress. She was never this picky about her attire, usually reaching into her robe and pulling out the first gown that caught her eye. Not this time. She had agonized over the choice for days, and now that the Ball was finally here, she was determined to choose the perfect gown. This was the social event of the year, and she was determined to look as beautiful as possible; not for her father, not for the guests, not even for herself, but for Will.

The thought of dancing with him suddenly made her blush. She felt her excitement grow even more as Sarah secured the last of the ribbons on the back of her current choice of gown, the maid stepping back and looking at her handiwork with approval.

"There, my lady. All done," Sarah said simply, as Maddie moved to the mirror and surveyed the finished product. The gown was spectacular, made from the most delicate red silk, tracing her slender torso and lifting her bust in a particularly eye catching manner. The dress continued down to the floor, flaring from her hips, and rustling like fallen leaves whenever she took a step.

Yes, this was it, she finally decided. There was no way any man could resist her dressed like this, not even...

She caught herself in the midst of these thoughts and shook her head. No, she didn't need a man, and she was not in love with Will. This was her mantra, and she silently repeated it over and over again as Sarah helped her to secure various pieces of jewellery and tied her hair in an intricate knot above her head.

When Madeleine moved to the mirror one last time, she was a vision of loveliness. The pearl choker around her neck shimmered softly in the candlelight, the huge ruby in its centre positively sparkling, and her delicate features were now creased into a very content smile.

"Alright," she said out loud, sighing. "Let's do it."

She left her room and slowly made her way to the top of the stairs. The music was much louder now, indicating that the party was well and truly underway. She took a deep breath and descended the stairs, a cheerful smile on her beautiful face, ready to greet her guests and mould herself into the role of the ultimate hostess.

When she reached the bottom of the grand staircase, she found the foyer already filled with ladies and gentlemen in sweeping gowns and handsome jackets, milling about under the giant sparkling chandelier above. The guests were slowly making their way to the Ballroom, leaving their coats with the busy groomsmen and preparing themselves for a night of festivities. Maddie mingled through the crowd, greeting old friends and making some new ones as they all made their way down the long hall to the Ballroom and the celebration that awaited them.

When Madeleine entered the Ballroom, she was immediately overwhelmed by how beautiful it was. Her father had expressly instructed her not to peek as the room had been prepared for the evening, wanting his daughter to be surprised at how wonderful it could become with a few well placed ornaments, and the remarkable sight of hundreds of candles reflected in the mirrored walls around her.

Maddie swept into the room, immediately catching the eye of the gentlemen around the entranceway. She was indeed stunning, and more than a few of the men who saw her silently traced the line of her dress, eyeing her figure appreciatively and longing to have the first dance with the beautiful, and very eligible, lady of Chatsworth.

Maddie was oblivious to their stares, instead scanning the room for her friends. To her right she saw the orchestra, already engaged in a lively minuet, their reflections flickering on the huge mirrors behind them. All around the room she could see ladies and gentlemen in their finery, chatting and enjoying the sights and sounds around them, but nowhere could she see the one face she was aching to find.

Her silent search was interrupted by a hand on her arm. "My daughter, you do indeed look lovely this evening," said Lord Richard, kissing his daughter's cheek tenderly.

"Thank you, Father," Maddie replied, taking his hand. "There are so many familiar faces here, it is quite wonderful."

"Yes there are indeed many good friends here," Lord Richard agreed. "It is a wonderful party, but nobody has begun to dance as yet. We were waiting for the lady of the house to make her appearance, and open the dancing with her usual grace and style."

Maddie saw the cheeky smile on his face, and laughed. "Indeed," she smiled. "Well, now I am here, I suppose it is time to begin." Inside she secretly dreaded the idea of opening the dancing, but she knew that, as the mistress of Chatsworth, it was expected, and so she had steeled herself, knowing that all attention would be focused on her as she danced the opening waltz with her chosen partner.

She also knew that her choice of partner for this opening dance was crucial, and that she would need to make that choice quickly. As her father made his way to the orchestra to announce the start of the first dance, her eyes scanned the room faster than lightening, searching for the only partner she was hoping to meet.

As she surveyed the room, her eyes fell unexpectedly on one man, his shimmering sliver jacket catching her eye. His windswept red blonde hair was immaculately combed, and he carried himself with the same arrogant air she had come to know so well from him.

Mr Everett was pleased that the lady had locked eyes with him. This was indeed his chance to make his impression; he knew that the guests at the party were familiar with him, and that he was known throughout the shire as on of the most eligible men currently residing in Essex. He also knew that by opening the dancing with the lady, other potential suitors would be given notice that he was her preferred beau, and that they had some stiff competition on their hands. However, his smug smile was wiped away when the lady's gaze drifted to his right, and an affectionate smile slowly crept onto her beautiful face.

Everett turned to find William Mowett standing just behind him, returning Maddie's smile with just as much affection. Everett's heart sank, knowing that he had lost the chance to make his initial mark to the upstart Navy officer from Abbotsleigh. But Everett still held out hope; the night was young, and surely the lady could not dance with Mowett all night?

Maddie, however, had other ideas. As soon as her eyes had locked on Will, she had almost stopped breathing. He was dressed in a stunning black and gold jacket, his blue eyes sparkling, and his smile so tender it melted her heart. Without thinking, she began to drift across the room towards him, her eyes never leaving his. As she did so, she heard her father's distant voice, announcing the first dance of the night, and that his daughter, as the mistress of Chatsworth, would be delighted to officially open the proceedings.

Mr Everett watched the lady longingly as she glided past him, though she barely even noticed that he was there. When she finally came to a stop in front of Will, he took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"My dear Madeleine, you are an image of loveliness, as always," he said quietly, his gaze filled with genuine affection.

"Thank you, Will," she breathed, trying hard to stop her trembling voice from giving away her nervousness. "I must open the dancing, and I was hoping you would join me?"

His return smile made her weak at the knees. _No, I do not love him, I do not love him_ she repeated over and over in her mind, but the longer she looked into his eyes, the more she realized that it was a lie.

"It would be my pleasure," he said softly, kissing her hand again and leading her to the centre of the now quiet Ballroom. All were hushed in preparation of the first dance, and more than a few whispers raced around the room when the beautiful lady of Chatsworth passed up the opportunity to dance with the very wealthy Mr Everett, to instead grace the dance floor with the charming Navy Officer who had only recently returned to Abbotsleigh. Indeed, some of the ladies in the crowd had noticed the way the lovely Miss Dewhurst had smiled at Lieutenant Mowett, and had ascertained that the lady was indeed quite taken with his charms. Several of those ladies also held out a dim hope that the dashing officer did not share Miss Dewhurst's affections, and that he would find the time to dance with them at some point during the evening.

As Will took her hand in preparation for the dance, Maddie thought she would burst from nervousness. She was the centre of attention, all eyes on her, and now she had made a rather bold statement by asking Will, and not Mr Everett, to dance with her. Having William on her arm for the opening waltz spoke volumes to the party guests, and more than a few gentlemen around the room eyed Mowett with jealousy as the orchestra struck up their tune, and Will put his hand gently around the lady's waist, pulling her close to him. As the two began to dance, Maddie found herself completely swept away by Will's grace and charm, his touch sending shivers through her entire body.

Gradually, other guests took to the dance floor to join the couple, twirling through each bar as the orchestra played out their simple rhythm. One of those couples was Lucy and Tom, who were the first to take up the waltz after Maddie and Will. Just as the gentlemen of the room had eyed Will jealously as he had begun to waltz with Madeleine, many now turned their attentions to Tom Pullings, and the fact that he was also dancing with one of the most beautiful women in the shire. Tom did not notice the stares around him, instead focusing entirely on Charlotte, who was enjoying the attention immensely, her stunning lavender satin gown shimmering in the light, its low cut attracting more than a few appreciative male stares. Although Tom was not the best dancer in the world, he was able to keep up the pace, gliding around the dance floor with Charlotte in his arms, a huge smile plastered permanently on his face. Charlotte, too, was in absolute heaven, knowing that many ladies around the room were eyeing Tom's handsome features, and turning green with envy as Charlotte held him close, boldly telling the world that he was hers, and nobody else could touch him.

* * *

As the party continued into the evening, more and more ladies and gentlemen took to the dance floor, with the many eligible bachelors seeking the attentions of the equally eligible ladies from the various houses throughout the shire. Many of those men had been itching to dance with Madeleine Dewhurst, but the longer the night went on, the more they realized that they would have little chance of holding her attentions. Instead, she had spent almost the entire evening in the arms of William Mowett, gliding effortlessly around the Ballroom, appearing to all the world the happiest woman on Earth.

As they danced, Will had finally brought his own nerves under control, and after what seemed like an eternity his heart had stopped beating at lightening speed. From the moment he had first seen her across the Ballroom, he had been overwhelmed by Madeleine's incredible beauty, and when their eyes had met, he felt his heart start to race from the thrill of her gaze. When he had taken her hand for the first waltz, he had struggled to keep himself from shaking, instead presenting the appearance of total calm, effortlessly guiding the lady around the dance floor. He was surprised at how much he had enjoyed the dance with Maddie; her smile so radiant, her so touch soft, and he was more than happy to continue with the next dance, and then another, and another still. It seemed to Will that they had been dancing all night, though he was not breathless; rather, he was happy to spend every moment with Maddie, partaking of her elegant charms, watching her smile as he took her hand and held her close, dance after dance.

Charlotte, too, had noticed how often her brother had danced with Madeleine, and found herself exceptionally pleased. She had suspected that there was some affection between the two, but it was not until now that her suspicions had been confirmed, as she had witnessed the look of pure joy on her brother's face as he held Maddie close on the dance floor. Charlie smiled openly as she watched them, feeling quite content that her beloved big brother had finally found love, and especially with someone as wonderful as Madeleine.

At length the orchestra concluded its piece, and the dancers applauded appreciatively. Maddie looked at William, who was still holding her close, and smiled.

"I haven't had this much fun in years, Will," she whispered to him. "Would it be alright with you if we danced all night?"

Will looked into her eyes and felt the same rush he had felt all night race through him. "Of course, my dear, it would be my pleasure." He said cheerfully, taking her hand and kissing it once more.

Their moment was shattered by a smooth voice behind them. "Excuse me Mr Mowett, but are you going to monopolize the lady all evening?" It was Everett, assuming his most arrogant expression, standing close enough to have spoken to the couple a great deal softer than he had done. Indeed, his question was as much for Will as it was for the party guests, particularly the other gentlemen, many of whom had heard Everett's question and now stared at William in silent anticipation of his answer.

Will was suddenly speechless. All he wanted to do was dance the night away with Maddie, and now he knew that through one simple question from this idiotic fop in his garish sliver jacket, that would not be the case; that he would now have to step back to allow the other gentlemen at the party dance with Madeleine, as she was the hostess of the event, and must be accommodating to all of her guests. He raced through a thousand possible responses in his mind before Madeleine, sensing his difficulty, stepped in and rescued him.

"Of course I shall not be dancing with Mr Mowett all evening, Mr Everett," she said lightly, feeling her heart break at the thought of losing Will as her partner. "and, naturally, I would be delighted to dance with you, sir," she added, offering him her hand.

Everett kissed her hand softly, but with nowhere near the affection Will had offered her earlier in the evening. Maddie threw Mowett a quick glance, confirming that they had no choice, but that she would be alright. Will silently stepped away, allowing Everett to take to the dance floor with Madeleine, and felt his heart shatter as the couple began to twirl effortlessly around the dance floor to the renewed sounds of the orchestra.

Will glanced around him, completely lost. He had been so happy with Madeleine in his arms that the feeling had quite overwhelmed him, and he had been oblivious to the rest of the evening's proceedings. Now, as the music played cheerfully in the background, he drifted off into his own thoughts, and slowly found himself walking out onto the balcony behind the Ballroom, hoping that the brisk night air would somehow revive his mood, and that he could somehow come to terms with the myriad of thoughts and emotions now spinning around in his mind.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: He took her into his arms, and they danced. Awwwww, how romantic. Damn you Everett! DAMN YOU! Taking away their happiness like that. You evil, evil bastard!_

_NB, I know 1806 is a little early for a waltz, but hey, it's such a romantic dance, we will bend the historical rules just a little, yes?? :o)_

_Bean: Yeah, Charlie loves a good frock. ;o) Although, I think at this party, Madeleine won in the gorgeous competition. I also couldn't get the image of Mowett in the stunning black and gold jacket out of my head while I was writing this chapter.... Ahhh...swoon! I always picture Pullings in dark blue for some reason, I guess it kinda suits him, although I didn't include a description of his jacket in this chapter – I thought it better to leave that up to the reader's imagination!_

_So, will our dear Mr Mowett have the chance to dance with the stunning Miss Dewhurst again? Will Everett sweep the lady away with his charms? Will Tom step on Charlie's feet in the next dance? Stay tuned, folks, as the biggest party of 1806 steps into high gear...._


	16. The Plan

_And the party continues...(I originally wrote the last chapter and this chapter as one, but it was so damned long I cut it down to two!)_

Chapter 16 – The Plan.

William Mowett stared out into the night from his position on the Ballroom balcony, the gardens beneath him lit by a hundred lanterns, casting their soft glow over the lake in the centre of Chatsworth's manicured grounds. He lit a cigar, glancing down at the lake and suddenly remembering the intimate conversation he and Maddie had shared as they sat beside it so many weeks before, and how it had touched his heart.

One by one, the memories of the time they had spent together since his return to Abbotsleigh flooded his mind, setting his heart racing once more. As he looked out into the soft glow of the evening, he closed his eyes, finally admitting to himself the truth he had been trying so hard to deny.

He loved her. He knew it was true, but somehow, even admitting it to himself was nearly impossible. He had tried and tried to push the feeling aside, but now that he had spent the night dancing with her, holding her close, feeling her touch, he knew he could not escape it. He knew that his heart ached to be with her, and that he was completely entranced by her beauty, her charm, her grace, indeed everything she was.

Though he may have finally admitted the truth to himself, it did not make the situation any easier. He still held onto his memory of Lucy, distant as it may seem to him now, not wanting to betray her by falling for another woman. Although he knew that Lucy would want him to be happy, he still could not let her go and find happiness with Madeleine, no matter how much he longed to hold Maddie in his arms and tell her of his true affections for her. Something said no. Something told him that he could never love another woman, for what if she were snatched away from him the way Lucy had been, just at the moment he had told her that he loved her...

Unbeknown to Will, Charlotte had seen him quietly make his way out onto the balcony, and she had left Tom's side in the hope of speaking to him. As she approached her brother, she noted his pensive mood, and smiled to herself, knowing that his sadness was no doubt created by fact that the evil Mr Everett had stolen Madeleine away from him on the dance floor moments before.

Charlie crept up to her brother and gently took his arm. "Are you ok, Will?" she said softly.

William glanced down at his sister, her blue eyes shining with mischief, and gave her a curious look. "Yes, my angel, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She assumed her most innocent look. "Oh, I don't know, I guess I thought you seemed a little sad, standing out here all alone, now that you are no longer dancing with Madeleine."

Will raised an eyebrow, seeing his sister's cheeky smile. "What are you talking about, Charlotte?"

Charlie noted once again that he used her full name, telling her she must be in trouble again. She decided it was time to put away her feminine charms and be straight with her brother, hoping that he would finally admit his feelings. "Will," she said seriously, "I would have to be blind not to notice the way you were looking at her in there."

A sudden flash of embarrassment swept through Will with the thought that everybody had noticed how much he had enjoyed holding Madeleine in his arms. He began to blush, looking down at the ground awkwardly, taking care not to meet Charlotte's gaze.

She saw her brother's reddening cheeks, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" she asked him quietly.

Will stared out into the gardens. Admitting it to himself was one thing, but admitting it to his sister, that was entirely different.

"I don't know, Charlie," he replied softly, still gazing absently into the night. "I really don't know. She is so beautiful, so perfect, and I love being with her, but ..." his voice drifted off into silence as he became lost in his thoughts once more. How could he fall in love with Maddie, and walk away from Lucy's memory so easily?

Charlotte held her brothers arm tightly, her tender smile lighting up the dark night. "William, my dear, sweet big brother," she whispered, "I have never seen you as happy as you are with Madeleine. You cannot keep denying the way you feel, Will, no matter how hard it may be to let go of old memories."

Will looked at her sharply. The expression in her eyes told him that she knew about Lucy, although he had never spoken of his heartache to Charlotte since his arrival at Abbotsleigh. He surmised that Tom must have mentioned it, and though he was more than a little annoyed at his friend for speaking of the events on the _Acheron_ without his knowledge, he silently felt quite relieved that Charlie knew, and was now offering him the gentle affection of a sister who understood his dilemma, and sought to help him in any way she could.

"You know," he said simply.

"Yes, I know. It's alright, Will," Charlotte reassured him. "Your memories will always be with you, but you must find a way to move on, and be happy. Lucy will always be in your heart, but you cannot cling to her forever. Remember, just because you have lost her doesn't mean you will lose everything, or everyone you love."

Will was amazed by his sister's frankness and understanding. Charlie was never one to understand the complexities of anything, let alone her brother's emotions, but somehow she could see straight into his heart, forcing him to face the feelings he had been trying so hard to deny for so long.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by Tom, who had set out in search of his lady, finding her standing close to her brother on the balcony. He approached them quietly, Charlie noticing him out of the corner of her eye and beckoning him to approach, smiling as she offered him her hand.

She gazed back at her brother and smiled. She had drawn him out, and she had seen his heartbreak, knowing that it was a good thing. Indeed, he needed to bring it to the surface if he was ever to move on. "Will, don't throw away your happiness for a memory," she said quietly, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You love Maddie, I can see it in your eyes. Don't let her go, she is too good to lose."

With that, she kissed his cheek tenderly before returning to the Ballroom, Tom quite happy to hang on her arm like a prized ornament. As they entered, the orchestra played its final note, and Charlotte saw Maddie immediately cease dancing with Mr Everett, standing quietly before him. It was obvious to the world that the lady did not want to be there, and Charlie longed for a way to rescue Madeleine and reunite her with Will. As she gazed absently at the couples in the centre of the room, standing in silence as they waited for the orchestra to begin the next piece, she suddenly formed the most brilliant idea. She leaned to Tom's ear and whispered her plan, to which he nodded approvingly, before setting off, a woman with a purpose, to the centre of the dance floor, with Tom hot on her heels.

"What a lovely dance," she said cheerfully as she approached Maddie and Mr Everett, standing idly as they waited for orchestra to strike up again. "Mr Everett, you are such a lovely dancer. May I have the honour of a turn on the floor with you?" She put out her hand in expectation, her smile coated in sugar.

Everett knew he was trapped. "Um, why of course, Miss Mowett. It would be a pleasure," he said, taking her hand with quite possibly the most fake sincerity Tom had ever witnessed. Pullings, however, put away his annoyance at Everett's lack of attention to Charlie, and now stood at the ready. This was his cue.

"Perhaps, then, Miss Dewhurst, you would do me the honour of dancing this next dance with me?" he said, offering Maddie his arm and smiling innocently.

Maddie stared at him, dumbfounded. Somehow she knew something was going on, but she was not quite sure what it was. In reality, she did not care. The thought of escaping from Everett was at the forefront of her mind, and she willingly placed her hand on Tom's arm, smiling happily.

"Thank you, Mr Pullings," she said simply, her grateful smile confirming to Tom that Charlie's plan was indeed a most excellent one.

At that moment, the orchestra began to play, and the two couples separated, making their way across the dance floor to the tune of a lively folk dance. Tom had purposefully led Maddie towards the rear of the room and away from Everett and his darling Charlotte, trying hard to lead with grace and style that he knew he did not possess as a dancer. Maddie inwardly chuckled at his lack of ability, happy to be in someone else's arms. _Anyone but Everett,_ she thought silently.

As Tom and Madeleine twirled their way to the far end of the room, and far enough away from Charlotte and Mr Everett to speak openly, Pullings looked down at the lady and smiled his cheekiest smile. "Was that a good bit of saving or what?" he said, positively beaming.

Maddie laughed. "Oh, Tom, thank you. You have no idea how much I wanted to escape from that man. He is quite horrid, you know."

"Yes indeed," Tom agreed, letting Maddie go from his dance hold and taking her hand, leading her away from the dance floor. "It was Charlie's idea. She thought you might need a bit of a rest from all the attention. My job was to make sure nobody else got any ideas and swept you away."

"She is such a thoughtful girl," Madeleine smiled, as she and Tom approached the glass doors leading onto the balcony. "Yes, I do believe some fresh air would do me the world of good."

Tom grinned in reply, coming to a stop at the balcony doors and taking her hand, kissing it softly. "I'm afraid I must leave you now, Miss Dewhurst," he said formally. "Duty calls, and I must now rescue my lady from the clutches of the vile Mr Everett. Please excuse me," he said, returning to the ballroom, awfully pleased with himself for successfully carrying out Charlie's orders to the letter.

Maddie watched him walk away with a smile, quite impressed with this gentleman and his simple ways, and awfully pleased that he and Charlotte were now so close. _Perhaps there are indeed wedding bells in the air for Miss Mowett and Mr Pullings? What a charming thought..._she reflected.

She turned back to the balcony to see a dark silhouette, standing at the railing, staring out into the night. She could not see the gentleman's face, but the black and gold shimmer of his jacket immediately gave away his identity, and Maddie felt her heart start to pound in her chest. She approached him on tip toes, careful not to disturb his thoughts, coming to a stop behind him.

"May I join you?" she whispered to the gentleman softly.

Will spun around to find her by his side, gazing up at him with a tenderness that melted his heart. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not heard her approach, and now he was quite overwhelmed by her closeness, unable to find a single word to say.

She moved to his side, staring out into the gardens beyond. "It is a beautiful evening," she said confidently, trying hard to cover the tremble in her voice.

Will smiled at her warmly. "It is indeed. This seemed like the perfect place to take a moment and relax." He paused, gathering his thoughts, before asking the obvious question. "How did you escape from Everett, may I ask?"

Maddie giggled. "It was Charlie's grand plan. She and Tom rescued me, and Tom led me out here for some air. I do believe Charlotte is in there now, spinning around the dance floor in Everett's arms, as poor Tom looks on like a caged tiger."

Will laughed at her observation. Yes, the thought of any other man dancing with Charlie would be unbearable for Pullings, so giving her up to Everett in order to save Maddie, even just for one or two dances, must have been quite an ask. Charlie certainly did have immense power over his dear friend, and Will silently laughed to himself at the thought of Tom Pullings, the man who was so commanding and authoritative on the Quarterdeck, following his little sister like a poor lost puppy.

For a time Maddie and Will both looked out into the garden in silence, with the orchestras cheerful tones spilling out onto the balcony behind them. Both were quite lost for words; neither knew how to speak of their feelings, nor the fact that they were both trembling, or that their hearts were racing so fast they didn't quite know how to stop them.

It was Will who took the plunge and broke the silence first. "You look so lovely this evening, Maddie," he said quietly, trying to sound casual.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she smiled cheekily in reply, smoothing out the creases in her skirt as she always did. "It took me so long to find anything to wear. Nothing was quite right, and I wanted to look pretty for such a social event."

"It wouldn't matter what dress you wore, Madeleine, you always look beautiful."

Will almost kicked himself. He had spoken without thinking, and he silently held his breath as the lady turned to him, quite surprised by the directness of his comment.

Madeleine paused for a moment, not quite knowing what to say. Her eyes darted to the ground demurely as she weakly found her voice. "Thank you, Will," she said simply, turning back to the gardens beyond in an attempt to avoid his gaze.

Again they stood in silence, not knowing what to say next. The tension was thick as they stood, so close, each wanting desperately to tell the other of their feelings, but not knowing how to speak of them.

"Ah, Madeleine my dear, there you are."

Lord Richard had emerged onto the balcony, seeing his daughter in the company of young William Mowett, and silently leapt for joy at seeing the two so close. He had always believed that William was an excellent young man, and would make a fine husband for his little girl, but he had kept his opinions to himself, knowing that his headstrong daughter would take advice on such matters from no-one.

"Maddie, the party is about to conclude. I will need you to join me as we farewell our guests." Lord Richard was secretly quite upset at the thought of separating her daughter and Will, but he knew there was nothing for it.

Madeleine sighed. This was her duty, and she knew she had no choice but to join her father in the endless hand shaking and hollow pleasantries associated with the farewells at Chatsworth that evening.

"Of course, Father, I'm coming," she said shortly, as the old man smiled and shuffled slowly back into the ballroom.

She turned to Will. He did well to hide his disappointment, instead offering her a sympathetic smile.

"Duty calls," he said simply.

"Indeed," Maddie agreed, glancing back into the Ballroom sadly. She once more turned back to Will, longing to stay, so close to him, for the rest of the night.

"Thank you Will," she said quietly. "Thank you for dancing with me this evening."

He raised her delicate hand to his lips and kissed it, softly, tenderly, making her blush. "It was indeed my pleasure, Madeleine," he said confidently, but if one listened closely, the trembling in his voice could almost be heard.

Maddie, however, did not hear it. All she knew was the feeling of her heart breaking as the turned away from him slowly and made her way back to the ballroom. She did, however, glance back to see his eyes following her every move, his face creased into a warm smile; a smile which spoke so much, and yet, could never speak the true feelings in his heart.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: HE LOVES HER! YAAAAYYY! Go Will, you stud you!! But they're not together yet folks, and there's still more twists and turns in this plot than the Le Mans 24 hour. Stay tuned for more sweet sweet lovin in the crazy, mixed up world of Abbotsleigh Park!!_


	17. Decisions

_This chapter is long, but it was very rewarding to write. I hope you like it. Read on as we learn a little more about Admiral Robert Mowett and his sad history..._

Chapter 17 – Decisions

The days immediately following the Ball were quiet at Abbotsleigh. The Admiral had been called back to London the morning after the Ball, once again on urgent Admiralty business, leaving the rest of the house's inhabitants in peace to privately consider their next moves.

For Charlotte and Tom, these days were like a dream come true. They had danced the night away in each other's arms at the Ball, the ladies of the shire all suitably jealous of young Miss Mowett and her handsome beau. Tom was positively beaming throughout the evening, so proud of the fact that the most beautiful woman in the room was twirling effortlessly around the dance floor with him, and with him alone. Their constant togetherness had only been interrupted for a short while, mainly being when Charlie and Tom had undertaken a grand plan to rescue Madeleine Dewhurst from the arms of Mr Everett, and deliver her back to the charms of Will, safe and sound.

It was only a concern for her brother that had tainted Charlotte's otherwise perfect week. She had watched him, silently walking the halls of Abbotsleigh, lost in his own thoughts, for days, and had been more than a little worried. He too appeared to have spent a wonderful night at Chatsworth, the vast majority of that evening spent spinning around the dance floor with Madeleine Dewhurst in his arms. Charlotte had noticed their closeness at the Ball, and had spoken to her brother of his feelings for the lady, but as she expected, Will had denied it all. Now, after the happiness and joy of the Ball, he had fallen into a state of constant reflection, still spending time with his sister and Tom, but somehow locked in another world, a world where Charlotte could not reach him, no matter how hard she may try.

Still, she knew she had tried very hard, and also knew that her brother's emotions were well and truly off limits to her, so she had stepped away as the dutiful sister, realizing that only he could come to terms with the way he felt about Maddie, and decide what his next step, if any, would be.

Indeed, Madeleine Dewhurst was all William Mowett had thought about during those long, agonizing days. He had pondered, and reflected, remembering the time he had spent with her, and how much he had enjoyed it. Still, he could not bring himself to completely accept the fact that he was indeed in love with her, no matter how true it may appear. He had already admitted his affections to himself that night at Chatsworth as he stood on the balcony, gazing out into the night, but now that he had time to reflect he once again found a reason to deny his feelings. Time and time again he thought of a reason to walk away, to tell himself that he did not adore her, no matter how much he knew it to be a lie. He still clung to the memory of Lucy, but now that memory took hold of him through his own longing to find a way out, not out of any genuine love or affection. Inside, the thought of loving again truly terrified him, as it carried the possibility that he would once again give his soul to a woman, falling for her completely, before she would be snatched from him without warning. There were times when he even found himself regretting his feelings for Lucy, believing that maybe, just maybe, if he had not loved her, and told her of his desires that night on Galapagos, that maybe she would still be alive.

So he had remained silent, spending the long days on horseback, or walking the gardens around the manor, or in his father's study, reading one of the many heavy volumes of poetry on the dusty shelves. He had even attempted to put pen to paper, as he did at sea, and write about his feelings for Madeleine in verse, but though he may try, he found he would sit and stare at an empty page for hours, the words completely lost to him.

His mind was an endless tumble of images, all of Madeleine. Her beauty, her grace, her elegance; everything about her was perfect, and though he longed, more than anything, to hold her in his arms once again, and to tell her of his feelings for her, he pushed those longings to the back of his mind, trying to convince himself that he could never love her the way he loved Lucy, and that Madeleine deserved better than he could ever offer her.

So the days at Abbotsleigh continued, on and on in a gentle cycle of normality, until the day that Admiral Mowett returned, bringing two envelopes, marked to his son and Captain Pullings respectively. He had entered the house briskly, heading for his usual seclusion in the study, before coming to a sudden holt at the door. _No, not this time_, he thought to himself, turning on his heel and heading straight for the Drawing Room, where his daughter was quietly sitting with her needlework.

"Father, you're home!" said Charlotte, rising to her feet. She took him in her usual, if emotionless embrace, and immediately noticed something about him was different. She pulled away from him and looked at his face, seeing something, some spark, that she had never seen in his eyes before.

"What is it, Father? Are you alright?" she asked him with mild concerned.

Admiral Mowett looked at his daughter for a few moments, before brushing the back of his hand across her cheek affectionately, a smile creasing his weatherworn face.

"I never realized how beautiful you are, Charlotte. You look so much like your mother," he said softly.

Charlotte immediately became alarmed. This was not her father, it could not be. He had never shown her any affection, not like this, and to suddenly act in this manner was completely out of character. She stared at him, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say, while the Admiral, still smiling, sat down in his large leather chair and looked around the room. He seemed, calm, pensive, even happy, which was nothing like his usual manner. As he surveyed the room, he cast an appreciative eye across the many trinkets that lay around the Drawing Room, before one caught his attention, prompting him to leave his chair and approach the small rosewood table in the corner of the room where the item sat.

He picked up a small box, made of the finest bone china and decorated with hand painted red roses, and looked at it appreciatively. "This was your mothers, you know." He said in an almost dreamy voice. "I bought it for her on our first wedding anniversary." He turned the precious box over in his hands several times, before setting it back on the table with care. When he turned back to his daughter, she was staring at him in disbelief.

"Father, what's happened? Is everything alright?" She was now growing quite concerned.

He smiled at her again. "Yes, my dear daughter, everything is fine," he said happily, returning to his chair as Mrs Bell entered the room quietly.

"Admiral Mowett, sir, may I fetch you some sherry?" she asked in her usual manner.

The Admiral was about to answer, but stopped abruptly, as if a sudden thought had entered his head. He took a deep breath before smiling up at Mrs Bell to reply.

"No, thank you, Mrs Bell. Tea would be fine, if you please."

Mrs Bell stared at him as if he had just spoken in a foreign language. After a few seconds, she regained her composure and left the Drawing Room bound for the kitchen, shaking her head in confusion.

After hearing her father's request for tea, and not his usual sherry, Charlie suddenly realized what was different about her father – he had not been drinking. She was so used to it by now, she barely knew him any other way, as if he had always existed in a constant alcoholic state.

Indeed, it was as if his precious sherry was Robert Mowett's only friend. He had originally retreated to sherry as a means of escape, to rid him of the terrible pain in his heart when his world had crashed down around him; when his wife Katherine had died giving birth to his daughter, and he had been far away in Spain, unable to be by her side when he knew she needed him the most. Robert loved Katherine, loved her with all of his heart, and the news of her death, when he was unable to reach her, ripped him to shreds, sending him to the ship's rum stores in a vain attempt to drown his sorrows. When he had returned home, he had found that he could not rid himself of the need to keep his sadness at bay through alcohol, and had continued to drink; drink himself to a stupor; drink himself into a state where he no longer knew what was right or what was wrong anymore. He had managed, barely, to restrain his addiction when in command, and later when in the higher ranks of the Admiralty, knowing that he would never be able to perform the role of Captain and later Admiral when so heavily under the influence, but as soon as he had returned to Abbotlseigh, he had found that the pain of Katherine's loss overwhelmed him, and he could never find the strength to confront it and move on, not even after years of life without her.

So he had wallowed in his self pity, using sherry as his only way out, and he had unknowingly dragged his son and daughter through hell with him. At first he did not realise the effect his behaviour was having on his children, and was oblivious to the pain he was inflicting on them, but as time went on he slowly came to understand that his indifference to his daughter had been extreme, and that he had pushed his son so far away that there would be no chance of turning back the clock and repairing the damage he had caused their relationship. This knowledge had sent him even deeper into inner turmoil, and forced him to drink even more, hoping somehow to rid himself of the sadness and humiliation, especially when he knew that his son, his only son, had left Abbotsleigh vowing never to return, all because of the anger and hatred he held towards his father.

Now, all these years on, Admiral Mowett had firmly believed that there would be no reprieve for the way he had treated his children, no way to stop his ever downward spiral into constant despair, until that one day just over a week ago, when he was called to London urgently in the middle of the night. He had told Mrs Bell it was on account of Admiralty business, but this was not entirely true, for when he had arrived in the capital, he had headed straight to the bedside of his best friend Admiral Jeremy Preston, who lay dying after a highway robbery shooting had left him mortally wounded.

Jeremy was Robert Mowett's only friend. The two had been acquainted since they began their careers as Midshipmen, and had served on many ships together, both finally promoted and finding their way to the upper echelons of Navy command. Jeremy knew of Mowett's troubles with alcohol, and the pain in his heart over his wife's loss and his children's apparent hatred of him, but had stayed quiet, deciding not to comment on how his friend chose to behave with his family. Now, as he lay dying, he knew he must speak, and so had told Robert Mowett exactly what he had seen, what he knew his dear friend was going through, and what Robert must do to change before it was too late. For the very reclusive and lonely Robert Mowett, it was the first time in his life anybody had ever spoken to him in this way, and he was stunned that his heartbreak and despair could have been so visible to the world around him as he had drowned himself in his precious grog time and time again. Preston had taken his hand, and begged him to try; try for the sake of his health, for the sake of the Navy, but most importantly, try for the sake of his children, to leave the pain behind and find the strength in himself to finally move on. Robert had held Jeremy's hand that day as he stood helpless at his bedside, his heart in pieces, and watched his best friend die, feeling as though the entire world had just collapsed on his shoulders.

That evening, Mowett had sat alone in his London apartment, staring at the bottle of rum on the dresser for so long he thought it could have shattered from the force of his gaze. He could hear nothing but his friend's words spinning endlessly around his head; that life could still go on, that he had every reason to be happy, and that his son and daughter deserved so much more love than their father had ever given them. He had sat and cried, for hours and hours, finally feeling the pain of all the years passed come to the surface as he faced the demons that had possessed him for so long. He had resolved on those nightmare days to make a change; to rid himself of his obsession with alcohol, and to try and make it up to his children in some way, any way, that might show them how much he truly loved them. For the first time, he finally realized that the only other way out from this self torture was through his own death, unless he vowed now to make a change for the better.

He had later made his way to the Admiralty for an urgent meeting, feeling tired and agitated from his lack of sleep and withdrawal, but pleased that he had managed to stop himself from reverting back to his old ways, at least for that short period in London. He had sat at a round table with the other Navy elites, discussing the upcoming action against the French, knowing that his son would be called once again to serve his country, and that he would no doubt lose the chance to finally tell the boy that he really did love him, and had done all those years, even if he had a funny way of showing it.

It was during that meeting, however, that a list of potential new appointed Captains had been passed around the table, and he had noted that that list included one Thomas Pullings. As the new commissions were discussed and potential ships identified, a thought had formed in Robert's mind, and he had made a request that he had never made of his Admiralty colleagues before. He had left the meeting, quite pleased with himself, holding two envelopes, one addressed to his son, the other to Pullings. He hoped that the contents of those envelopes would, in some way, go towards making up for the years of neglect he had shown to William.

When he had finally ridden out of London on his way back to Abbotsleigh, Mowett was confident that he had indeed made a change for the better, suddenly feeling more in control, more aware, and happier than he had in a very long time. As he got closer and closer to home, however, his sorrow had begun creeping back, filling his mind with uncertainty, and pushing him more and more to a desire to drown his depression in a good glass of wine.

As the carriage had rolled through the gates of Abbotsleigh, he had looked deep inside for some inner strength, and knew of only one place where he might find it. To that end, he had ordered the carriage driver to take him not to the house, but to the family cemetery that lay just beyond the woodlands to the north of the manor, telling the driver to head back to the stables without him. Here, he had left the carriage, shaking like a frightened child, and approached his wife's tombstone for the first time since the day he had put her to rest all those years ago. He had knelt beside her grave, and spoken to her, of all the things he had longed to tell her all these years, opening his heart and begging her for the strength to be the man she always knew he could be. He had cried that day, remembering her beauty, and her joy, and all the wonderful times they had shared together, and he found that the feeling of calmness and serenity that filled his heart once his tears had dried made him feel better than he had in a very long time. He had left her tombstone and walked back to the manor, alive, refreshed, at peace in his heart, and knowing that he did, indeed, have the strength to follow through with his promise, and change his life for the better. He also finally realized that, although Katherine was not with him, she would always be in his heart and in his memory, a constant image of loveliness that lifted his spirits for the first time in years.

It was with this sense of renewed purpose, with a new joy for life, that he now sat in the Abbotsleigh Drawing Room, gazing proudly on the beautiful daughter who stood before him. He had never really noticed how beautiful she was until now, or how much she did indeed look like her mother. He was still surprised that the thought of Katherine's memory, until now so painful, could now actually bring him happiness, as he looked at Charlie with a tenderness she had never seen in his eyes before.

Charlotte slowly sat down on the floor next to her father, taking his hand gently. This was not the man she knew, and the fear of what had instigated this sudden change was evident in her worried gaze.

"Father," she began quietly, her voice quivering, "what has happened to you? You haven't been drinking."

Robert Mowett was taken aback by his daughter's comment, not realizing how much his little girl had been aware of her father's habit of drowning in the comfort of his ever present sherry. He regained his composure and smiled at her, resting his hand on hers.

"No, my dear, I haven't" he said softly. "That is in the past now. I have spent too much time in the company of my sherry glass, and it's done none of us any good. Now we must look to the future, and I must find a way to make up for the hell I have put you and your brother through."

Charlotte stared at her father for a long time, not knowing what to say. She was overwhelmed by his sudden tenderness and love for her, and she felt so wonderful she thought she might burst from pure joy. She suddenly leapt up from the floor and took him into a truly affectionate embrace for the first time in her memory, holding him close.

"Oh, father, I love you, I love you so much. How I have wanted to tell you, tell you everything...oh father..." her words slowly drifted into silence as she felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

Robert held his daughter close, so close, feeling her quivering body, trying hard to hold back his own tears. "Forgive me, Charlotte," he said sadly. "Please, please forgive me. I should have loved you, my baby girl. I should have loved you...."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, Charlie sobbing gently in her father's arms, the Admiral feeling for the first time that he was beginning to know his daughter as the woman she truly was. Slowly Charlotte regained her composure and smiled at him.

"I have nothing to forgive you for, Father," she said gently, "you may have been hard on me, but you were always civil." She looked into his eyes, still not knowing if this could really be real, but knowing that she needed to broach the subject of her brother. "It's Will who was always on the receiving end of your tirades. He is the one who you treated so..." she did not know quite how to phrase it, hoping that her father would understand what she was saying.

Robert did understand, understood all too well, and he looked down at the ground sadly as he reflected on his relationship with his son. It was true. This moment with Charlotte would be easy compared to the prospect of telling his son that he cared, and had always cared, underneath the haze of alcohol that had made him treat the boy with such contempt. Still, he hoped that the letters he held in his jacket pocket for Will and Tom might help him to approach the subject in more acceptable, gentleman like terms, and give his son reason to believe that, for the first time, his father was actually genuine.

"I know," the Admiral said to Charlie quietly. "I have blamed him for such a long time for Katherine's death, indeed for everything. I didn't know what else to do, Charlotte..." He paused, taking a deep breath. "But that will change now, my darling girl," he added, brushing her cheek with his hand affectionately as he had before. "I won't let that happen again."

Charlie smiled up at her father. These were the words she had been waiting to hear all her life, as she had prayed that her brother and her father could finally settle their differences and express the true affection she knew they possessed for one another. "Father, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." She said, beaming.

"I hoped it would," he smiled back. "I have some news for your brother and Captain Pullings which will be of great interest to them both, and I will ask you to fetch them for me presently, but if you will permit me, my dear, first I will have some tea – I am quite parched from all this emotion. It's quite tiring, you know!"

He laughed. For the first time in Charlotte's memory, her father laughed. She suddenly found herself laughing with him, unable to contain her happiness, the thought that they might now actually be a family blissfully locked into her mind.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, looks like Admiral Mowett is not such a complete bastard after all. Let that be a lesson to you kids – drinking yourself stupid might seem like a good short term solution, but in the end, you will only hurt the people you love, and you will have to face up to the heartache you are trying to ignore eventually anyway. There, that's my community service announcement for the day...._

_Bean02: Tom as an action figure? Has its merits. I think you left one out though, you forgot "prance around the quarterdeck like a nancy boy and pout like he's the prettiest Tom". I'd buy that one, but only if it came with the optional pretty boy comb and lipstick mirror. As for somebody, anybody kissing, you'll just have to wait a little longer, although I can tell you now that Pullings is gonna be getting some action before Will is, and boy, when that boy gets action, does he get ACTION!!! _

_Sleepwalking Dreamer: I shall consider your offer for Merci to assassinate Everett closely, thanks. I still like the idea of Mowett getting run over by a carriage to knock some sense into him, but only if Everett is driving. Hmm, that has merits too. Also re your "Ravishing" suggestion – there's definitely some ravishing on the cards, so stay tuned! BTW, I promise I will check my email more often from now on, so please keep reviewing, and keep writing your story, babe, I'm lovin' it!_

_So, maybe now Robert and Will can have a decent relationship as father and son, but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see if William can forgive Robert for all that his father has put him through over the years. And what's the news in these mysterious letters from the Admiralty?? Dadadadum!!! Tune in next time as Abbotsleigh Park continues..._

_Now get back to work Bean, you SLACKER!!_


	18. Amends

_OK, Bean, since you have a day off, here's a few more chapters...I am so nice. ;o)_

Chapter 18 - Amends

Will and Tom were sitting comfortably in the Library, having just returned from a most enjoyable ride around the Abbotsleigh grounds. They had discussed much during their ride, including Tom's increasing closeness with Charlotte, and the fact that he was happier with Charlotte than he had ever been in his life. Though the two had skirted around the subject of marriage at different points during the conversation, it was never actually mentioned, Tom still not certain that marrying the lady before he had secured his own permanent command was a good idea. After all, marriage was widely considered to be career suicide before one achieved the rank of Captain, and although he had been made Captain of the _Acheron_ for a short period many months before, his commission was by no means secure just yet.

They had also touched on Will's attentions to Madeleine that night at the Ball, and what it had meant to him to hold the lady so close throughout the evening. Will had been reluctant to share his feelings with Tom, but found that, at length, telling his friend of his troubles was actually quite a relief. Tom had listened intently to Will's concerns; that he didn't know if he was really falling in love with Madeleine, that he felt he was betraying Lucy's memory, that he was afraid of losing Maddie before he even had her, that he didn't even know if Maddie could even love him in the way that he thought he was falling in love with her. At the end of all these facts and more, Tom had calmly told Will that he had heard most of it before, and that it was all academic. He had told his friend that in his heart he knew the truth of his feelings, and he knew he must face it, regardless of how hard it may seem to do. Tom had not sought to tell Will how to live his life; rather, he tried to make him see that he could take the leap and trust his own heart, as he had before with Lucy, with the knowledge that life would go on, and that not everything would end as tragically as his relationship with Lucy had ended.

Will had heard Tom's words, but still could not completely accept them, not quite believing that he would not fall into despair again if he allowed himself to fall for Maddie as he did for Lucy. They had left their conversation with no real conclusions, Will still just as confused about his emotions as he was before, but at least confident that, no matter what decision he made, he would have the support of his best friend.

Now, as the two sat sipping tea in the Abbotsleigh Library, they found themselves discussing how peaceful life had been lately, and how happy they both were in this house and its welcoming atmosphere. Will settled back in his chair, pleased that he had taken the plunge and returned to Abbotsleigh, not just because he had met Madeleine once more, but because he had rekindled his close relationship with his sister, and that, at least with his father away in London, he could relax and feel as though he truly had a place he could call home.

His happy thoughts were shattered when his sister entered the library and told him the one thing he did not want to hear.

"Will, Father is back from London, and he wants to see you."

Will sighed. It seemed as though his peace would be short lived after all. He stood up, leaving his cup of tea on the table beside him and turning to follow his sister to whatever insults his father no doubt had prepared for him.

As he silently followed Charlie through Abbotsleigh's halls, he assumed they were on their way to his father's study. He was more than a little surprised when she led him past the study door and onwards down the long hallway.

"He's not in his study?" Will asked his sister quietly as they passed the door.

"No," Charlotte replied casually, "he's in the Drawing Room." Will looked at Charlotte curiously. There was something different about her as she led him in silence on towards where their father was waiting, as if she wanted to say more than she was revealing. He put it out of his mind as they approached the Drawing Room, preparing himself for the worst as Charlie quietly opened the huge door.

Admiral Mowett was sitting in his usual chair, staring out into the gardens through the tall windows as he always did. He did not bother to look up as his son entered the room, instead his gaze firmly locked on the swaying trees outside.

Will approached his father quietly, coming to stand almost in front of the old man's chair. "Welcome back, Father," he said calmly, his voice cold. If his father wanted another fight, he was ready.

Robert Mowett flinched at the chilly reception he had received from his son, but knew it was to be expected. He too had been trying hard to prepare himself for this meeting, knowing that the boy would have nothing but contempt for his father, and would probably show it openly. It was the first time in a long time that Robert had really been conscious of how William had spoken to him, and it truly broke his heart when he looked upon his son's cold face, not a hint of affection to be seen for the man whom he addressed as his father.

Robert had decided before this meeting had commenced to initially behave as he had always done, giving nothing away of the inner change he had experienced during his recent trip to London. He had said as much to his daughter, asking her to keep up the charade, and allow her father to approach the situation in his own way. She had reluctantly agreed, happy to see the old man make the effort for her beloved brother, but wishing she could run down the halls and tell Will the happy news herself.

With all of this in mind, Robert Mowett looked up at his son and tried hard to assume an air of utter contempt, although without the aid of his sherry he actually found it remarkably difficult to do.

"I have some news for you, William," he said simply, his face expressionless, as he reached into his jacket pocket, removing one of his two envelopes and handing it to Will.

Will took the envelope and examined it for a few moments, turning it over in his hand. It was clearly from the Admiralty, and he was quite curious as to its contents. If his father chose to hand it to him personally, however, there could be no doubt that it would contain bad news.

"Well, are you going to open it or not," the Admiral snapped, by now silently quite amused by his own feeble attempts at acting as the tyrant.

Will did not hear anything but the words. He had long ago learned how to ignore his father's cold and aggressive tone, and instead he focussed completely on the letter. He opened it slowly and removed the enclosed notice reading it to himself carefully:

_To: Lieutenant William James Mowett  
Second Officer of the HMS Surprise  
You are hereby formally ordered to assume the position of First Officer of the HMS Enterprise, and report to your commanding officer, Captain Thomas Pullings, at the Portsmouth docks on or before the 27th of this month.  
Yours etc etc etc_

Will read the notice over and over again, trying to grasp the meaning of the words fully in his mind. As he read, he heard the distant sound of his father's voice explaining exactly what it all meant.

"The Admiralty have agreed to officially appoint Tom as Captain of the _Enterprise_, and I thought that, considering you were friends, you may like to serve together."

Will pulled his eyes away from the page and looked at his father, bewildered. He was amazed to see a smile slowly creeping onto the old man's face, for the first time in his memory. He also detected the softening in his father's usual harsh tone, realising that he wasn't being addressed in the same cold manner as he usually was.

"What?" Will said, dumfounded. "I don't understand."

Robert Mowett's smile grew wider, and Will was so shocked he thought his heart stopped beating. "They wanted to officially make you a First after your excellent work on the _Acheron _mission, and when Tom was appointed to the _Enterprise_, I asked them to keep you together. I hope that is acceptable, son."

The room went silent, Will too stunned to speak. Instead, he simply stared at his father in wide eyed shock for several moments. This was not like anything he had ever known from the Admiral. His father had always been the one to belittle him, to tell him he was no good, to put him down at any occasion. Now, all of a sudden, his father had returned home, and told him that he had actually intervened at the Admiralty on behalf of his son, the son whom he always appeared to hate with a passion. What could it all mean? What could have happened to make his father change in this way?

Robert could sense the conflict in his son's mind, and knew he must act. He slowly stood from his chair, moving closer to Will. It was then Will noticed that the constant smell of grog was not around his father; the old man had not been drinking.

As Will stood in a daze of confusion, his father stood before him, trembling from the knowledge that this would be one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. He looked at his son with pride, for the first time coming to realise that his little boy had indeed grown up, and had become quite a young man. He longed to reach out and take Will into an embrace, to tell him he was sorry, to tell him that he loved him, and that everything would be alright now, but he could not. No, that would not be acceptable gentlemanlike behaviour. Instead, he looked at his son fondly for the first time in Will's memory, offering the very first peace gesture of their long and stormy relationship, as father to son.

"Perhaps you would like to join me in a drink to celebrate your promotion?" he said quietly, still smiling.

Will slowly found that a smile also crept onto his face as he stood before his father, not feeling the apprehension that the old man was about to abuse him for the very first time in his life. He had no idea what had caused this sudden change, but in his heart, he did not care. All he knew was that his father had indeed changed, and even if this was only to last for a few moments, he was determined to make the most of it.

As Admiral Mowett called for Mrs Bell to bring the best bottle of wine, Will turned to his sister, who was standing silently in the corner of the room. She had watched the entire interaction between her father and brother, and was now smiling broadly as her brother silently approached her.

"Charlotte, what's going on?" he asked her quietly.

Charlie knew her father had strictly instructed her to tell Will nothing, but she could keep it in no longer. She smiled at him, touching his arm lightly. "Oh, Will, it's wonderful. He has stopped drinking. He's a new man, I tell you." She glanced across to her father fondly, who was now joined by Mrs Bell as she opened the bottle of wine from the family cellar on the Admiral's close instruction.

"He wouldn't tell me everything," she continued, "but I think something happened when he was in London, and he decided to make a change." She looked back at Will, her happiness evident. "He wants us to be a family, Will, as we should have been all along. Please, don't push him away," she said, gripping her brother's arm tightly, "he is trying so hard, and it is so difficult for him. He really didn't know how to approach you, knowing how much he has hurt you all these years."

William turned back to his father, seeing him happily potter over the bottle of wine with Mrs Bell, a huge smile on his face, and inwardly smiled himself. This was quite possibly the best news he had heard in a very long time, and inside he knew that he could not hold anything against the old man, no matter how much his father had put him through in the past. For all their arguments, all their hostilities, in his heart Will loved his father dearly, and was determined to put the past behind them, making it as easy for the old man as he possibly could.

At that moment, Admiral Mowett turned to his daughter and son, who were standing on the other side of the room, chatting quietly. "Charlotte, are you going to stand there gossiping with your brother all day?" he asked brightly. "Go and fetch Mr Pullings, this news concerns him also. I have an envelope for him too, you know. I also think we should offer him a glass of this most excellent red," he added, holding the glass of wine up to the light appreciatively and grinning.

As Charlotte hurried to the Library to fetch Tom, Will approached his father and took up a glass of wine, Robert also taking up a glass and offering a toast, clinking the two glasses together softly.

"To the future, son," he said simply.

Will smiled. "Yes, father, to the future," he agreed, sipping his wine and feeling very happy with the entire situation.

Admiral Mowett looked at his son for a moment, before his gaze dropped to the floor nervously. "I may have a funny way of showing it, William," he said quietly, his voice shaking, "but I am very proud of you, you know."

Will stared at his father, lost for words, before slowly regaining his composure and smiling happily, placing his hand reassuringly on his father's shoulder.

"Thank you, father," he said simply, but the words were spoken with an affection Robert had never heard from his son before, and that affection truly touched the old man's heart.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: They're a family again. Ahhh, how lovely. Will also has an official promotion – one step closer to Captain! Huzzah!_

_But what does it all really mean??? Dadadadum!!!....._


	19. Realisations

_A nice short chapter, where the boys suddenly realise what's actually about to happen..._

Chapter 19 – Realisations

As soon as Tom had reached the Drawing Room, he had surmised that something unusual was definitely going on. Charlotte was even more excitable than she usually was, literally dragging him to down the corridor to the Drawing Room in anticipation of the news that awaited him. When he had arrived, he had seen something he did not expect to see: his best friend, standing calmly, sharing a glass of wine with his father. Tom stood at the door, not quite knowing what to say or do, before Robert Mowett offered him a smile to try and allay his obvious concerns.

"It's alright, Tom, come on in," he said happily, Tom conscious that this was the first time in all the months he had been staying at Abbotsleigh that Will's father had called him by his first name, and not Mr Pullings.

Robert beckoned Tom to enter, immediately handing him the second envelope the Admiral had waiting in his jacket pocket. When Tom opened it, a smile crept slowly onto his face, until it was almost as wide as the ocean itself. As he read, Charlotte approached him quietly, taking his hand affectionately and smiling fondly at him.

"Captain," Tom said slowly as the words sunk in. "They officially made me a Captain..." He was in a dreamlike state, not quite knowing what to say as he read this letter containing the news he had waited his whole life to hear.

Will crossed the room to his side and slapped him affectionately on the back. "Yes they did. Now there's no excuse, Captain Pullings. Now you have to be a responsible officer and a gentleman."

"Yes," added Charlotte, "especially considering your First Officer will be keeping a very close eye on you." She looked at her brother proudly, also taking his hand and holding it tight.

Tom looked at Will in surprise, seeing his friend smiling happily. "Yes," Mowett confirmed, "they've made me your First. You can't get rid of me that easily, Tom." He laughed.

Pullings' smile grew even wider at this additional piece of news, if that could be possible. He took Will's hand and shook it warmly. "That's bloody fantastic," he said, forgetting his surroundings, but Charlie's giggle quickly brought him back down to Earth, and he looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh, excuse me, Charlotte," he said, embarrassed at his cursing.

The Admiral had stood and watched this interaction between his children and Tom for several minutes, quite pleased with himself for being the one to bring them their obvious joy, before deciding to join in the celebration himself. He poured another two glasses of wine, approaching the group quietly and handing one to the proud young Captain, the other to his daughter.

"A toast sir," he said to Tom. "To your new command." He raised his glass as Will, Charlotte and Tom all joined him, their crystal glasses clinking as they came together.

As the group stood silently, basking in the happiness of the news, it suddenly struck Will exactly what it all actually meant. He took out his own letter, browsing over its contents again quickly.

"The 27th," he said. "That's the date on your commission too, isn't it?" he asked Pullings.

Tom glanced at his own letter. "Yes, that's right," he confirmed.

"That's less than a week away, Tom." Will frowned, "We will have to leave tomorrow afternoon at the latest if we're to make the deadline."

The sudden realisation dawned on the party, with the wide smiles gradually disappearing as sad frowns took their places. None were more devastated than Charlotte, her sadness evident as she gazed up at Tom in despair. He was leaving her, and so quickly. She held his hand tightly, wanting to hold onto him, knowing that it would only be one more day before she would lose him, perhaps forever.

Through the sudden sad silence, Admiral Mowett stepped in and attempted to lift their spirits. "Come, let us have a wonderful dinner tonight, a splendid farewell dinner, and celebrate the time we have left, no matter how short it may be." He said cheerfully, resting his hand on his son's shoulder for the first time in his memory. "Mrs Bell..." he called out to the hallway, "where is that woman.... MRS BELL!!"

* * *

Though dinner that evening was quite lovely, it was still tinged with sadness, as the Mowetts and Tom realised that this would be the last time they would be together for quite possibly a very long time. Charlotte had sat next to Tom, her expression sad, quietly holding his hand under the table at any occasion she could find. Will had sat opposite the couple, seeing their heartache at having to part, and truly felt for them, wishing that he could somehow make their separation a little easier. He knew it would be hard for them to say goodbye, and he also knew it would be just as hard for him to say goodbye to Madeleine.

Will had thought of Maddie as soon as the penny had dropped, and he realised that he and Tom would be forced to leave the following day. He had resolved to visit her the next morning, to tell her in person that he must go, and perhaps find some way to actually tell her how much it had meant to him to see her again. He was still struggling with the idea of being in love with her, and now that struggle took on a whole new urgency, as he realised that once he had left Abbotsleigh, he may not return home for months, or perhaps longer.

As the party retired to the Drawing Room that night, they discussed much about their time at Abbotsleigh, and how much they had truly enjoyed it. There were smiles, laughs, and more than a few reflections on the Ball at Chatsworth, everybody trying hard to think of the good times, and not on the fact that they were all soon to be parted. Though the conversation touched on the Admiral's constant bad moods throughout the years, it was only a mention, and completely in jest, as Will and Charlie were anxious not to make their father feel out of place, not now that he was trying so hard to fit in and offer his undivided attention to his children.

Tom sat in a comfortable high back velvet chair by the fireplace, Charlotte on the floor at his side, the two holding hands constantly throughout the evening. It was the first time the Admiral had realised how close his daughter had become to the dashing young Captain, and he admitted silently that he was both happy and sad to see their closeness. He was happy that his daughter had found love with such an amenable young man as Pullings, but also sad that, if their relationship was as serious as it appeared, he may lose his daughter to marriage quicker than he ever expected, and just as he was coming to know her. Still, he was pleased to see that, even amid his own harsh treatment of his family in the past and the amount of heartache he had caused his daughter and son, his little girl had still managed to fall happily into the arms of a handsome young Captain, and express her affection for him so openly.

At the end of the night, the members of the party quietly went their separate ways, the boys realising that this would be the last night they would sleep in the comfort of Abbotsleighs guest rooms. As Tom left Charlotte at her bedroom door, he kissed her hand tenderly, sadness in his eyes.

"We will talk tomorrow, Charlie," he said quietly, wishing with all his heart that he could accompany her into her room and spend the night showing her exactly how much he loved her. She longed to know him, too, know him as she had never known any man, but she knew that it was not to be, not tonight. She smiled at him tenderly, bidding him goodnight, her heart breaking as she watched him make his way down the hall to his own room.

Will had headed to bed still thinking of Madeleine, and what he could possibly say to her the following day. How could he tell her how he felt? As he lay down to sleep, he silently tumbled through a myriad of words in his mind, but none of them could possibly express what she meant to him, and what it would now mean, suddenly being forced to say goodbye.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Congratulations Tom! Now you're a fully fledged Captain! Huzzah!!_

_So the boys are leaving Abbotsleigh, but there's still time to say goodbye, and perhaps for a little...ahem...hanky panky!! Stay tuned for some hard core lovin' at Abbotsleigh, when we continue after this short break..._

_Cue commercial._


	20. Passions

_OK, **BIG** adult content warning here. It's a long chapter, and it gets very graphic, so you have been warned...Go Tom, you get some action baby! Schwing!!_

Chapter 20 - Passions

When Charlotte went in search of Tom the next morning, she found him standing beside the Abbotsleigh stables, staring across the grounds and off into the distance. She approached him quietly, not wanting to disturb his thoughts, taking his hand when she reached his side.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him quietly.

"Your brother just rode off to Chatsworth to see Madeleine," he replied. "He wanted to tell her in person that we are leaving."

Charlotte stared in the direction of Tom's gaze, thinking of her brother and his feelings for Maddie. "I hope he tells her how he feels about her," she said, almost to herself.

"He won't" Tom replied without a second thought. "If there's one thing I do know about your brother, it's that he is the last person to admit his own feelings."

Charlotte smiled, almost sadly. Tom was right. There was no way Will would tell Maddie he loved her, no matter how much he wanted to. She knew her brother well enough to know that.

Tom looked down at Charlotte, her golden hair shimmering in the morning light, her blue eyes sparkling as she gazed off into the distance. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever known, and they had grown so close in these past few months that he could not imagine life without her. He had thought long and hard about marrying her in the past, always believing that waiting until he was officially made a Captain was a much more sensible idea. Now that he had achieved that station, he had laid awake all night, thinking about his next move. He had not yet broken with her father about the prospect of marriage, and was nervous about the whole business, but he knew that if he didn't catch her now, some other lucky man would marry her, and he would no doubt be thoroughly miserable for the rest of his life without her by his side. So, for the first time in his life, Tom Pullings stood next to the woman he loved, and tried desperately to find some words that would tell her how much she meant to him, and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

As she gazed across the Abbotsleigh gardens to the woodlands beyond, Charlie suddenly became aware of Tom's eyes firmly fixed on her. She looked up at him and immediately sensed that there was something on his mind. She put her arm around his waist, to which he immediately put his own arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. This was the closest they had been since the dance, and Tom felt his heart start to beat at lightening speed.

"Charlotte," he began quietly, not quite knowing how to begin.

"Yes, Tom," she replied, her gaze filled with affection.

Tom looked around him nervously. No, out in the open like this was not the way to ask something so important of his lady. He took her hand and hurried down the gardens towards the Maze, leading her just inside and out of the view of any spying eyes.

Charlie had followed him, with no idea as to what he was thinking, and when they stopped just inside the Maze, she looked up at him with concern.

"Tom, what's wrong?" she asked him, still holding his hand.

Tom took a deep breath and launched himself into action. "Charlotte, I have told you before that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he said quickly, the words almost tumbling over one another from his excitement and nervousness.

Charlotte smiled demurely. "Yes, you have, my darling," she replied softly, taking his other hand in hers.

Another deep breath.... "I have also told you how much I love being with you, and how much you mean to me, haven't I?" He was trying to stay calm, but the words were still frantic and rushed.

Charlotte looked at him curiously. "Tom, what's this all about?" she asked.

He looked down at the ground, another deep breath. _Here goes_, he thought.

"Now that I am leaving, I may not be back for quite a while, and...." He stopped for a moment, finding his jumble of thoughts too distracting. He tried to put them into some semblance of order before carrying on. "...and, I wanted to tell you that..."

Tom stopped mid sentence, looking down into Charlie's eyes, lost in their blue sparkle. She was gazing up at him with nothing but the upmost love and trust, and he knew that it was right. For the first time since he had been at Abbotlsleigh, he threw away all convention, all the upper class sensibility that was so rife around him, and did what he had wanted to do for so long. Without another word, he wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist, pulling her close, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly with all the love he had felt in his heart since the first moment he saw her.

When he pulled away, he was not entirely sure what to expect, but Charlotte, completely taken off guard by his sudden kiss, was thrilled. Her surprise quickly gave way to happiness, and she reached her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her for another kiss as her heart raced in her chest.

They held each other close, so close, releasing all of the emotion they had possessed for each other all these long months. Their kiss became more passionate, more insistent, as Tom pushed himself against her, feeling her warmth, finally letting go of all restraint as he showed her through his touch how much he wanted her. She responded in kind, breathing hard as she felt his passions rise.

He suddenly pulled his lips from hers, his desires in his eyes. "I love you, Charlie," he whispered. "I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

Charlotte, still breathing hard, gazed up at him tenderly. "I know," she whispered back. "I love you too, Tom. I love you so much..." she reached up and kissed him again, this time softer and with more tenderness, as the lady she was. "I would give anything to be yours," she whispered in his ear, feeling his hold around her waist tighten as he kissed her neck. "Take me," she begged him. "Take me now."

His shaking hand traced the line of her dress, wrapping around her perfect body, pulling her closer still. _I need her, I must have her_ he thought to himself, his heart racing as he looked around for the perfect place to the couple to hide. Lost in a haze of his own passions, he suddenly had an idea, and he took her hand again, leading her deeper into the Maze to a small alcove where a stone bench lay, shielded from the world by the tall hedge walls that surrounded it. He gently sat her down, taking a seat beside her, kissing her tenderly once more as he began to silently unbutton his jacket. Charlie sensed his desires, and pulled out the combs in her hair, letting it fall casually around her shoulders. She helped him take off his jacket before reaching to his shirt buttons, giggling.

"What if someone catches us," she said quietly, still giggling.

"Who will catch us in here?" he said, grinning broadly as he helped her with his buttons. They finally had them all undone and removed his shirt, his sweating chest heaving from the force of his shallow breaths.

He kissed her again, turning his attentions to her close fitting red and white bodice. He struggled for a few moments with the ties on the back of the garment before realising he was getting nowhere, while Charlie began to giggle softly once again. He suddenly remembered his constant companion, a small knife he carried in his boot, and he reached down and quickly retrieved it from its protective sheath.

Charlotte saw the knife and stared at it in wide eyed shock. For a split second she felt very scared, not knowing why he had retrieved it from his boot, or indeed why he was even carrying it, but before she could utter a word, he had pulled her close to him, putting the knife to the bottom of her bodice, and had sliced through the fabric, removing the garment and the corset underneath in one quick action.

As it fell away to reveal Charlotte's perfect nakedness, she almost squealed with delight and pleasure, laying down on the bench in anticipation. Tom leant down to her, gently kissing her breasts, knowing that he could never leave this Maze without knowing her, knowing all of her, as he had ached to do for so long.

By now they were both at fever pitch, their desires so strong nothing would stop them. He looked deep into her blue eyes; she was ready. He carefully pushed up her skirt, pulling her body underneath him as she softly whispered his name over and over again. He pressed his lips to hers as he entered her, feeling her body tense and her back arch as she let out a tiny squeal of pleasure. He gently pushed a little harder, sensing how much she could take, before realising that she could take all of him as he pushed deep inside her with more and more insistence. She wanted to feel him, feel all of him, and she arched back further as he moved with her, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him as deep as she could.

"Tom, don't stop," she whispered through her shallow breaths. "Please don't stop."

All of their passions, all of their desires, were expressed in this one, beautiful action. As he moved with her, feeling her warmth, he knew he could never live without her, and that he must have her as his own, now and always.

"Marry me, Charlie," he whispered, his voice deep and husky from passion as he gently kissed her neck.

Charlotte looked up at him, knowing nothing but the pleasure he was giving her and the love she possessed for him, and smiled tenderly.

"Oh, yes Tom. Yes...yes...."

She continued to whisper that magic word as they both felt their passions build. Suddenly Charlotte's breath became faster and faster as she felt every muscle in her body tense. She held him close as she felt the unexpected rush of pleasure that ran through her, sending shivers down her spine. Tom felt her reach that final point, and knew that he could hold out no longer, feeling his own climax as he held her close and pushed deep inside her one last time, repeating her name over and over, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted, their heavy breathing the only sound to be heard within the empty Maze. As Tom slowly regained his composure, he brushed Charlotte's long blonde hair away from her face, and gazed into her blue eyes. There were no words he could find to describe the way he felt; holding her, loving her, knowing her as he had known her on this perfect day. They looked into each other's eyes for a long time, smiling happily, as they caught their breath and slowly came back down to reality.

At length, the smile on Charlie's face turned mischievous. "You've turned me into a bad girl, Captain Pullings," she said innocently, wrapping her arms around his neck once more.

He returned her cheeky smile. "You were already a bad girl, Miss Mowett," he replied, kissing her softly before lifting himself up and sitting on the bench, running his hand through his now very messy hair.

Charlie also sat up, pushing down her skirt and realising that she was in a less than respectable state. "Tom, how can I get out of here looking like this?" she asked him mildly, drawing his attention to the front of her corset and bodice, both perfectly sliced down the middle.

Tom looked at his handiwork and frowned. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it was going to be almost impossible to get her back to the house without somebody noticing that her bodice had been literally ripped in half.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't think of that."

"No, I know you didn't," she chided him mildly, but the smile on her face gave away her amusement at the situation. For all Tom's concern, he need not have worried; Charlotte's bad girl streak had well and truly been revealed, and she was in no way regretting these moments of passion she had shared with him. In fact, she was quite pleased that her first time could have been so daring, so intense, so heated, as their moment of passion had been on this most perfect day.

Tom was still staring into space, slowly buttoning up his jacket as he tried to figure out a way of getting them out of this mess. Suddenly he had an idea. "Wait here," he said to Charlie, launching himself off the bench and into the Maze, turning the corner and leaving her sight. When he returned several minutes later, he was carrying a handful of roses, picked from the many bushes that were dotted throughout the Maze.

"Here," he said, handing them to a bemused Charlotte. "Hold these in front of your bodice with one hand, and hold the bodice on with the other. That way, anybody who sees you will think you are holding the roses with both hands." Pullings smiled proudly at his plan. "Pretty smart, huh?"

Charlie looked at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Oh, Tom, you are wonderful," she giggled as she took the roses from his hands.

"OK, ready?" he asked her, smiling like a cheeky schoolboy.

"Wait," she said, standing from the bench and gazing up at him. "Tom, when we made love, you asked me to marry you. Did you mean it?" her heart was in her throat as she asked him, not knowing if her dream of being Mrs Pullings was about to become a reality or not.

Tom returned her look and smiled. "Of course I meant it," he said softly, brushing her cheek with his hand. "I hope you meant it when you said yes," he added mildly.

Charlotte positively beamed. "Of course I meant it," she laughed, throwing herself into his arms, at the same time forgetting she was holding her roses and spilling them all over the ground.

He kissed her once more, spinning her around in his embrace, before putting her to rest on the ground before him, his expression turning serious. "I have not asked your father, you know," he said. "He may say no, and even if he doesn't I may be at sea for some time."

Charlie knew all of this already, and moved swiftly to allay his concerns. "It's alright, Tom. I will wait forever for you if needs be" she said softly, kissing him once again and giving him the cheekiest smile she could muster.

Tom smiled back, content in the knowledge that the lady was his, and always would be. "Good, in that case," he said, putting on his most authoritative voice, "lets pick up these roses and get you back to the house, young lady."

When they were finally ready, the two crept to the entrance of the Maze, where Tom took the lead, poking his head around the corner to check that the coast was clear. He beckoned to Charlie to follow him, making his way casually across the gardens with Miss Mowett hot on his heels. Charlotte had to admit that his rose idea was a good one; unless one looked closely, you could not tell that the bodice had been cut open, and she was able to make her way back to the house without a single person seeing her or noticing the odd way she carried her bouquet of roses.

Once they had made it to the house, the two lovers walked to the bottom of the main stairway together, where Tom turned to Charlotte casually.

"Your brother and I will be departing just after noon, Miss Mowett. I trust you will be there to see us off?"

"Why, of course, Captain Pullings," she replied formally. "It would be my pleasure." She was about to offer him her hand when she remembered her bodice, and instead kept the hand firmly wrapped around the tatters of fabric to keep it together. She smiled at him, turning and making her way up the stairs, to change her attire, and to reflect on the most wonderful afternoon of her life, with the most wonderful man she had ever met; the man who was to be her future husband.

Pullings watched her ascend the stairway and smiled to himself, reflecting on their morning of passion, before suddenly frowning, a single, Earth-shattering thought entering his head.

_Oh God, if her brother finds out, he's going to kill me_...

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Pullings got down 'n' dirty with the lady! Huzzah! The knife in the boot – don't know where that idea came from, but it was SOLID GOLD!! I originally wasn't going to write this as a love scene, and I have never actually written one that graphic before, but it just ended up going that way, and it seemed right ...besides, I figured somebody needed to get shagged in this bloody house at some point!_

_Bean02 – Does that meet with your expectations? I gave Tom a very good time, so he should have that nice after glow...Perhaps he will give you back your ice cream now?_

_Will: Yeah, Tom, give her back her ice cream.  
Me: Hey? What happened to defending your friends?  
Will: Friends? Did you see what he just did to my sister?? Where's my gun?  
Me: Oh, shut up and go back to bed, will you?  
Will: Yes, mistress. _

_Sleepwalking Dancer – OK, so it wasn't against a wall, it was kind of against a bush, and on a bench, but close enough. The libido has indeed been unleashed! Go Pullings, you stud you!_

_Will: Why are you encouraging him? He's a sleaze bag!  
Me: Didn't I tell you to go back to bed????  
Will: Sorry, mistress._

_So, Tom's asked Charlotte to marry him. Well, the Admiral hasn't said yes, so don't get your hopes up yet, folks..._

_Oh, and if Will does find out what happened in the Maze, he is going to hunt Tom down with his loaded musket, so pray to God he doesn't find out..._

_Will: Yeah, Pullings, or you're a dead man!  
Me: Damn it, I said go BACK TO BED!!!!!!  
Will: Oh, I love it when you write angry.  
Me: Shut up!  
Will: Yes, mistress._


	21. Parting Gift

Chapter 21 – Parting Gift

Will rode at a gentle canter across the fields that lay between Abbotsleigh and Chatsworth, still trying to decide what he would say to Madeleine. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, most carried over from the night before, and all of them still unclear. The miles melted away as he rode, lost in his reflections, until he was upon the gates of Chatsworth quicker than he ever expected. He had hoped to have a little more time to think, to prepare, but it was not to be, and he steeled himself as he rode down the long carriageway that led to the magnificent house at the centre of the estate.

As he approached, he noticed that Lord Richard was standing in the garden just beyond the side entrance of Chatsworth Manor, handing his musket to a valet. Will rode his stallion up the path to where Lord Richard stood, glad to see the old man instead of Madeleine; he hoped that this meeting may delay his address to the lady, giving him a little more time to decide what he would say to her.

"Have you been out hunting, my Lord," Will asked politely.

"Why yes, my boy," Lord Richard replied. "Didn't hit anything though. I'm afraid my aim is not what it used to be."

Will noticed that the Lord was pale and drawn, even more so than normal, and that his hands had a slight shake. He recalled that Lord Richard had taken ill many years ago on his trip to Africa, and that he frequently relapsed. One of those lapses must be just around the corner, Will thought to himself.

"So, what brings you to Chatsworth this morning, William," Lord Richard asked him as Will dismounted.

Will sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "We are leaving today, Captain Pullings and myself, sir." He replied. "We have been called back to duty, and must depart just after noon. I came to say goodbye to you and to Madeleine."

Lord Richard gave Will a measured look. _You didn't come to see me, young man_, he thought to himself, _your only thought was my daughter_.

"That is indeed a shame," he said to Will sadly. "It has been wonderful to have you both here. I know Madeleine has enjoyed the time you have spent with her immensely."

"I have enjoyed that time, too," Will agreed. "I will miss her, miss you both, a great deal, sir."

Lord Richard offered his hand to Will, who shook it warmly. "Well, good luck, my boy. I trust you will not be away for long, and you will be back at Abbotsleigh for much longer stay next time."

"I hope so, sir. Thank you."

Lord Richard sighed. The news that William Mowett was leaving was not what he wanted to hear, as he had no doubt it would break his little girl's heart, but he knew that there was nothing for it, and that Madeleine had to face her feelings for him some day. Now it seemed that that day would have to be today.

"Well, I will let you tell Madeleine yourself, William," Lord Richard said sadly.

"Tell Madeleine what?"

A melodious voice came from the entrance of the house, where Maddie had appeared. She was radiant in a simple blue and white floral gown, her favourite solid gold horse pendant shimmering around her delicate neck. Will also noted that she was confidently carrying a saber, and that she was breathing quite hard.

"Ah, Madeleine my dear, you've finished your lesson for today, then?" Lord Richard asked her.

Maddie handed the saber to Lord Richard's valet and sighed. "Yes, it was a good lesson, actually. I have to admit I prefer the Martial Arts of the Orient to sword play, but it is quite a handy skill to possess."

She smoothed out the creases in her skirt and turned to Will. "Hello Will. It's lovely to see you again." The tone was casual, but Madeleine did very well to hide her nervousness. Ever since the Ball she had thought of nothing but him, and how it had felt to dance the night away in his arms. She had fallen for him that night, fallen for him completely, but still she found a reason to deny it. Now she had seen her father gradually becoming more and more pale as the days had progressed, and knew that he would soon take ill again. This was her task in life, she told herself; she must care for him, for there was no-one else to look after her father in the way that he needed care. She had clung to this thought, spending more time with Lord Richard, her concern over his health growing, until she was able to slowly rip the constant thoughts of Will out of her mind.

Now, as he stood before her, she tried to hang onto the role of her father's carer, and not think about her feelings for Will, the man she loved but, as had happened so many times before, it was nearly impossible to do.

Will smiled back at her warmly. "Hello, Maddie. Yes, I have come to speak to you," he said carefully, not wanting to tell her too much without some explanation.

The look in Madeleine's eyes was immediately one of excitement. She had seen him ride up to the house and greet her father, speaking with him quietly before shaking his hand. Was this handshake in some kind of agreement? Was he there to ask something of her? Did he ask Madeleine's father for permission to....

_No, no, no_, she told herself. _Enough of this nonsense. If he loved me, he would have told me by now. No, we are just friends, and always will be._

Lord Richard sensed that Will wished to speak to his daughter alone, and so made his excuses and left the two friends standing at the path leading to the gardens.

"Maddie, will you walk with me," said Will softly, his voice a little shaky.

Madeleine felt her heart race. "Of course, Will," she answered, looking demurely to the ground as the two slowly made their way through one of the beautiful rose gardens that lay dotted around Chatsworth.

Will was a bundle of nerves. He was still not certain how to say goodbye, and he still did not know if he could really admit to the lady that there was more in his heart for her than friendship. At first they walked in silence, until Madeleine, excited by the possibility of happy news, broke that silence with a casual question.

"Did you enjoy the Ball, Will? I haven't asked you since you departed that evening," she said.

"Why yes indeed I did," he answered. "I enjoyed it a great deal. I haven't danced that much in a very long time."

"Nor have I," agreed Maddie. "You've become quite a good dancer since you left, you know," she said mildly, trying to hide her nervousness.

Will laughed. "Not really," he said, a little embarrassed, "although at least I can make it around a dance floor without stepping on anybody's toes."

They walked a little further in silence, both not quite knowing what to say, until Maddie could wait no longer. "Father said you had come to tell me something. What is it?" She figured the direct approach was the best one; after all that was the way she had always been, and the way he had always known her.

Will glanced down at the ground nervously. This was it. He came to a stop near a beautiful bloom of pink roses, their fragrance filling the air. He looked deep into Madeleine's eyes, and she could sense that he was about to tell her something very important. She felt her heart race at a hundred miles an hour, as she almost held her breath in anticipation of his response.

"I'm leaving, Maddie."

The look of shock on Madeleine's face near broke Will's heart. This was not what she had expected to hear, and all of a sudden she felt her world start to crash down around her with the utterance of three simple words.

"Why?" she asked weakly, barely finding her voice.

Will sighed. "Tom and I have been called back to service. We must leave Abbotsleigh just after noon if we are to reach Portsmouth in time to make our deadline."

He gazed into her eyes, filled with sadness, and wanted so much to take her into his arms and hold her, to tell her that he loved her, but he could not. Instead he stood, his sensibilities overpowering him, not knowing what to say to try and take away her obvious distress.

Maddie, completely overwhelmed, could not speak. The shock of his words was still sinking in, and she could literally do nothing but stand and stare at him, dumbfounded. At length, though, she found her voice and a little of her courage.

"Will it be dangerous?" she asked him quietly.

"Possibly," he conceded. "Something might happen, it might not, there's never any guarantee on these missions, but hopefully it will all go off without a hitch this time around." He thought back to his last mission, and immediately the image of Lucy, lying in his arms, sprang into his mind. He did his best to remove it, but it was so strong it pushed everything else out of his memory, until it was the sole focus of his thoughts. The only thing that disturbed those thoughts, banishing Lucy from his mind instantly, was the sound of Maddie's hushed voice.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" she almost pleaded with him. If he was leaving again for good, she knew her heart would certainly shatter.

Will took her hands and held them tight. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away, Maddie," he said softly, kissing her hands tenderly.

At that moment, their eyes locked, and Madeleine thought her heart stopped beating. She loved him, she knew it, but now he was leaving, what was the point of telling him how she felt? Surely he would sail away to some foreign port and find some pretty girl, forgetting her anyway. These and a thousand other thoughts raced through her mind as she tried desperately to deny her love for him, looking for a way to keep her heart in one piece, knowing that in reality it would break no matter what action she might take.

For Will, as soon as their eyes had come together, he was at a loss for words. What could he say? Should he tell her he loved her? What about Lucy and her memory? Like Maddie, he found himself silently running over thought after thought, trying in vain to put them into some coherent order, knowing that there was no way he could find a way to tell her how much he cared for her. After all, he may be away for a long time, and no doubt she would find a handsome, wealthy man to marry in his absence. What hope would he have to compete against that?

Their moment was interrupted by the sudden crack of thunder. A storm was brewing overhead, and the sound brought them suddenly back to reality.

Will glanced down at the ground again nervously. "I supposed I had better go before the storm hits," he said quietly. "I still have some packing to do."

"Yes, indeed," Maddie agreed, though her voice lacked any conviction. She would much rather he stayed here, by her side, now and forever, but she knew it was not to be.

"Well, goodbye," he said softly.

"No, Will," she replied. "Not goodbye. Farewell, but not goodbye."

He smiled sadly, gazing at her for a few moments more before gently letting go of her hands and slowly walking back to his waiting stallion, kicking himself for not having the courage to tell her his true feelings.

As she watched him walk away, she silently prayed to God that he would return, return to her arms, quickly and unharmed. She longed to find a way, any way, to make it happen, and with that thought a sudden impulse took hold of her.

"Will, wait!"

He turned back to see Madeleine removing her favourite horse pendant from around her neck as she walked towards him. When she reached him, she took his hand and placed the pendant and chain in his care.

"There," she said, "that's my insurance policy. Promise you'll bring it back to me." She held his hand tight and offered him a look filled with the deepest affection.

He looked at the pendant in his hand and smiled. "I promise," he said simply, truly touched by the gift. He knew it was her favourite piece of jewellery, a gift from her mother when she was only a child, and to part with it must have been heartbreaking for her.

They stood a little longer before Will knew he must depart. He smiled, kissing her hand once more, before turning again and heading to his waiting horse, determined not to look back.

Madeleine watched him in silence as he mounted the stallion and rode down the long Chatsworth carriageway. Once he had left her sight, she turned and headed back to the house, silently ascending the stairs to her bed chamber. When she entered, she closed the door behind her and drifted dreamily across the room, coming to a stop in front of her mirror. She looked at her reflection for a few moments, before her sadness overtook her, and she collapsed on her bed in tears, knowing that when she had watched him ride away, he had taken her heart with him.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE – OK, OK, relax people. There's still plenty of this story to go, and I'm sure our lovable Mr Mowett will indeed find his courage and tell the lady he loves her in a coming chapter. If he doesn't, we'll just have to slap him around until he does._

_Will: Slap me around? Hey, that's not nice.  
Me: I thought you liked that sort of thing?  
Will: Please, not when there are children reading. This is a family story, after all.  
Me: Actually, if you read the last chapter, it's not.  
Will: Oh, yeah. Forgot about the Maze. Damn you, Pullings. (goes off to find his gun.)_

_BTW, thanks for your comments on the last chapter...  
Bean02: Thank you for not letting Olivia kill Tom, we need him for the rest of the story, if you please. As for one being a wife and the other a mistress, Tom, I think Will might have something to say about that, mate. Oh, and that gardener better not tell anybody what he saw, or he's a dead man._

_KiraMowett: Yes, don't worry, William will indeed get his share of sweet sweet lovin before this story is over. And since Maddie is a little more...ahem...aggressive than Charlie, she may even want to have a bit more control in the said activity. Hmmm, haven't written it yet, but have some ideas...stay tuned, babe! We will get the boy laid, I promise!_

_Will: Yaaaayyy!  
Me: I haven't written your love scene yet, remember? You might not like it.  
Will: Hey, it's a love scene. What's not to like?  
Me: (sighs) Men._

_Anyway, tune in next time folks as we see what happens in the crazy, mixed up, emotional world of Abbotsleigh Park. Huzzah!_


	22. Noon

Chapter 22 – Noon

"Madeleine are you alright?"

Lord Richard stood at his daughter's bedroom door. It was just after noon, and she had been locked away for several hours, ever since William Mowett had left her standing alone in the Chatsworth gardens, her heart in pieces.

She was lying on her bed, still buried in a pile of cushions, sobbing softly as the rain gently pattered against the windows of her chamber. Lord Richard sighed as he entered the room, closing the door behind him and shuffling slowly across the to sit down beside his daughter. He placed his hand on her quivering shoulder and looked upon her with sympathy. This was not like his Madeleine, and he knew there could only one reason why she had suddenly fallen apart.

"You love him, don't you, my dear," he said simply.

Maddie looked up at her father from the mass of cushions around her, not realizing until now that he knew of her feelings for Will. She needed so much to tell someone, anyone, how she felt, and she threw herself into his arms, dissolving into tears once more.

"Oh, Father, I do love him. I love him so much, but I can't love him, I can't." Her words were tumbling over one another as she tried to voice what was in her heart, her sadness overwhelming her.

Lord Richard's expression grew confused. "Why can't you love him, my dear?" he asked her, puzzled.

"Who would look after you, Father? Who would care for you if I left you? If I loved him, and I belonged to him, who would be here for you? You need me Father, you have always needed me. I can't leave you now," she sobbed.

The penny finally dropped for Lord Richard, who had never realized just how much importance his daughter placed on caring for him. He could see it now, as he held her shaking body close, see that she had denied herself everything, every possibility of her own happiness, for the sake of his care_. No, this will not do_, he thought to himself. _She is my princess, and she deserves to be happy._

"No, Maddie, no, no, no," he said softly, pulling away from her and looking into her eyes, full of tears. "You must not sacrifice your happiness for me, my dear," he told her. "You are your own woman, and you deserve love. You have so much love in your heart, Madeleine, you should express it how you choose to express it." Lord Richard smiled. "If you love him, that's a good thing, my darling, not a bad thing. That should be celebrated, not denied like this. You should tell him that you love him as much as you do."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. "No, I...I can't" she stammered. "I can't tell him. You need me, Father. I will not desert you."

"Oh, my dear daughter, just because you love William doesn't mean you love me any less," he laughed. "I am still your father, and you are my little girl, and I will always love you, as you will always love me, I am sure. But there are some things I can never give you, Madeleine, and you need to find them with a man who can be there for you, and give you the happiness you deserve. Besides," he added mildly, "you can't use me as an excuse to deny your feelings forever, my child."

Madeleine was speechless. Her father had never mentioned such feelings to her before, instead happy to let his daughter make her own decisions on life and love. Now, he was telling her the truth of their relationship, and that she had his blessing to follow her heart. He had also said the one thing she had denied all this time: that being with him gave her a reason to ignore her feelings, and run away from the possibility of heartbreak to the relative safety of her father's care.

She was happy and sad at the same time, not knowing which way to turn or what to do. She had now stopped crying, and sat before him, staring at him blankly as the knowledge that she was indeed free to follow her heart and love Will slowly took hold.

Lord Richard could sense her change of heart, and moved rapidly to secure it. "There is nothing for it, Maddie, you must tell him."

She looked to the ground sadly. "I can't Father. He will be long gone by now, it's too late."

"Is it?" he asked, glancing at his watch. "He said he was leaving just past noon, did he not? Well, noon has only just struck, so there may still be time, if you hurry."

Madeleine looked affectionately at her father. She had always been there for him when he needed her, and now it seemed that he was there for her when her heart was riding an emotional roller coaster. As his words sunk in, a small smile crept onto her tear-streaked face at the possibility of finally expressing the emotions as she had always been afraid to express, and telling Will how much she really loved him.

Lord Richard saw the smile, and knew the battle was won. "Come on," he said excitedly, standing up. "There's not a moment to lose. Hurry now!" He tried to pull her off the bed, but his strength was not sufficient. It didn't matter, though; Maddie had already made up her mind, and was almost flying out of her room, down the stairs and out to the stables not far from the house.

The next few minutes were a blur to her. All she would remember on reflection would be the feeling of flying across the Essex countryside, heavy rain pelting down around her, the wind in her hair and a feeling of freedom in her heart she had never felt before. She was riding to him, to tell him she loved him, to tell him how much he meant to her, and it was better than anything she had ever felt in her life. Suddenly it all made sense. She could be his, be with him and love him, and still love her father just as much as she had all her life. Why couldn't she see it before? She didn't know, she didn't care. All she cared about was reaching Will, that sole thought pushing her on at breakneck speed, through wind and rain, across the valleys and fields that lay between Chatsworth and Abbotsleigh.

She took the shortest way she knew, to the north of Halstead and across the fields, approaching Abbotsleigh from the northern woodlands. As the rain soaked her to the bone she rode on, leaping across huge fallen logs, dodging any obstacle in her way without a second thought, knowing only what was in her heart. She could see the house now, in the distance; the house where he would be. She spurred the mare on faster, then faster still, approaching Abbotsleigh through the fields and across the gardens, the soft ground beneath her almost giving way to the force of the horses hooves as she raced on.

As she approached the house, she rounded the building from behind to come to the main door, literally sliding around the corners at lightening speed. When she reached the entrance she came to a sudden holt, launching herself out of the saddle and running up the stairs to the huge black front door, literally throwing it open.

"Will!" she called at the top of her voice. "Will, where are you?"

There was no answer. She looked around the foyer frantically, but there was no sound to be heard. She thought for a moment, realizing that he may be in the Drawing Room, and bolted down the main hall to the large white Drawing Room door, throwing it open with tremendous force.

"Will," she called as the door swung open, but he was not there. Instead, Charlotte was sitting on the floor in front of her father, in tears, while the old man was comforting her. Charlie immediately looked up when she had heard Maddie's call from the foyer, and now stood up, gazing sympathetically at the image of Madeleine, soaked to the bone and breathing hard from her frantic ride, standing at the Drawing Room door.

"They've gone, Maddie," Charlotte said quietly, deep sadness in her eyes. "They left not ten minutes ago."

Madeleine stared at Charlotte blankly as her words hit home. She had missed him. It had only been by a whisker, but she had missed him. She had lost the chance to tell him how she felt about him, how much she loved him, perhaps forever. As the truth of the situation dawned on her, her shoulders sank in defeat, and she felt the tears begin to well in her eyes.

Charlotte approached her friend and smiled sadly. "You came to see him, to tell him, didn't you?" She asked Maddie quietly, taking her hands. She could see that Madeleine was literally drenched from riding through the heavy rain, and that she had thrown everything into the ride, hoping to catch Will before he had departed.

Maddie nodded. She could say nothing; there were no words that could ever express her heartbreak at that moment.

"He will come back," Charlie said, smiling. "You can tell him when he comes back, Maddie. I know he won't stop loving you just because he's had to leave you."

Madeleine looked at Charlie sharply. _What does she mean, he won't stop loving me? _she thought to herself, puzzled.

Charlotte sensed her friend's confusion, and laughed lightly. "Madeleine, do you really think he's not in love with you, too? Goodness me," she said, taking Maddie into a warm embrace, "you two can be so stubborn, and so blind sometimes."

Maddie clung to Charlotte and began to cry. Charlie knew her friend as the strong, independent one, who never shed a tear for anything or anyone, and knew it was the first time Madeleine had openly expressed her emotions with a friend. Charlie held her close, quietly whispering that all would be alright, and that Will would indeed come back to her, confident that when he returned, this beautiful lady would easily capture her brother's heart once more.

The Admiral had silently watched this exchange between Charlotte and Miss Dewhurst, suddenly realizing that his daughter was not the only one who had apparently been falling in love while he was off in a drunken stupor. He smiled to himself, realizing that although he may soon lose a daughter to Captain Pullings in marriage, he may indeed gain one in marriage to his son just as quickly.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: She was going to tell him, and he was gone. She got drenched for nothing! Damn you, Mowett, why couldn't you have waited ten minutes?? Men!! Poor Maddie, she doesn't get a break, does she? Still, he will come back, and then she can tell him that she loves him, right...well, you'll have to wait and see, people! Until then, ciao from Abbotsleigh Park, as next chapter, we move on to the swirling, unpredictable world of Portsmouth, as the boys get a gander at their new ship, the Enterprise..._


	23. The Enterprise

_Yes, this chapter is long....so sue me._

Chapter 23 – The _Enterprise_

The Portsmouth Docks were just the same as Will remembered them when he and Tom arrived early on the morning of the twenty seventh. The sky was a murky grey, with the ominous clouds hanging overhead offering no encouragement as the two officers left their carriage and made their way down the long walks between the docked ships in search of their new commission.

The two had spoken little since they had left Abbotsleigh, both lost in their own thoughts as the carriage had slowly made its way south. For Tom, the constant thought of Charlotte had not left his mind since he had kissed her goodbye at the doors of the Mowett country manor. She had cried at his departure, clinging to him for as long as she could before she was forced to let him go. He had looked into her eyes, remembering her touch, her kisses, and the passion of their encounter in the Maze earlier that day, and had known in his heart that she was the one for him. He had asked her to marry him that day, but although he had tried, he had not been able to break with her father and seal the union before his departure. Now he must wait until his return, if he returned at all, and it had pained him to think that his marriage to Charlotte was not secured before he had been forced to leave her. He had not told Will of his now burning desire to marry Charlie, or that he had already asked her to be his wife. Instead, he had kept quiet, hoping to find the right moment to tell his friend this happiest of news that he was dying to share. Besides, if he told Will about the proposal, and Will had asked when it had been made, and how, what could he say then? That he had asked Will's little baby sister to marry him in the heat of passion? No, that was certainly not possible, at least not while Will was in uniform, wearing his sword...

For Mowett, the parting look on Madeleine's face haunted his memory, the sadness in her eyes breaking his heart. He had said goodbye to her, taking her hand and kissing it as he had done so many times before, but this time was different, as he had known that this time may be the last time he would look upon her beautiful face for a very long time. As the long miles between Essex and Portsmouth dissolved, he had closed his eyes and seen her, smiling, laughing, dancing in his arms, and had been completely overwhelmed by the happiness it stirred in him. More than once he had silently put his hand to his chest, feeling the pendant around his neck, the pendant she had given him when he had said goodbye, making sure it was still safe and sound. This was her insurance policy, she had said, but she need not have worried. There was no way William was going to stay away from Abbotsleigh, knowing that Madeleine was still there, waiting for him to return.

He quietly touched his hand to the pendant once again, carefully hidden under his uniform, as he and Tom strolled passed the many ships waiting to follow their orders and sail out to face their foe. As they walked leisurely, passing sailors and officers on their way, they came upon a familiar ship, its pennants fluttering in the breeze, and saw a very familiar face as the gentleman in question barked several orders at a young seaman before striding towards the ships gangway.

"Captain Aubrey," Tom shouted. "Good day to you, sir."

Aubrey turned to see Pullings and Mowett, his two finest officers, approaching him with broad smiles. He smiled back, immediately noting the change in Pullings' attire – he was now dressed as a Captain.

"Captain Pullings, I believe," he grinned, taking Tom's hand and shaking it warmly. "Good day to you, my friend, and congratulations on your promotion becoming official."

"Thank you, sir," Tom said, genuinely pleased that his old mentor was so happy for him.

"I believe congratulations are due all round," he added, also shaking Will's hand and smiling. He liked Pullings and Mowett. He had seen them grow from boys into men on his ships, and watched them become two of the finest officers in the fleet, at least as far as he was concerned. He credited himself with more than a little of their success, believing it was through his teaching and guidance that they had both achieved so much throughout their careers, including their new promotions.

For their part, Tom and Will were also very appreciative of Aubrey. He had been an excellent Captain and also a friend, always believing in them and having faith that both officers possessed a wealth of potential. He had seen them in the best and the worst of times, and believed that if anybody in the Royal Navy knew these men, it was he. Now they stood before him as independent, competent officers, and Aubrey was more than proud of their achievements and how well everything had turned out for them.

There was, however, a little part of Jack Aubrey that was very put out by this chain of events, knowing that he had lost his two best officers through the stroke of a pen.

"What shall I do now," he said with mock alarm. "I have lost my First and my Second, and am now forced to take on new crew that has no idea of the way I do things. It's not fair, I tell you!" His words were harsh, but his tone was light, and the smile on his face gave away his true feelings.

Tom and Will both returned the smile warmly. "I'm afraid you will have to cope, Captain, but I have no doubt you will do so admirably," Will said happily.

"Indeed," Aubrey agreed, looking around him at the new faces boarding his precious HMS _Surprise_. "So, you are headed for the _Enterprise _I hear," he said, changing the subject.

"Yes, sir," Pullings said with pride. "I have not yet seen her, sir, but I am lead to believe she is quite a handsome ship."

Aubrey nodded. "She is indeed," he said, pointing out across the dock. "There she lay, just beyond the _Rose_, near the end of the pier."

Tom and Will strained to see their commission, and were both quite pleased with the sight that greeted them. The _Enterprise_ was a fine ship indeed, a little larger than the _Surprise_, freshly painted, her decks sparkling, with her colours flying high in the morning breeze. She was a new addition to the fleet, originally a Dutch frigate, captured several months before in a successful raiding mission by Admiral Halsey in the HMS _Orion,_ and brought back to England as his prize. She was indeed a lovely vessel, and Pullings positively glowed as he gazed at her with the kind of pride a father shows for his little girl.

"She's a 32 gunner" said Aubrey, more than a hint of jealousy in his voice. "A fine ship, especially for your first command, Captain Pullings." Privately Aubrey was more than a little miffed that the young officer had been promoted to such a high level and a fine ship so quickly, but he knew that the ways of the Admiralty were utterly lost to him, and he had given up understanding them long ago.

Will viewed the ship with a careful eye, surveying the gun ports and the immaculate sails and decks, and smiled to himself. He remembered that his father had intervened to keep him and Tom together, and had no doubt that, now he had seen the ship, his father had also intervened on the choice of commission for his son and his son's best friend.

Aubrey sighed. "Well, I suppose some men have all the luck, don't they," he said wistfully, wishing that he, not Pullings, could take the new ship out for a run across the Bay and beyond. He did not, however, begrudge Pullings his success, and turned back to Tom happily. "Congratulations indeed, Captain," he said, smiling again.

"Thank you, sir," said Tom, shaking Aubrey's hand once more. He glanced across at the _Enterprise_ and sighed. "Well, we should be getting underway," he said.

"Indeed," agreed Aubrey. "There are some Frenchies we need to see to, my friend," he said hungrily, eager for another battle. "The chance for more glory awaits, boys," he added, grinning cheekily.

Will and Tom also grinned like excited schoolboys at the possibility of another successful mission under their belts. It would mean more wealth, more glory, and more importantly to Will the possibility for further promotion, as he was desperate to achieve the rank of Captain as Pullings had done.

"Well, good luck to you both, gentlemen," said Aubrey, shaking both of the officer's hands before turning back to the _Surprise'_s gangway. "See you out on the water," he added as he purposefully strode onto the deck of the _Surprise_ and out of view.

Tom and Will were now quite happy as they made their way down the dock towards the berth where their new commission lay, rocking gently in the Portsmouth tide. As they approached, both silently appraised their new ship, pride in their eyes. She was indeed beautiful; Dutch built, perfectly constructed for speed and maneuverability, a true lady of the seas.

When they reached her side, the two stood for a moment in silence, gazing at the woodwork, the sails, the perfect line of her hull, and feeling a sense of satisfaction they had never known before.

Their reflection was disturbed by a voice behind them. "Captain Pullings?"

Tom and Will both turned to see a short man in a Marines uniform standing behind them, smiling. His blonde hair was a little too long for his face, making him seem shorter than he actually was, and his sideburns were distinctly crooked. Nevertheless, his warm smile was infectious, and the two found themselves smiling with him instantly.

Beside him stood a slightly taller gentlemen with light brown hair who was dressed in an immaculately maintained officer's uniform. He was young, perhaps only twenty one, and carried an air of arrogance that was rather amusing in someone his age. Will noted silently that this young man reminded him of the decidedly undesirable Mr Everett.

"Yes, I am Captain Pullings," said Tom to the Marine. "And who might you be?"

"I am Captain Jones, sir, Michael Jones. Royal Marines," said the blonde officer, putting his hand to his forehead to salute. "I shall be joining you on the _Enterprise_, sir."

"As shall I," added the other gentleman, his accent decidedly upper class. "My name is Jonathan Elliott, sir, Second Lieutenant," he said as he also saluted Pullings formally.

Tom returned the salute before taking Jones' hand and shaking it happily.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Jones," said Pullings before turning to Elliot and repeating the action. Tom then turned to Will. "This is Lieutenant Mowett, First Officer," he continued, as Mowett took Jones' hand and shook it, smiling. He also offered his hand to Elliott, feeling more than a little unpleasant at the thought of this new Second Officer, whose handshake was decidedly limp, being a part of his crew.

Jones, still smiling happily, turned his attentions to the _Enterprise_. "She's a fine ship, sir," he said with pride. "Only been out for about three years before she was taken, so I hear."

"Indeed," said Tom, also appraising the ship proudly. "Well, gentlemen," he said, anxious to tour his new command. "What do you say we climb on board and see what she has to offer, eh?"

The four officers made their way up the gangway onto the decks of the ship, meeting with several crew members upon their arrival, all of whom appeared to be quite reasonable, some informing Will and Tom that they had served on excellent ships, some even serving on the _Victory_ herself in the recent action at Trafalgar.

As the group walked the forecastle and the quarterdeck, Tom and Will noticed something unusual. Not only were there two 12 pounders as standard stern chasers, facing out through the stern ports ready for action, as well as the additional two 12 pounders to either side of them, but there was also a small six pounder, stationed just behind the mizzen mast, on a small swiveling pedestal.

Will and Tom inspected the 6 pounder with interest. "We are not quite sure why it's there, sir," said Elliot in his annoying, arrogant voice. "Perhaps the previous Dutch Captain had it mounted for a reason, sir."

Both the Captain and the First Officer had their own thoughts as to why the canon was mounted in this way, and they discussed these thoughts quietly as they continued their tour of the _Enterprise_, noting her robust construction and numerous quirks of design.

At length the four descended to the lower decks, finding a main gun deck more than capable of undertaking a respectable attack on any comparable French frigate, its 18 pounders well cared for and well manned. This would be Mowett's domain in the heat of battle, and he was encouraged by the men who made up his gun crews, several having taken part in major battles in the recent past. He had already decided to train them the way he had been trained by Aubrey, determined to have them undertaking firing drills as soon as possible. If this was to be his crew, it must be an efficient crew, he thought to himself briskly.

As the tour continued, the group moved onto the cabins and stores which made up the lower decks of the ship. Upon passing the forward stairway on their way aft, a large figure descended in a flurry, his black curly hair a complete mess as he almost collapsed down the stairway. He literally fell in front of Pullings, quickly regaining his composure and saluting almost comically.

"Captain, sir, I apologise for my tardiness, sir," the man stammered in a high pitched, heavy Scottish accent.

Tom and Will glanced at each other with a wry smile. The man's uniform clearly indicated that he was the Master of the ship, a rank that also appeared to be a new station for him.

"And you would be?" Will asked him, smiling.

"Oh, um, McKinnon, sir. Master McKinnon. Andrew McKinnon, sir," he stammered as Pullings raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Mr McKinnon, how do you do, and welcome," Tom said warmly, immediately putting the young, nervous Master at ease. "Please, come with us on our tour of the ship. We are almost complete, I believe."

As the party made its way aft, they came to the sick bay, finding a large man sitting at a table, pouring over the pages of a thick book. He was apparently the doctor, although his thick, dark hair was matted, and he was dressed in a dirty shirt and even dirtier trousers, giving him more of the appearance of a street beggar than a ships doctor.

The man glanced up at the officer's party and immediately stood from his chair respectfully. He was quite large, with deep set dark eyes, brown skin and heavy features. This man was definitely not English born.

"Good day, sir. I am Captain Pullings," Tom began, entering the room and offering his hand to the gentleman. Tom was more familiar with Dr Maturin, who was always considered to outrank the Lieutenants of a ship in the eyes of Jack Aubrey. This doctor, however, was not Maturin, indeed was not a qualified physician like Maturin, although he was skilled in the arts of medicine. This man was simply a ship's doctor, nothing more, and the action of the Captain extending a hand to him in apparent friendship was more than a little odd to him.

He stood for a few moments in shock, before slowly extending his own hand to the young Captain in greeting. "Good day, Captain Pullings," he said, his accent unidentifiable, but certainly not English. "My name is Doctor Rodrigo Mendosa."

The name gave away the man's Spanish background, and Pullings' expression immediately became one of alarm. How had a Spaniard managed to make his way onto a Royal Navy ship?

Mendosa noticed the Captain's concern and smiled a crooked smile. "There is no need for alarm, sir," he said quietly. "I am not a spy for the Spanish Navy. I have not been back to Spain in many years sir, my family all settled in England since the mid eighties." His voice was melodious, and his accent, although now identifiable as Spanish, had lost much of its edge after his extended time in England. He carried an air of calm and grace, and even though his attire and his appearance said otherwise, his manner of speech was not that of a common man.

Pullings and Mowett both looked the doctor up and down, slowly relaxing after their initial alarm at his origins. He was clearly an intelligent man, and hopefully a good doctor, although they could never hope to find a doctor half as brilliant as Maturin.

"That's quite alright, Doctor Mendosa," said Pullings, smiling. "I have no doubt you are a competent and loyal member of His Majesty's Navy."

Mendosa smiled back at the young Captain. "Thank you, sir," he said politely. _Yes, I think I will like this Captain..._

With that, Pullings turned, leading the party out of the sick bay and onto the other cabins and stores of the _Enterprise_. Finally they reached the Great Cabin, where Tom and Will silently exchanged a glance and a smile. It was bigger than the Cabin on the Surprise, with a comfortable lounge running the length of the stern windows, a long glass cabinet filled with decanters of excellent wine and stunning crystal glasses, and a very inviting high back velvet chair sitting in the far corner, waiting for the new Captain to partake of its luxury. This was indeed a magnificent Great Cabin, a fact not lost on Pullings or Mowett.

"It is rather lovely, is it not," said Tom to nobody in particular.

"Yes, indeed," answered Jones, grinning broadly. "They say one of the best Great Cabins in the fleet; even the _Victory_ doesn't have a chair like that one, sir," He said, indicating towards the velvet throne.

Pullings returned the smile before turning to Will, the two exchanging a knowing glance.

"Well, gentlemen," Tom said to the rest of the party. "The First Officer and I have much to discuss about our mission, so if you will excuse us, we will take a few moments, and be up on deck presently to take her out."

Jones, Elliott and McKinnon all saluted their Captain before turning silently and leaving the Cabin, closing the door behind them.

Tom immediately turned to Will, positively beaming. "Can you believe it?" he said, "this is my ship. This!" he indicated the luxurious room around him, truly amazed by his luck at gaining this as his first command.

Will smiled, patting him on the back. "Yes, it is, Captain. Congratulations." Will admitted silently that he was more than a little jealous of his friend, but knew that, as long as he continued to serve to the best of his abilities, he would not be far behind in the command stakes. Besides, he was firmly of the belief that he was there to serve his country, not to gain personal recognition, although that recognition was always quite pleasing.

Tom strolled across to the comfortable high backed chair and collapsed into it with a huge sigh, running his hands along the plush arm rests affectionately. This was indeed a monumental day, and it had been quite an experience. As he reflected on the opulence of the cabin around him, he noticed that Will had opened the long cabinet on the starboard wall and retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses, silently pouring two drinks and bringing a glass to Pullings before sitting in a chair beside the young Captain.

"To the _Enterprise_," he said to Tom, smiling as he raised his glass in a toast.

"Yes, to the _Enterprise_," Tom echoed, the glasses coming together as the two officers basked in the splendour of their new ship, and on the glories in battle that no doubt awaited them.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, Tom, don't tell Will you proposed to his sister while you shagged her. Bad idea, mate. _

_Now they have a ship of their own, and a crew of their own, too! Huzzah! What's the 6 pounder for? Hmmm, interesting... I don't like Elliott, he's a bit of a tosser, but Jones is kinda cool, as is McKinnon, and what about Mendoza? Curious having a Spanish doctor, but he is a good doctor, even if the boys don't know it yet. Lotsa new faces here, but I have to admit you won't see too much of them in this story – you will have to wait for the next one for that..._

_Did I say next one? Oh God, where will it end??? Ah well, I have to finish this one first, so read on as we see what's happening on the Enterprise, and back at Abbotsleigh..._


	24. Home and Away

Chapter 24 – Home and Away

The light in the Great Cabin was subdued as the Captain and the First Officer of the HMS _Enterprise_ sat at the Captain's table, sharing an excellent bottle of wine. The mission had been more like a cruise so far, with no sightings and no confrontations to interrupt weeks of perfect sailing. Instead, the Captain and the First Officer had led their gun crews on firing drills, preparing them for possible confrontations, and determining just how efficient these men could be when it mattered. Even the smaller canons on the quarterdeck were drilled, although Will and Tom could still not agree exactly what the 6 pounder was for. To the officer's surprise and elation, the gun crews were quite excellent; many of the men had already served together, and were well versed in their roles in battle, making Mowett's life a great deal easier. He was confident that, if the need arose, these men could be an efficient fighting force against any potential foe.

Now, after a long day of firing, reloading, aiming and firing again, Captain Pullings had called the senior officers to his cabin for dinner, giving them a little more time to share a meal, relax, and get to know one another better. By this time, the rest of the officers who had made up the dinner party that evening had departed, leaving Tom and Will with the bottle as they talked in private and reflected on thoughts of home. At length, the conversation turned to Will's family, and consequently on to Charlotte, causing Tom to grow suddenly quiet, lost in his thoughts.

"You miss her, don't you?" Will said to his friend.

"Don't you?" asked Tom.

Will smiled. "Tom, I missed her every day for seven years. She's my little sister, remember?" He said, remembering how much he had thought of Charlie all those years he was away at sea. "She's everything to me."

Tom grinned. "Not quite everything," he said cheekily.

Will glanced at Tom over the top of his wine goblet, and also smiled. "Perhaps," he said, not prepared to give any more away.

Pullings laughed, taking the bottle of wine and pouring another drink as Mowett sat back in his chair, staring at his glass absently. Without thinking he put his hand once more to his chest, feeling the pendant under his shirt, and inwardly smiling at the warm feeling it gave him, just knowing it was there.

"Why do you do that?" Tom asked him, putting down the bottle and staring at Will intently.

"What do you mean? Do what?" Will asked, puzzled.

"Why do you touch your uniform like that?" Tom said, taking another sip of wine. "You started doing it when we left Abbotsleigh, and you've been doing it on and off ever since. Why?"

Will sighed and gave Tom a measured look before reaching down the front of his shirt and retrieving Madeleine's pendant, showing it to his curious friend.

"It's Maddies," he said quietly, the golden horse shimmering in the soft candlelight of the Great Cabin. "She gave it to me before I left. She said it was her insurance policy, to make sure I returned. I wear it to keep it safe," he added, smiling as he examined the pendant himself, remembering the look in her eyes when she had told him to return to her, nothing but affection and trust in her gaze.

Tom looked at the pendant, noting its intricate detail and beautiful workmanship. It was indeed a very precious gift. He glanced up at Will, seeing the look of reflection and wistfulness on his friend's face, and chuckled softly.

Will noted the chuckle and raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about?" he asked Pullings.

Tom slowly shook his head, still grinning from ear to ear. "You are so bloody in love with her, it's scary." He laughed.

Will gave his friend a pained look, before a smile slowly crept onto his face as he replaced the pendant to its home beneath his uniform. "Don't you talk, sunshine," he said mockingly. "You're the one who's smitten with my little sister."

Tom laughed uproariously at the comment, before raising his glass in a toast, beaming. "A toast, Mr Mowett," he said happily. "To Charlotte and Madeleine, the two most beautiful women in England."

Will lifted his glass and brought it to Tom's, the crystal vessels clinking as they came together. "To Charlotte and Madeleine," he echoed, smiling happily at the thought of his sister and the woman he loved, the two most important people in his life, and what they were doing right at that moment.

* * *

"He..he did _what_?" Madeleine stammered, her jaw almost on the floor from shock.

"He cut it off, Maddie. Clear took the knife straight through it!" Charlotte replied excitedly, sitting down on her bed and watching Madeleine examine the red and white bodice, so expertly removed by Pullings the day he had left.

Madeleine turned the garment over in her hands several times, before glancing up at Charlotte, who was still beaming. "Charlotte," she said quietly, "do you have any idea what you've done?"

Charlie looked at her friend and smiled. "Oh, Maddie, don't be like that," she said, resting her hands on Madeleine's. "I'm not a little girl anymore, you know."

"You are not a common whore either, Miss Mowett," Maddie said seriously, raising her voice slightly. "I would have thought you would know better than to throw yourself at a man, especially in your social station."

Charlotte unconsciously retreated from Madeleine's hard gaze, suddenly feeling a lot less confident about telling her friend what had happened in the Maze that day. "But, Maddie, I thought you would understand. I love him, he loves me, what's wrong with that?" She said innocently.

Madeleine threw the bodice on the bed and stood up, pacing the room in silence. She was angry with Charlie, wanting to slap her for being so innocent, so easy, but she also knew that the two lovers had a deep affection for one another, and the fact that Tom had proposed to Charlotte also changed the complexion of the situation quite markedly. She stopped pacing and looked back at Charlotte, who was still sitting on her bed watching Maddie with innocent eyes.

"Please, Maddie," said Charlie, "Stop pacing like that. It's all perfectly fine if we are in love, isn't it?"

"Charlotte," Madeleine began, trying hard to keep her voice down as she sat down on the bed next to her friend. "You are a lady, a gentleman's daughter, you do not give yourself away to any man before you are married to him, do you understand?"

Charlie looked at her for a moment, trying to find the best approach to the situation, before she smiled and rested her hand on Maddie's. "Madeleine, please understand, I love him, and that's all that matters to me. Besides," she added cheekily, "you would have done the same thing if you were me."

Maddie's face grew angry at the comment, and she raised herself up in self-defence. "No, I would not, Miss Mowett. I would never throw myself at any man, never ever." She replied adamantly.

But Charlotte knew what was in the lady's mind. She looked to the ground demurely before smiling cheekily at Maddie. "Madeleine Dewhurst," she began softly. "Can you honestly tell me that if my brother had asked you, you would not have willingly spent the night with him?"

The look on Maddie's face was initially one of shock, but it quickly changed to denial, before a small smile slowly crept onto the corners of her lips as she admitted to herself what was really in her heart. It was true. If Will had asked her, she would indeed have willingly given herself to him the night of the Ball, or any night, regardless of the consequences. If he had ever seduced her, she would never have refused his attentions, not for all the riches in the world. No, there was nothing she desired more than to wake up beside him, knowing that he was hers, and that she had given herself completely to the man she truly loved.

Charlie saw the smile on Maddies face and knew she had won. "I thought so," she said triumphantly.

As Madeleine looked to the ground, her expression one of guilt for even considering such behaviour, Charlie lifted the lady's chin to look into her eyes, smiling warmly. "Maybe now you understand," she said softly. "I love Tom the way you love Will, and there was nothing that was going to keep me out of his arms, Maddie, nothing. It may have been wrong to the world, but to us, it couldn't have been more right."

As the words sunk in, Maddie found herself more and more jealous of the passion that Charlie and Tom had shared that day in the Maze. She admitted to herself that it was very romantic, and for a split second she imagined a way of ending up in the Maze with Will, before the thought was guiltily banished from her mind. Instead, she looked at Charlie with a cheeky grin, suddenly very curious.

"So...how was it?" she asked quietly.

The smile on Charlie's face grew wider than the ocean. "Oh, Maddie," she sighed, launching into a detailed description of the morning's events in the Maze that left Madeleine more than a little flushed. The two girls giggled together more than once before the clock struck eleven, reminding them that the day had well and truly escaped them, and it was time for Madeleine to return to Chatsworth, and to her father, whose health had been worsening by the day.

"I think it's time I went home, Miss Mowett. We've had enough excitement for one day," said Madeleine, kissing Charlie's rosy cheek before turning towards the door.

Charlotte's expression suddenly turned serious. "Maddie," she said softly, "please don't tell Will about what happened in the Maze." She pleaded. "He wouldn't understand."

Madeleine smiled wryly. "No, he would chase Tom down with his sword if he found out," she replied with a chuckle, "and we can't have your brother killing your future husband before the wedding of the year now, can we?"

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So now Maddie knows about the Maze. Hmmm, she's definitely having thoughts about dragging Will there when he gets back...I don't think he'd complain, either._

_Will: Ohhhh, Definitely not. Sounds bloody fantastic to me...  
Me: Well, you won't be going to the Maze with Maddie, so don't get your hopes up.  
Will: Awww!! Damn!!  
Me: I've got something else in mind for you and Miss Dewhurst, and I think you're gonna like it.  
Will: Hey, as long as I get some action, I'm sure I'll love it! Huzzah!_

_Men. Anyway, next chapter sees things start to heat up for the boys on the Enterprise. I'll warn you now, it will be a long one, so hang onto your mizzen as Pullings and Mowett go into battle for the mother country!!! Tune in then folks!! Bye for now!!_


	25. The Felicite

_For anyone out there who is really good with the whole ship thing, please read this with an open mind. After all, the boys have to win, don't they? NB, sorry it's another long one!_

Chapter 25 – The _Félicité_

"Sail ho!"

Tom awoke to the sound of a call from the Crows Nest. A ship had indeed been sighted to the north, and although its origins were unknown, a ripple of excitement ran through the crew of the _Enterprise_ as the Captain made his way onto the upper decks, the dawn sunlight stinging his eyes.

He immediately approached Elliott, the officer of the watch, who was standing at the larboard rail, his spyglass trained in the direction of the approaching ship, recently emerged from a bank of fog not ten miles distant.

"It looks like a sloop, sir," he said, handing the spyglass to Pullings. "Could be carrying cargo."

He paused for a moment as Tom surveyed the ship carefully. She was indeed a sloop, smaller than the _Enterprise_ and capable of moving a lot faster. She was, however, not moving particularly fast at all, which was odd for a ship of her size and capabilities in a dangerous area such as this. Tom also noted that, although she appeared to be attempting to flee, she was heading away from the fog bank, rather than back to its obvious concealment.

Elliott also noticed the sloop's lack of speed, pointing out as much to Tom as the two officers were joined by Mowett, who had heard the call from the Crows Nest minutes before and had now emerged on deck.

"What are we dealing with?" Will asked the pair briskly.

"She's a sloop, French." Tom answered as Will raised his own spyglass to view the ship for himself.

Will was able to clearly see her colours, and that she was positively crawling through the water. "She's not moving too fast, is she?" he noted. "Perhaps she's a privateer, and her crew badly trained?"

Tom nodded, still turning over thoughts in his mind. "She wouldn't be too hard to catch if she's badly handled, would she?" he said aloud.

Will turned to him and smiled. "No, she would not, sir," he agreed.

Tom thought for a few moments more, before his mind was made up. "Alright, gentlemen," he said briskly, folding his spyglass. "Let's see if we can't catch this little princess, shall we?"

The order was immediately given for all sails to be run out and the chase to begin. The _Enterprise_ was turned towards the fleeing sloop, and all efforts were made to catch her, and her possibly valuable cargo, as quickly as possible. The _Enterprise_, although not capable of the speeds of a sloop, was quite quick, and the ship was happily carving through the waves at a healthy rate of knots, slowly catching up to the privateer, by now not so far in the distance, the French flag flying proudly from her mast.

As the chase continued, Tom and Will sat at the bow, looking out towards their prey with hungry eyes. "She could be carrying anything, Tom," Will said, his cautious streak coming through. "Don't get your hopes up too quickly. Besides," he added with a frown, "I can't understand why she is moving so slowly. It's odd if you ask me. Very odd."

Tom, however, could not stop grinning, despite sharing Will's concerns. "I know, it is strange she's moving so slowly, but still, she's there for the taking" he said happily. "She will be ours within the hour, I am certain of it. Keep us moving steadily, Will, and we will have our prize before noon!"

As the miles began to melt away between the _Enterprise_ and the sloop, she became more and more distinguishable. She had a single gun deck, with what looked to be about 14 canons in total. They would be no match for the power of the _Enterprise_, a fact not lost on any of the English crew as they inched closer and closer to their prize, hungry for the riches she may possess.

In less than an hour they were almost upon her, the gun crews at their stations with Will at their command, and the main deck hushed as the sailors greedily surveyed their soon-to-be captured trophy. The guns had been run out on the larboard side just in case as the _Enterprise_ steadily made her way north, with the sloop still moving painfully slowly, spilling the wind from her sails.

Suddenly, without warning, as the _Enterprise_ approached the smaller ship and prepared to fire, the sloop's sails were pulled tight, all run up in one smooth action. Shouts were called on her deck, and immediately several crew, previously hidden, opened the stern gun ports to reveal the already prepared canons. The French crew moved with lightening speed, running out the canons and aiming them not at the _Enterprise_'s hull, but at the forward mast, and the officers around it, including Tom himself. As Pullings realized what was happening and began shouting a myriad of orders, he was cut short by the sound of canon fire, as the sloop fired her guns with incredible speed and accuracy.

Almost before the round had been fired, the enemy ship had begun to flee, heading north, back into the fog and away from the _Enterprise_, but not fast enough to escape the _Enterprise's_ 18 pounders. Will had heard the action above, surprised at the speed of the firing, but he was more than ready. The forward gun crews sprang into action, launching a broadside against the sloop as she made her escape, several shots finding their mark and causing considerable damage to the enemy's gun deck, but the speed at which she was moving was too great, and they had missed the sloop's masts by inches.

Once the canons had been fired, the ensuing silence allowed Will to hear the activity on deck, with calls of "The Captain is wounded," and "Captain Pullings is dead" causing him more than a little concern. He decided to leave the gun deck in the charge of a senior midshipman, flying up the stairs to the quarterdeck in search of his Captain, to see if he was still alive.

The sight on the forward deck sent shivers through him. The damage was quite extensive; although the guns on the sloop were only small, they had been well aimed, ripping through the forward mast and the sailors who stood beside it, including the Captain. Will raced forward with several other crew, pools of blood pouring through the cracks in the woodwork, desperately searching for Pullings. He was now able to see the sloop steering rapidly away into the distance despite her hull damage, as dazed and confused _Enterprise_ sailors slowly got to their feet around him. Several crew were dead or badly wounded, and Will silently prayed that Tom was not one of them.

He finally found Captain Pullings lying faced down amongst a pile of wreckage, turning him over and seeing that the young Captain was alive, but clearly in a very bad condition with a nasty wound in his abdomen. Beside him lay Elliott, Will noting that the massive wound in his chest must have killed him instantly.

The forward mast was a mess, half collapsed forward, wreckage everywhere. Will shouted orders to the crew to clear away the wounded, and to the others to return to their stations immediately. By this time, Jones and Master McKinnon had met him on the forward deck, McKinnon bleeding from a wound to his right temple.

As the crew cleared away the bodies, Will leaned over Pullings, trying to shake him awake. Suddenly a sharp cry came from the Crows Nest, immediately pulling his attention away from his Captain.

"Sir! Ship ahoy! It's a man-of-war, sir!"

Will stood up and turned towards the north. There, just beyond the now fleeing sloop, emerging from the fog bank, lay a frigate, roughly the same size as the _Enterprise_, bearing up on the English ship in the wake of the little French sloop now fleeing into the fog behind it.

Will picked up the spyglass lying beside Pullings and viewed the approaching frigate. Yes, she was French, had at least 36 guns, and she was very well handled. There could be no doubt about it. It was a trap. The sloop had acted as bait, pulling the _Enterprise_ in, before offering a quick hit and run, fleeing in time for its bigger, better gunned cousin to step in and fight a now injured foe. Will immediately surmised that she was light, lighter than the _Enterprise_, for she was moving at an impressive rate of knots, though she did not have all of her sails to the breeze.

"Beat to quarters, Mr McKinnon" he said without thinking, turning back to Pullings and ordering the men around him to carry the young Captain to sick bay immediately as the drums beat the order to assume battle stations once more. Silently he prayed that Tom would be alright, but he knew there were more pressing issues at hand as he returned his attention to the approaching Frigate.

"My God, sir, what can we do?" said Jones with alarm. "With the forward mast out of action, we have lost our ability to outrun them."

A thousand thoughts raced through Will's mind as he stood, his eyes fixed on the approaching frigate, considering his options.

"We don't need to outrun them, Mr Jones," he said calmly. "We just need some time to regroup. Mr McKinnon," he added, turning his attention to the Master. "Turn us around. Run up every sail you can and fly like the wind. We need time to get this right if we are to win this battle. Get about it, gentlemen," he concluded briskly as the two officers saluted and carried out his orders. Once again, Will looked through the spyglass at the enemy. They were fast, very fast, and he knew the _Enterprise_ had no chance of outrunning them. Still, he had formed a plan of sorts in his mind, and was now racing through the finer details as the crew around him scurried to their stations and ran up every sail they could muster.

As the minutes ticked by, the crew was thrown order after order, completing them all in excellent time and efficiency. The urgency of the situation was not lost on them; if they did not get this right, there could be no telling what would happen, especially if the _Enterprise_ was fired on by a well manned frigate with a clear advantage.

Will gradually formed a clearer picture of his plan in his mind, competently taking command in Tom's absence. He ordered one of the senior midshipman, Mr Briggs, to take the place of Elliott, informing him of his plan and how it must be undertaken. The gun crews had been placed at stations, ready for action, Mr Jones at their command, with additional crews placed on the top deck to man the stern canons. Will had thought of an effective use for the 6 pounder, and had requested the most precise gun captain and his most trusted crewmate to be brought to the deck to man it. If this was going to work, it had to be done right, or all would be lost.

Closer and closer the enemy approached, and now, as Mowett had suspected, she had all of her sails to the wind in an attempt to make up the distance as quickly as possible. This French Captain was eager indeed, and Will fully intended to use his opponent's greed to the _Enterprise_'s advantage.

Mr McKinnon stared at Will as he was standing at the Stern, watching the approaching frigate intently, his watch in his hand. McKinnon had been puzzled by Will's attention to timing; he had been diligently taking measurements of speed, ordering Briggs to measure the Enterprise's rate of knots more frequently than normal. Not only that, but he was measuring the approaching Frigate's speed to the millisecond, ensuring that his readings were as accurate as possible.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you taking so many measurements?" he asked curiously.

Will smiled. "It has to do with something a friend taught me about speed, Mr McKinnon," he replied, remembering his and Madeleine's childhood lessons with their tutor, and how Maddie had always been the one to pick up the concepts behind they new world and physics so much quicker than he. "There's nothing you can't do with a stopwatch, my friend," he added, turning his attentions back to the approaching French frigate, getting closer and closer by the minute.

His attentions, however, were not completely focused on the enemy. Rather, the thought of Madeleine had suddenly filled his mind with flashes of her beauty, and once again he found himself absently touching the pendant under his uniform, before shaking the images out of his head and turning his attentions back to his foe.

All was ready. The deck of the _Enterprise_ had been prepared, crews briefed, the plan set. Every crew member knew their duty, and was calm in the face of the impending battle. More than a few had commented on the First Officer's ability to take command, quietly impressed with his tactical ability in the absence of the Captain; but Will was not the Captain, and the crew's concern for their leader was evident in their faces as they hungrily gobbled up any news of his condition, which up 'till now was still unchanged.

The Frenchie was not far now, still flying through the water at lightening speed. As she approached, she slowly drifted to the larboard side of the _Enterprise_, playing her hand; she would open fire from her starboard battery, as Will had suspected. It had been a gamble, but he had anticipated this line of action, and had his own gun crews ready in response.

As minutes felt like hours, Will stood his ground at the tiller, noting that every man was at his station and more than ready. This was it. He judged it to the second, his watch in his hand, and at the right moment, he calmly turned to the coxswain and nodded.

"Now, Mr Grace," he said softly.

Coxwain Grace nodded in reply, immediately turning the heavy _Enterprise_ helm hard astarboard, thereby turning the ship to larboard. Although the _Enterprise_ was not moving at the same speed as the approaching French Frigate, she was moving fast enough to maintain her velocity, and her maneuvering abilities were still considerable. In a flash she had begun to turn, directly into the path of the oncoming French frigate, sending the French crew into disarray. At first instance, it appeared that the French ship would undoubtedly collide with the _Enterprise_ as she gracefully swept around in a huge ark to her left, crossing the frigate's path. The deck of the French ship was almost close enough to hear the cries of alarm, as the young Captain ordered his helmsman to turn hard a starboard, in an attempt to avoid a collision.

The two ships moved in their slow dance for several seconds, the French Captain still screaming a myriad of orders to his bewildered crew, who were by now scattered and disorganized as they desperately attempted to turn in time and avoid the inevitable collision. As the _Enterprise_ completed her ark, her stern gently slid past the bow of the French ship, missing it by inches. Will had timed it perfectly, and now came upon the larboard side of the French frigate, ready to fire.

Mr Jones, ready below with his gun crews at larboard stations, now knew his duty. The men, hungry for action and well drilled through their constant weeks of firing practice, were also at the ready, and as the _Enterprise_ gracefully made her turn alongside the French frigate, Jones gave the word to fire as the English canons made their voices heard. They aimed for the French hull, shattering the woodwork with precision and accuracy, as the French crews stared on in horror.

The French Captain, young and inexperienced, had been solely focused on preventing a collision, and consequently his gun crews, unaware and unprepared for the attack, were only seconds into their preparations on the larboard side when the English guns fired. The resulting damage below decks on the French frigate was extensive. Barely three guns had managed to fire as the _Enterprise_ offered her broadside, many French canons destroyed with their gun crews killed or badly wounded. The French decks were also badly damaged, with the main deck littered with dead.

Will stood on the quarterdeck of the _Enterprise_, calmly watching the proceedings as they unfolded, prepared for the next step. As the _Enterprise_ continued to slide past the enemy, he turned his attentions to the gun crew on the six pounder before he heard a weak voice behind him.

"Will, what's happened?" Tom was barely able to stand, but had demanded to be taken to the deck when he had awoken, shaken and bruised, with a deep wound in his lower right abdomen. With little regard for his pain, he now stood, leaning against the mizzen mast to keep his balance, gazing across at the French Frigate and its damaged hull and decking almost in wonder.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'll explain later," said Will, standing beside the 6 pounder and helping the gun crew to train it towards the French deck. "Right now, watch while I show you what this thing is for."

He stepped back and handed command of the canon to the gun crew, who had been told of Will's plan in advance. As the _Enterprise_ continued to drift past the French frigate, her Marines clearing the French decks with musket fire, the quarterdecks were almost aligned, and the gun captain waited only a few seconds before the six pounder was fired at the enemy frigate, the shot perfectly taking out the frigate's helm and the crew around it in one quick action.

The attack on the frigate's steering capabilities was completed as the _Enterprise_ began to swing to the stern the French frigate, which was now out of control. Jones had reloaded his guns and fired, taking out the rudder, and shattering the stern windows and the woodwork where the ship's name, the _Félicité_, had stood proudly until this point.

As the _Enterprise_ came around upon the _Félicité's_ starboard side once again, she offered another round of fire in rapid succession. This time, not only had the canons been aimed at the hull, but also at the masts, the effect being that the mizzen on the _Félicité_ now slowly groaned as it snapped at the base, collapsing in the water to the larboard of the wounded French frigate.

The gamble had worked. In less than 10 minutes, the _Enterprise_ had managed to take the _Félicité_ by surprise, offering her broadsides with almost no reply, taking out her rudder and helm, and collapsing the mizzen. Not only that, but the damage to the _Enterprise_ herself was quite minimal, with the exception of the damaged forward mast, and a few lucky shots to her gun deck ports as the _Félicité_'s crew attempted feebly to return fire.

As the _Enterprise_ glided alongside the _Félicité_, her crews preparing to board, it was clear that most of the work had been done, with the deck littered with dead and wounded, and few appearing able to offer resistance as the English divisions were formed and the boarding parties prepared for an attack.

Will turned to see Tom, still leaning against the mizzen, with a small smile on his face. "You have been busy, haven't you?" he commented to his First Officer, who was still concentrating on the battle at hand.

"Indeed," Will replied, managing a small smile of his own as Jones approached him, informing him that the crews were ready. The boarding was about to commence.

Will looked at Tom with concern. "You shouldn't be here," he said quietly, "you're badly wounded."

"Miss this?" said Tom, suddenly finding his strength and drawing his sword, "you must be kidding!"

Will grinned broadly in response. "Very well, Captain. Your orders?" he asked.

"Come on," Tom replied to Mowett and Jones, "let's take her."

The ensuing battle on the decks of the _Félicité_ was over in a matter of minutes, but the fighting was incredibly fierce. As suspected, the majority of crew were killed or wounded during the initial attack, but there were several small pockets of determined French crew who offered considerable resistance to Pullings and his divisions. The Captain took the lead, single-handedly taking out many of the French crew as they attempted to bring him down. It seemed to Tom's men that he was almost possessed, completely ignoring his wound, instead using all his strength to fight the enemy at hand, his courage spurring them on to fight harder and secure the victory. Will and his own division also made quick work of the French sailors, the English crew fighting proudly beside their First Officer, whose tactical gamble had lead them to their initial success. The French colours were quickly struck, with the young French Captain found dead on the quarterdeck, apparently killed by the initial canon blast that took out his helm.

As the prisoners were organized and the scene slowly assumed some semblance of order, the crew of the _Enterprise_ gathered on the deck, raising three cheers for the victory, and for their Captain and First Officer, who had lead them through the battle.

As Will helped his friend back onto the _Enterprise_, he noticed that Tom's deep wound now bleeding freely. "If you don't get below to Doctor Mendosa this second, I'll shoot you myself," said Will as he lifted the now very shaky Pullings over the starboard rail.

"I know, I know," Tom replied weakly, suddenly feeling the extent of his injury. "We've won, Lieutenant Mowett," he said, managing a smile. "I think we'll do well out of this one," he added, as two crew took his arms and carried him below to the waiting doctor.

"Yes, I'm sure we will," Will echoed almost to himself, watching the Captain being carried below, before turning back to the _Félicité_ and smiling. _She is an excellent prize_, he thought proudly as he watched the English colours being run up in place of the French flag.

Will sighed. The battle over, he turned his attention to the _Enterprise_, and his sudden elevation to Commander, happy in the knowledge that now, with their prize in tow, they would be heading home to Portsmouth. He absently reached for the pendant under his uniform once more as he reflected on the thoughts of home, and the hope that perhaps now he could return to Abbotsleigh, and to Madeleine.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, for anybody who is going to give me crap for any part of that chapter, please be kind. It was bloody hard to write. I am no sailor, and don't pretend to be one, but I knew what I had in my mind, and writing it was hard, but I managed to get through it, with some help from my naval warfare history freak father and a book with two pages about the Chesapeake and the Shannon battle, hence the 6 pounder idea. Oh, and FYI, the Felicite was actually a French frigate, taken by the English in 1806. Look, if it works in your head, and you can understand what I meant, then it was successful._

_Will: Hey, we won! It worked for me!  
Me: I didn't know you were so good with physics. Speed and velocity, eh?  
Will: Of course. Stephen Hawking learnt everything he knows from me.  
Me: Oh, you are such a loser.  
Will: And you are such a bitch.  
Me: Bastard.  
Will: Wench.  
Me: Dickhead.  
Will: Scrag._

_Look, we could do this all day, but we won't. Instead, I will let you know that as of next chapter, we leave the Enterprise, and head back to Portsmouth, and the fun stuff! Yay! Right now, I am off to watch Bridget Jones Diary. Ahhh, Colin Firth....See ya later!_


	26. Recognition

_I have been busy...three more chapters. Enjoy!_

Chapter 26 – Recognition

Will was more than a little nervous as he made his way through the crowds in Portsmouth's main square on his way to Admiralty House. He silently checked his uniform once again, as he had done at least half a dozen times in the past five minutes, making sure everything was in the right place. He crossed the main street heading towards the imposing stone building confidently, but deep inside he was still uncertain of the reception he was about to receive. All he knew was that he had been summoned to report to the Admiralty upon the _Enterprise_'s victorious arrival in Portsmouth with the _Felicite_ in tow. Unknown to him, a ripple of excitement had run thought the population of the city upon hearing of the action that had successfully taken the French frigate, with the First Officer taking command and managing to outwit the _Felicite_'s Captain, and the Captain of the _Enterprise_ ignoring his wounds to lead his crew to victory on the _Felicite_'s decks. All were amazed at what they had heard, although the accuracy of the rumours surrounding the action could not be guaranteed, particularly as the story and excitement gathered momentum. Will had only recently heard some of these rumours, and was conscious of the amount of interest in the action, and in himself and Pullings, as he approached the heavy black doors of Admiralty house with visible apprehension.

Upon entering, he was immediately met by an elderly gentlemen in a severe black coat, with thin wire rimmed glasses perched precariously on the tip of his nose.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Mowett," he said formally, offering his hand to Will in greeting.

"Thank you, sir," Will replied, shaking just a little. "I have been summoned to the Admiraly today, at noon, sir."

The old clerk smiled. "Why yes, indeed, you will be seeing a panel of Commanders. They will be speaking with you shortly, Lieutenant. In the meantime, may I invite you to wait in here, and we will call you when they are ready?"

The clerk led Will to a small room, where three comfortable velvet lined chairs were randomly scattered around a single large window looking out onto the busy street outside. As Mowett took a seat, the clerk shuffled into the hall and closed the door behind him, allowing Will some time with his thoughts.

As he reflected on the _Enterprise_ and her action against the _Felicite_, his thoughts drifted to Tom Pullings and his current condition. He was now resting in the Portsmouth Naval Hospital, under the care of several excellent doctors, who were confident that the young Captain would make a full recovery, though it would be a slow one. Tom was still very weak, and had barely been able to speak when Will had visited him that morning, but still managed a smile when told that his First Officer, on behalf of himself and his Captain, had been summoned to the Admiralty at noon.

Suddenly, Mowett's thoughts of Tom were interrupted when the door to the waiting room opened, and the elderly clerk beckoned Will to follow him. "They will see you now," he said softly, leading Will up a huge flight of stairs and down a long, dark corridor lined with heavy wooden doors, most of which were firmly closed, though some were open, allowing light to stream into the otherwise dark hall. As the pair made their way to the waiting panel of Admirals, Will glanced into the rooms with open doors on passing, finding several other officers and Captains waiting for an audience with the Navy elite. Apparently, Will was to see them first, giving him hope that, if they were so anxious to see him, the news he would receive would indeed be most excellent.

At the end of the corridor stood a huge brown door with an elaborate gold filigree handle, its appearance more than a little overwhelming. The clerk knocked politely before turning the handle, opening the door to reveal a small, well lit room, lined with old wooden bookshelves crammed with references, maps and charts from all over the Empire, and a few comfortable chairs around a small table in the left corner. At the centre of the room sat a small conference table, and behind it waited three Admirals of the line. Will did not recognize one of them, but one he knew to be Admiral Halsey, and the other face he knew very well – it was his father.

"Welcome, Lieutenant," began Admiral Halsey, standing to meet the young man politely as the clerk left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. "I am Admiral Halsey, and this," he said, indicating the gentleman Will did not know, "is Admiral Andrews."

The second Admiral nodded slightly in response to his introduction, to which Will saluted respectfully, trying to keep his nervousness at bay.

"The last person at this table I believe you know quite well," Halsey continued, as Robert Mowett stood and offered his hand to Will.

"Welcome back, son," he said quietly as the two shook hands. Will was instantly quite pleased; the old man was still sober, and had hopefully been sober all the time Will was away, giving him hope that the short lived peace at Abbotsleigh between father and son before his departure would hopefully continue upon his return.

Halsey invited Will to come closer to the table as he rummaged through a large pile of documentation on the desk before him.

"I presume you know why you have been called here?" Halsey began, still buried in his paperwork.

"Yes, I believe so, sir." Will responded. "Is it in relation to the _Felicite_, sir?"

Halsey looked up and smiled. "Yes, indeed it is, young man," he said, finding the document he was looking for and placing it on the top of the pile. "Both yourself and Captain Pullings achieved quite a feat out there, we understand."

Will looked to the ground sheepishly. "Well, sir, we only did our duty, sir." He said quietly, not wanting to appear to gloat over their incredibly successful action.

"Indeed, you did," Halsey went on, "to an excellent degree. In also understand that, in the tactical design of the battle, unusual as it was, you alone were responsible for its success."

Will had not anticipated this question, and did not want to take away from Tom's incredible courage in leading his crews on the deck of the _Felicite_ when he was so badly wounded. He thought for a moment before framing his response carefully.

"I undertook an action in the absence of Captain Pullings which I believed he would have undertaken had he been able to command." _There, that should do nicely_, he thought to himself.

The corners of Halsey's mouth creased into a small smile. "Indeed," he said quietly, looking to his fellow Admirals. Andrews, as Will suspected, said nothing, simply nodding slightly to Halsey's obvious silent question. Halsey then turned to Robert Mowett, who was looking Will up and down as he considered his response.

"William," he began slowly. "In light of this recent action, do you consider yourself ready to undertake the position of Captain of a ship of the line?"

Will stared at his father for a moment, taken aback by the directness of the question, before regaining his composure. "Yes, I do believe I am, sir. It would be a tremendous honour, sir." He added, believing now that he knew where this conversation was going.

Halsey exchanged a look with Robert. "It's your call, Jim," Robert said to Halsey softly, resting back in his chair and giving his son a measured look.

Admiral Halsey paused for a moment, before also turning to Will and smiling, "Well," he said, "we believe so to, lieutenant. The Admiralty has been extremely impressed with your performance on this mission, and we believe you have proven your worth as a Royal Navy commander. Congratulations, Captain Mowett."

With that, Halsey stood and handed the piece of paper on the top of his document pile to Will. It was orders, clearly stating that William James Mowett had now been assigned to the rank of Captain, and that he would be commanding the soon to be HMS _Voyager_, formerly the _Felicite_, once she had been refitted and repaired and launched as a ship of His Majesty's Navy.

Will couldn't stop the grin that slowly formed on his face as he read his orders. Halsey and Robert Mowett also smiled, but Andrews remained stone faced throughout the proceedings.

"You will be on shore leave until your commission has been refitted, Captain," Halsey continued, "as will Captain Pullings. You will both be summoned when the orders are given to sail." He paused for a moment as the words sunk in for Will. "That will be all, Captain Mowett," he said finally, offering Will a smile as the new Captain saluted respectfully before turning and making his way through the large black door and out into the corridor.

Will was in such a daze he almost didn't hear his father, leaving the Admiral's room behind him and calling his name.

"Will," he began softly, offering his hand to his son once more. "Well done, my boy. I have never been prouder of you than I am at this moment," he said, beaming.

"Thank you, Father," Will replied. He was still trying to get used to his father being so friendly to him, and didn't quite know what else to say.

"You're welcome, son. I have to say," Robert said mildly, "I was a bit hesitant to offer you a command, being my son and all. I really don't think I am objective enough in this instance. In the end, I asked Halsey to leave me out of the decision. I didn't want you thinking that you only achieved the rank because of me." Robert looked his son in the eye. "You did this one on your own, William. You have been rewarded for your excellent work, and it's because of that that I am so bloody proud of you." He shook Will's hand again vigorously in his excitement, to which Will smiled happily.

"Thank you, Father," he said again, still not knowing what else to say. The one thing that had concerned him during the meeting was that this honour had been bestowed simply because he was Admiral Mowett's son, but this news that Robert had been left out of the deliberations was a godsend for Will; now he knew he had done it alone, and that he was being rewarded not for who he was related to, but for his own achievements.

Will sighed, more than a little overcome by his promotion. "Well, Father, I really should go and see Tom, he is still recovering slowly, and I am visiting him whenever I can."

Robert nodded. "Yes, I know. They say he will recover, but he needs rest. I was thinking," he said, assuming an innocent look, "perhaps Abbotsleigh would offer him an excellent place to mend, wouldn't you agree?"

Clearly the Admiral had already considered this, and Will smiled at his Father's innocent expression, knowing full well that the old man intended for Tom to stay at the Mowett estate for as long as was needed before beginning this conversation.

"Yes, indeed, Father," Will replied with a grin. "I was just thinking that myself, sir."

"Good," said Robert happily. "Then it's all settled. I must stay in Portsmouth a little while longer, but you can send for the carriage some time this week, and you and Tom can head home for a well earned rest."

Will shook his father's hand appreciatively. "Thank you very much, sir," he said, before turning and heading down the long corridor leading to the exit of Admiralty House.

When he emerged onto the street, he felt a new sense of pride and purpose. He was now a Captain, and as he made his way to the Naval Hospital not far to the north of the city, he walked with a spring in his step that he had never known before. He was a Captain, a Captain of the fleet, with his own ship to command. What would his sister say about that?

The thought of his sister took him back to Abbotsleigh, reminding him that he could indeed head home and see Charlotte, but also see Madeleine. He found himself more than excited at the prospect of telling her that he had been promoted, and of returning the pendant he still wore safely around his neck to her as insurance that he would return. His new sense of pride and confidence also ran through his feelings for Maddie, making him more and more determined with every step to finally tell her, once and for all, that he loved her. He missed her more than anything in the world, and the thought of finally holding her close made him smile as he made his way back through the square and to the winding streets beyond.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Actually, It's Mowett's note. I told Miss Flossy there were Mormons at the door, and she's gone to convert them to Satanism. So hi all! I am finally a Captain! Yaaaayy!! Go me!! Sorry, but I just had to say how bloody happy I am. Screw Pullings, thinks he is so damn good. He aint got nothing on me. And besides, shagging my sister makes him a total bastard anyway. Ah well, gotta get back to Abbotsleigh and find Maddie...ahh, Miss Dewhurst...see ya next chapter!_


	27. Homecoming

Chapter 27 – Homecoming

Will put down his book and leaned across the carriage, gently shaking Tom awake as they passed through the gates of Abbotsleigh Park.

"We're here," he said quietly.

Pullings stirred from his slumber, still a little groggy. He had been recovering from his injuries quite well, but the loss of blood had taken its toll on him, and he was constantly tired, still sleeping for a large part of the day. However, the news that they had arrived at the house gave him renewed energy, and he leaned out the carriage window, gazing at the huge house that had once been so overwhelming to him, anticipating a happy meeting with Charlotte, the most beautiful woman in the world, and the woman he hoped to marry.

The carriage pulled up at the front of the house, where the servants were once again lined in single file to welcome the return of the young master. Charlotte was with them, radiant in pink and white, her golden hair shimmering in the afternoon sun. She was positively beaming, and could barely contain her excitement at the return of her brother, and the man she loved. As the carriage came to a stop, she almost jumped up and down from excitement, and when Will ascended the carriage steps in front of her, she literally launched herself into his arms.

"Oh, Will, you're home," she cried, ecstatic. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"My dear little sister," Will replied softly, holding her close. He hadn't realized until now how much he truly missed her, and the feel of her in his arms reinforced the fact that he was now home and safe once more.

As Will and Charlotte had exchanged their greeting, Tom had slowly made his way to the carriage door and begun to exit, but his tiredness overcame him, and he found he did not have the energy to move another step. Charlie saw him over her brother's shoulder, and moved quickly to help him.

"It's alright, Tom," she said quietly, taking his hand as he managed to find the strength to stand. "You are here now, and I will look after you."

Tom smiled appreciatively at Charlotte as she, with Will's help, assisted Pullings into the house, and up the stairs to his room. They rested him gently on his bed, where he fell asleep almost instantly as Charlotte sat down beside him, brushing his hair away from his face tenderly.

"He is not well, is he, Will," she whispered to her brother, her concern evident.

"No, he's not," Will whispered back. "He lost a lot of blood, Charlie, and he did more damage to himself in fighting than he should have. By rights he shouldn't even be alive," he added, conscious of the wound Tom had received and the fierce battle they had fought on the decks of the _Felicite_. "It's a miracle, angel. A miracle he's still with us at all."

Will rested his hand gently on Charlie's shoulder. "You must look after him, Charlotte. He's in your charge now," he said quietly.

Charlotte looked up at her brother, resting her own hand on his. "I will, I promise," she said confidently, offering him a smile that told him she would remain by Pullings side until he was well, and quite possibly longer if he would have her.

Will returned his sister's smile warmly before silently leaving the chamber and closing the door behind him. The sound of the door closing stirred Tom from his slumber, and he mumbled sleepily to himself as Charlie rested her hand on his chest.

"Charlotte," he whispered. "Are you there?"

Charlie smiled, once again brushing his face with her hand tenderly. "Yes, my love, I am here," she said quietly. "Everything will be alright, I promise. I will look after you, now and forever." With that she leant down and pressed her lips to his gently, feeling a tingle run through her entire body as she had the first time he ever kissed her.

Tom opened his eyes and gazed at her. He thought for a moment that he was dreaming, but he lifted his hand to her hair, feeling its softness, and realized that it was indeed real.

"Oh, Charlotte," he whispered, "I thought of nothing but you while we were away. You are everything to me, my darling. I will marry you," he said confidently. "I don't care if you father says yes or no, I swear to God I will marry you."

Charlotte giggled softly. "You are just wonderful, aren't you," she said, stroking his cheek once more. "Don't think about that now," she whispered. "Now you need to rest, and I promise I will still be here when you are well, and I promise I will still love you when you wake."

She smiled at him tenderly for a few moments before her expression turned mischievous. She slowly leant down to his ear, smiling broadly.

"I can't forget how wonderful it was," she whispered, kissing his ear before looking into his eyes once more.

His return smile was just as cheeky, despite his tiredness. "You are a very bad girl, Miss Mowett," he said mildly, still smiling.

"And you love me for it," she said confidently, kissing him once again. "Now rest," she added, her voice stern. "You need your sleep, Tom. I'll be back soon." She took his hand and held it to her cheek, kissing it softly before resting it back on his chest and moving towards the door.

"Charlie?"

She turned back, seeing Pulling gazing up at her lovingly. "I will marry you, I promise you that," he said seriously.

Charlotte smiled. "I know you will," she beamed, quietly opening the door and leaving Tom alone to rest.

When she was in the hallway, she decided to seek out her brother, making her way to the Drawing Room where she found him sitting in his favourite chair, sipping Ceylon Tea, resting after the long ride from the city.

"There you are," she said happily, sitting down on the floor beside his chair and resting her hands on his knee affectionately. "I'm so glad you're home, Will. I missed you, you know."

Mowett smiled. "Not as much as you missed Captain Pullings, I don't think," he said mildly.

Charlie looked at him with the most innocent expression she could muster. "Why, my dear big brother, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said with mock alarm.

Will gave her a steady look before she burst into laughter. "Oh, alright, maybe I missed him a little," she admitted, glancing at the floor demurely. "But then you knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes, my angel, I did," he replied, kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "I know how happy you are with him, Charlie, and how happy he is with you. I hope that our return to Abbotsleigh will turn out to be the perfect beginning for your life together."

Will stroked his sister's beautiful blonde hair affectionately. She was indeed his pride and joy, and the sight of his angel, so radiant and so in love, touched his heart.

Charlotte gazed up at Will, very relieved that he was so pleased with hers and Tom's closeness, and remembering his initial reticence for her to become involved with his good friend at all. "I seem to remember a certain big brother of mine very reluctant for his little sister to, how shall I say, be courted by the handsome young Captain in his company. Could that have been you, Mr Mowett," she chided him with a cheeky grin.

Will looked to the ground sheepishly. "Well," he admitted, "I may have been a little reluctant at the start, but I have never seen either of you this happy, and that makes everything alright, my angel."

The look of understanding in his eyes gave Charlotte the sudden idea that perhaps telling her brother of the encounter with Tom in the Maze was not such a bad idea, but she dismissed it almost immediately, knowing that even though he was happy for the couple, the thought that his best friend had ravished his sister in the garden may in fact send him straight upstairs to finish the job of killing him that had been started on the _Felicite_ weeks before.

At length, Will's thoughts moved to Maddie, as he was eager for any news of the lady that may have been received by his sister. Maddie and Charlotte were good friends, this he knew, and he had no doubt that the two had been together quite frequently since he had been away.

"So," he began innocently, not wanting to give his true motives away, "what has been happening since we left?"

His rouse was easy to see through, and the question immediately changed Charlotte's expression from joy to sadness as she reflected on Madeleine, and her current predicament.

Will saw the sudden change in his sister's mood, and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "What is it, Charlie? Has something happened?"

Charlotte looked down at the ground and sighed, steeling herself before looking up at her brother, sadness in her eyes. "It's Lord Dewhurst, Will," she said quietly. "He is sick, very very sick. They say he is dying."

Lord Dewhurst had been the closest thing Will had had to a father when he was a child, and the news that the old man may be dying ripped through him like a knife in his chest. He took Charlie's hand seriously, and looked her in the eye. "Tell me, Charlie, tell me everything."

"Well," Charlotte began, "It started just after you left. He was already becoming ill, but we thought it would be the same as every time before, and that he would be fine after a few weeks. Well, it didn't happen like that. He got worse and worse, until he couldn't even get out of bed anymore. He sleeps all the time, and when he wakes up he is in a kind of trance, seeing images and monsters around him. Oh, Will, it's terrible, he is such a wonderful man," she sighed, looking down at the ground sadly.

"He has doctors and nurses around him all the time now," she continued, "but they say there is nothing they can do. His son Charles, you remember, Maddie's older brother, has come from Suffolk with his wife and children, to say goodbye to their grandfather. And Maddie," she added, looking up at her brother, knowing of his affection for her, "she won't leave his side. She says she must be there to care for him. I went to see her last week, and she was so pale and drawn. I don't think she has seen sunlight in weeks. Now she is not seeing anyone, staying constantly beside her father's bed just in case he...Oh Will..." Charlotte dissolved into tears, resting her head on her brother's knee as he stroked her hair gently to comfort her.

He had been slowly processing all of Charlotte's news, each new fact a blow to him. When he had heard of Madeleine and her sadness, he had felt his heart break at the thought of her so miserable and in so much pain. He gently held his little sister as she sobbed beside him, deciding then and there to travel to Chatsworth as soon as possible to see Lord Richard, and to make sure Madeleine was alright.

"It's alright, Charlie," Will said quietly. "We must pray that he will recover, that's all we can do."

Charlotte looked up at her brother, tears in her eyes. "I hope you're right, Will. I really hope you're right."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, I am back. Slapped Will around for being so obnoxious. So, Lord Richard is on his last legs, eh? Poor old boy. Poor Madeleine. How is Will going to tell her he loves her now? Dadadadum!! Stay tuned folks, as we head back to Chatsworth, and say goodbye to Lord Richard Dewhurst..._


	28. Lord Dewhurst

Chapter 28 – Lord Dewhurst

The next morning, Will strode purposely to the Abbotsleigh stables, taking out his stallion and making his way across the open fields at a gallop. He had been lying awake all night, thinking of Lord Dewhurst, but also of Madeleine, and how much her father's illness must be devastating her. Now as he rode slowly down the Chatsworth carriageway, he was confronted by an air of sadness surrounding the huge house, not a sound to be heard as he dismounted and made his way up the long flight of stairs to the imposing front door.

The valet opened the door in silence, inviting Will into the foyer. The house was quiet, too quiet. There were no flowers, so often collected by Madeleine and left in foyer to delicately fragrance the air. The curtains were drawn, and the entire house was dark and depressing. The valet took his coat and showed him into the Drawing Room, Will immediately asking to see Miss Dewhurst, to which the valet nodded and left the room with his orders to fetch the lady.

Will paced impatiently as the minutes ticked over. Soon, the Drawing Room door opened, and the valet reappeared.

"Master Charles Dewhurst, sir," he announced formally.

Charles entered behind the valet, striding across the room and immediately offering his hand to Will. Will shook his hand politely, noting how much Charles had changed in the many years since Will had last seen him. He had not aged well, the edges of his dark hair already beginning to turn grey, and his face wrinkled beyond his years. Charles was quite a bit older than Will or Madeleine, and he always worked hard to look after his family. He believed that nothing came for free, diligently striving to maintain the immense Dewhurst family wealth through his excellent business skills. His eyes were green like Madeleines, but lacked the piercing quality of his sister's, and now in his tired and drawn state, they matched the aged appearance of his face, making him look almost as old as his father.

"William, it has been a long time," he said in his deep, booming voice.

"Yes it has, sir," Will agreed. "I wish we could have been reunited under better circumstances," he added.

Charles sighed, motioning to Will to take a seat as he made his way across the room to the decanter of wine and crystal glasses near the fireplace. "Indeed, it has been difficult for us all these past few weeks," he said, pouring Will a glass of wine and offering it to him before taking a seat in the chair beside Will's. "My father is worse than he has ever been. Last night he began to have convulsions," Charles said sadly, staring into space. "We don't think he will see out the rest of the day, I'm afraid."

Will bowed his head sadly. "That is terrible news, sir," he said, staring at his glass of wine, not knowing what else to say.

"At least my sons have had a chance to say goodbye," Charles continued, sipping his wine. "I brought them with me when I learned how ill father was. I thought they should have the opportunity to see him once more before the end. I know how much he loved them." The sadness in Charles' eyes was heartbreaking for Will, as he watched this man he knew as Maddie's stern and authoritative big brother dissolve at the thought of his father's imminent death.

"Yes, sir," Will said softly, "it is fortunate that your family could come to be with him now, near the end. I am sure he loves them dearly, as I am sure Madeleine also misses her brother and his family."

The mention of Maddie made Charles pass his hand wearily over his face. "Madeleine," he said softly, almost to himself. "Yes...it is so hard on her, this business," he sighed. "She loves Father so much, and has spent her life caring for him. Now, at the end, she really can't let go. She won't leave his side, you know," he added, looking up at Will. "The valet knew that you had come to see her, but he came and fetched me instead. He knew she would not budge. We all know it."

Charles took another sip of wine before continuing. "She hasn't been outdoors in nearly two weeks now. She is always with him, holding his hand, comforting him. There is nothing else she can do, but she seems to think that she must stay by his side, that that will somehow prevent him from passing. My poor little sister..." he said, rubbing his eyes in his exhaustion.

Will was saddened even further at the thought of Madeleine, this most radiant of women, kept indoors like a caged beast, caring for an old man who was now beyond her care. He knew how stubborn she could be, and that nothing would remove her from her father's side, not now that he was at the end. He longed to hold her, to tell her that all would be alright, now that he had returned. He sighed at the thought of Lord Richard's imminent death and how it would destroy his daughter, and he looked to Charles, hoping to see the Lord before he departed, but also to see Madeleine, even just for a moment.

"Sir, would it be possible to see Lord Richard?" he said quietly. "He is the closest thing I had to a father as a child, and I would like the chance to say goodbye to him."

Charles looked at Will sympathetically. Although he was a great deal older than his little sister and her best friend, he remembered Will visiting Chatsworth regularly as a child, fleeing the wrath of his father for the peace of the Dewhurst estate. He knew Will looked to his father as the role model of his childhood, and that the young boy who had now grown into a man would want to say goodbye before Lord Richard passed away.

Putting down his glass, Charles stood and managed a smile. "Of course, William," he said as Will also stood, preparing for the worst. "Come with me," Charles said simply, turning towards the door and leading Will out of the Drawing Room and up the majestic staircase that lead to Lord Richard's suite.

The house was cold and dark as the two gentlemen silently made their way down the long hallway. When Charles reached his father's door, he opened it almost reverently, not wanting to disturb the old man's slumber.

When Will entered, the oppressive feeling of illness and death enveloped him. The curtains were drawn, light barely filtering through, but for a single beam which poked its way through the curtain on one of the furthest windows. Instead, several lanterns were lit, stationed around the room at various points, offering an eerie, delicate glow. There were faces here that Will did not now, a man and a woman, whom he assumed to be a doctor and nurse of some kind. They were standing at the end of the bed, and looked at Will blankly as he followed Charles into the room in silence.

The doctor and nurse melted out of the way as the two gentlemen approached, revealing Lord Richard, lying in his bed, his sheets pulled up to his chest. His skin was white, and he was so drawn one would have thought he was almost a hundred years old. His breathing was heavy and laboured, and his eyes were closed as he slowly went through the motions of his life, approaching the end.

Will noticed that a figure was sitting by his bedside, holding his hand. It was a woman, dressed in the deepest black, holding Lord Richard's hand close to her cheek and stroking it gently. He could not see her face, but he knew immediately that it was Madeleine.

"Father," Charles said quietly as the two stopped at the foot of the bed. "William Mowett is here to see you."

The mention of Will's name immediately attracted Madeleine's attention, and she turned to face him. She was very pale, with large dark circles under her eyes giving away her lack of sleep. Her eyes were sad, although Charles thought he noticed a small glimmer in them he had not seen before when she turned and met Will's gaze.

Deep inside, Maddie was overjoyed to see Mowett again, but she could not move. Her heart kept her close to her father, not wanting to let him go, not wanting to lose him. Instead, she tried weakly to offer Will a smile, but found she could not. She simply gazed at him, in her heart wishing that he would take her in his arms and hold her, telling her all would be alright, even though she knew it was not the case.

Will exchanged the look with Madeleine, smiling softly in an attempt to comfort her. He could see that she was overwhelmed, and knew that she could not move from her position beside her father. He looked upon her sympathetically, knowing that this must be the most difficult time she had ever faced in her life.

At length, Lord Richard stirred from his semi conscious state, and opened his eyes. "William Mowett, did you say," he said weakly. "Where is he? Come here, my boy," he croaked, barely able to lift his hand to beckon Will closer to the bed where he could see him.

Will moved to the opposite side of the bed to Maddie, and sat down at the chair beside it. "Yes, sir, it's William. I am back, sir," he said quietly.

Lord Richard smiled. "And it's a good thing, too," he said, barely finding his voice. "This place has been lost without you, lad. I must speak with you," he said, again lifting his hand, Will taking hold of it tightly.

"Yes, sir," he said, leaning in close to hear the old man's words.

"I must speak with you alone, my boy," he said, suddenly finding a little more strength and turning to Madeleine, who was still clinging to his other hand.

"Maddie, please go, my child. It will only be for a moment, but I must speak with William."

Madeleine's face was pained as she looked to her father, then to Will. She bowed her head before nodding quietly and standing, slowly making her way to the door. She looked back to her father and Will sadly, before moving into the hallway outside, taking the doctor and nurse with her.

"William," Lord Richard began softly, turning back to Mowett. "I am going to ask you some questions, and you must tell me the truth."

"Of course, sir. Anything," he said as he held the old man's hand tightly, with Charles looking on from the end of the bed.

"William, you are an honourable gentleman, are you not?"

"I like to think so, sir, yes," Will replied honestly.

"And you believe that all people are created equal, including men and women?" Lord Richard continued.

Will was rapidly becoming confused by this line of questioning, but followed his first answer truthfully. "Yes, I do, sir."

Lord Richard breathed a long, rasping breath before going on, looking Will in the eye.

"William, are you in love with my daughter?"

Will was not prepared for this question. He leant back a little, staring at the old man in disbelief, not realizing that Lord Richard had any idea of his feelings for Madeleine. He quickly regained his composure and looked down, almost sheepishly.

"Yes sir." He said quietly, sighing. "I am very much in love with your daughter."

Lord Richard smiled for the first time in days. "I thought as much," he croaked, his breath becoming laboured once more. Gradually he brought it under control and looked at Will fondly.

"Will you promise me that you will tell her that you love her, and offer her the life she deserves to live as the lady she is, allowing her to be the free spirit she has always been, as your equal?"

William rested his other hand on Lord Richard's and smiled. "I promise, sir," he said confidently. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for Maddie, I would give everything to make her happy. She is my best friend, sir, and the woman I love, and I would never prevent her from expressing herself in any way. Never."

Lord Richard nodded weakly. "In that case, my boy, you have my blessing. Charles," he said to his son, who had quietly stood and listened to this conversation, "you understand, do you not?"

Charles nodded to his father as Lord Richard smiled happily at Will. "I always thought of you as a son, Will," he said softly, before breaking into a fit of coughing, much worse than anything Will had ever heard.

Concern in his eyes, Charles moved to the bedside, taking his father's hand from Will and looking at the old man seriously. Lord Richard had suddenly grown even more pale, if that was possible, and his breathing was skipping erratically.

"Madeleine," Charles called loudly, resting his hand on his father's forehead, feeling his cold fever.

Maddie immediately flew into the room and back to her father's side, taking his hand once more. She looked at her father with concern, stroking his hand gently as she had done every day for the past few difficult weeks.

"Father," she said quietly. "It's alright, I'm here."

"Maddie," Lord Richard whispered through his rasping breaths. "Maddie, my princess..." he struggled to speak, coughing once more as the doctor moved Charles out of the way to examine him, but Lord Richard brushed the doctor away.

"No," he sighed, "leave me be." He turned his attentions to his daughter and smiled weakly.

"Madeleine," he whispered, Maddie leaning in close. "Remember what I told you...follow your heart, my darling..."

Maddie stared at her father, remembering their talk when Will had left, and silently nodded, tears now streaking her face as her father rested his head back on the pillow. His breaths grew more and more shallow, until he suddenly raised himself up, taking in one last breath before his body collapsed, and his eyes closed to the world for the last time.

For a moment, only silence could be heard in the room. At length, Charles found his composure, and beckoned to the nurse, his face stern, but sad.

"Go and find my wife and children," he said calmly, his eyes firmly fixed on his father. "Tell them that their grandfather has passed."

The nurse curtsied before leaving the room, passing Will, who stood, motionless, watching the scene around him as if it was being played in slow motion. His eyes drifted to Maddie, who sat silent by her father's side, still holding his hand and stroking it gently. Her eyes were full of tears, and she was shaking lightly from shock and sadness. At that moment, she pulled her eyes away from her father to look at Will, the look she gave him breaking his heart. She was lost, defeated, devastated. In one moment, her father was gone, and he had taken her life with him. Her eyes spoke of nothing but the deepest sadness, as she felt her whole life crumble around her, her reason for living now suddenly gone.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, anybody who knows how I write must have known that somebody was going to die. Unfortunately, it was Lord Richard. It's so sad, he is such a nice old man, and poor Madeleine is now in pieces. It's gonna be hard for Will to tell her he loves her now that she has fallen apart, but maybe he can be there for her in her time of need? Stay tuned, folks, as Abbotsleigh Park continues._


	29. Moving On

Chapter 29 – Moving On

Charlotte rested her head gently on Tom's shoulder as the carriage made its way up the long road leading to Chatsworth. She was pale in her severe black satin, her face sad at the thought of the event they must now attend.

Tom put his arm around her, pulling her close, wishing he could kiss her and tell her that all was alright, while both Will and his father looked upon Charlotte with sympathy.

"It's alright, Charlie," Admiral Mowett said quietly as the carriage passed the huge house, bound for the Chatsworth Chapel. The Admiral didn't really know what else to say, feeling more than a little depressed himself at the thought of Lord Richard's impending funeral.

Will looked out the carriage window sadly, noting the grey skies forming overhead. The past few days had been hard on him, indeed on everybody at Abbotsleigh. The house had gone into mourning for Lord Richard, and he found himself overwhelmed by the feeling of losing the man whom he had looked up to as a father for so many years of his life. To his surprise, during these days, it was his own father, recently returned from Portsmouth, who helped him to come to terms with his grief. The two spent much time together, talking of everything and nothing, reflecting on Will's happy memories of the Lord of Chatsworth and remembering him as the true gentleman he was. Now that the funeral had arrived, however, he still felt apprehension at the thought of standing beside the grave as the old man was laid to rest.

The carriage slowly came to a stop outside the chapel, several other family friends also in attendance as the Admiral left the carriage, followed by his daughter, and by his son in full Captain's dress uniform for the first time. The last to emerge from the carriage was Tom, still weak from his injuries, resting lightly on a cane to keep himself steady. Although he was still unwell, he had insisted on accompanying the family to the funeral, wanting to pay his respects to the man who had always been kind to him, even though he had only known a short time.

The party silently made their way into the chapel and took their places, noting several other families from the area, and a few faces they did not know. The coffin of Lord Richard lay in the centre of the chapel before the altar, candles flickering all around. Beside the coffin, in the first row, Will noticed Charles Dewhurst, now Lord Charles after his father's passing, sitting quietly with his wife and two sons. Beside them sat Madeleine, still in deep black, her eyes glazed as she stared sadly at her father's coffin.

Presently, the service was commenced, and the pastor offered a beautiful eulogy to Lord Richard and all he had achieved in his long and happy life. During the speech, Will's eyes drifted time after time to Madeleine, seeing her slowly bow her head as the tears began to well in her eyes. She did not cry, however; she kept the tears at bay, taking deep breaths and lifting her head almost in defiance whenever she felt as though she could not go on.

At the end of the service, the coffin was carried out to the waiting carriage, with Charles and his family following behind, and then Madeleine, walking alone, watching her father's body being taken to its final rest with sad eyes. As they all emerged from the chapel, where the small crowd followed the carriage on foot, each taking a rose from a basked outside the chapel door, Charlotte helping Tom to make the trek to the family cemetery nearby.

Lord Charles silently took his place at the base of the waiting burial site, the tombstone already erected in preparation for the service. Madeleine took her place beside him, silently reaching out and taking his hand to help her keep her dignity during this most heartbreaking of events.

All eyes were fixed on the coffin as it was slowly lowered into the ground; all eyes but Will's. He had watched Madeleine throughout the service, noting every emotion in her face, every heartbreaking moment of sadness in her gaze. She was alone, devastated, and he now felt a deep sadness of his own, not at the thought of Lord Richard being put to rest, but at the thought of Madeleine, the woman he loved, forced to say goodbye to her beloved father for the last time. He suddenly remembered the heart wrenching feeling of Lucy, her memory seemingly so distant to him now, being gently lowered into the ocean to rest, and the despair he had felt at her loss. Now, he realized that Madeleine had lost the one person who had given her reason to live, and that her pain would be just as great as his had been when he had watched Lucy pass away so tragically in his arms.

At the end of the service, the guests silently threw their roses on top of the coffin in respect, before they began to scatter, slowly making their way back to their waiting carriages. Charlotte and her father helped Tom as the family turned back towards the chapel, but Will could not move. Instead, he watched on as others moved away around him, his eyes fixed on Madeleine as she also stood, unwavering, by her father's grave. She was oblivious to the world around her, feeling the tears welling in her eyes once more as it finally hit home that her father was gone, and would never be coming back. As the rest of the party moved away, Will and Maddie were the last at the site, and Will knew he must go to her.

He slowly walked to her side,  her pale, drawn face deep in sadness. Even in the harshest black, she was still so beautiful, and the thought of her pain touched his heart as he stood silently beside her, watching her stare down at her father's coffin.

"Mads," he said quietly, addressing her by the childhood nickname reserved only for him, and resting his hand gently on her shoulder.

The sound of his voice pulled her away from her absent gaze as she turned to him. When their eyes met, she felt a thousand feelings rush through her; love, fear, pain, loss. Everything was swirling around in her mind as this man, the man she loved, stood beside her, sympathy and deep affection in his eyes. All at once she felt the pain of the past few weeks come crashing down on her, and she longed to share it with someone, anyone, who could be there for her. Before she could stop it, she felt her tears begin to roll down her pale cheeks, and she buried her face in Will's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's alright, Maddie. It's alright, I'm here," he said softly, stroking her hair gently as she trembled in his arms.

After a few moments, she pulled away from him, still wrapped in his arms, and looked up at him sadly. Their eyes met, and she felt as though her heart skipped a beat. They had never been this close before, and she stood, unable to speak, unable to move, conscious only of her pain, and of how much she loved him, and how much she needed him at this moment. She was so close to him, she could so easily have kissed him...

As they stood, so close, Madeleine's aunt Margaret approached them, concern in her eyes. She had seen Maddie dissolve into the young officer's arms, and now moved to comfort her niece as she felt she should.

"Madeleine, my darling," she said, taking Maddie out of Will's arms and holding her tightly. "It's alright, my dear," she said softly, turning to Will and nodding as she led Madeleine to the waiting carriage that would take them back to the Manor.

Will stood for a moment, watching Maddie and her aunt walk slowly away from the cemetery, wishing he could have held her just a little longer. He turned back to Lord Richard's grave and sighed, crouching beside it and throwing one of the scattered roses on the ground around the site on top of the coffin.

"Yes, sir, I love her," he said softly. "But she is in pieces, and I would never take advantage of any lady in such a state. Please forgive me, sir, if I do not tell her my feelings for her for quite a while."

With that he stood and slowly made his way back to the carriage where Charlotte, Tom and the Admiral were waiting. As he climbed inside and the carriage slowly began to make its way back to Abbotsleigh, he spoke to no-one, lost in his thoughts, and the decision he had made to keep his feelings in his heart, not wanting to take advantage of Madeleine as she came to terms with her father's loss, and how it would change her life.

* * *

Madeleine slowly sat down at her dressing table and began to brush her hair. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, but didn't see it. Instead, all she could see before her was darkness. Her heart had broken at the funeral as she had stood, motionless, watching her father being laid to rest. She had felt as though her life was ending, before Will's hand on her shoulder brought her crashing back to reality, and she had dissolved in his arms. 

She stopped brushing her hair, returning from her dream-like state. Her mind filled with the emotions she had felt at the funeral, when she had looked into Will's eyes as he held her close. She loved him, and yet, the feeling was so distant to her she could not quite come to terms with it. It felt as though it was years ago that she had ridden across the fields and plains between Chatsworth and Abbotsleigh in the pouring rain, desperately hoping to catch him before he returned to sea, and the feelings she had then were like a distant memory. Now, after all the pain of watching her father die, she no longer knew her own heart or mind, or even the true nature of her feelings for William, and she suddenly found her life swirling around her as she desperately tried to keep control.

The door of her chamber opened quietly as her Aunt Margaret entered the room with two cups of tea, resting one gently on the dresser for Madeleine. "There you are, my dear," she said softly. "This should revive your spirits."

Maddie managed to smile as she took up the teacup gratefully. She loved her Aunt Margaret. Her mother's spinster sister, she was always so kind and caring whenever Maddie had been lucky enough to visit her in Bath, or when the sweet lady had made the long trip north to visit her favourite niece at Chatsworth. Margaret had made the trip again, this time to pay her respects to Richard, the man she knew that her dear sister loved so much before her passing, and of course to see little Madeleine again, who by now had grown into a stunning, independent young woman, much to Margaret's delight.

As Maddie sipped her tea, she looked to the ground sadly, Margaret seeing the grief in her niece's eyes. She sat down beside Maddie on the dresser chair, and put her arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright, my dear," she said softly. "Everything will be alright."

Maddie looked down into her teacup. "Oh, Margaret, I...I'm so tired," she stammered weakly. "These past few weeks...I'm so cold, Margaret, so cold."

She rested the teacup back on the saucer and looked back at her reflection in the mirror, losing herself in thoughts of her father. "Everything is so lonely, Aunt Margaret. Even this house..." she looked around her at the chamber, even feeling lonely in her own room, once the place she would retreat to when she needed to find happiness and joy in her own company. Now the emotions overwhelmed her, and there was nothing that frightened her more than the thought of losing control.

Madeleine looked to her aunt, tears in her eyes. "I know Charles is moving here with Elizabeth and the children, but it's not the same. Even with them here, it's still not right, it's so lonely...lonely without him."

"I know, my child," Margaret said softly. "You have been here at Chatsworth most of your life, and everything you have known about this house, everything you have loved, was all built around your Father. Now he is gone, it's no wonder you feel out of place here now."

Even the reflection somehow felt cold and distant as Maddie gazed absently into her mirror. Margaret watched her niece's face grow sadder by the minute, and decided it was the right time to make her suggestion.

"Madeleine," she began, "why don't you come and stay with me in Bath? There is plenty of room in my house, and I think it would help you to be out of this place and away from the grief it is still causing you."

The suggestion was unexpected, and Madeleine stared at her Aunt for a moment, not quite knowing what to say.

"I..I...wouldn't I be in the way?" she asked weakly?

Margaret laughed. "Of course not, my dear. I would love to have you come and stay. I love you so much, and I miss you, all the way up here in Essex. We can spend time together, and you can learn to enjoy life again, my sweet. What do you think?"

A thousand thoughts raced through Maddie's mind, but all of them were overwhelmed by the sadness of Chatsworth, and the loss of her father. She knew this house was her home, but now it carried with it the feeling of death, and the memories of her father's loss, as well as the emotions that tore her apart day after day. She longed to escape from it, and the offer of moving to Bath with her Aunt was rapidly becoming more and more appealing.

Madeleine sighed, dropping her head sadly. "Yes, Aunt, I will come to Bath with you," she said finally, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the thought of escaping Chatsworth and it's painful memories, even if it was only for a short time.

"Good, then it's settled," said Margaret happily. "I will be here for the next month, helping your brother and his family settle in. That should be plenty of time for you to pack, my dear. We will leave as soon as you are ready."

With that, she kissed her niece on the cheek tenderly and smiled before leaving the bedchamber quietly.

Madeleine turned back to her reflection. She was surprised at how much the thought of leaving Chatsworth to live with her Aunt calmed her, giving her a reason to look forward rather than back to the painful past. She drank a little more tea, thinking of all the things she would leave behind, when it finally hit her.

William. All thoughts of him were completely overwhelmed by the memory of her Father and the desire to escape her emotions when she had said yes to her Aunt, and now the thought of leaving him tore at her heart. She loved him dearly, she knew it in her heart, and longed to tell him as much, but until now the words had been lost to her. Now that he had returned, she had the opportunity to tell him once and for all of her feelings, but she silently admitted that, although Charlotte told her that he did indeed loved her, she had no proof that this was the case.

She stood from her dresser and threw herself on the bed, holding on to one of her fluffy feather pillows for comfort. What if he didn't love her? What if it were all just a dream? She clung to her pillow, thinking of the heartbreak of telling him of her love for him, only to have him reject her. Where would she be then? Not only would she not have his love, but she would lose his friendship, all in one terrible moment. No, she could never let that happen. Although she promised her father she would follow her heart, she also knew that her heart was not as strong as he always thought it to be, and the possibility that Will may not love her was enough to send her fleeing from her emotions as she had always done, and back to the safety of her own lonely world. No, her heart was already in pieces from losing her Father, she could not let it break any further.

Slowly the rain began to fall outside, the gentle patter on the windows comforting Maddie as she silently made up her mind. She would leave Chatsworth, leave her home, leave Will, and try to find a way to put her life back into some kind of order. Yes, it was the only way. Perhaps then she could learn to trust her own feelings, and to live the life her father wanted her to live, learning how to find strength in her emotions and stop running from them, as she had done so often in her life.

But for now, those emotions were her enemy, and they must be kept firmly under control, whatever the cost.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So Maddie is leaving Chatsworth to move to Bath. How will dear William take the news? Not to well, I would imagine, but you will have to wait to find out about that! She sure does have some issues, doesn't she? I love her, she's the best!!! _

_Bean: So glad you approve of the HMS Voyager. Yes, I considered HMS Deep Space Nine, but it just doesn't have the same ring to it. Neither did Admiral Locutus of Borg being present in the Commander's meeting, but it would have been hell funny if the boys had run into the Borg Queen in their travels, don't you think? Hmmm, that actually sounds like a great cross-over story idea... BTW, if you don't hurry up and start publishing the sequel to Wives and Sweethearts, I think I will scream! We want Olivia back!!_

_Charlotte: Yeah, well, you may want her back, but I will drag her into the Pullings Thunderdome if I get my hands on that wench.   
__Me: That can be arranged, Miss Mowett.   
__Charlotte: Fine. Just give me warning so I can sharpen my nails._

_She's a bad bad girl. Anyway, stay tuned for the next instalment of Abbotsleigh Park as the fun continues! Byeee!!_


	30. Preparations

Chapter 30 – Preparations

The week following the funeral saw Tom Pullings regain his strength and improve in leaps and bounds. He was up and about now, walking the house and enjoying the late autumn sunshine from his favourite bench in the Abbotsleigh gardens. He had spent almost every moment with Charlotte, the two virtually inseparable, as his energy had returned and he had been able to leave the house, walking the grounds with the lady almost every day.

Now, on this particular morning, he felt that he had the strength to do what he should have done months ago, and he set out, a man on a mission, to find Admiral Mowett and tell him of his plans for the Admiral's daughter.

Robert Mowett was in his study, pouring over papers sent by the Admiralty the day before, when a rather shy Captain Pullings knocked on the door nervously.

"Ah, Tom, good morning," Robert said happily, immediately noting Tom's shaking hands as he held the door of the study open.

"Good morning, sir," Tom replied respectfully. "Umm...may I speak with you, sir?"

Mowett smiled. He knew what was coming. "Yes, of course, my boy, come in," he said, leaving his desk and taking a seat on the comfortable leather sofa near the window.

Tom sat down in the chair opposite the Admiral, his nerves making his hands shake even more. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, before launching into his well rehearsed speech.

"Sir, I have known you for several months now, and I have been honoured to be able to stay at Abbotsleigh, particularly whilst recovering from my injuries."

"Yes, they were quite serious," Robert replied. "You did an excellent job out there, Captain. The action was an incredible success."

Tom shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Um, yes, thank you very much, sir," he said sheepishly. "Anyway," he went on, returning to his speech, "I have now been made a Captain, and have my own ship, sir, so I am able to...um..." all of a sudden Pullings forgot every word he was about to say. He looked up and stared at the Admiral blankly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable at the thought of asking the old man for permission to marry his daughter. Try as he might, his mind went blank, and he found himself sitting before Charlotte's father, a quivering mess, with no idea of what to say or do next.

Robert Mowett had listened patiently to Pullings obviously well prepared speech, and had to contain his amusement when the young Captain had clearly forgotten it all in his extreme state of nervousness. Mowett looked at Tom and smiled sympathetically. The boy obviously needed help with this one.

"Perhaps I can assist you, Tom," he said confidently. "I think I know what you are trying to say."

"You...you do, sir?" Pullings stammered, terrified.

"Yes, I do," Mowett went on seriously. "You are telling me that you are in love with my daughter, are you not?"

Tom was now sweating. "Ah...um..y..yes, sir," he choked.

"And that you have loved her from the first moment you saw her, is that right?"

OK, this was getting worse by the minute. "Yes..yes sir," Tom replied mechanically.

"And now, you want to ask my permission to marry her, am I correct, Captain?"

Tom was almost wild from panic at this point, staring at the Admiral in dumbfounded shock. The old man had basically recited Tom's speech, or at least the important bits, and now sat before him, his face stern, as Pullings shifted in his chair and fought the overwhelming desire to run.

"Y..y..yes, sir, yes indeed sir," he managed to stammer, looking down to the ground to avoid the Admiral's stern gaze.

Admiral Mowett continued to look at Tom with hard eyes, before dissolving into a gale of laughter. "Oh, my dear boy, she has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" he laughed, leaning over and slapping Pullings affectionately on the arm.

Tom didn't quite know how to respond, but managed to laugh with the Admiral as he felt his stomach churning out of control.

Mowett slowly regained his composure and stopped laughing, but was still grinning from ear to ear as he looked Pullings in the eye.

"I have been expecting this for some time, you know," he said happily. "I have never seen Charlotte happier than she has been with you, Tom. She is my angel, my pride and joy, and any man who can make her happy is a gift from God as far as I am concerned."

Robert extended his hand and shook Tom's shaking hand warmly. "Yes, my boy, you have my permission to marry Charlotte. Give her the life she deserves as the lady she is, and may God save you from her deadly charms." He dissolved into laughter again, slapping his hand on his knee as Pullings slowly felt the words sink in.

_He said yes, he said yes!!_ Tom repeated to himself, over and over, before staring at the Admiral, completely overwhelmed, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, sir. Thank you so much!" He said, beaming as he stood from his chair excitedly.

"Yes, yes," Robert smiled. "Go and tell her. I am sure she has been waiting for an eternity for your proposal, my lad."

Tom nodded respectfully as he turned to the door, almost running as he reached the hallway and bolted towards the rose gardens outside in search of his lady.

* * *

Charlotte Mowett was sitting quietly in the garden, resting for a few moments from her flower collecting. She looked up at the sky, noting the dark clouds rolling in yet again, and sighed. Winter was coming, and she hated winter. Still, there was nothing for it, and she sighed again as she stood, taking her clippers in her hand and moving towards the delicate yellow rose bush, her favourite, just ahead of her.

"Charlie, Charlie!"

She turned to see Tom running towards her, his face beaming. She looked at him curiously as he literally flew to her, dodging bushes and shrubs in his path and almost managing to fall into the small pond in the centre of the garden in his overwhelmed state.

"Tom, what's the rush?" she asked him.

"Yes! He said yes! Your father, he said yes!" he shouted, finally reaching Charlie and literally picking her up and spinning her around in excitement.

Charlotte immediately dropped the basket of roses and the clippers and held onto him. He gently put her to the ground as she stared up at him in wonder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"He said yes?" she repeated excitedly.

"He said yes!" Tom echoed, putting his arms around her waist.

Charlie giggled. "Oh, Tom," she shouted, jumping into his arms once again as he held her close. When he put her down she reached up and kissed him tenderly, knowing that now, as his fiancée, it was quite acceptable.

"Tom, I love you so much," she said softly, running her hands through his dark hair.

"I love you too, my darling," he replied, kissing her again and pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his touch, completely lost in the moment.

"I'm getting married!" she said almost to herself.

Tom pulled away and looked into her blue eyes. "Yes, you are, my love, and the sooner the better, I say."

Charlie beamed. "Oh, yes, before the winter, Tom. I hate the winter. Let us marry before the snow comes."

Tom held her close, knowing the lady was finally his, and the relief it gave him could not be expressed in words. Charlotte snuggled up to him, lost in his embrace, the thought of her wedding dress now firmly fixed in her mind.

* * *

"There, that's the last one. All done," said Charlotte, handing the last of the wedding invitations to her brother.

"Are you sure?" Will said mildly. "That's the fourth time you've said last one, Charlie."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," she said. "Well," she added, "that's all the unimportant people, anyway. Now, for the important people..."

Will sighed as his sister took up the quill once more to write yet another invitation. The last few days had been a flurry of activity, with Charlie positively beaming at the thought of her wedding literally weeks away. She had spent the entire night writing invitations, and was now handing them to her brother, giving him the task of making sure they were delivered on time.

As he watched on, Will was pleased. Yes, very pleased. Everything between Charlotte and Tom had worked out quite nicely, thank you very much, and he admitted that the thought of a wedding, particularly his little angel's wedding, was quite exciting. He watched her write out the final invitations happily, before she moved on to the very last one.

"This one is for Madeleine," she said out loud, beginning to write Maddie's name. She suddenly stopped, staring out into space as she thought of how Madeleine had been suffering these past few weeks. "She is still so sad, isn't she, Will?" Charlie asked her brother.

Will sighed. "Yes, she is," he said quietly. "She spends all of her time in her room now, and won't come out except to sit in the garden on her own. I went to see her not two days ago, and she won't even see me." Will's face dropped at the thought of Madeleine refusing to see him. He had hoped to speak with her, to try and comfort her, but she would have none of it. Her brother Charles had apologized, telling Will she was not yet ready to see anyone, but he felt her dismissal like a knife through his heart, unable to accept that her sadness could be the only reason for not seeing him.

Charlie looked up at her brother and saw the sadness in his eyes. She took his hand and smiled sweetly. "It's alright, Will. She'll be alright. She just needs some time," she said sympathetically. "I tell you what else she needs," Charlie added, "she needs to get out of that house. That's the problem, if you ask me."

As she stared at Maddie's invitation, a sudden thought came into her head. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" she said aloud as she began furiously writing on the piece of paper.

Will leaned over her shoulder, curious as to what this sudden brilliant idea could be, but Charlie wrote too quickly, shielding his view with her golden hair, tumbled casually across the page.

"There," she said finally, handing the invitation to her brother. "That's Maddies. I have asked her to be my Maid of Honour, and to stay at Abbotsleigh on the Wedding night, to help me prepare and pack for the honeymoon the next morning. That's a perfect excuse for her to get out of that house, even if it is just for one night. What do you think, Will?"

Mowett took the invitation and looked at his sister dubiously. "You don't even know if she will come to the wedding, Charlie," he chided her.

"Oh, she'll come," said Charlotte confidently. "She would never miss my wedding, not for all the tea in China. Now," she added briskly, "where's my list of preparations? Flowers. We must organize flowers..."

Will watched his sister potter around the Drawing Room happily. She was indeed in her element. He glanced down at the pile of invitations in his hand, the one on top addressed to Miss Madeleine Dewhurst. He resolved to deliver the invitation to her personally, although he was unsure if she would accept it, let alone attend the wedding.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Charlie asked him sternly, interrupting his reflection. "Go on, deliver them!" she added, shooing him out of the room.

Will smiled fondly at his sister before making his way obediently to the door, closing it behind him as he emerged into the hallway.

_Nothing worse than a woman preparing for a wedding_, he chuckled to himself.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, they are getting married! Huzzah! Well done, Tom, you got there eventually, mate! Nothing like a wedding to cheer everybody up. At least Maddie can get out of the house and stay with the Mowett's overnight. Maybe that will help her feel a bit better? Who knows...maybe our lovable Will can sneak to her room with some ice cream and a girly flick for the DVD? Hmmm, I think there may be some sweet sweet lovin in the air at Abbotsleigh, if not for Will, then definitely for Tom - at least he can shag Charlie legitimately when they are married! Yay Tom!!_

_Stay tuned, ladies and gentlemen, for the Wedding of the Century!!!_


	31. Nuptials

Chapter 31 – Nuptials

The morning of the wedding began bright and sunny as Charlotte raced around Abbotsleigh at the crack of dawn, commencing her many preparations for this most special day. She had much to oversee if her wedding was to indeed be the most important day of her life, and she had no doubt that it was going to be the wedding of the century. She was determined that it go off without a hitch, and to that end had made everybody's lives a complete misery for a week whilst she insisted that everything was done just right, and just the way she wanted it.

Will descended the main staircase on his way to breakfast, his sister literally flying past him in a flurry, complaining bitterly to Mrs Bell about the state of the carpet in the East Wing main hallway. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to the Morning Parlour, where Tom was already sitting quietly at the table, his face buried in his hands. The young Captain had a hearty breakfast before him, although Will noted that the plate had not been touched.

"Not hungry?" Will asked Pullings as he sat down, a maid pouring him a cup of tea.

Tom glanced up at Will with wide eyes. He had not slept all night, the truth finally crashing home to him that today was his wedding day, and there was no escaping it.

"What?" he said absently, not quite knowing what was going on around him, or even where he was.

"Relax, my friend," William laughed, realizing that Tom was shaking. "It will all be over sooner than you know, and you'll be married!" he said happily, slapping Tom on the back.

Tom managed a weak smile, before burying his face in his hands again. "Oh, God, why does it have to be this painful," he mumbled.

Will laughed again as he helped himself to a piece of camembert. He was looking forward to this day, and to watching his little sister walk down the aisle. He was so proud of her, of the woman she had become, and was confident that she would make an excellent wife for his best friend.

But for Tom, just reaching the wedding without running away screaming would be an achievement.

* * *

Slowly the hours ticked over to noon, and the guests began arriving at Abbotsleigh. One by one the carriages pulled up at the entranceway, as ladies and gentlemen all made their way across the gardens to the family chapel that lay just beyond the Maze. 

Will stood in the foyer, watching the guests arrive through the large window, waiting for the only carriage he was hoping to see. Finally, the elaborate Dewhurst family carriage slowly made its way down the long roadway, coming to a stop at the entrance to the manor. Will held his breath as the occupants emerged, one by one, but it seemed as though Charles and his wife and sons, and Madeleine's aunt Margaret, had come without the lady of Chatsworth. Finally, last to emerge from the carriage was Madeleine herself, her hair pulled neatly above her head, her dress a stunning shade of deep burgundy. She was incredibly beautiful, although Will could see, even from this distance, that she was still very pale and tired.

He was about to leave the house to meet her in person, hoping to use the excuse of taking her bag for her overnight stay to her room himself to speak with her, when he heard a desperate call from the rooms upstairs.

"WILL!!! WILL COME UP HERE NOW!!"

He sighed. He knew Charlie would call on him before the wedding, and it seemed the time had now come. He slowly made his way up the stairs, preparing for the onslaught of orders his little sister would no doubt hurl at him, wishing he could instead have joined Maddie, telling her how much he had missed her while he was away, and how much he longed to be there for her, now that she needed him.

* * *

"Are you ok, Tom?" 

Will waited patiently beside his friend, who was trying hard to contain his obvious nervousness, as the two stood at the front of the chapel, the guests all sitting quietly as they waiting for the arrival of the fashionably late bride.

Tom turned to Mowett, a wild look in his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm ok. I guess..." he said, looking around him nervously. "I didn't expect this many people here, though."

Will chuckled to himself quietly. "Charlie is one of the most popular girls in the district, you know. She has dozens of friends. I believe she even left some off the invitation list, so this is just the special people."

Tom looked around at the overflowing chapel, over a hundred pairs of eyes firmly fixed on him. Some faces, like those of Captain Jack Aubrey, Doctor Maturin and Captain Howard, he recognized immediately. Others were unknown to him, and he found that more than a few of the assembled men were staring at him coldly, while more than a few ladies sat in small groups, pointing at him and giggling.

"Oh, God," he said quietly, almost to himself. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can," said Will, adjusting his uniform cuffs carefully. He still was not completely comfortable in this new Captain's uniform, but he admitted silently that it was awfully nice to have the epaulettes shining brightly on his shoulders. "Just relax, Tom. You love her, don't you?"

Tom managed a smile. "I adore her, mate," he said happily.

"Well then," replied Will, turning to his nervous friend. "What's the problem?"

Before Tom could answer, the small quartet at the back of the chapel had begun to play, and the guests were now upstanding, waiting for the entrance of the bride. As the chapel door slowly swung open, the sunlight from outside was momentarily blinding, before the image of Charlotte, on the Admiral's arm, emerged spectacularly from the flash of light. Ripples of gasps and sighs ran around the chapel as the lady made her way slowly down the aisle, her stunning ivory dress shimmering shades of pink and lavender in the soft light. Pink roses were hand stitched around her neckline, whilst the train behind the gown extended almost ten feet, and her beautiful bouquet of pink roses perfectly matched the reflecting shades of her gown. Her veil was light, gently pinned to her golden hair which was wrapped in intricate knots above her head, and one could easily see the huge smile on the bride's face as she made her way, step by careful step, down the aisle to her nervous groom.

Tom had seen Charlotte emerge from the bright light of the opening chapel doors, and had almost stopped breathing. She was unbelievable. He almost thought she was an angel as she drifted down the aisle towards him, his heart beating so fast he thought he would faint.

Will, beaming with pride, also watched his little sister as she made her way majestically towards her groom. When she was halfway down the aisle, however, his attention shifted behind her, where he saw Madeleine slowly following, a look of serene beauty on her delicate features. He felt his heart race when he saw her, her burgundy gown intricately traced with golden needlework, a stunning gold and Ruby choker around her neck. She walked behind Charlotte demurely, a bouquet of dark red roses in her hands, and a small smile on her face for the first time in a long time. Will saw the smile and was happy indeed. Perhaps Charlotte was right; a stay at Abbotsleigh tonight may be just was the lady needed to clear her mind and be surrounded by the happiness of a wedding.

After what seemed to Tom like an eternity, Charlotte and her father reached the front of the chapel, where the Admiral offered his daughter's hand to Tom.

"I believe this is yours now," he said smiling, as Tom, still shaking from his nervousness, took her hand delicately.

"Oh, Father," Charlie said mockingly, knowing the old man would have some wisecrack prepared for this special occasion.

"Th..Thank you, sir," Tom stammered, his eyes not leaving Charlotte, who was still beaming under her veil at the thought of being the one and only centre of attention.

The Admiral moved away as Tom lead Charlotte to the altar, Will to his right, and Madeleine to Charlotte's left. Charlie handed Madeleine her bouquet before the four knelt and the reverend began the service, Tom finally bringing his nerves under control as he realized that this was actually the best bloody day of his life.

Will looked across at Madeleine, who was kneeling quietly beside Charlotte and staring absently into space. She felt Will's gaze, and turned to him, offering him the tiniest smile as he nodded lightly. Madeleine did well to control her emotions; she was still overwhelmed by her father's loss, and knew that today, this most wonderful day for Charlotte and Tom, she must tell Will that she was leaving Chatsworth to live with her Aunt. She knew it would not be easy, particularly as her heart warmed to him, his blue eyes sparkling in the soft light as he gazed across at her. Yes, he was wonderful, she thought to herself, and now he was making her choice to leave Chatsworth, and leave him, even harder to make.

The service continued as Tom offered a stunning gold band to Charlotte as her wedding ring. He gently slid it onto her tiny finger, promising to be faithful, now and always, and to love her, till death part them. She smiled tenderly, the feeling of the ring on her finger sending a rush through her she did not expect.

Finally, the Reverend smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife," he said happily. "You may kiss the bride, Captain," he added to Pullings, who by now did not need any encouragement. He gently lifted Charlotte's veil, revealing her beautiful smile and piercing blue eyes. He had been worried about this part all day, and now it had arrived, he attempted to kiss the lady in the most gentlemanlike way he could, gently pressing his lips to hers.

But Charlie would have none of it. She literally threw herself into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly.

The crowd cheered loudly as the couple kissed, Will unable to help but laugh as his sister had thrown herself so whole heartedly into the activity. Maddie, too, chuckled lightly, her eyes once again meeting William's as they clapped for the happy couple.

Tom held his new wife in his arms, gazing into her blue eyes with complete devotion. He was finally relaxed, now the whole wedding business was over, and he felt happier than he had ever felt in his life.

"I love you, Mrs Pullings," he said quietly, holding her close.

"I love you, too, Captain Pullings," she replied, kissing him again as they turned and made their way down the aisle and out into the Abbotsleigh gardens, ready for the celebration that awaited them as husband and wife.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Awww, they're married. Yay! No more bad boy ways for you, Thomas. Now you will have to behave yourself, or she will cut your...ahem...pride off. _

_Charlie: I sure as hell would. NO OLIVIA, get it? So she thinks she can take me on in the Dome, does she?   
Me: Charlotte...   
Charlie: Well, lets just see how she fares when she's up against a woman with a bit of class, eh? Thinks she'll win? hmph. I don't think so. I've got nails, and I know how to strangle her with my corset.   
Me: Charlie, that's not very nice.   
Charlie: Like I care! Look!! (Holds up finger with ring on it) It makes no difference, anyway. He's mine, I tell you, MINE! I will go up against that cow any day. Bring it ON!!!   
Me: Tom wants mud, Charlie, and bikinis.   
Charlie: Yes, well, what my darling wants, my darling gets. It's fine by me. She'll pay, oh God, will she pay...   
Tom: Yay!! Will...hey Will...get some popcorn, dude. This will be AWESOME!!!_

_God, they're all hopeless. __As for Maddie, she's dreading telling Will about leaving, but there's nothing for it. She has to go, doesn't she?? Dadadadum!!! Join me as we move onto the reception, and the fun and games of the relationships at Abbotsleigh..._


	32. Celebration

Chapter 32 – Celebration

The guests moved into the Abbotsleigh formal Dining Room, decked out in its finery for this special occasion, all the time chattering about how beautiful the bride was, and what a handsome couple Captain Pullings and his new wife made. As they took their places at the huge dining table, Tom lead Charlotte to the centre, offering her a seat as he took his place beside her, a huge grin cemented on his handsome face.

At length, all were seated, and the quartet began to play again, the gentle sound of music drifting through the room as the celebration meal was served. Will, who took his seat next to Pullings, poured himself and his best friend a glass of wine, offering the groom a toast.

"To your marriage," he said happily. "May you survive it as well as you survive an attack by a French Frigate."

Tom brought his glass to Will's a wry smile on his face. "We can only hope," he said quietly, but Charlotte had heard their comments and was now leaning across the table cheekily.

"What's that you're saying to my husband, brother dearest," she said with mock alarm, batting her eyelids innocently.

Will smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Not going to let him out of your sight now, are you?" he said with a chuckle.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around her husband's neck once more, gazing into his dark eyes. "Absolutely not," she said, beaming as she pressed her lips to his.

Gradually the courses were served, and all enjoyed the wonderful banquet; all but Madeleine Dewhurst, who sat quietly beside the bride, offering little conversation to those around her. Instead, she stared into space, or into her wine glass, lost in her thoughts. Time after time Will would glance towards her, seeing her lost in reflection, wishing he could talk to her about what had happened over the past few months, and tell her that he was there for her when she needed him. He decided he would speak to her when the dinner guests completed their meal, preparing to move into the Ballroom for dancing and further celebration, an event which was not too far away.

Sure enough, later in the afternoon, one by one the guests left the table, following Tom and Charlotte as they made their way down the long hallway to the Ballroom. Will also followed, believing that Madeleine was not far behind him. When he reached the Ballroom, however, she was nowhere to be found as he searched through the faces frantically to try and find her, to no avail.

After several minutes, he realized she was not in the Ballroom, nor still in the Dining Room. He stood in the middle of the dance floor, puzzled. Where could she be? As he considered where she could possibly have gone, he drifted to the rear of the room towards the tall windows, still at a total loss, before glancing out the window behind him and seeing a sad figure, dressed in burgundy, slowly walking alone through the rose garden outside.

It was Madeleine. She was lonely, and alone, and he knew that now, more than ever, she needed him. He almost ran across the dance floor to Charlotte, able to catch her before the dancing began to make his excuses.

"Charlie, I have to go outside," he said softly, his sister's face falling at the thought of her brother leaving the party. "I'm sorry, but Madeleine is out there, and I think she needs some company."

The mention of Madeleine's name revived Charlotte's spirits, and she rested her hand on his arm. "Go, Will.She needs you,"Charile said quietly with an understandingsmile.

Will smiled gratefully in reply, kissing his sister on the cheek before making his way silently out of the Ballroom and outside through the Dining Room doors that lead to the Abbotsleigh gardens.

As he ascended the white stone stairway he could see her, walking amongst the rose bushes, lost in reflection. She was not smiling; rather, she carried an air of sadness that touched his heart, her green eyes no longer shining in the way he always remembered them of old. She was not herself, and he knew that she needed someone to be there for her, to listen, to be a friend.

He quietly made his way across the garden, coming to a stop behind her as she absently ran her fingers across a stunning yellow rose in full bloom.

"Maddie," he said softly.

Madeleine did not see him approach her. She was reflecting on so many things, so many feelings. All throughout the banquet she had been pensive, unable to share in the celebration as hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind, each contradicting the other. At the wedding, she had seen Will, and felt her heart race as she looked into his eyes. She loved him, and yet, she didn't love him. She needed him, yet she would never need a man to make her happy. She had to leave Chatsworth to escape the memories of her father, and yet, she knew deep inside she was really trying to escape from her feelings for him, indeed from her feelings at all. All of these thoughts and more now filled her mind, her dream-like state carrying her away to a place where she could hide from the emotions that were tearing her apart.

Now, as Will stoodclose beside her, she felt her heart start to beat at a rapid pace as she looked into his blue eyes once again.

"Will. Hello," she said softly, glancing to the ground. She did not know what else to say.

"I haven't seen you for a long time, not since your Father's funeral. Are you alright," Mowett asked her, not quite sure where to begin.

Maddie sighed, turning back to the yellow rose. "Yes, I suppose so," she said quietly, realizing that she had indeed been avoiding him whenever he had visited her at Chatsworth. "I'm sorry for not seeing you when you came to visit," she said apologetically. "I haven't seen anyone for quite a while." In reality, she knew it was a lie. She was trying to escape her feelings, and knew that seeing him would just bring them flooding back again to overwhelm her, something she could never allow to happen.

"I know," Will replied. "I know it has been hard for you, Mads. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

She turned to him, seeing the concern in his eyes, and managed to smile. "It's alright, Will. I understand. Duty called you away."

Will looked at the ground sadly. "Yes. Sometimes I hate being in the Navy," he admitted.

Maddie's smile widened. "No you don't," she said, touching the epaulettes on his shoulder. "Not when you have these, Captain."

The golden tassles ran through Maddies fingers as she silently noted how handsome he was in his uniform. "Your Father must be very proud of you, as we all are."

Will was rather embarrassed by her compliment, and he smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I suppose he is," he admitted.

The smile on Maddie's face slowly disappeared with the thought of his new commission. "Now you are a Captain, I am sure you will be called away quite often, will you not?"

"Perhaps," Will admitted, "although Tom and I are still on leave until we are called back, whenever that will be. It could be tomorrow, it could be in six months, we don't know."

The thought of his last commission and the speed with which he was forced to leave flashed through his mind, reminding him of his last heartbreaking goodbye to Madeleine months before. She had been so sad that day, and he had wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her he loved her and would come back to her, but he did not. Instead, she had given him a gift to ensure his return...

He suddenly remembered the pendant, still hanging safely around his neck, and realized that he must return it to its rightful owner. "Which reminds me, Maddie...I believe this is yours," he said, retrieving the pendant and chain from beneath his uniform and beginning to undo the clasp.

"No, Will," Madeleine said softly, placing her hand on his as he attempted to remove the chain. "Keep it. It will give you something to remember me by." It was time, she thought. Time to tell him.

Will looked at her curiously. "What do you mean, remember you by?" he asked her carefully.

Maddie turned away from him, gazing absently at the yellow rose once more.

"I'm moving to Bath to live with my Aunt," she said simply.

Will thought his heart stopped, at least for a moment. "What are you talking about?" he asked her weakly.

Madeleine sighed. "I can't do this anymore, Will. I can't stay at Chatsworth any longer. There are too many memories there. I need time away, time to myself, to put my life back in order. Losing father was the worst thing that could ever have happened to me, and now I don't know what is right and what is wrong anymore."

She looked to the ground sadly beforefacing him. His expression was one of profound shock, and for a few moments he was unable to find any words to say. This was not the Madeleine he knew. The Madeleine he knew was strong, independent, brave. The Madeleine he knew would never run away from anything, especially a memory. _No, this is not the reason she's leaving. There must be some other reason, but what_, he thought to himself.

"Maddie," he said softly, "It's not like you to run away. You are stronger than that."

The rose began to crumble in her fingers as Madeleine touched its delicate petals. "No, Will, I am not," she admitted. "I am not strong. I am weak, too weak. I am so tired, I cannot take this anymore. It's all too much."

Mowett was still confused. "What is all too much? I don't understand?"

The emotions began to build in Madeleine once more, and she was terrified at the thought of them overtaking her. She felt the tears well in her eyes again as she reflected on her heartbreak, on her father's death, on her feelings for William, and how her world had come crashing down around her, and she clung to what strength she had left, trying desperately to keep control.

"All of this, Will," she said emotionally. "Feeling what I am feeling, not knowing if there is any future, or if it is what I want, or what I need, or even being this close to...oh I don't know," she said finally, turning away from him andstriding along the cobblestone path briskly, trying hard not to cry. _No, I must protect my heart_, she said to herself. _I cannot give in to my emotions_. _I cannot._

"Maddie, wait," Will said quickly, following her and taking hold of her hand to stop her. "What is it?" He asked her, bewildered. "Tell me, for God's sake. Why are you leaving? What is making you run away?"

She turned back to him and looked into his eyes. She knew it was useless. She could not hide her feelings anymore. Everything that had happened to her had made her realise that these emotions she had kept so well hidden all of her life would now make their presence known, whether she liked it or not, and that she must face them, and face them now. Something inside her snapped, and she knew that at that point, there would be no turning back.

"Do you really want to know what's making me run away? Fine. I'll tell you. I love you. There I said it," she admitted, completely overwhelmed, biting her lip as the tears suddenly beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I love you so much I can't find the words to tell you. But Will," she sobbed, the words tumbling over one anotherin her distress, "I can't do this. I must protect my heart, and I can't be this close to you and keep my emotions from taking over. I know you don't love me, and I would never hope to have your love, but please understand, every day all I think about is you, all I dream about is you, and it's tearing me to pieces. I can't stay at Chatsworth, I can't. My life fell apart when Father died, and now I must try and keep it together if I am to find my way again. I cannot let these feelings overcome me anymore. God, I can't, Will. I must go, don't you understand? I must protect my heart! I must!"

Will stared at her, speechless. All of a sudden this woman he had loved for so long had stood before him and expressed emotions he had never seen from her before at any time in his life. She had told him that she loved him, loved him deeply, and the shock of her words was still hitting home as she stared at him in horror, suddenly realizing what she had said, and that for the first time in her life, she had let her feelings completely overcome her, and she had finally lost control.

"Oh, God, what have I done," she said quietly, fear in her eyes, before turning and running down the cobblestone path towards the stables in tears.

"Maddie, wait!" he called after her. He ran as fast as he could, catching her at the stable doors andturning herto face him.

"Maddie, don't run," he said softly, gently resting his hand on her arm. He gazed upon her beautiful face, streaked with tears, feeling his heart lift in a way he had not known in a long time. She loved him, and now he knew it. Now, he knew she could be his.

Trying desperately to avoid his gaze, Madeleine glued her eyesto the ground, her face blushing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Now I have lost you as my friend, and that's the last thing I ever wanted."

Will smiled as he lifted her chin gently. "Why do you say that?" he said mildly as their eyes locked, his expression soft and tender.

Maddie stopped crying as she returned his gaze. "I have told you that I love you? What can you possibly say to that?" she whispered back, hereyes again falling to the ground sadly, wishing that the last few minutes could be removed from history.

But when she looked up, expecting the worst, his smile was like no other smile she had everseen from him. It was warm and affectionate, and the feeling it gave her took her by surprise.

"How about I say nothing," he whispered back, his own emotions taking hold as he brushed her cheek with his hand. "How about instead I do something that I should have done a long time ago." With that he gazed into her green eyes and pressed his lips to hers, expressing the feelings he had held for her for so long in that one, perfect action.

His kiss took Maddie by surprise, and when he pulled away, she stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Madeleine Dewhurst, do you really think I don't love you?" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, now free to hold her as he had been aching to for so long. "How could I not love you? My darling, you stole my heart long ago."

As his words slowly sunk in, Maddie felt the smile creep onto her face as the man she loved held her in a warm embrace. She suddenly reached her arms around his neck and kissed him, tenderly, passionately, with all the love she held in her heart, feeling as though the sun was finally shining on her.

They stood for a few moments, lost in their affection, as Maddie ran her delicate fingers through his dark hair, gazing at him with a sweet smile. "I guess I won't be going to Bath anymore, will I?" she said happily. Her sadness had suddenly lifted with the warmth of his touch, and she felt as though she could breathe again.

"No," Will agreed, smiling, "you won't. You're staying here, Maddie, but I don't think you will be staying at Chatsworth," he added, a twinkle in his eye. Yes, he had made up his mind; she would be his, now and always, and nothing less than complete devotion would do.

Maddie looked at him curiously. "What are you talking about, Captain Mowett," she asked mildly, her eyebrows creasing ever so slightly.

Will's eyes darted to the ground sheepishly as he tried his best to look completely innocent. "Well," he began, his grin positively wicked, "I was kind of hoping you would come to Abbosleigh for a little while, perhaps even forever."

His cheeky smile made Madeleine giggle. "Careful, Captain. Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked him.

"Why yes," Will said with mock surprise. "I do believe I am, Miss Dewhurst. That is, unless you have any other pressing engagements?"

Madeleine gazed into his blue eyes, sparkling with mischief, before suddenly throwing herself into his arms.

"Oh, yes, Will. Yes, my love, yes!" she laughed as he spun her around happily.

"Well," he said as he set her back on the ground carefully, "In that case, I think we should make our way back to the Wedding of the Year, don't you agree? I would like a chance to speak with your brother about marrying his sister."

The smile that crept onto Maddie's face was filled with mischief. "Oh, I don't think _this_ will be the Wedding of the Year," she said, taking his hands in hers. "I think the Wedding of the Year is yet to come, Captain!"

With that she kissed him once more before turning to lead him back to the house, but Will stopped her, pulling her back to the stables, his expression serious. He wanted, indeed he needed to tell her his feelings, and how much she really meant to him, while he still had her alone, and knew they may not have a chance when they had returned to the Celebrations in the Ballroom.

"Maddie," he said quietly, "I love you. I have loved you for so long, and I should have told you, but I just couldn't find the right words to say it. I will never let go of you again, my love," he whispered tenderly. "I promise you that."

She smiled back at him, resting her hand on his chest. "And I promise to show you how I feel," she whispered back, "and not be afraid of my emotions anymore. Well," she added sheepishly, "at least I will try not to be afraid of them."

Will laughed before kissing her again, the couple feeling a rush of total bliss from their long awaited expression of love. They then turned and headed back to the house, smiling happily, making their way to the Ballroom where the wedding party was by now in full swing. As they reached the glass doors leading into the house, they entered separately, moving to different sides of the Ballroom to avoid attracting attention as Charlotte and Tom spun through their waltz happily on the dance floor. Their eyes, however, did not leave each other, and when Will smiled and silently mouthed the words "I love you" across the room at Maddie, she felt as though her heart would burst, knowing that now he had given her a reason to live her life, as his only love, now and forever.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: FINALLY!!! Yes, they have admitted their love for one another, and it's just loverley!!! HUZZAH!! Nice one, Maddie. See, it's ok to lose control now and again. Geez, those two are a perfect match, they are such control freaks._

_Will: I am not a control freak. I just like everything to be done perfectly, and done my way, or it shouldn't be done at all.   
Me: Yeah...that means you're a control freak.   
Will: Does it?...Damn. _

_Anyway, this story aint over yet, and the two lovebirds aren't safely hitched...there's still a few more twists and turns to get through, and besides, we haven't got Will laid yet, have we??_

_Will: Ohhh, yeah, baby, when does chapter arrive...I'm sure as hell ready for that one!   
Me: Soon, little one, soon.   
Will: Hmmm, will have to think non-arousing thoughts a little longer, then...hope it's worth the wait.   
Me: Trust me, it's worth the wait. You'll love it.   
Will: Huzzah!!_

_Men...Stay tuned folks. The Reception is about to wrap up, and Charlie has some preparations to make for her first night with her husband...schwing!!!_


	33. Desires

Chapter 33 – Desires

As the last of the guests made their way out the massive front doors of Abbotsleigh and into their waiting carriages, Tom and Charlotte stood at the top of the stairs, waving happily. When the last carriage had pulled away, Charlie turned to her new husband, sliding into his embrace and kissing him sweetly.

"A successful afternoon, wouldn't you say, Captain Pullings?" she said softly.

"Why, yes indeed, Mrs Pullings," he agreed, positively beaming. They turned and walked back into the foyer, arm in arm, where Will, Maddie, and Admiral Mowett were waiting patiently, chatting amongst themselves. Charlie was very pleased as she saw Madeleine smiling and laughing with her father and big brother. During the Wedding and the Reception meal, Maddie had been pensive, lonely, and quiet. Now, after her walk in the gardens with Will, she was happy and full of joy, her smile so bright it was radiant. Later in the evening Will had taken her in his arms and they had danced the night away, making it perfectly clear to all in the Ballroom that nothing would part them. They had left the Ballroom during the evening to speak privately with Charles, Madeleine's brother, but about what, Charlotte did not know. All she knew was that Maddie was back to her old self, and nothing could have made the new Mrs Pullings happier.

"Oh, Maddie, I am so glad you were my Maid of Honour," Charlotte said as she entered the foyer, leaving her husband's side and taking Madeleine into a warm embrace. "And your spirits have lifted so much since the start of the day. I hope it was my wedding that chased away your shadows, my dear."

Madeleine smiled sweetly. "Undoubtedly, Charlotte," she said, throwing a sidelong glance at Will. "How could I not be happy at the Wedding of the Year?"

Will and Maddie had decided not to tell Charlotte and Tom, nor any of the other guests at the wedding of their impending wedding plans, not yet. They had agreed that this was Charlie's day, and that nothing would take away from her being the centre of attention. Only Charles Dewhurst, and Admiral Mowett, knew of their plans, and that was how it would remain until the following morning, when the couple would tell the newlyweds the happy news before they departed for London.

Charlie, in complete ignorance of the situation, took Maddie's arm and smiled wickedly. "Thank God you're staying tonight, my dear. I need some help, if you would be so kind. I have preparations to make," she said, throwing a positively wicked glance at Tom before dragging Madeleine up the main stairway to the Bridal Suite.

"I think she has some rather evil plans for you this evening," Will chuckled to Tom, who was watching his bride disappear up the stairs with an glazed, love struck look in his eye.

Both Will and his father noticed Tom's wistful expression, and laughed. "Come on," said Robert Mowett, slapping Tom on the back. "This special day calls for a drink and a cigar. Gentlemen, to the Drawing Room, if you please?" he said grandly, as the Admiral and his son took Tom to the waiting bottle of port, giving Charlotte time to prepare for the most important night of her life.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" asked Charlie, holding the elaborate pink corset against her body, examining it in the mirror. "Too pink?"

Madeleine crinkled her nose at the bright pink shade of the garment. "Definitely," she agreed. "Try this one," she suggested, lifting the black lace nightgown that was carefully laid out on the bed.

"Oh, yes," Charlie exclaimed brightly. "He will love that one." She threw off her blue nightgown and pulled the elaborate lace creation over her head, returning to the mirror to examine the finished product.

"Yes, that's perfect, he will definitely adore me in this," she said finally, gazing at her reflection, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Maddie lifted an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about, Mrs Pullings?" sheasked mildly. _Mrs Pullings. It will take time to get used to that_, Madeleine thought with a smile.

Charlotte turned to Maddie slowly, her expression positively mischievous. "Well," she said quietly, looking at the floor demurely. "It's not like he hasn't had me before, is it?"

Charlie's open admission took Maddie by surprise. She knew it was true, indeed Charlotte had told her before about the Maze and howshe had already given herself to Tom long before their wedding night, butMadeleine had completely forgotten about it until now. At the time, she hadscolded Charlie for giving herself to a man before being wed to him, but now that she and Will were to be united in marriage, she could understand Charlotte's feelings, and her desire to be so close to Tom, and she reflected on how nice it would be to spent an afternoon in the Maze with Captain Mowett...

Noticing her friend's reflective expression, Charlie sat down next to Maddie and smiled. "I know, I was a bad girl," she said softly, "but I don't regret it. Not for a minute. It was right, Maddie. He loved me, I loved him, and now we are husband and wife, as we were always destined to be." Her look grew distant as she remembered the events in the Maze that day. "It was perfect," she said happily. "Just perfect...there was nothing like the feeling of giving myself completely to the man I love. It was just perfect..." her voice drifted away dreamily, remembering the warmth of his touch and the tenderness of his kisses that magical day, and knowing that she would feel them all again tonight, and every night for the rest of her life.

Madeleine smiled. Charlotte was happier than she had ever been, and the look of pure joy on her face was truly touching. Maddie gently brushed Charlie's cheek with her delicate hand and smiled.

"You are so happy, my little one," she said softly. "You have found your love, and you are his. Nothing could be better than that."

Charlotte returned Maddie's warm smile, taking her hands and holding them tight. "Yes, I have found my love, and so have you," she said, looking Madeleine in the eye. "You love Will, I know you do. I couldn't imagine anything more wonderful than seeing you walk down the aisle with him, Maddie. Then we could really be sisters!"

Charlie's happy expression at the thought of Madeleine being part of the Mowett family made Maddie blush. For a moment she thought of telling Charlie about her brother's marriage proposal, but she bit her lip, keeping the news to herself. No, this was Charlie's day, and should remain so until the morning.

Instead, Maddie looked down at the ground demurely, not wanting to give anything away. "We will see, Mrs Pullings," she said softly, before giving Charlotte a wicked smile. "Though I think now, perhaps, it is time for Captain Pullings to meet his lady in their suite, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely" breathed Charlie, giggling again at the thought of the night of passion that awaited her.

As the clock struck ten, Madeleine stood to leave, holding Charlie's hand tight. "You were the most radiant bride, Charlotte Pullings," she said warmly, her smile lighting up the room.

"Why, thank you, Miss Dewhurst," Charlie replied, bowing formally.

Maddie laughed before turning to the door, glancing back at Charlotte to see her back at the mirror, admiring her beautiful nightgown once more. Maddie smiled to herself, quietly closing the door behind her, and making her way to the Drawing Room, and to the nervous groom.

When she arrived, the three gentlemen were enjoying a glass of port, laughing over the events of the day, and how nice it was that Tom had managed to get through it all without running away screaming.

"Gentlemen," she said grandly as she swept into the room. "I have been sent to inform Captain Pullings that his bride is awaiting his arrival." Her manner was formal, but she was grinning from ear to ear, and her eyebrows raised as she saw the look of pure joy appear on Tom's face.

"I guess that's your cue," said Will with a knowing smile.

Pullings put down his glass and stood from his comfortable chair, smiling back at his new brother-in-law. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen," he said happily, "I do believe my wife needs me." With that he walked purposefully across the room and out into the hallway as he unbuttoned his jacket, a huge smile on his handsome, if rather exhausted face.

* * *

As Maddie sat at the dresser of the guest suite, she once again stared absently at her reflection, remembering the events of this most amazing of days. It had all been so overwhelming, and so sad, until that perfect moment, when Will had held her in his arms and professed his love for her, asking her to be his wife. He had broken with Charles, and the union had been blessed, much to Madeleine's delight. Yes, it had all turned out quite nicely, thank you, even if it had begun a little less auspiciously than Maddie had wanted, when she had completely lost control and blurted out all of her feelings for him in that one terrible instant...

Yes, she had to admit it. She had let go, let her emotions overcome her, but in the end, it had been perfect. To her delight and total surprise, expressing how she felt was exactly what she needed, and now she was engaged to the man of her dreams, all because she had succumbed to her feelings and told him how much she loved him.

She glanced back at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. It was a perfect day, and she silently admitted that those horrible emotions she had been trying so hard to flee from all her life were not so bad after all. She longed to be with him, to tell him more of her feelings, to spend every waking moment with him, and to know him as she had never known a man before...

The thoughts that flashed through her mind made Madeleine blush. No, she was a lady. A lady would never behave in that manner, although Charlotte had given herself to Tom, and their love had not suffered for it, if anything it had been strengthened. Perhaps a little passion was not such a terrible thing after all, she thought silently, as she rose from the dresser and drifted across the room to her dressing mirror.

She removed her garments, one by one, watching her reflection intently. When she reachedher final layer of clothing, she allowed it to drop casually to the floor, and stood, gazing at her naked reflection, her eyes tracing her smooth curves carefully.

She knew he wanted her. There could be no denying that. As she absently ran her hands across her stomach and down her slender legs, she could almost feel his touch on her skin, and suddenly the thought of spending the night with him became truly irresistible. Yes, she was a lady, but she was also a woman, a woman with desires, and now that her feelings had been expressed, she found that she wanted to express them more and more, and release all of the emotion she had held deep inside for so long. She needed him, she wanted him, and now, now that she would be his in marriage, there could be nothing wrong with it. She silently made up her mind, smiling almost wickedly at her reflection, before reaching across to her clothes stand and gently putting on her soft robe, the silk and lace covering her nakedness.

She sighed happily before turning towards the door, emerging into the dark hallway and silently making her way to Will's room, for the first time happy to let her emotions take control, and lead her into his waiting arms.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohhhh, Madeleine, you bad, bad girl. You are going to seduce poor William, and you know that men are hopeless at keeping their lust under control in the presence of a beautiful woman..._

_Will: (Jumping up and down), It's finally here! Huzzah!!!   
Me: Will you calm down, please??   
Will: (Claps hands together happily) I'm gonna get laid! Yippeeeeeeee!!!   
Me: (Sighs) One day you will think with your head, Captain Mowett, and not your...ahem...   
Will: Maybe...but not today, baby! Ohhhh, yeah!!! (runs to his room to wait for Maddie) _

_OK, so I'll give him a break. I know he's pretty frustrated after 31 chapters of no action.Anyway, stay tuned if you want some hard core lovin at Abbotsleigh. Geez, there's a lot of shaggin goin on in that house tonight...Huzzah!_


	34. Vixen

_ADULT CONTENT WARNING: Yes, there's adult content here, and lots of it. This gets graphic, people, you have been warned. Oh, and it's pretty long too, sorry! Anyway, for all of you who have been waiting patiently for Will to get a shag...especially for you, my dear Kira...enjoy!!! _

Chapter 34 – Vixen

William Mowett slowly unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it carefully off his shoulders and hanging it on the clothes rack in the corner of his suite. He glanced at the epaulettes, shimmering gold in the candlelight, and smiled. He was enjoying this Captain business, and knew that now he was a Captain, his world would be more secure, and he could definitely give Madeleine the life he knew she deserved as the woman he loved.

The thought of Maddie made him blush lightly as he moved purposefully across the room, drawing the curtains as the rain began to tumble down outside. _Lucky it held off until now_, he thought to himself, pleased that the day had been such a success for everyone involved. Now his sister was safely married to his best friend, and the woman who had stolen his heart was about to become his wife. Nothing, absolutely nothing, he thought, could possibly make him any happier than he was at that moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He stirred himself out of his daze and made his way across the room, the thought of who could be knocking on his door at this time of night puzzling him.

It was Madeleine. Her chestnut hair had been undone from the delicate knots above her head, and was now tumbled around her shoulders, framing her beautiful face perfectly. She was no longer wearing her burgundy gown, instead robed in a dressing gown of delicate silk, satin and lace flowing gracefully to her feet, making her look to the world like a Greek Goddess.

Will stood for a moment, unable to speak, lost in her beauty. She was perfect, like an angel, radiant in the soft light from his suite as it framed her against the blackness of the hallway behind her.

For a moment they stood, not a word spoken, before Maddie broke the silence. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked calmly.

Without thinking Will stepped away from the door, allowing the lady to enter his suite and closing the door behind her. She turned to face him, her eyes calm and filled with affection. She was an image of loveliness, truly a lady, and Will knew it was not right for the lady to be in his room, especially at this time of night.

"You shouldn't be here, Maddie," he said quietly. "What if someone saw you?"

Madeleine smiled calmly. "What if they did? I have never been one to care what people think of me, Will. I always do what I want, and I always get what I want," she said softly, moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

There was something different about her. Some quiet confidence, some secret strength, that Will hadn't seen in a very long time. He took her into a tender embrace, holding her close, kissing her softly, but even her kiss was different, more passionate, more certain, than he had known at the stables earlier that day. He was completely taken in by her charms, gently kissing her neck as his hands traced the gentle contours of her body beneath her robe.

"And what is it the lady wants?" Will asked her breathlessly, his heart racing.

She smiled wickedly as she kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "The lady would like the Captain to make love to her," she said softly, brushing her cheek against his before gazing into his eyes once more.

She grinned mischievously as Will stood, speechless. Madeleine was a lady, and he never expected her to be so confident, or such a vixen, with her charms. Before he could utter a word she pulled away from his embrace, taking a few steps backward before casually allowing her robe to fall to the floor, revealing her perfect nakedness.

"I know you want me," she whispered, her melodious voice filled with desire.

Will's eyes involuntarily followed the curves of her body, a small, cheeky smile slowly appearing on his face as his heart beat hard in his chest. Yes, he wanted her, he burned for her, and he found himself drifting across the room, silently taking her into his arms and kissing her with more emotion than he knew he possessed.

Madeleine gently began to loosen the ties on his shirt as he kissed her. She was in heaven, feeling his breath on her neck and his hands sliding across the warm skin on her back as his desires grew stronger, taking over his senses. She felt his passions rise by the second as he caressed her body tenderly, all the while softly whispering her name as one by one the remaining pieces of his uniform fell to the floor around them.

When he gently lifted her and carried her to the bed, Madeleine felt as though her whole body was trembling in anticipation. He lowered her gently, kissing her tenderly as he joined her between the sheets and pulled her close to him. She could feel his warmth as he held her, his strong hands gently sliding her body beneath him, following her luscious curves and holding her tight. She had never felt this kind of touch, this much passion, and the feeling of his body next to hers was enough to drive her wild with pure delight.

His kisses were sweeter than honey, filled with longing and affection. He tenderly gazed down into her eyes, sparkling like emeralds. He needed her, wanted her, so much, but he knew this was her first time, and he needed to be sure she was ready. He moved to speak, but she rested her finger against his lips to stop him.

"Don't," she whispered breathlessly. "Don't say a word, just love me, Will. Love me," she breathed, arching her back as he held her close, lost in a haze of perfect bliss.

Madeleine sank into the soft pillows, her eyes closed, feeling the passion of his caresses and the warmth of his body so close to her. When she felt him enter her, she almost stopped breathing, gazing up at him with a longing that drove his desires even higher. He gently pushed deeper and deeper inside her, conscious only of giving her pleasure as he slid his hands tenderly over her soft body, his lust for her completely overtaking him.

They could not speak. The only sound in the room was the gentle patter of rain against the window, and the sound of their breathing as they moved together, wrapped in each others arms. Maddie closed her eyes, her heart racing. Will was all around her, a part of her. She moved with him, meeting his every thrust, wrapping her legs around him to pull him deeper inside her. She needed him, needed to be his, and the pleasure he gave her, a pleasure she had never known before, sent shivers through her that were beyond her wildest dreams.

"Maddie, I love you...God, I love you," Will whispered, breathing hard, as his moved with her, feeling her tremble under his gentle touch.

She gazed up at him, a look of pure joy on her face, as she felt his movements become more and more insistent.

"Will, I'm yours," she whispered breathlessly in reply, lifting herself up again and again to meet him. "Love me, love me Will..."

Her voice drifted away as her breathing began to quicken. He was a part of her, they had become one, and she knew it was right. She wrapped her arms even tighter around him, holding him close, as she almost screamed from the intense sensation that ran through her body. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, feeling his every touch, his every movement deep inside her. She tried to call his name, but the words were lost in the wave of bliss that overtook her, her senses overwhelmed.

When Will felt her embrace tighten, her body shuddering beneath him, it was enough to push him over the edge, and he clung to her, feeling his own pleasure reach the point of no return, every muscle tensing as he released the love and passion he had held for her for so long in one, perfect moment. He whispered her name, over and over, as he slowly felt the rush subside, holding her so close she was able to feel his heart racing in his chest.

For a time they lay together, utterly spent, wrapped in each others arms. Madeleine never knew she could be so happy, and her smile was positively radiant as she gazed lovingly into his brilliant blue eyes.

"Thank you, Captain," she whispered.

Will smiled. "You're welcome, Miss Dewhurst," he replied, kissing her softly before lying back on the fluffy cushions as she snuggled up to his chest, almost instantly falling asleep, a look of absolute bliss on her beautiful face.

* * *

The rain was still falling as Will stood at the window, looking out into the darkness. It was not long till dawn, but the sky was filled with dark clouds, shielding the world from the sun's harsh morning rays. He had risen early and dressed lightly, pouring a glass of wine as he watched the rain pattering gently on the window pane, a content smile on his tired face. What a perfect day it had been. His sister had been wed to his best friend, and the couple was blissfully happy. Not only that, but he had finally been united with Madeleine, when she had admitted her deep feelings for him in the heat of the moment. He had held her, told her he loved her, and asked her to marry him, and she had accepted, which was more than he could ever had hoped for from the woman he loved. Yes, what a perfect day it had been... 

He glanced back at the bed, the blankets and cushions in a tumbled mess, with Madeleine, a picture of loveliness, curled up in the centre, sleeping soundly. He had held her close all night, loving her again and again, knowing that nothing could be more right than this. He breathed a sigh of contentment, realising for the first time in a long time that life could actually be this wonderful, even after all the heartache he had suffered so many months before.

"Yes, Will, it can be this wonderful."

Mowett spun around to the direction of the soft voice. There, in the dim light of his room, standing beside him at the window, was Lucy, his Lucy, gazing at him with an affection that touched his heart. He almost thought he would faint when he saw her, his look of complete shock causing Lucy to smile.

"It's alright, Will, I am not real. You have brought me here through your own thoughts. I am here because you have called me."

Will was dumbfounded. "What do you mean, I have called you here?" he whispered weakly, still staring in wonder at her raven dark hair and smoldering eyes.

"You have brought me here to say goodbye," she said simply.

As her words sunk in, Will slowly began to breathe again. He gazed at her, remembering how close they had been in the past, and how much he had missed her. Over these past few months, as his affection for Madeleine had grown, her memory had become more and more distant to him, until now when he had been able to finally admit his feelings for Madeleine and move on from Lucy's hold over him. He always knew, however, that there was something in the back of his mind that kept Lucy with him, and try as he might, he could never quite let go of her completely. Now, as she stood before him, her image flickering in the candlelight, it slowly began to make sense to him. Now, he knew the time had come to let her go.

"I love you, Lucy, I always have," he said softly, not quite knowing where to start.

"I know, Will. I love you too," she replied, "but I am gone. I will never come back, and now, you have something special to fill the space I left behind."

Mowett looked to the ground sheepishly, before glancing back at the bed where Madeleine was sleeping peacefully. Lucy also glanced across to the bed and smiled.

"She's beautiful, Will. So beautiful, and she adores you. You are perfect together, and I could never be happier for you than I am at this moment."

He gazed into her dark eyes, filled with affection, lost for words. "Really?" he asked softly, not quite convinced that she was telling the truth.

Lucy laughed, the same perfect sound he remembered from the _Surprise_, ringing out like a silver bell. "Of course, my darling," she said. "All I ever wanted was to see you happy, and now that you are, it's the best thing I could ever hope for. Love her, Will. Love her as you would have loved me, and give her everything, knowing that I will always be in your heart, but that now you can let me go."

She smiled lovingly before turning away from him and moving towards the door. "I have to leave now, and I will not be back again, but it's alright. You don't need me anymore. Your heart is free, Will. Give it to her, give it completely, and never hide your emotions from her. She loves you so much, and deserves nothing less than everything you are, and everything you can be."

Lucy brought her hand to her lips, gently blowing Will a kiss as he looked on, speechless. "Goodbye, my love. Be happy."

"Will...who are you talking to?"

Madeleine had stirred from her slumber and was still half asleep when she mumbled her question, looking across at Will with sleepy eyes. Her question took him by surprise, making him turn towards the bed momentarily. When he turned back to Lucy, she was gone, the soft candlelight of the dresser flickering gentle shadows where she once stood.

For a moment he was unable to speak. He honestly could not remember the last time he had thought of Lucy, and to see her now, appearing to him like this, should have been heartbreaking for him. But, to his surprise, it was not. He felt, for the first time in a long time, as though an unseen weight on his shoulders had now been lifted, and he could finally breathe again. He finally felt as though he was free, and that his heart was lighter, and happier, than it had been in almost a year. He felt as though he could almost leap for joy, his mind now clear, and his heart set on his love for Madeleine, and how that love would make his life happier than he could ever imagine it to be.

He looked back to his fiancée, who was lying comfortably amongst the cushions of his bed, smiling tenderly at him. Yes, she was a lady, and deserved nothing less than the best he could give her. Now he knew that he could be there as she needed him, as the man she loved, devoted to her in a way that no other man ever could be.

Maddie was now more awake, and sat up in bed, staring at him curiously. The rain had now eased, the sun slowly peeking through the dark clouds, the sudden rush of light through the open curtains shining on Maddie as she gazed at him sleepily. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Will smiled as he made his way back to the bed and sat down beside her, gently stroking her soft brown hair away from her face. "Nothing, my darling. Everything is perfect," he said softly, taking her in his arms and kissing her tenderly.

She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Will you come back to bed, my love?" she whispered, sliding her soft hands under his shirt, feeling her passions rise once more.

Will held her, wanting to love her, wanting to show her how much she meant to him, but he knew it was time for the lady to leave. It would not be right for her to be seen in his room, and he knew she must go back to her own suite before the house stirred for the morning.

"No, Maddie, you must go," he said softly. "It's dawn, and soon the entire house will be awake. A lady does not belong in a gentleman's bed, Miss Dewhurst," he chided her mildly, kissing her forehead.

Madeleine smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I know. I am naughty, aren't I? Seducing the Captain with my evil charms and spending a sleepless night with him," she said, her wicked smile dripping with sugar.

Will laughed. "Yes, you are a little vixen," he teased, "and I wouldn't have it any other way. Come on," he said, offering her his hand as she gracefully stepped out from between the sheets. "Let's find your robe, shall we?"

The robe was quickly located, discarded on the floor amongst various pieces of Will's uniform from their passionate encounter the night before. He gently slid it over her shoulders, before kissing her neck softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Will," she whispered, kissing him passionately. He held her close for several minutes, returning her kiss with just as much tenderness, before offering her a sweet, but stern smile.

"Miss Dewhurst, you must go," he said softly, taking her hand and kissing it as he had done so many times in the past.

She looked to the ground demurely, knowing that her own passions were once again taking over. No, he was right. She must go. She slowly turned the door handle, glancing out into the quiet hallway, before turning back to him.

"I love you, Captain Mowett," she whispered softly, kissing him once again, touching his cheek tenderly with her hand, before turning and heading back to her own room, a smile on her beautiful face as she thought of the love they had made, and that now, she truly belonged to him, and no other.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohhhhh, she's a bad, bad girl. Go Maddie, you are da bomb! There's no way any man could possibly resist you when you visit his room and do that. Booooyaaaa!! Nice stuff!_

_Me: So, you happy now?   
__Will: (puffing on a cigarette) Happy? Are you serious? I am f---ing ecstatic!   
__Me: Glad you liked it.   
__Will: Ooooohhh, yeah! Although, I would have liked a little longer to...umm...expand her horizons a little more...   
__Me: An entire night isn't enough for you? Tom only got a few minutes in the Maze.   
__Will: Yes, well he only needs a few minutes, doesn't he?   
__Tom: I heard that.   
__Me: OK, OK, you may get another crack at her in a future chapter.   
__Will: What? I get another shag?   
__Me: (sighs) Yes, Captain, you do.   
__Will: Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!! (claps hands with glee, dropping cigarette)   
__Me: Men._

_Oh, and Maddie calling him Captain...you may see that occurring again in the future...I have kind of chosen that as her nickname for him in the bedroom, as he is, well, the one who likes to be in control, although I think Maddie may push his boundaries more than he thinks in that department._

_As for Lucy, I thought it was right for him to let her go. He needed to move on, and the thoughts of her have been floating around in his mind for so long, they needed to come to the surface. So, goodbye, Lucy, we shall never see or hear from you again...was she really there, or just an illusion?? I'll leave that to you to figure out..._

_OK, so I am going to be moving house soon, and may not be able to post for a few days, but don't fret! The story isn't over yet folks, and I will be posting as soon as I can. Until then, **if you haven't reviewed, please do**! I want any feedback I can get! Thanks for all the reviews I have already received, they are great! Hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far, and Kira...I know you definitely enjoyed this chapter!!! _

_Until next time, ciao lovely people! Feel free to email me whenever. Huzzah for Pullings and Mowett, and their lovely ladies!! Byeeeee!!_


	35. A Family Affair

_A/N: OK, so, I'm tired of packing, and besides, how can I concentrate on packing when the Cricket is on? So, to celebrate Glenn McGrath achieving the first 50 at number 11 in a test match in 80 years (sorry to any non-cricket fans who doesn't understand that), here is my next chapter! That's my excuse, and I'm sticking to it!! Enjoy!_

Chapter 35 – A Family Affair

Charlotte and Tom were already in the Breakfast Room when Will joined them, his tiredness evident.

"Good morning, Will," said Charlotte happily, sipping her tea.

"Good morning, Charlotte," Will replied, taking a seat and rubbing his tired eyes. He had slept little the night before, and was now paying the price for it.

"Tired, are we?" said Charlotte innocently. "Hmm, maybe you should get a new pillow, or a wife, perhaps?"

Will looked at Charlotte with alarm. Did she know about his night with Madeleine, or about the proposal? Surely not, although his sister's ability to spy and learn the latest gossip had never ceased to amaze him. He ran through a thousand thoughts through his head before Charlie broke into laughter, sensing his sudden concern.

"Will, relax," she said softly, touching his hand to reassure him. "I'm just teasing you."

He almost breathed an audible sigh of relief as Admiral Mowett and Maddie entered the Breakfast Room together. They had met in the hall, and were chatting happily as they made their way to the table join the party. As the Admiral took his seat near the window, Madeleine glanced at Will with a wicked twinkle in her eye.

"Good morning, everyone," she said happily, moving immediately to Charlotte and kissing her cheek. "Good morning, Mrs Pullings," she said softly with a knowing smile.

Charlotte returned the smile with a wink as Madeleine took a seat beside Will. She was the perfect lady, a picture of calm, though inside she felt her stomach churning and her heart racing. Now, so close to Will after their night of passion, she wanted so much to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him how much it had meant to her, but she knew she could not. Instead, she took her seat, poured herself a cup of tea, and stared at the rain gently falling outside, her appearance a picture of normality.

"I can't believe it's raining," said Charlotte to Tom, who was sitting beside her at the table, eating an apple in silence. Both Will and Maddie noted that he looked very tired, and had a rather wild expression on his face. Charlie had obviously been very demanding of her new husband on their wedding night.

"Um...yes, it's rather sad. Still," he added, trying to sound more interested than he was, "at least it held off from yesterday."

"I hope it's not raining in London," Charlotte added, pouring another cup of tea. "I am so looking forward to it. I love London, such wonderful dressmakers. I was even thinking we might stay a little longer, perhaps a week or two more, if we like it. What do you think, Tom?"

"Absolutely not," said Will without looking up from his breakfast.

Charlotte stared at her brother, rather annoyed. "And what exactly does it have to do with you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well," he began, casually picking up the morning paper and opening to the second page, "I thought you wouldn't want to miss the other party that will be on in a few weeks, that's all." He assumed a completely nonchalant expression, and Maddie immediately realized that he was going to play a rather cruel little game with his very social, party loving sister.

Charlie glared at him. "What party?" she asked. "I don't know anything about a party."

"Oh, there is a party," he continued, not looking up from his paper. "Big one, too."

Madeleine thought it was time to weigh in on this rouse. "He's right, Charlie. There is a big party coming up, and it's only a few weeks away."

The look on Charlotte's face could shatter marble. "A party? How could you know about a party when I don't, Will? That's not fair! Why haven't I been invited?"

"Oh, no, you've been invited, Charlotte," Admiral Mowett said calmly, deciding to join in the fun. "I have no doubt of that."

By now, Charlie was furious, but Tom could tell there was something rather odd going on. He looked intently at Will, then Maddie, before he slowly began to form a clear picture in his mind of the events the day before. He remembered Will's look of joy when he and Madeleine had returned from the garden during the Reception, and the fact that the two had left the celebration again to speak to Maddie's older brother privately. Tom slowly smiled. Yes, this was all starting to make sense, but he kept his conclusions to himself as his new wife fumed beside him.

"Well," she almost yelled, "if this party is so wonderful, and so important, tell me what it is for? When is it? I want to know!"

"It's alright, my dear," Madeleine said softly, holding up her hand to stop Charlie's rage, and deciding to put the poor girl out of her misery. "Please calm down. It's not that important, really. It's just that your brother and I are getting married, that's all, and we thought you may want to attend."

Charlotte almost fell out of her chair, her mouth agape from shock. She stared at Maddie, who simply smiled warmly in response, before directing her stare at her brother, who looked up from his paper and winked at her, a smile also creeping onto his face.

"Oh...oh Will," she shouted, leaving her chair and almost running across to him. She pulled the paper out of his hands and knelt beside him, taking him into a huge hug. "When? How? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yesterday," he said softly.

"We didn't want to tell you on your wedding day, Charlie," Madeleine added. "It was your special day, and we wanted it to stay that way."

"Oh, my dear Maddie..." said Charlie, flying across to Madeleine, who also stood and took the new Mrs Pullings into an embrace.

"Now we really will be sisters, Charlotte," Maddie said quietly.

By now all five were upstanding, Admiral Mowett looking on with a content smile as his two children basked in their happiness of their unions with their respective partners, before quietly making his way out of the room in search of Mrs Bell, knowing that a celebration would no doubt be on the cards.

Tom reached his hand across to Will, grinning broadly. "I knew there was something going on," He said with a wink, shaking Will's hand happily. "Nice work, mate," he added, slapping his friend on the back. "It's about bloody time."

Will smiled wryly. "Yes, well you know I take my time with things like this, don't you?" he said, glancing back at Madeleine and taking her hand.

"Oh, this is just wonderful," said Charlotte, positively beaming. "This calls for a celebration. I know it's early, but we need something special. Champagne...yes, champagne. Mrs Bell? Champagne, on the double!"

"Way ahead of you," said Admiral Mowett, appearing at the door of the Breakfast Room with a bottle of champagne in his hand, and a rather silly grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"It's been quiet without your sister, has it not?" said Admiral Mowett, sitting with his son in the Drawing Room as the two shared a bottle of wine before the roaring fireplace. Charlotte and Tom had left for their honeymoon in London over two weeks ago, and the house had settled into a kind of quiet harmony without Charlie's frantic demands for everything to be 'just so'.

Will smiled. "Yes, it has. I almost miss it, you know, her tantrums and her complaining, but she can be so sweet when she is a good girl."

"I don't know how Tom can stand it," said Robert Mowett, sipping his wine.

The thought of Pullings calmly listening to Charlotte's many tirades made Will laugh to himself. He wasn't entirely convinced that Tom knew what he had gotten himself into, but he was sure that by the time the couple returned on Friday, taking up residence in Leadingham House, the lovely country manor not far from Abbotsleigh that Tom had bought as his wedding gift to his bride (with a little help from the bride's father), it would be clear if Tom could stand living with Charlie as his wife.

"By the way," said Robert, "how are the wedding plans going?"

"Very well, Father," Will smiled, gazing absently at the crackling wood in the fireplace. "The preparations are all well and truly underway, with Maddie's sister-in-law and Aunt Margaret taking over. They are in their element, I think. Maddie doesn't seem all that fussed," he added with a smile. "She just wants to get married. I don't think she really cares about the little things, at least not like Charlie did. God, she made our lives hell for weeks, didn't she?" he added, shaking his head at how much fuss Charlotte made in the weeks before her nuptials.

The Admiral sighed, also remembering his daughter's many demanding orders and tantrums the week before her special day. "Don't remind me," he said quietly. "Anyway, I was thinking," he went on. "What are you intending to do after you are married, son?"

Will looked at his father curiously. "I don't quite follow."

"Well, Tom has bought Leadingham, which is fine with Charlotte. She will have her own home, but still be close enough to visit whenever she wants. What about you? Where will you live? Will you be taking Madeleine to Portsmouth? I don't know if she would want to be that far away from her brother and Chatsworth, would she?"

The same thought had crossed Will's mind on more than one occasion since he had begun to make the wedding arrangements with Madeleine. He wanted to keep her close to her family, but with Leadingham gone, he could not find a home suitable for a lady like Madeleine anywhere in the shire. Now it was getting late, and though he was prepared to take her to Portsmouth in the interim, or even to stay at Abbotsleigh, he knew it was not the ideal situation for the couple.

"I have looked for something close to Chatsworth, but I haven't been able to find anything good enough for Maddie," Will said seriously. "She's used to Chatsworth, and to Abbotsleigh, and there is no way I could hope to find a house anything like hers, or like this, here in the shire." He looked around the Drawing Room and all its familiar trinkets. He knew it would be impossible to find another home like this one, a thought that made him sigh as his father looked on, sipping his wine quietly.

Admiral Mowett was fully aware of his son's dilemma. He had been considering Will's options since his son and his son's fiancée had informed him of their impending vows, and knew that in reality, there was only one thing that they could do. Robert had agonized over the decision, a part of him longing to keep a firm hold of the past, but another part of him longing to take a positive step into the future. He also knew that, though he had regained his senses and decided to become part of his family again, he still had a long way to go to make up to his son for all of the heartache and ill treatment he had received at the hands of his father for so many years. He knew this was one way he could make amends for the past, and that it was the right thing to do. He also considered his growing hate of traveling between Portsmouth, London and Abbotsleigh so frequently on Admiralty business, and knew this action could conceivably solve that problem as well. He was not as young as he used to be, and the idea of less travel was certainly very appealing.

All of these reasons and many more had crossed Robert's mind a million times or more over these past few weeks, and now, he had finally decided to tell Will of his plans.

"William," he began carefully. "I have made a decision, a decision which will have a direct impact on you and your wife-to-be."

Will turned to his father with a puzzled expression. He had no idea what the decision could be, and was growing quite concerned as the Admiral grew serious.

"I have decided to move to London," Robert said. "I am getting too old for traveling backwards and forwards all the time, and London is the perfect base for my work with the Admiralty. I have therefore decided to give Abbotsleigh to you, as your wedding gift."

The news slowly sunk in as Will stared at his father in disbelief. He knew that Abbotsleigh would be his one day, but he always assumed it would be after his father had passed away. Now, the old man was giving him the family home to begin his life with his new bride, a gift that was beyond anything he could ever have hoped for.

"Father," he said softly, "are you sure? You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't" replied the Admiral confidently, "but I want to. I have been thinking about it for a while, William, and I firmly believe it is the right thing to do. I can still come and visit you, and your sister, whenever I choose, but this way, you can stay close to Charlotte, and Maddie can stay close to her brother and his family. It is perfect for everyone, don't you agree?"

Will smiled affectionately at his father. He had grown close to the old man over these few months, especially in the lead up to Charlotte's wedding, and he was overwhelmed by the generosity of his father's gift.

"Thank you, Father," he said simply.

Robert smiled. "You're welcome, my boy. I am very proud of you, you know, and your beautiful fiancée." He added with genuine affection. "It's the least I can do for my only son."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Poor Charlotte. She's got to know everything, all the time, or the world will end. She's such a....girl! Hahaha!!! Anyway, it's nice to see that now Will is getting Abbotsleigh. Admiral Mowett is such a sweet man now that he is not permanently smashed. At least Maddie will have a nice house now, although she's not really the housemaking kind..._

_**The Musing Fit**: Yep, Will is a playa alright. He likes the ladies, and he's very good at what he does – I wrote him that way, after all! Schwing!! _

_As for me writing chapters really fast, yeah, I do that. I can pretty much churn out about 3000 words in an hour, believe it or not, depending on the chapter and the mood I am in, and I then just go back and clean up the little bits. Some are harder to write than others, like the love scenes (Will and Maddie's took me bloody forever – it had to be perfect!), but overall, I have the entire story in my head already. I just need to put it to paper! _

I agree that the Maze is a great way to suggest a little...ahem...evening's entertainment for the boys. May have to incorporate that somehow, although Will doesn't know about the Maze, and if he found out, whoa, he'd be pissed! Anyway, Will has a little more action in store for him before this story is over, and it may be in a place you are not expecting...!

**Bean02**: Maddie calling Will Captain in bed is just so cute! I love it! She's actually quite, umm, assertive in what she wants in that department, and I have an idea for a scene in the next story (yes, there will be yet another sequel) which will show just how open minded the future Mrs Mowett actually is. She's one hot chick!!!

_As for Lucy, it was right that they part. He had held onto her for so long, he had to finally let go, and what better time to do that then when your current girlfriend is sleeping in your bed? Mwahahaha! Bad boy William!! You rock!!_

_Oh, and please don't throw any more snowballs at Tom, he's actually quite delicate. _

_**KiraMowett**: My dear kindred spirit. I know you share my love of the teddy bear that is William Mowett (and his alter ego Edward Woodall...either one is fine, really!) Aww, he's so sweet and cuddly! I think we can manage to give you a little more Mowett action before this story is over..._

_Will: Yaaaaaaayyyy!  
Me: Will you please stop saying that!  
Will: Hey, I'm just expressing my elation, that's all! More sex! Huzzah!!!  
Me: (sighs) You are such a bloke.  
Will: Yep, and proud of it!!!_

_**Proudmaxfan1418**: Thank you so much for reviewing. I am so glad you liked Ocean of Secrets, and that you liked the "Mowett gets some action" chapter here at Abbotsleigh. I love writing these stories, and I love to hear when people like what I write, it's really satisfying! Don't worry, there's more to come, as well as yet another story after this, and maybe even another! God, I'm possessed!!_

_OK, so the story is certainly wrapping up, but it's not over yet, and next chapter, we will receive a surprise visit from an uninvited, and unwelcome guest...that's right, he's baaaaaaack!!!_

_So, till next time, "Ohhh, ahhhh, Glenn McGrath!"! (That's for all you cricket fans out there who actually understand what the hell I just said!) Bye!!!!!!_


	36. A Visitor

_A/N: So sorry the update has taken this long. The bloody upgrade to fanfiction wouldn't let me log on, and being in Australia, my times are a bit different to most of you (when you log on, I am fast asleep!). So here are the next two chapters, the first with our mysterious guest…_

Chapter 36 – A Visitor

Madeleine sighed as her sister-in-law and aunt examined fabric swatches with a careful eye. She was quite over this whole wedding arrangement nonsense, and would have been much happier to leave the two ladies to their bits and pieces whilst she went for a ride. Her brother was the smart one; as soon as his wife and aunt had begun their discussions about 'wedding business', he had made his excuses and almost run to the stables, pleading errands in Halstead. _Lucky him_, Madeleine had thought to herself. She knew, however, that this had to be done, and that she, unlike her brother, had no choice in the matter. So she sat, smiling wearily, listening to their every complaint and compliment on colour, shape, fabric, every teeny weeny unimportant detail, while in her mind she drifted to more interesting, or just plain distracting topics.

As she stared absently at the portrait of her great grandfather on the wall of the Parlour, noticing for the first time that he was wearing a rose in his lapel (why hadn't she seen it before, she thought to herself), Maddie heard a carriage outside, her curiosity overtaking her sensibilities as she left her chair, ignoring the ladies chatter and heading to the window. She pulled back the curtain to see a gentleman emerge from a rather elaborate black and gold carriage, his red blonde hair carefully swept back, and his gold jacket shimmering in the late morning sun.

Maddie felt her blood run cold. She thought she had seen the last of Mr Everett months ago, but it seemed he could not get the hint, and now she knew he had come to see her once more, but why, she did not know.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a maid knocked politely on the Parlour door, announcing that Mr Everett had arrived, and had requested an audience with Miss Dewhurst.

Madeleine's aunt and sister, immersed in an argument over the colour of her wedding bouquet, barely heard the announcement, though Maddie had already begun to steel herself for the meeting.

"Ladies, if you will excuse me, I must meet with Mr Everett."

"Oh, yes dear," Aunt Margaret said absently, holding up a colour swatch to the light. "Do hurry back, won't you?"

_Not if I can help it_, thought Madeleine silently, watching the two ladies argue over their preferred shade of yellow, before following the maid to the Drawing Room to meet with her guest.

When she entered, Everett was standing beside the fireplace, looking out through the Drawing Room windows, a glass of sherry in his hand_. Already making himself at home, I see,_ thought Maddie as he turned to greet her. His bow was stiff and lacked believability, and he assumed what he thought to be a most sincere expression, though in reality, it made him look more like a beagle than a gentleman.

"Ah, my dear Miss Dewhurst," he began in his simpering, high pitched voice. "How delightful it is to see you again." He put out his hand, indicating to Madeleine that he expected her to approach him for a proper greeting. She obliged, if unwillingly, walking towards him and offering him her hand to kiss as a gentleman should. The action was almost repulsive to Maddie, who had to stop herself from visibly flinching at his touch as his pointy nose twitched furiously.

"You look truly radiant, my dear," he said, his eyes tracing the curves of her gown, much to her distaste.

"Thank you, sir," she said simply, resisting the temptation to hit him.

Everett's eyes eventually drifted back to Madeleine's face, as he looked down his nose at her sympathetically. "So sorry about your father's passing. Such a shame."

"Thank you," She said again. _Calm, Madeleine, stay calm…_

"Yes, I do apologise for not attending the funeral. So many business dealings to attend to in London, you understand, of course."

"Of course," she replied, her voice cold, as she concentrated on her surroundings to try and keep her anger at bay. _No, you didn't come because you didn't care_, she thought to herself. _Bastard._

"However, I have not come for your father, Miss Dewhurst. I have come to offer you a most beneficial proposal."

Madeleine stared at the vase on the table beside her, playing with the pretty pink roses standing to attention in its crystal confines. "Oh," she said lightly, with feigned interest. "And what is that proposal, sir?"

Everett sipped his sherry, before placing the glass carefully on the mantelpiece beside him. His face was unreadable, but his body language gave away his obviously high opinion of himself.

"Miss Dewhurst," he began grandly, his tone changing to the kind of speech one would use when bartering for a new hatstand at the local markets. "I have come to ask for your hand in marriage. I had spoken to your father about it previously, and he was in agreement that you would make an excellent bride for a gentlemen such as myself."

_Did he now?_ Maddie thought silently. _Liar_.

"I believe you are aware that I am very fond of you, madam," he continued briskly, "and I believe our union would be beneficial not only to the Everetts, but also to the Dewhursts, as two of the wealthiest and most powerful families in England. All I would ask is that you provide me with a son and heir. Other than that, your other activities would be entirely your own, although," he said, creasing his red eyebrows slightly, "this shooting, riding and sword play business would have to stop, and when I ask for your attentions, my dear," he added with a sickening smile, "I expect to be unquestioningly obeyed."

He paused for a moment, his nose still twitching as he looked at her with a lofty expression. It was almost as if he was putting himself out immensely to make this grand and spectacular proposal, and that it was only through his kindness towards the poor Lady of Chatsworth that she could ever hope to make anything of her pitiful, pathetic life as the simple woman she was.

"So, what say you, Madam," he concluded, lifting his pointy nose in the air and preening his well groomed red moustache with his fingers.

Maddie had listened to his speech, utterly sickened by his arrogance, furious at his insinuation that she curtail her activities in order to be the 'perfect wife', but also feeling a rush of pure triumph race through her as she took in a deep breath, ready to give him her simple answer.

"I am already betrothed, Mr Everett."

Everett paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow before reaching back to the mantelpiece and lifting his glass of sherry to his thin lips. "To Lieutenant Mowett, I presume," he said, not bothering to look Maddie in the eye.

"To Captain Mowett, yes," she replied, quickly correcting his error in Will's rank.

"Ahhh," he said carefully, a small smile flickering across his face. "Well, I suppose it was to be expected, was it not? Your fondness for the boy was always quite obvious. Though it is a terrible shame, Miss Dewhurst," he said, sipping his sherry casually. "I would have thought a lady in your position would be more likely to marry a man with, how shall I say, better connections than a simple Navy Captain. I would have thought the daughter of Lord Richard Dewhurst would marry a gentleman, madam."

Madeleine positively glared at him. He rested the sherry glass back on the mantle, nonchalantly taking his golden snuff box out of his jacket, tapping open the lid and sprinkling the powder carefully on his hand, as Maddie felt her anger rise by the second. He had come into her home without invitation and insulted the memory of her father with his offhand platitudes; he had asked for her hand in marriage, demanding that she stop being the woman she was and be a simpering little princess, obeying his every command, both in and out of the bedroom; and he had insulted her future husband by insinuating that he was not good enough for the Lady of Chatsworth. As she stood, her fury reaching boiling point, she felt her teeth grind and her muscles tense as she resisted the sudden overwhelming temptation to fly down to her father's armoury and load her favourite musket.

"Mr Everett," she said slowly, struggling to keep her anger under control. "Some people don't necessarily believe that status and money are the most important things in the world. Yes, I am wealthy. My father was one of the richest men in the Empire, and I know he held a very high place amongst the elite. However, he always taught me to follow my heart, sir, and that is what I have done. I always swore I would marry for love, Mr Everett, not for status, or wealth, or power. I love Captain Mowett, and I couldn't care less who he is, or what he does, or if he had a penny to his name or not. He is indeed a gentleman, sir, and he also treats me as an equal, not as a lesser human being, which, in my eyes, makes him more of a gentleman than any other man in England." With that she lifted her head in defiance, staring him down with cold eyes, feeling a rush of victory at every word.

Everett, taken aback by the directness of the lady's comments, gave Maddie his most arrogant expression, before sighing regrettably. "Yes, well, that is your choice, madam," he said, waving his hand in dismissal, before returning his snuff box to his jacket pocket and adjusting his golden cuffs carefully. "In which case, I suppose there is no reason for me to remain here any longer. Good day, madam, and I wish you and your future husband every happiness."

With that he bowed, a wooden, insincere gesture, his face like stone, before striding to the Drawing Room door and past Madeleine without so much as a word.

She could hear him speaking to the housekeeper, demanding that his carriage be brought immediately, all the while feeling her face go red hot in her fit of rage.

_How dare he._ _How DARE he!_, she thought angrily. _Who does he think he is?_ She began to pace the floor, furious, wanting to scream, or cry, or even throw the vase across the room, just to get him and his arrogance out of her head. She thought of the time she had spend dancing with him, dining with him, being forced to listen to him whine in his pathetic, simpering voice, over and over again, and she wanted to hit herself for not putting him in his place earlier than today. She remembered the Ball, and how he had interrupted her perfect evening with Will, snatching her from his arms and forcing her around the dance floor with the kind of arrogance that made her ill. He was repulsive, and nothing made her angrier than the thought of this man, storming into her house, and presuming that he, of all people, was better than her William.

As she paced the room like a caged animal, her nephew, Richard, drifted past her, humming to himself, his tight dark curls tumbled across his tiny face concealing his huge grin. He was holding a model ship, swinging it through the air as thought it was rocking on the high seas, completely oblivious to his aunt's presence.

Madeleine stopped pacing, watching him glide the little frigate through the air happily. She immediately felt her anger ease, and she found herself suddenly smiling.

"And just what are you doing, Master Dewhurst?" she asked him, taking him by surprise.

"I'm a Captain, Aunt Maddie!" he said proudly, holding up his model ship, a gift from Will to his future nephew, its sails set to an imaginary breeze. "This is my ship, and I am going to fight all the French ships in the entire world!" he declared, beaming.

Maddie couldn't help but laugh. "Indeed," she said with a smile, moving across to him and brushing his curls away from his eyes. "Well, you may need more than one ship to take on the entire French fleet, Captain Dewhurst."

Richard shook his little head. "Oh, no, Aunt Maddie," he said seriously, "I am the greatest Captain in the world. I don't need anybody else's silly ship to win my war."

He plopped down on the ground happily, sliding the ship over the carpet, making whooshing sounds to mimic the ocean as the little boat rocked on an imaginary tide.

Madeleine felt her heart warm to this little boy and his simple ways. Little Richard Dewhurst had been thrilled when his Aunt Maddie had announced that she was to wed the Navy Captain from Abbotsleigh, the five year old already obsessed with the life of a sailor. He had been in awe of William, always drawn to him whenever Mowett would visit Chatsworth, Will telling him stories of his many adventures on the high seas, although Maddie sometimes thought that her fiancée embellished those stories just a little for the benefit of her nephew.

As Madeleine watched little Richard now, blissfully ignorant of the world around him, his imaginary games overtaking him completely, she reflected on her own youth, and the times when she and Will were so happy playing games and riding in the afternoon sun. Life was so easy then, she thought with a sigh, when she was not bothered by the arrogance and stupidity of annoying fops in gold jackets from London, telling her how she should live her life, or who she should give her heart to.

She silently watched Richard for a few more moments as he hummed away happily, before turning towards the Drawing Room door to leave him to his games. As she left, she heard his tiny voice calling her back.

"Aunt Maddie?"

She spun around to see the little boy gazing up at her, innocence in his green eyes.

"Aunt Maddie, do you think I can be a captain like Captain Mowett one day?" he asked her, his voice serious.

The question took Madeleine by surprise. She looked down at him fondly, conscious of his dreams to take after his soon-to-be uncle and join the Navy. "Of course, my dear," she replied, smiling as she returned to the Drawing Room and knelt on the ground beside him. "You can be anything you want to be. Remember, my darling," she said, reflecting once again on the arrogance of Everett and his comments about Will, "you can be whatever you want to be. It doesn't matter if you are rich or poor, tall or short, old or young. Anyone can do anything they choose to do. Your dreams are your dreams, my darling, and nobody can take them away from you. Be true to yourself, Richard, and never let anybody tell you what you should or shouldn't do with your life. Don't ever forget that," she concluded, stroking his curly hair and giving him a warm smile that made him grin happily in reply.

"Oh, yes, Aunt Maddie, I will!" He exclaimed, ecstatic at her affirmation of his dream to be a sailor. "Maybe Captain Mowett can make me one of the midshipmen on his new ship. What do you think?"

Madeleine looked at him dubiously. "We will see, Master Dewhurst," she said carefully, raising an eyebrow, before patting him affectionately on the head and leaving the Drawing Room for the stables, a ride just the thing she needed to clear her head, escape from the wedding arrangements, and perhaps even take her to Abbotsleigh for tea…

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, Maddie, you tell him. Prick. Put him in his place. _

_But then, if he knew what you'd been up to these past few weeks…._

_Cue to next chapter._


	37. Revelations

Chapter 37 - Revelations

The rain was definitely getting heavier, Madeleine concluded silently as she sat by the fireplace in the Chatsworth kitchens. It had been a long day. She had spent the evening in the Drawing Room, watching the minutes tick by, waiting for the time to come; the time when he would be here. She had retired to bed, leaving her brother and sister-in-law to their reading, waiting patiently until she had heard them retire themselves for the night, before she had left her room just before eleven, quietly making her way to the kitchen and waiting near the side door where he always appeared so late at night.

_Perhaps with the rain so heavy, he won't come_, she thought sadly, as the crackling wood in the fireplace gave her a start. Rain had never stopped him before; over the past few weeks Will had made the trip from Abbotsleigh in the dead of night several times to see his lady, every time sneaking in through the Kitchen entrance to avoid attracting attention. They had crept up the stairs in silence, spending the night in her room in the heat of passion, knowing that it was wrong but not giving a damn. They were in love, and since that perfect night at Abbotsleigh weeks before, when they had shared their burning desires, they had spent every moment they could in each other's arms. It had been like living in a dream for Maddie, watching on as her relatives planned her perfect wedding, happy in the thought that she didn't need a ring on her finger to show the man she loved how much she adored him, giving herself to him night after night.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened, the rain splashing onto the slate floor as Will entered briskly and removed his sopping wet hat and coat.

Maddie immediately stood to help him, taking the coat and hanging it next to the fireplace as he shook the water out of his shoes.

"It certainly is wet out there," he said absently, running his hands through his damp hair.

"I didn't know if you would come with it raining so heavily," Maddie said, taking his hat and resting it near the fireplace to dry.

Will paused, before grinning impishly, "A little rain wouldn't keep me away, my darling," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, desire in his blue eyes.

"Then perhaps you should join me in my chambers, Captain?" She whispered back, kissing him tenderly and running her fingers through his soft hair as he felt her body tremble under his touch. He kissed her neck, the feeling of his breath on her skin sending shivers down her spine as the anticipation of his caresses pushed her desires to boiling point.

Maddie smiled wickedly, taking his hand. "Come on, everyone is asleep," she said quietly, leading him out of the kitchen and up the servants stairway, to her waiting bed and another night of passion.

* * *

"Oh we had a wonderful time, Will," said Charlotte, laying out another of her dresses on her old bed in preparation for the move to Leadingham. "I do love London. It's so exciting. I met Tom's family, and they are quite lovely. His sister is a wonderful cook," she added, remembering the meal they had shared at the quaint little house in the east of the city. Tom's family was not well to do, and they had stayed away from his wedding for fear of being an embarrassment to his new wealthy relatives, but they were very friendly, going out of their way to make the new Mrs Pullings as welcome as possible upon her visit to London, and they were truly delighted by Charlie's easy manner and innocent ways as she warmed to their hospitality. Charlotte, too, positively adored them, particularly Tom's little nephew John, who, on more than one occasion, beamed happily when he informed his lovely Aunt Charlotte that she was without doubt the prettiest girl in the entire world. 

"I'm glad you had a good time, my dear," Will replied, sitting on the bed and watching his sister potter about her beloved gowns with a permanent smile on her face.

Charlotte was so happy, happier than he had ever seen her. She had relaxed a great deal since her wedding, and was now content to just be Mrs Pullings, her tantrums less and less regular, an air of contentment and patience slowly taking their place. Although Will also noted that now, only days away from his own wedding, his sister was quite excited at the possibility of her brother's celebration, and at the chance to again attract some attention, this time as the wife of Captain Thomas Pullings. Will chuckled to himself at the thought of his little angel, the married woman, once again stirring the single ladies around the shire into jealousy as she paraded Tom like her prized trophy.

Charlotte, oblivious to his amusement at her change of heart and mood, floated around the room, gathering up her belongings for the move to Leadingham. She loved the new house, and was happy to be making a fresh start with her new husband so close to Abbotsleigh. The news that Maddie and Will would be staying at her childhood home made her almost squeal with delight, knowing that the family could be close together, even if her father was to move to London for his Admiralty business. She had no doubt the old man would come to visit often, and she had already set aside a room at Leadingham for whenever he came to stay with his little girl.

As she carefully folded up her gowns, laying them on her bed one by one, Charlotte smiledat her brother. "This is just perfect, you know," she said dreamily. "I am married to the most wonderful man, and I am moving into a beautiful home with him. It's just perfect, Will. I can't wait until you get married, and you can be as happy as I am."

Will smiled. "I know you're happy, angel," he replied. "You are happier than I have ever seen you. He certainly has done something to you, hasn't he?"

Charlie cast a wicked look at her brother, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Why, yes, he has," she said playfully, "several times, in fact." She immediately laughed, throwing her current gown on the bed and drifting across to the dresser, away from her brother's stern expression.

"Charlotte, you are a lady, and don't you forget it," he chided her, but the small smile on his lips gave away his amusement at her comment.

"Oh, Will, don't be like that," she said, opening one of her drawers and rummaging through it absently, her mind on a million different things, and not on the conversation at hand. "It's not like its wrong or anything. Goodness me, it wasn't even wrong before we were married, if you ask me."

Charlotte stopped in her tracks. What had she just said? She slowly closed the dresser drawer and turned back to her brother, unsure if he had understood the meaning of her words.

He had. The look on Will's face was suddenly like nothing she had ever seen before. He was alarmed, worried, and angry, all at the same time, his eyes fixed on his little sister intently.

"Charlotte, what do you mean?" He was speaking very quietly, a clear sign that something was very wrong.

Charlie started trembling. "Nothing, Will. Nothing, really. It's all ok, big brother," she said lightly, deciding that the best approach was to completely ignore the comment, going about her packing just as she had before making her startling revelation.

But Mowett would have none of it. "Charlotte, I asked you a question," he said sternly, standing from the bed and raising himself to his full height, towering over his little sister ominously.

She looked up at him, suddenly very scared. She had to tell him. He knew something had happened now, and there was nothing else for it. All she could do was hope for the best, and that he would understand. She sat down on the bed and sighed, looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"Go on," Will demanded quietly, staring at her with angry eyes.

"Well," she began, almost in a whisper, still looking down at the ground to avoid his gaze, "We…that is, I…" how could she say it? She took a deep breath and launched herself into her response. "I may have…umm…known Tom before we were married, that's all. But it's ok. We are married now, so it doesn't matter, does it?"

She looked up at her brother, hoping for the best, but she knew from the look on his face that he was furious. His eyes were cold, and for a moment words were completely lost to him as the gravity of her admission took hold.

"When?" he said quietly, his face like stone.

Charlotte sighed again. "Just before you both left for Portsmouth."

Will did the math, realizing it was months ago. She had given herself to Pullings before the union had even been finalized or Tom had broken with their father, making him even angrier, if that was possible.

"But Will," Charlie said, still trying to salvage the situation, "it was all alright. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

"But you weren't married, were you?" he asked her angrily, trying hard not to raise his voice. "You were still not even betrothed, not officially, were you?"

Charlie looked back down at the ground again. "No," she admitted, realizing that this had all gone beyond anything she could rectify.

Will stared at her for a few moments in silence. He was so furious he could barely move, his knuckles going white as he clenched his fists in anger. He wanted to scream at her, to tell her she was a fool, but he could not. He wanted to find Tom, and his loaded musket, that very instant, but he could not. All he could do was stare at Charlotte, her own distress evident as she looked down at the floor sadly.

"I thought you might understand," she said softly, "now that you are in love, too."

"Charlotte," he said slowly, struggling to stay in control, "you are a lady, and you are expected to behave as a lady, do you hear me? Not to go throwing yourself at men whenever and however." He paused, not quite knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say. He was tumbling over emotions, growing more and more livid by the second, realizing that he could not stay in his sister's presence without losing his temper completely.

Charlie had still not given up hope and moved to speak, to say something, anything, to fix the situation, but Will held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't say a word," he said quietly, unable to look her in the eye. "Not a word, Charlotte."

He stood for a few moments, his face going red in his anger, before suddenly turning on his heel and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Charlotte buried her face in her hands and began to cry, knowing that her simple ways and honesty may have now put her, and her beloved husband, in a position they could not escape from.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Quick! Hide the ammunition! Mowett is gonna kill Tom…or is he? He sure is hell angry, so who knows what our dear William is thinking now? Is he heading to find Tom, or perhaps heading somewhere else…_

_You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out if Pullings is a dead man! Don't worry - I promise it won't be as far away as these two were!! _

_Oh, and Charlie, grow a brain, for God sake. You stupid, stupid girl…_


	38. Double Standards

_CONTENT WARNING: This one is for language. It's only a little, but it does get a bit heated here, so if you don't like the F word, please skip that particular sentence. Thank you and have a nice day!_

Chapter 38 – Double Standards

Madeleine was calmly sitting in the Abbotsleigh study, reading one of Robert Mowett's many volumes on Naval tactics and warfare. She found the subject exceptionally interesting, and read each page intently, reflecting on her own knowledge of seamanship learned from her many years of sailing between the colonies with her parents as a child.

She took a moment from her reading, and sipped her tea happily. It had been a lovely day so far, her morning ride with Will quite wonderful. Now, she had accompanied him back to Abbotsleigh for lunch, when he had been whisked away by his sister for a long awaited chat about her honeymoon. Maddie smiled to herself as she glanced out the window at the chilly autumn sunshine. Everyone seemed so happy, herself included, and she was quite certain that her happy mood would last for a very long time, especially with her wedding literally days away.

As she returned to her reading, her concentration was broken by the sound of the study door being thrown open as Will marched into the room, his face red with anger. She looked up at him in surprise, immediately noticing his change of mood from their morning ride.

"Will, what's wrong?" she asked him, concern in her eyes.

Will slammed the Study door behind him and paced across the room, unable to stop moving from his nervous energy. Maddie could see his distressed state and stood from the table, her concern rapidly growing.

"What's happened?" she asked again. "Will, tell me, what's going on?"

Mowett stopped pacing and stared at her blankly. "She…and Tom…and…they…" he tried, but he could not find the words to tell her, his anger overwhelming him.

"…Yes?" Maddie prompted him, moving across to where he now stood beside the window.

Will regained his composure with a struggle, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steel himself. "Charlotte and Tom…were…he had her before they were married," he said finally, the words almost impossible for him to utter.

Maddie gave him a measured look. "And?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows in anticipation, expecting some additional terrible revelation or earth shattering news.

He stared at her blankly. "What do you mean, and? That's it, Maddie. He…he…" once again the words were lost to him as Mowett threw himself into the leather lounge next to the window in exasperation.

Madeleine sighed. He was completely overwhelmed, but perhaps she could talk some sense into him.

"Will," she began carefully, "I know she is your sister, and you love her, but she is also a woman, and quite capable of looking after herself, you know. It's not really such a bad thing is it? After all," she said quietly, sitting down close beside him, "I seem to recall frequent visits by a certain gentleman who has spent more than one evening in my bed in recent weeks." She leant over to him and kissed his neck softly, sliding her hand over his other shoulder. "Could that possibly have been you, my love?" she whispered mischievously in his ear, holding him close.

Will felt his anger quickly ease with her touch, and he closed his eyes, reflecting on the nights they had spend at Chatsworth, with Madeleine in his arms.

Maddie could sense his anger subsiding and smiled. "Why is it any different for them than it is for us? Except perhaps that we are in my suite and they were in a Maze," she added cheekily, kissing his ear softly, believing that the worst of his fury was now over.

Will froze. Her comment about the Maze took him by surprise, as Charlotte had not mentioned anything about the location of her rendezvous with Tom.

"I never said anything about a Maze, Madeleine," he said quietly.

Maddie stopped kissing him, realizing what she had said. She slowly leaned back, a rather guilty expression on her delicate features as he stared at her, dumbfounded. She looked to the ground sheepishly, knowing that he was now aware of her prior knowledge of Charlotte's activities with Tom. She had said too much, but it was too late now.

"Yes, she told me," Maddie said simply, reading Will's questioning expression. "She needed to tell someone, Will, and she knew I would understand."

Mowett almost glared at her, the anger welling up in him again. "So now she is telling the whole world," he said, standing from his seat and beginning to pace the room once more.

Madeleine sighed wearily. This was not going to be easy, and she found that her patience was rapidly growing thin. She could not understand why it was so bad for Will's sister to have given herself to the man she loved, when she had given herself toWill so many times in the past few weeks. Why was it any different?

"William," she said slowly, trying to stay calm. "Honestly, what is the problem? Is it because she is your sister? That doesn't make her any different from any other woman on the planet, you know. She still has thoughts, and feelings, and her own free will. She can make her own decisions. Goodness, you were the one who always taught her to think for herself, after all."

Will was still pacing the room, unable to stop the muddled thoughts from scurrying around his head. Maddie was right, Charlotte was her own woman, but still, the thought of his little sister, his angel, giving herself away before her wedding day made him furious, and he couldn't get the anger out of his mind.

"Yes, she's a woman, but she's my sister," he said adamantly. "She is different."

"Why?" asked Madeleine, now standing. "Because she shouldn't behave in that way? She shouldn't upset her brother? Tell me, William, why can we can spend the night together, and she cannot give herself to Tom? How she is so different from me?"

Will was overwhelmed by the situation, and the words became muddled in his head. "Of course she is different from you, Maddie. She's my sister, that makes her different…she's different because…because she's my sister…because she is my flesh and blood…because…because she is a lady."

Madeleine's face suddenly went white. "Are you suggesting, Mr Mowett, that I am not a lady?" she said ominously.

Will did not immediately realise what it was he had said, his words a jumble in his angry state, but the tone of her voice alerted him that something was very wrong. He quickly ran over his rushed comment in his head, realizing exactly what he had just said, and knowing from Madeleine's cold stare that he might have just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"No, no, Maddie, that's not what I meant," he said quickly, trying to reverse the damage.

"No, I think that's exactly what you meant." She said, her voice still quiet, her look filled with daggers. "You said that Charlotte is a lady, and I am not. What does that make me, Mr Mowett? Does that make me a common wench? Does that make me, the daughter of Lord Richard Dewhurst, one of the richest men in England, your whore?"

She was going red as the anger built inside her, and Will found himself unable to explain what he had meant, or the fact that he was so overwhelmed by his sister's revelation that his words had come out all wrong. Instead, he simply stood, unable to move, as Madeleine continued her rant and grew more and more livid with every second.

"Well, Mr Mowett, perhaps if that is the case, and the Mowett family is so much better than the Dewhursts, well then, perhaps I am not good enough to be your bride. Perhaps you need to find a good, obedient little girl who is not a slut, or a whore. Is that what you want? Because, well, obviously, now that you've fucked me I am no longer a lady, and am no longer good enough for you, am I? "

Will had never heard Maddie speak in this way, or seen her so angry. He never knew she could swear like that, like the sailors on his ships, or that she could express her anger in quite such a literal manner. He stared at her, completely shocked by her outburst, as she stood glaring at him with cold eyes.

"Very well, Mr Mowett," she said finally, her voice like ice. "I believe it is time for me to leave now. I shall not be coming back." With that, she turned and strode purposefully out of the Study, trying desperately to hold back her tears, finding Mrs Bell and asking for her horse to be sent from the stables immediately.

Will stood for a moment, processing exactly what had just happened in his head, before he shook himself out of his state of shock and chased her, finding her putting on her coat at the front door in preparation to leave.

"Maddie, don't go," he said desperately. "Please, let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain, William," she said calmly, tying on her hat. "You have made it clear that you cannot marry me, not as the whore that I am, and I am leaving. It's that simple." She pulled on her gloves, taking care not to meet his gaze. "I hope you are happy, William. I hope you marry some silly little girl who will obey your every command and still be a virgin when she walks down the aisle. Don't worry; I am sure you will find such a girl quite easily. After all, there are very few upper class sluts like me around."

She quickly made her way out the front door and down the stairs to her waiting mare, mounting confidently, before turning back to Will as he stood at the doorway, staring at her in disbelief. "Goodbye, Mr Mowett. I will leave it to you to tell everyone that the wedding is off. Feel free to tell them why. I am sure they will all find it amusing to think of the Lady of Chatsworth as a filthy whore."

Before Will could say a word, she turned her horse and flew down the Abbotsleigh carriageway at a flat out run, leaving him standing alone on the stairway, devastated, as he watched the woman he loved ride away, vowing never to return.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, you stupid, stupid man. Why are men so stupid? He's allowed to do her whenever he wants, but Charlie can't get it on with Tom? Don't be such a sexist pig, Mowett. Geez, you don't say that to your lady, dude. It just ain't right…_

_Will: I didn't mean it, it just came out that way.  
__Tom: Whoa, man. That was really harsh.  
__Will: Shut up you. If you hadn't had your evil way with my sister in that bloody maze, none of this would have happened.  
__Tom: Don't blame me for your stupidity. So I shagged Charlie. Hey, she wanted it.  
__Will: WHAT???  
__Tom: Practically begging, she was. Oohhh, it was hot…  
__Will: Is that right? (calmly reaches for his musket and starts to load it)  
__Tom: Umm....oh shit. (Runs)  
__Will: Get back here, you sleaze bag!!! (chases Tom, pointing gun)_

_Those boys will never learn. Anyway, will Mowett get the lady back? Is the wedding really off? Oh, God, please no, not after all these chapters!! Well, you'll have to wait to see if she will accept his apology, or even if he is going to give her one… oh God, men are just hopeless…_


	39. Ramifications

Chapter 39 - Ramifications

"What the hell have you done?"

Charlotte stormed into the Drawing Room, her expression livid, finding her brother sitting near the fireplace quietly emptying a bottle of wine.

"Leave me alone, Charlotte," Will said sadly as he topped up his glass.

"No, I will not leave you alone," Charlie replied angrily, striding across the room to where her brother sat, snatching the glass of wine from his hand. "What did you say to her, William?" she demanded.

Will stared at her blankly with glassy eyes. "It's no use now," he said softly, reaching for the wine glass in his sister's hand. "She's gone, and she's not coming back."

"Why is she gone?" Charlie demanded. "What did you say to her?"

Mowett looked at his sister for a few moments with glazed eyes before he buried his face in his hands in dismay. "I don't know, Charlie," he said. "I don't know. It all came out the wrong way, and now she is gone."

Charlotte felt her expression softening from anger to sympathy as she watched her big brother dissolving before her. Will was in pieces, the woman he loved leaving him, perhaps forever, all because of a few words he had spoken in a fit of anger. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes, and knew he needed her support, now more than ever.

"Will," she said softly, putting down the glass of wine and sitting at his feet as she had done so many times before. "Tell me, what happened? Was it about me and Tom?"

Mowett looked down at his sister, sighing. "Sort of," he admitted. "I told her that you were a lady, and shouldn't behave like that, and…well…it kind of came out like I said that she was not a lady."

Charlie stared at him blankly, puzzled as to how he could have come to such a conclusion. "How on Earth did you manage to do that?" she asked him, resting her hand on his knee.

He cast his eyes to the ground sheepishly. "Charlotte," he said, pausing to find the right words in his inebriated state. "Madeleine and I…well…I have been seeing more of her than you may be aware of these past few weeks."

Charlotte was still confused. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I mean…we…well, on your wedding night, she…she may not have spent the night in the guest suite."

As the meaning of Will's words sunk in, Charlotte's eyes went wide in wonder. Her brother, her proper English gentleman brother, had spent the night with Madeleine before their wedding, in exactly the same way he had chided her for being with Tom. It also sounded, to Charlie's shock, like her wedding night was not the only night Will had spent in the intimate company of the lady of Chatsworth. No wonder Maddie was so angry, she thought to herself, as she looked up at her brother in his obvious distress.

"But, if you have spent the night with Maddie," Charlie said quietly, "why is it so different from me giving myself to Tom?"

Will closed his eyes as he admitted the truth to himself. "It's not. I know that now. I was just so angry, that's all. You are my sister, my angel, and the thought of any man having you before you were wed to him, it just made me so angry with myself."

Again, Charlie found herself puzzled by his response. "What do you mean, angry with yourself?"

Will sighed. "Angry that I was not there to protect you, as a brother should be, Charlie," he said softly, brushing her rosy cheek with his hand. "I left you alone all those years, when I should have been here to look after you, and even though I am now here, I have still managed to fail."

Charlotte smiled, shaking her head lightly. "Oh, Will, I don't need you to look after me anymore. We are not children, you know. I am a woman now, a married woman, and I can look after myself. You have to accept that I might be your little sister, but I am also my own woman, and can make up my own mind about my life and how I live it."

He looked into his sister's eyes, full of honesty and sympathy, and smiled. She was so precious to him, so perfect, and he knew she was right. _Yes, I have taught her well_, he thought with a sigh, before his thoughts drifted back to Madeleine, and his depression overtook him once more.

"Charlie," he said sadly, burying his face in his hands again. "What can I do now? I have lost the woman I love, and there's nothing I can do about it."

Charlie stood up briskly, her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about? Of course there is something you can do about it. You can get yourself sober, get on your horse and ride over there, and tell her you love her. That's all it takes, Will. You must, or you will never get her back."

Will stared at his sister blankly. How could he ever hope to explain himself to Maddie? How could he tell her he loved her after telling her that she was a common whore?

"It's no use, Charlotte. It's over," he said, reaching for the wine glass his sister had left sitting on the table nearby.

"No, it's not," she said firmly, moving the glass away from his reach. "For God's sake, Will, do you want to marry the girl or not?"

"Of course I do," he said emphatically.

"Well, what's the problem? Just go over there and tell her you love her. But first, we need to get you sober. Where is Mrs Bell?" she said absently, reaching for the servant's pull. "Coffee, yes we need coffee, and lots of it."

* * *

The front door of Chatsworth swung open with tremendous force as Madeleine stormed into the manor. Her face was streaked with tears, and she hurriedly made her way across the marble floor to the main stairway, unexpectedly meeting her Elizabeth, her sister in law, on the way.

"Maddie, what is it? What's happened?" Elizabeth asked, bewildered by Madeleine's sudden violent entrance.

"Oh God, don't talk to me," cried Maddie as she flew up the stairs into her room, throwing herself onto her bed and bursting into tears.

Elizabeth followed her sister up the stairs, finding the lady sprawled amongst the cushions on her bed in pieces. She quietly entered the room, closing the door behind her, before sitting down next to Maddie and stroking her hair gently.

"What's happened, my dear," she said softly. "Has something happened with Captain Mowett?"

Maddie looked up at her sister, her face betraying her deep sadness. "Oh, Lizzie, I've left him. I have told him the wedding is off. He…he said I was…that I wasn't…oh, Lizzie," she sobbed, sitting up and burying her face in Elizabeth's shoulder.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she sobbed. "I thought he loved me, as much as I loved him. How could he say things like that to me?"

Elizabeth was more than a little confused, but tried to follow the gist of Maddie's vague words. "It's alright, my dear," she said softly. "I'm sure whatever he said, he didn't mean it. Men do that, you know. They say one thing, and they mean another. It's just the way they are."

"But…he…" Maddie couldn't speak. She had been overwhelmed by the whole situation, and by Will's irrational response to Charlotte's encounter with Tom, a position which made no sense when they had spent so many nights in each other's arms she had almost lost count. It was all so crazy, so unlike him, but he was so angry, and he obviously could not control the way he felt at that moment…

_Oh, God_, she thought to herself, staring into space, suddenly realising it was all so irrational, that there was no way he could have meant it, but that now, the damage had been done, and it was too late to turn back the clock. She felt as though the whole world was collapsing around her, all of her dreams shattered in one terrible moment, when she had stood by her pride and walked away from him, vowing never to return.

"I've lost him, Lizzie. Oh, God, I've lost him." She sobbed, once again throwing herself into Elizabeth's arms in despair.

As Maddie cried quietly on her shoulder, Elizabeth stroked her sister's long, brown hair tenderly. "My dear Madeleine," she whispered, "you haven't lost him, my dear. All it takes is a little understanding, and a little give and take, that's all. So you were angry, well, that's ok. If he loves you, he will understand, as you should understand if he said something in the heat of the moment that he didn't mean to say. All it takes is a little forgiveness, my darling."

Maddie stopped sobbing and looked up at Elizabeth. She didn't know what to think or feel, but somehow, the words were making more than a little sense. Still, she was a proud woman, and knew that she was too stubborn to simply give in and let him walk all over her. How could she possibly make up with him, without admitting her own fault, when she was adamant that it was he who had caused the whole silly business in the first place?

"I understand, I guess," she said softly, glancing at the ground guiltily. "But I won't go back to him, Lizzie," she added, her voice strong. "I won't go back and tell him it's all forgiven. No, he must come to me, or it's over. He must apologise, or I will never see him again, I swear it." _Yes, he must_, she thought. _I am right, and that's that_.

Lizzie sighed. "You are so stubborn, aren't you, Maddie," she said sadly, brushing her sister's cheek with her hand affectionately. "Well, in that case, all we can do is wait, and hope for the best. I am quite certain he will come to you," she added taking Madeleine's hand. "After all, he worships the ground you walk on, my dear."

"Perhaps," Maddie replied with a wry smile, reflecting on Will's determined personality. "But if you think I am stubborn, I have nothing on him."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, it had better be a bloody good apology, Mowett. She's a proud lady, and you can't say that to Maddie and expect her to say all is forgiven at the drop of a hat._

_Maddie: You betcha. I know Kung Fu, you know. I will kick his Navy arse from here to the Mediterranean if he thinks he can get me back without begging.  
__Me: Maddie, be reasonable.  
__Maddie: Me? Reasonable? I am the most reasonable woman on the planet, especially when I am carrying a musket.  
__Me: (sighs)_

_Anyway,  
__BEAN: Yep, it's all Tom's fault. Everything is Tom's fault. I thought we all knew that? As for Maddie accepting Olivia's suggestion of a drink or two, don't let her make it – I know Mads would take her up on it. Maddie's pretty good with her liquor, a fact which will become quite clear in future story lines, and would probably drink Corin under the table. God help us all._

_HUMBLEMASTER: Thanks for the review, but it didn't come up for some reason. Weird. Anyway, there's not as much Pullings as Mowett, no, but there was never going to be. Pullings has a great deal of airplay on this fanfiction site, and this was always going to be Will's story, with Tom along as comic relief! I think you will like the next sequel better though, there will certainly be heaps more Pullings in that one, and a lot more of Maturin, too, I have decided! _

_Also, thanks for the heads up about the Breakfast chapter being a bit odd, it has since been fixed. I think I had Lucy on the brain that day!_

_MUSINGFIT: Yeah, he needs a slap, and a half. Hey, he's a man, we have to forgive him for being a hypercritical bastard, as we must forgive all men at some point in our lives…What's that saying? Can't live with them…_

_So, can William win the lady back? Well, stay tuned, folks, as he throws his all into the apology of the century. Till then (and I have successfully taken up residence in my new abode), byeeeeeeeee!_


	40. Forgiveness

_ADULT CONTENT WARNING: Yes, it's the make up scene. I hate to give it all away, but I think you can guess what's gonna happen here, can't you??? I just don't want anybody to read and get offended by the…ahem…graphic nature of the encounter. I'm enjoying writing these scenes; they're actually really challenging to put to paper! Go Maddie, you bad girl you!!! And Will…whoa!!! _

Chapter 40 - Forgiveness

Will waited patiently in the Drawing Room of Chatsworth Manor, his hands trembling slightly. He paced the room, trying to get his nerves under control, as he went over the situation again in his head. At least now he was a little more lucid, his sister and her husband force feeding him coffee to sober him up before sending him to Chatsworth to apologise to Madeleine. Now, as he stood, waiting for the lady to appear, he was trying to form a picture in his mind of how he would apologise to her, but the words were still a jumbled mess, and he honestly thought there would be no way he could possibly get his way out of this one.

He had told her she was a whore. He may not have said it in so many words, but that was the gist of his comments. He had told her that Charlotte was a lady, and that she was not. He closed his eyes as he remembered his outburst. It was foolish, and irrational, but he had completely lost his temper and blurted it out, the damage done in a flash. On reflection, he had realized it was all rather stupid, and that he could not judge Charlotte for taking an action he himself had taken on numerous occasions with the woman he loved. He had always encouraged his sister to believe herself an equal, and a woman in her own right, and he knew that he could not tell her that her decisions were wrong, on the sole basis that he was not approving of them. No, Charlotte was a lady, but also a woman, as Maddie had said, and could be her own woman as she chose to be.

But all of this was concluded in his head with the benefit of hindsight, and a few glasses of excellent red. At the time, he had seen the situation very differently, and had firmly believed that his situation, and his relationship with Madeleine, was completely different to Charlie's relationship with Tom. He had not been thinking, and what he had said had shocked even himself, as Maddie, the woman he loved, had stormed out of the house, informing him that the marriage was off, and that she had no intention of ever returning to Abbotsleigh.

Now, as he stood, staring out the tall windows to the garden and to the stables beyond, he was silently preparing for the worst, sure that Madeleine, in her pride and stubbornness, would never accept his apology, no matter how heartfelt it may be.

At that moment, the Drawing Room door opened, and the valet entered.

"Miss Dewhurst," he announced formally as Madeleine entered, her face like stone. She stood close to the door as the valet exited and closed it behind him, all the time taking care not to meet Will's gaze. She was still angry, very angry, but now that he had come, she had a glimmer of hope that the situation could indeed be rectified. She stood, motionless, her hands behind her back in a businesslike manner, waiting for his apology, expecting it to be absolutely Earth shattering if she was to have him back. She also admitted to herself that by now, the whole situation was rather silly, and that she loved him so much she would marry him regardless, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Good afternoon, Mr Mowett," she said coldly. "How may I help you today?"

Will sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He looked at her cold face, not a hint of emotion to be found, and immediately came to the conclusion that it was useless. Still, he had come to see her, and now that he was here, he had to give it his best shot.

"Maddie, please," he said softly, looking down to the ground sadly. "You know why I have come."

She turned her gaze on him, flint in her eyes. She was not going to give him any ground, or make it any easier for him. No, this had to be good. "No, sir, perhaps you would like to enlighten me as to why you have traveled all the way from Abbotsleigh for an audience with a whore."

Will stared at her, sighing as his shoulders sunk in defeat. He had lost her. "Maddie," he began, "please. I never meant to say you were a whore. I could never say that about you. You are the most wonderful, most elegant lady I have ever known. I love you, Maddie. Please don't be like this."

"If you didn't mean it," she replied, her eyes softening, "then why did you say it?"

"I don't know," Will admitted, casting his eyes to the ground again guiltily. "I was just so angry. Charlotte is my little sister, and it's my job to protect her. I failed her, Maddie, and I was so angry with myself. I just didn't know what I was saying. Please understand, I didn't mean to hurt you."

As he spoke, Madeleine felt her cold stance towards him gradually soften. He was clearly struggling with the apology, trying to find some way to explain what he had meant by his words. Inside, she knew what he had been feeling, and the reason for his outburst. He did indeed love Charlotte, love her dearly, and the thought that he had failed her as her protecting big brother would undoubtedly have shattered him.

Will was firmly of the belief that Maddie had already made up her mind, and had decided to turn her back on him. In reality, she had concluded that it was all completely stupid, and her love for him would overcome anything he could possibly have said in the heat of the moment, but she had no intention of playing all of her cards, not yet.

Mowett was looking at the ground, trying hard not to meet Madeleine's flinty gaze, and feeling his heart shatter at the thought of losing her forever. She looked at him for a moment, before her face softened, and she knew she could not keep up this anger any longer. She slowly walked towards him, pausing before gently lifting his chin with her hand and looking deep into his eyes.

"Will," she whispered. "You did hurt me. You hurt me so much. I thought that you didn't love me and you had used me, and that made me feel lower than a rat. I felt like a common whore, like a total fool, and my pride would never let me stand for it."

He returned her gaze, her brilliant green eyes now full of quiet affection, and suddenly began to hope that all was not lost. "Oh, Maddie," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "I could never use you. I love you," he whispered, kissing her hands tenderly. "I love you so much, my darling. You are everything to me. You are my love, you are my life. Please don't walk away. Please Maddie, please forgive me."

He kissed her hands again, sensing a change in her mood. He had thrown everything he had into his apology, praying that she would change her mind and return to him, but still not knowing if it was even possible for the proud Miss Dewhurst to let go of her stubbornness. After all, there was always the strong chance that perhaps his heartfelt words would not be enough for her. Still, she seemed to soften to him, a fact confirmed by the warm smile that crept, ever so slowly, onto her face as he gazed into her eyes.

_Yes, that will quite do it_, she thought to herself, now prepared to let go of her pride as her eyes met his. She could see the truth of his words, and she found that his honesty and tenderness made her want him even more than before. Suddenly, without warning, she threw herself into his arms, as he took her around the waist and pulled her close.

"I love you, too," she whispered, almost in tears. "Please don't hurt me like that again. I don't want to lose you." She kissed him passionately, feeling that same rush she had felt night after night in his arms when he had so tenderly made love to her. As her anger gave way, she felt her desire taking its place as he held her, his hands tracing the curves of her body, his kisses sending shivers down her spine.

"Will, I need you, I need you now," she said breathlessly, knowing that she could not let him go without being his once more.

He pulled away from her, gazing into her eyes, now full of lust. "Maddie," he said quietly, his own desires just as strong after their heartfelt reunion, "I would give anything to have you, but we can't. The house is full of people. We would never make it upstairs without being seen."

Maddie sighed as she glanced around anxiously. She hadn't thought of that. There was no way they could get to her suite without somebody knowing that the gentleman was in her company, and that certainly would not do. No, her room was not a possibility, but perhaps, there was another way…

She took hold of William's hand, her grin positively mischievous. "Come with me," she said, leading him through the huge glass doors of the Drawing Room, and out into the gardens. Will followed her, puzzled, as she confidently made her way across the manicured lawns towards the imposing Chatsworth stables.

Madeleine poked her head around the stable doorway, checking that the coast was clear, before leading Will down the long open area, past the many horses in their pens, to a large wooden door at the end of the building. She silently opened it, revealing a large room, filled with bales of hay, stacked one on top of the other, forming a rather comfortable looking platform.

She turned back to him as he followed her through the doorway, offering him a rather impish grin. Without a word, she reached behind him, closing the door carefully, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No-one will find us in here," Maddie whispered, kissing him again with incredible passion, her need for him completely overwhelming her.

Will held her close, feeling her tremble. He felt his own lust reaching boiling point, and knew he needed her. She sensed his desires and pulled away from his kiss, glancing back at the bales of hay behind them.

"That looks quite comfy, don't you think," she said cheekily, slowly moving back towards the waiting haystack, pulling him by the hand to join her.

But Will had other plans. "No, I think I have a better idea," he said quietly, pulling her back into his embrace and kissing her insistently, before lifting her off her feet and pushing her against the stable wall, taking her completely by surprise.

It was not like him, to be so wild, so out of control, but she found herself swept away, completely lost in the passion of the moment as he pushed her dress up around her waist and lifted her to meet him, all the time kissing her with an unbridled lust she had never known from him before.

Madeleine was overwhelmed. It was so fast, so furious, and she felt as though she was in a dream when she wrapped her legs around his waist, easily taking him deep inside her, every sensation flooding her senses. He was holding her against the wall, his strong hands lifting her light body to meet his every move, his face buried in her shoulder as he felt his passions taking over. He was letting himself lose control as he had never done in the past, and he knew it was right. She was his, and he needed to show her, love her, as he felt it in his heart. He moved with her, pushing deeper as her breathing picked up pace, her tiny squeals of delight with his every thrust urging him on even more.

They moved together, oblivious to the world around them as Maddie dug her nails into his back, blinded by her lust. Their desires built higher and higher by the minute, until Will, driven wild by the feel of her soft skin and the sound of her moans of pleasure, felt his body tense as he reached his point of pure ecstasy. He whispered her name, pushing her against the wall with a force that made her almost scream as she felt her own perfect moment overtake her. She closed her eyes, wanting to shout out but finding her voice gone as she clung to him, the powerful rush running through her beyond her wildest dreams.

Will held her shaking body against him, her green eyes shining, until slowly their world stopped spinning. He smiled at her fondly as she rested her head back against the wall, still breathing hard, closing her eyes as she slowly recovered from her moment of perfect pleasure.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled back at him, before breaking into a mass of giggles.

"Oh, my Captain," she said with a sigh, kissing his neck softly. "You are so very, very bad. What will I do with you?"

Will returned her cheeky grin. "Hopefully you're going to marry me, Miss Dewhurst," he said softly, gently lowering her to the ground from their passionate lovemaking. "If not, well," he added, "I think you just might be in a bit of trouble, young lady."

She giggled again before kissing him tenderly. "Oh yes, I'm going to marry you," she smiled. "There's no power on Earth that could stop me from being your wife."

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now that's what I call make-up sex. So Tom has the Maze, and now Will has the stables. Mmm, nice. Very, very nice. Sounds like Maddie had a damn good time that afternoon._

_Will: (Puffing on another cigarette, grinning) Yeah, well, she wasn't the only one…  
__Me: Hmm, you do have to watch the quiet ones. You're a bit of a stud, aren't you?  
__Will: Hey, some guys have got it, others don't. What can I say…I've got it!  
__Me: Oh, give over, will you.  
__Will: Haha. You're just jealous that I got it on with Maddie and not you.  
__Me: Watch it, or I'll kill you off in my next story.  
__Will: Eeek! Yes, mistress. Sorry mistress._

_OK, so we're almost at the end. If you've made it this far, stay tuned…just one more chapter to go, at least in this story…oh no, another sequel? Not again!!_


	41. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"They're here."

Madeleine was sitting on a chaise in the Abbotsleigh foyer, glancing out the window to the carriageway outside. Her comment alerted Will, who was also in the foyer, standing before the huge gilded mirror and adjusting the cuffs on his Navy jacket.

"I suppose it's almost time, then," he said, almost to himself.

Maddie turned to him, gazing at him fondly as he checked the buttons on his coat carefully. He was always so handsome in his uniform, she thought to herself, and seeing him now, his blue tailored coat reflecting the clear blue of his eyes, made it even harder to say goodbye.

"I suppose it is," she replied, regret in her voice. She stood from her chaise, drifting across the room to stand before him, sliding her arms around his neck. "But I wish it wasn't," she whispered in his ear as he took her into a warm embrace.

"I know," he whispered back. "I wish I could stay, but I can't." He paused for a moment, seeing the sadness in her green eyes. "Sometimes I hate being in the Navy." He said quietly, glancing to the floor with a sigh.

Maddie grinned knowingly, lifting his chin to look into his eyes once more. "No you don't, Captain," she replied, before touching the golden epaulettes on his shoulder, as she had done so proudly on their wedding day.

It seemed almost like an eternity since Madeleine Dewhurst had gracefully drifted down the aisle in the Chatsworth Chapel, and exchanged her vows of love with William Mowett. He held her that day, offering her his eternal devotion, making her the happiest woman on Earth. Since that perfect moment, when he had slid the golden band on her finger, nothing had been the same. Her life had been turned upside down, moving to Abbotsleigh, taking up residence as the lady of the house, her address as Mrs Mowett still rather difficult to get the hang of. Still, she adored it, adored every moment, and with every night she spent in his arms, holding him close through the long, cold winter, she was firmly of the opinion that nobody on the planet could ever be as happy as she.

That was until the day his father had visited from London, hand delivering the orders to his son, and son-in-law Captain Thomas Pullings, that they had been recalled to service. Madeleine had hidden in their suite and cried that day, not wanting Will to see her tears, terrified that her perfect life would now be over, and that he would not return from his mission. He had sought her out, and found her, taking her in his arms, telling her that he would indeed return, and that it would take more than the entire French Navy to keep him away from the woman he loved.

Gradually, as the news had sunk in, she had come to accept it, until now, on the day when he was about to leave her, when she could stand back and let him go, even if it tore her apart to do it. No, she knew what was in his heart; he loved her, that was true, but she also knew his first love would always be the sea, and she had realised that long ago.

As the couple stood together in the foyer, Will's arms wrapped tightly around his wife as she reflected on the joy of her life since their marriage, Mrs Bell opened the huge Abbotsleigh main door, where Charlotte, in one of her current favourite green gowns (for green was that season's colour), waltzed across the floor, her brother and sister-in-law grinning broadly at her rather overdone entrance.

"My darlings," Charlie said grandly, taking her sister into a warm embrace, before offering her hand genteelly to her brother. "We have arrived."

"Indeed," added Tom from the door. He was also dressed in full Captain's uniform, his hat making him seem a great deal taller than he actually was.

"Well then," Maddie sighed, "I suppose it's nearly time to say goodbye." She turned back to Will, who pulled her close once again.

"Almost," he said softly, before taking Maddie's hand and leading her, with Tom and Charlotte following, to the Drawing Room for a quiet drink and one last reflection.

It had certainly been a busy year. The two couples sat together, laughing and smiling about all the experiences they had shared over this exciting, and sometimes difficult period. At one point, Maddie's gaze drifted to the fireplace as she remembered her father's death and how it had hurt her, but Will gently took her hand and offered her a comforting smile, his touch warming her heart as it had done so many times before. They all talked and talked, until it seemed as though the world around them stopped, and they could be happy together, there at Abbotsleigh, at that moment and for the rest of their lives.

But the hours ticked over, the sun slowly making its way down to the west, and it was soon clear that the gentlemen must depart for the long journey ahead of them. At length they stood, drifting slowly back to the Abbotsleigh foyer and out into the afternoon sunshine, where the carriage was waiting to take the Captains to London, and from there on to Portsmouth, and their waiting commissions.

Tom and Charlotte descended the stairway to the carriage, arm in arm. They had been so close these past few months, starting their new life in their new home, and Charlie was devastated that her beau was now leaving her for a new and potentially dangerous mission.

"Oh, Tom, you will take care, won't you?" she said softly, gazing up at him with sad eyes. "You remember what happened last time, and now you don't have Will there to look out for you."

He brushed her cheek with his hand and smiled. "Of course I'll be careful," he replied confidently. "As for you," he added sternly, taking her into a tight embrace, "you had better be a good girl whilst I'm away, Mrs Pullings. No shenanigans, you hear."

"We will see," she said, her expression full of mischief as she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

Maddie and Will, standing at the top of the stairs, glanced down at their sister and her husband and smiled.

"She is so happy," Will commented quietly, his affection for his little sister evident.

"Yes, indeed," Madeleine replied, once again wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his strong hands gently around her waist, pulling her close. "But I would venture to say she is not the only one," she whispered, pressing her lips to his softly, delighting in his touch and longing to keep him there in her arms.

Will smiled at her tenderly, before his expression grew serious. "It's time," he said quietly, taking her delicate hand and kissing it softly as he had done so many times before, before she threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately once again. He held her close, feeling her warmth, wanting to take her with him, but knowing that the time had come to part. He pulled away from her, his smile sad, and took her hand.

"My darling," he said quietly, "I must go."

Madeleine nodded silently, her expression one of regret as the couple descended the stairway, hand in hand, to where Tom and Charlotte awaited them. At length they all said their goodbyes, the ladies doing well to hide their sadness, before the gentlemen climbed into their simple black carriage in preparation to depart.

As they were about to pull away, Maddie leaned in the carriage window, her expression one of concern. "You will both be careful, won't you?" she said seriously. "I don't want to be a widow, and neither does Charlotte, Captain Pullings."

Tom smiled. "We will do our best to come back in one piece, Mrs Mowett," he said, exchanging a quick glance with Will.

"Oh, I think we can manage that," Mowett added, returning Maddie's gaze with a warm smile.

Maddie slowly backed away from the carriage and stood beside Charlotte as the ladies watched their gentlemen pull away, out towards the gates of Abbotsleigh and beyond. They waved as they watched, both conscious of how dangerous this new mission could be for their husbands, and how lonely it would now be without them.

When the carriage rolled out of sight, hidden by the trees lining the roadway, Madeleine turned to Charlotte. Charlie was almost in tears, her shoulders sunk in defeat, feeling to all the world as though her life had just ended.

Maddie put her arm around her sister's shoulder and smiled tenderly. "My dear, it's alright," she said softly. "They will come back, you know they will."

Charlotte heaved a tremendous sigh. "I know," she said wistfully, "but it doesn't make it any easier, Maddie."

"No, it doesn't," Madeleine admitted quietly, knowing that her own feelings, seeing Will leave her for a potentially life threatening battle, were almost impossible to hide. She shook herself out of her sadness, however, trying to see the best of the situation. "But now that they have gone, I think it may be time for a little girl talk and fun, don't you agree?" she said brightly.

Charlie turned to Madeleine sadly, managing a small smile. "What do you mean?" she asked, still not quite descended to reality from her dreamy farewell to her husband.

The smile that crossed Maddie's face was positively mischievous. "Well, perhaps an afternoon ride, and a morning of shopping tomorrow will help lift your spirits?" she said cheekily, her eyebrows raised. She knew how to push Charlotte's buttons, knowing that nothing would please Mrs Pullings more than a morning of scouring the merchants at Halstead for a new gown and perhaps some shoes to match.

Almost out of nowhere, Charlie's expression brightened considerably. "Shopping…" she said, almost dreamily. "Hmmm, yes," she beamed, taking Maddie's arm as they ascended the stairs, making their way back into the manor as the huge black door closed behind them. "I think that's a splendid idea, Mrs Mowett."

THE END

For now.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAAAYY! We made it to the end! HUZZAH! So the boys have got their ladies, and they have their ships, and everything is just perfect. Ahhhh, isn't that just peachy?? Well, the worlds of the Mowetts and the Pullings are not exactly all scones and tea people, and there are some more adventures in store for these guys and their lovely ladies. Yes indeedy! There is another sequel on the way! It's gonna be a bit different to this one, but still have some VERY interesting bits, and a little bit more violence and sex thrown in. Not only that, but Aubrey, Maturin and the gang from the Surprise will also be along for the ride! Yay! It may be a pretty high rating, like even R, I don't know yet, but don't let that put you off. It certainly will be an adult story, but it will also be great, I swear!_

_Will: An adult story? Does that mean I get more sex?  
__Me: Absolutely.  
__Will: Yaaaaaaayyyyy! I am still kind of sad about this one ending, though. I have had so much fun!  
__Me: Well, it seems as though you are getting a little more airplay here on Fanfiction now, thank God, so you may be busy for a while anyway.  
__Will: I hope so. Hey everybody out there in Fanfiction land! (waves arms in the air to get attention). Write a story with lots of me in it!  
__Me: (sighs). Subtle, Mowett. Very subtle.  
__Will: Eh, who cares! Go me!!_

_Oh, and Kira, to answer your question: no, Maddie doesn't have a bun in the oven just yet, but we will be addressing that particular issue in the next story, I promise, as well as a few other issues that may get people talking!_

_Before I go, thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed this story, especially Bean02. There were times when I thought I was writing this thing just for you (and for Tom and Olivia, of course!!). You are a friend indeed, and I thank you for your kind comments and all the great emails we share. Take care, babe, and keep on writing that sequel!!! Also, to KiraMowett (my kindred spirit!), Sleepwalking Dreamer (we want more Mercy, please update!!!), Musing Fit, Proudmaxfan, Serina, Humblemaster, Wingpikepaw (go the shark!), and, well, basically everybody who has said anything about my story, thank you thank you thank you!!! If you haven't reviewed yet, please do, and tell me what you thought of this little trifle I call Abbotsleigh Park! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I write hoping that there is somebody out there enjoying it, and it is so satisfying when you know that there is at least one person out there waiting for your update! Abbotsleigh Park has been a wonderful experience, all hundred thousand odd words of it, and I have no intention of stopping just yet! So stay tuned, and I hope to see you all back here in the near future when I publish story three in my little Mowett/Pullings series!_

_Until then, take care and keep on smiling, and feel free to drop me a email whenever! Huzzah for the boys, and their lovely ladies!_

_Oh, and if I don't publish before then, have a very happy and safe Christmas, everyone!_

_Luv always,  
Miss Flossy. xxx_


End file.
